Welcome to the Urban Jungle
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: Zootopia Drabbles. One-shots, AUs, requests. May all your Zootopia related needs be met here. Requests currently closed.
1. Chapter 1

**A Regular Day**

It was an average morning, the temperature was mild, it was a Tuesday, and Nick was walking into the precinct, clad in his blue uniform and carrying cups of Stagbucks coffee and Donkin Donuts.

When he entered the building he was greeted by the sight of his partner and best friend Judy Hopps talking with Clawhauser, the cheetah sitting behind his desk and not looking as perky as he usually did. Nick smirked at the two before clearing his throat loudly, speaking up as he walked toward them, "Carrots, Spots! Wilde is here. What are your _other_ two wishes?"

Clawhauser immediately brightened, his face splitting into a gigantic grin as he spotted the box of pastry treats, "Donuts!" he answered.

"Coffee," Judy added, smiling warmly at the fox.

Nick snorted as he handed the food and beverages out, "Those came _with_ me, it's like a package deal."

Judy took a sip from the coffee and let out a heavenly sigh, "Just what I needed." Clawhauser was already stuffing numerous donuts into his mouth, the bliss in his chocolaty brown eyes a big enough thank you for Nick. He guzzled from his own cup of coffee.

"Drink as much as you can," Judy told him, holding her own cup between both her paws. "You'll need it."

He lifted a brow as he looked down at her, "Do we?"

She nodded, her violet eyes shining with excitement, "Bogo just told me, you and I are going on a stake out."

Nick's smile instantly drooped, "Carrots that hardly requires chugging caffeine. All we'll be doing is sitting in the car staring at stuff."

"Oh come on, Nick," she playfully nudged his shoulder, "We might get into an exciting car chase across Zootopia!"

He huffed in amusement but didn't say anything. Nick had been a ZPD officer for close to a year now, they had gone to numerous stake outs and not one had lead to anything nearly as thrilling as a car chase.

"Hopps! Wilde!" Bogo's booming voice nearly had Nick dropping his coffee. The buffalo was on the second floor, and indicating to them to head to his office. The two partners tossed their coffee cups into a nearby trash bin. "See you later, Clawhauser," Judy called. She grabbed Nick's paw and nearly dragged him away, the fox saluted the cheetah goodbye.

Clawhauser sighed dreamily as he watched the two go, Judy nearly hopping in place because she was always so excited for any assignment (as long as it wasn't parking duty) and Nick watching her with his signature half lidded eyes, the green depths warm as he gazed at the rabbit. Clawhauser wished he could find someone who looked at him the way Nick looked at Judy.

.

An hour or so later the rabbit and fox found themselves in their car, parked in a corner of Savanna Central, waiting. Out of a apartment complex was suppose to come a mole that was a suspect jewel smuggler, the two had to keep an eye out for him and if he went anywhere they were suppose to subtly tail him.

But until then Nick would pass the time complaining, "Look, Carrots, we're sitting here staring at stuff. Isn't this exciting, I can barely keep up with it all. Wish I had injected caffeine straight into my blood stream."

"Oh no need to hold back that sarcasm Nick, let it all out," she replied drolly. Her feet were perched on the steering wheel, ankles crossed as she lazily watched the passerby. Nick had his seat all the way back, aviators on and his paws resting on his stomach, if not for his talking Judy would've assumed he fell asleep. "It could be worse," she stated, "We could be stuck on parking duty." She shuddered at just the thought.  
"I could never be so lucky," Nick muttered, he for one hadn't been assigned to parking duty yet, determined to stick like glue to Judy who took extra measures not to have to wear that vest again.

Judy looked at him with open shock, "Are you saying you'd really rather give out parking tickets all day?"

"Are you kidding?" Nick put his seat back up and placed his aviators on top of his head. He smiled at her, "Making strangers give me money because they were five seconds away from getting out of a parking space? That's the dream, Fluff."

"You don't _get_ their money, Nick," Judy informed him. "They have to pay traffic court."

"Yes, but it's because of me so it counts," Nick replied. "The point is I get to ruin someone's day and that would be too much fun."

Judy couldn't help a chuckle, "You're so evil."

He shrugged easily, a half grin in place, "You know what they say. Foxes are red because they're made by the devil."

"Stop," Judy pushed his shoulder. Nick had gotten the phrase when he had eavesdropped on one of Judy's weekly family calls, she had mentioned Nick and her Pop Pop had overheard and was quick to warn Judy of the sinful red demons. She had quickly hung up, mortified and scared Nick would be offended, but he had only laughed it off, saying he had heard worse.

The two leaned back against their seats and watched life playing around outside the car, Judy's eyes on the apartment building, waiting for the mole to show up. Nick suddenly spoke up, "Carrots, wanna play a game?"

She glanced at him, "What kind of game?"

"Let's imagine what all these everyday animals are up to," he said. He pointed a finger at an antelope who was drinking from a juice bottle, decked out in jogging clothes, "Bet you that guy just got back from the gym. He's also trying to impressive a pretty lady antelope at said gym but a part of him misses how he used to veg out in front of the TV watching Breaking Baaad."

"What makes you think he misses the unhealthy life style," Judy asked.

"Because that brand of juice he was drinking had _way_ too much sugar to be considered healthy. If he didn't miss it he'd be drinking water." He looked at Judy, "Your turn."

Judy examined the mammals walking across the streets and crossing the road, she indicated to a lioness who looked to be wearing expensive, designer clothes, "I bet she's having an affair."

Nick flinched, "Wow, Carrots. Cut right to the chase. Now why is she having an affair?"

"Well, she was wearing a wedding ring but I'm pretty sure I saw smudges on it, which means she takes it off a lot. Why do that unless you don't want your lover to know you're married?"

"Maybe she likes washing dishes," Nick offered.

But the rabbit was already shaking her head, "Look at how nice her claws are, and the way she dresses, she's rich enough to afford a house maid to do all that for her. And then there's the look in her eyes."

Nick looked toward the lioness but she had already vanished out of sight, he looked down at Judy, "The look in her eyes?"

"It's more of just my gut instinct," she admitted. "But she had a secretive look in her eyes, and she was looking all around herself like she expected someone to be following her. I bet she's on her way to her secret lover right now."

"That or she shot someone," he replied. His eyes turned to the apartment and saw a harried looking mother pig walk out of said building with two squirming piglets in her arms. Nick smirked at the sight, "I'm thinking either single mother or husband who likes work more than raising kids."

Judy looked at the mother as she hailed a cab, "…I'm kind of jealous of her."

Nick gave the bunny a funny look that his lips curling, "And you think I'm weird wanting to try out parking duty. Why would you want to be like that pig, exhausted with kids screaming in her ears and no mate around to help her take care of them."  
"It's not that I want _that_ specifically," Judy explained. "I'd just like to have kids. One day."

Nick looked at her for a moment he opened his mouth to say something but then Judy was sitting up straight, a smile splitting her face and fire lighting up her eyes. "There he is, Nick!"

He looked back at the building and saw said mole walking out, dressed in a casual suit as he too hailed a taxi. Judy was already pulling up the precinct on the radio, "Officer Hopps to ZPD I have spotted the suspect, do I pursue him?"

A moment later Clawhauser's voice spoke up, "Chief wants you to tail him but be careful, don't let him know."

"Copy that," Judy pulled the car into drive and followed after the cab, being careful to appear casual, that she was just an officer making a random morning run. Nick slipped his sunglasses back over his eyes; the aviators always gave him a sense of professionalism he didn't always feel back at the precinct.

"He's heading down Mane Street," Judy told Clawhauser as they trailed the taxi. "He's making a left…Ah, he's stopping at…The Coconut Club."

Judy let out a defeated sigh while Nick burst into laughter and Clawhauser squealed over the radio. "Wolfmeyer said the mole liked hanging out there and meeting future buyers. You two know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah," Judy turned the radio off and opened the vehicle's door, Nick following after her. He opened the car's trunk to reveal a box, opening it he pulled out two ear pieces and handed one to Judy. "Can you hear me, Spots?" Nick asked through the headpiece and the cheetah answered. "Loud and clear, Wolfmeyer and Francine are with me and ready to tell you what to do…Do you two have the outfits on?"

"Give us a moment," Judy muttered, picking up her outfit and looking at it with open disdain. "For the record, whoever chose this outfit is the worst."

.

A few minutes later the cops walked in completely incognito. Nick wearing a leather windbreaker complete with a white shirt and ripped jeans. Judy wore a purple glittery tank top that showed off her midriff and incredibly small shorts that basically showed all of her legs.

They fit in well with the club, none of the other mammals sparing them a second glance, too busy dancing and drinking and talking. But that didn't stop Judy from practically burying herself against Nick's side, her face pressed up against the arm she held between both her paws, degradation making the skin beneath her fur hot.

"Carrots," Nick whispered to her, "Your fingers are digging into my arm kinda hard there. Trying to draw blood?"

"Sorry," she replied, relaxing her grip but not letting go or stepped away.

She missed the way Nick smirked at her, "So I guess our cover is a dating couple out for a night on the town."

"Sure," she muffled through the leather of his jacket. Nick led her to the bar and made to order something but decided both Bogo and Judy wouldn't appreciate him drinking on duty even if it fit their cover.

He glanced around the crowd, figuring the mole would be sitting in a chair or table so as not to get accidentally stepped on. He glanced down at Judy who still had her face smothered into his jacket. For a moment he wondered what the other animals in the club thought of the sight, they probably assumed Judy just really, really liked the musk of fox. "See him yet?" Clawhauser's voice spoke up in Nick's ear.

"Not yet," the fox said, then glared at Judy, "Come on, Carrots. Help me look."

"I can't…" she moaned.

"It's not that bad," Nick stated but couldn't help checking her out. "In fact, to me it looks like Christmas came ear-OW!" He let out a yelp as Judy viciously pinched his arm. A few of the other mammals at the bar gave him weird looks but didn't say anything.

"Hopps," Wolfmeyer's burr came through their earpieces. "If you can't do this odds are old chief will put you on parking duty." Clawhauser and Francine voiced their agreement.

Judy looked up at Nick with a pained expression. Pity washed over him and he rubbed the back of her head soothingly, "It'll be okay. No one's going to bother you." _If they do I'll kill them_.

After a moment Judy forced up her resolve and nodded, she looked around the club, ears erect and twitching this way and that. "I can't see him. Maybe if we go farther in."

Nick studied the dancing mass before them, "We're not going to be able to _walk_ through that."

"I know," Judy looked up at him. "Can you dance?"

His brow rose, "Can _you_?"

Judy smirked and a challenge glinted in her eye. She grabbed Nick's wrist and dragged him into the throng before he could blink.

"If I didn't know any better," Nick grinned as they shimmied through the crowd, "I'd think you _wanted_ to dance with me."

Her ears were a little flushed as she answered, "I'd be lying if I said I haven't been curious to see how you move."

"Wait!" Clawhauser gasped loudly, making Nick flinch. "You guys _are_ dancing?! I thought you were just joking!"  
"If you keep screaming I'm turning this off," Nick growled.

Judy added, "It is a little unprofessional to keep talking like this, Clawhauser."  
The cheetah must have taken the words to heart because the headpieces remained blissfully quiet, leaving Nick and Judy to hear the music; it was loud and vibrated through their bodies. Leaving them to hold paws, enjoying the contrast of each other, Nick's coarse fur and Judy's sleek coat, leaving them to move their paws around, circling and spinning, more than once they ended up bumping into each other, laughing as they felt their beating hearts against each others' chest.

All too soon Nick saw who they were looking for, the finely dressed mole was sitting in a roped off area, saying something to a mean-looking jaguar. Nick held Judy's waist, careful not to touch her exposed stomach, "Target sighted," he breathed.

Judy glanced from the corner of her eye at the mole as the jaguar walked off, heading toward a set of stairs.

"He was talking to a suspicious looking jaguar," Judy muttered. "What should we do?"

"One of you need to get close to the mole," this time it was Francine's voice. "The other can follow the jaguar."

"You mean split up?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but don't engage," Clawhauser's voice returned. "Just try to worm some information out of them."

Judy looked up at Nick, "I call the jaguar."

"No," Nick said, refusing to let Judy do that without him and without a weapon. " _I_ call the jaguar."

Judy held up her paws, "Rock paper scissors for it?"

They did and Nick won, much to Judy's chagrin ("Best two out of three?") and she was sent off to talk to the mole, Nick headed upstairs.

Judy headed off to the mole while Nick disappeared upstairs; she hoped the fox would be alright. Stepped closer to the rope and the warthog standing guard she made sure to make her steps less coordinated, made her body sway a bit as she got closer and closer.

"Only VIM get through," the warthog told her gruffly.

"Oops, sorry," Judy giggled, placing her paws over her mouth. "I just kinda lost my table, got turned around. Happens, you know?"

The mole who had been sipping from a small shot glass took notice of Judy and she continued, daring to lean her elbows against the velvet rope, "Hi," she called to the mole, trying for a welcoming smile but making sure she still looked tipsy.

The warthog moved to push her away but then the mole spoke up, "Let her through."

Judy walked past the warthog with a smug grin, kneeling before the large couch, her arms resting on the cushion, the mole sat on, making sure she was at eye level with the rodent.

"Thanks," she purred with a flirty smile, leaning her head against her arms. "That was real sweet of you."

The mole grinned, looking Judy up and down, his eyes resting on her bare stomach far longer than the rabbit was comfortable with. "Pleasure's all mine, darling," he said in a voice that tried to sound slick but only came out as nasally. "What's your name?"

"Bonnie," Judy said the first name that came to her head.

"Well, Bonnie," the mole smiled, "The name is Edgar. Now tell me what's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?"

Judy let out a pathetic sigh, blowing away the ear that had slumped across her face, "I was _hoping_ to meet a nice guy at this club but turns out no one is interesting in a plain little old bunny."

"I wouldn't call you plain," the mole said. "And didn't I just see you dancing with some scruffy fox?"

"Oh, him?" Judy put a warble in her voice. "He just tried to get his way with me. He didn't _care_!" She turned her big shining eyes onto the jewel smuggler. "No one cares…"

" _I_ care," Edgar stated firmly and Judy wanted to laugh. Some males had such one track minds. "That fox looked like the sleazy type who wouldn't appreciate a lady like yourself."

Judy smirked, "You're so sweet. I bet you know how to get an animal's attention."

The mole shrugged, "Lot's of ways, outfits, cars, jewels, talent…"

"Jewels?" Judy breathed. "You think that would work?"

"Of course," he replied easily, "Jewels that sparkle just like your eyes."

Judy was surprised this mole hadn't been caught already; she leaned forward and let her finger trail down his minuscule arm, "What kind of jewels?"

.

Meanwhile Nick had snuck up the stairs, following the jaguar down the hall, keeping close to the wall as he did so. The jaguar turned a corner and Nick peeked out from behind it, seeing the jaguar talking to a smoking warthog.

"My cousin being a good bodyguard for the rat?" he asked, smoke drifting from his mouth.

"It's hardly needed," the jaguar stated. "It's not like anyone knows what the mole's up to."

The warthog shrugged, "Let him do what he wants, we're going to get our payday in a matter of hours."

Nick's eyes widened and he stepped forward…only for the floor to creak underneath him. The jaguar and warthog whirled around, spotting the fox and narrowing their eyes on him.

 _Well I apparently suck at stealth_ , Nick thought bitterly to himself. _Then again, we all have our bad days_.

He flashed an easy grin, "Boys…would you go along with me if I said you were under arrest?"

The jaguar released a hiss of recognition, "I know him! He's that fox cop!" The two ran toward Nick and he braced himself to be attacked but instead the two ran right past him. Nick would be lying if it didn't feel good that two larger animals were too scared to face him in a scuffle. But then he remembered that they were suspects who just ran off and he quickly gave chase, pulling his badge out as he did so.

"Stop!" he yelled out, "Stop in the name of the law!" The two didn't even hesitate as they dashed down the stairs and pushed their way through the crowd. Nick caught Judy at the edge of his vision before the jaguar called out, "Cops! Run!"

The warthog bodyguard bolted as did a few dancers of the club who apparently didn't have clean paws. He saw the mole made to run but Judy pinned him down with her paws, her badge already out and flashing it before the rodent.

Nick tried to make his way out of the crowd, most of the mammals much larger than him and taking up more space. But finally he managed to duck between legs and avoid sweeping tails to reach the door of the Coconut Club and burst out onto the street. The jaguar and warthogs were long gone.

Nick took a moment to catch his breath, during that time Judy followed him outside, the squirming mole held between her paws. At least they managed to catch their objective.

"Got the jewel smuggler," Nick spoke into his headpiece, "Bringing him in for questioning."

.

They were back at the precinct in a interrogation room, Judy and Nick standing before a table, across from them sat the annoyed looking Edgar. The two cops had already gotten his nerves on edge on the drive home; Nick kept showing Judy with cheesy compliments that had the bunny laughing.

"So," Nick turned his back to the mole to whisper into Judy's ear, "Good cop or bad cup?"

"I'll take bad cop," she answered. "I don't think he'll fall for my feminine wills a second time."

Nick nodded before taking the seat before them and resting his elbows on the table, trying to appear open and friendly while Judy stepped back and crossed her arms, doing her best to appear intimidating.

"We need some information, buddy," Nick explained. "We need to know what kind of payday that jaguar and warthog were talking about."

"I'm a mole not a rat," Edgar replied stubbornly.

"I understand that," Nick continued easily. "But I also understand that Officer Hopps over there had a recorder on her while you were telling her about all those great big jewels you could get her."

The mole's eyes widened in alarm, "That's a lie!"

Nick shook his head slowly, "Oh no, pal. You're going to jail. But depending on your cooperation skills we might be able to at least get you into a nice cell, perhaps even an early parole? I'm a fox we have our ways."

Edgar snorted, "Exactly, you're a fox. Like I'd believe anything you say."

Nick nodded understandingly, "I get it, I'm not speaking your language. Maybe Officer Hopps can?"

Judy sauntered around the table to stand before the mole who looked at her defiantly. With one paw the rabbit lifted the mole up in the air by his collar, "WHERE IS THE DROP OFF!?"  
"W-What?" the mole stammered his face morphing into one of panic as the rabbit screamed in his face.  
Judy pinned him down onto the table, "THE JEWELS! THERE HAS TO BE A DROP OFF FOR THE JAGUAR AND HIS FRIENDS TO GET THE JEWELS _WHERE IS IT_!?"

"Stop screaming at me!" the mole begged desperately.

"I WILL WHEN YOU TELL ME WHERE THE DROP OFF IS!"

The mole looked beseechingly at Nick who had leaned back against his seat to enjoy the show. "I'll talk to you _you're_ not insane!"

" _Me_?" Nick placed his paw over his heart with an expression of mocking astonishment, "But I'm a no good distrustful scoundrel of a fox. Why talk to me when you can be talking to that sweet, quiet, meek little rabbit right there?"

Judy placed pressure on the jewel smuggler's chest and he panicked, "Please stop! I don't know where they are!"

"Now look who's lying," Nick smiled up at the rabbit. "Carrots, do you like it when animals lie?"

"No," she growled, her voice low and threatening. "I might have to use the Binky."

Nick gasped in horror, "No! Not the _Binky_!"

"Wait-what!?" Edgar looked between the two mammals. "What's the Binky!?"

"One of the most excruciating of torture techniques," Nick informed him. "If I were you I'd go ahead and spill the beans while you can still talk."

"You can't use torture techniques you're cops!" the mole snapped but his eyes still flashed with fear.

"But we're also a rogue fox and a mad rabbit," Nick pointed out. "So maybe you should…" his voice trailed off as Judy lifted her paw, making a pinching motion with her fingers while her violet eyes glowed with a feral light. Her paw moved toward the mole.

"OKAY, OKAY!" he finally screeched. "Tundra Town! I hid all the jewels I smuggle in an abandoned warehouse in Tundra Town, right next to Kozlov's Palace, you can't miss it, that's where they'll be, please don't use the Binky on me!"  
Nick smirked and looked at Judy, "Good girl. That'll do."

Judy smiled proudly at Nick, releasing the now openly sobbing mole.

.

Nick let out a grateful sigh as he fell onto his office chair, his feet aching and his mind mushy. Bogo had sent some of his burlier officers to Tundra Town who had rounded up Edgar's buddies and the stolen jewels easily. The grouchy buffalo had even told them they had done an adequate job, to which Judy had beamed with all the pride of winning the Olympics and Nick had gushed, "Thanks, Dad" before he scowled and shooed them to their desks.

Judy had relaxed on her chair as well, but only for a few moments before she started her computer up to get some paperwork done.

Nick looked at her with an exasperated smile, "Where do you find the energy?"

"Huh?" she pulled her eyes from the screen to look at him.

"We just spent all day staking out, going to a club, dancing, catching a jewel smuggler and then interrogating said jewel smuggler and now you want to do _paperwork_? I'm friends with the Energy Bunny."

She giggled, "I've always been like this, ask my parents."

Nick laid his arms across his desk before propping his chin on his arm, letting out a tired huff. He would do his paperwork when he had absolutely no choice.

"…Carrots," he spoke up after a few minutes, the only sound Judy's typing.

"Hm?" she asked, not looking away from the computer screen.

"I need my ear therapy."

The typing stopped and Judy looked at the fox, "You don't _need_ it you just want it."

He pulled on his puppy dog face, "Please?"

She sighed in resignation and let her ears droop, "Go ahead. But only for a few minutes."

Nick grinned and reached his paw out to caress one of Judy's ears, he utterly adored how soft and velvety the bunny's ears were, he'd pet them all day if she let him.

"Feeling better?" she asked. She had gone back to typing but the fox could see how she was fighting back a smile.

"Much," Nick replied with a heavenly sigh, running his thumb in circles near the tip. "Today was exhausting."

Judy shrugged and glanced at the fox, no longer fighting back her smile. "It was just a regular day."


	2. Chapter 2

Requested by ktrk5

 _Judy is expecting…under the worst possible conditions._

 **Violet**

Judy had imagined this day for years. In her fantasies she was laughing, and crying tears of joy, rushing to the phone to tell her family the good news. "It finally happened!" she'd gush to her mother and father and any other ears that were nearby. "I'm pregnant!"

But fantasy, as usual, was so different and so much better than reality. Reality had Judy sitting on the cold floor of the pharmacy's bathroom, staring through her tears at the plastic stick between her fingers, at the red plus sign that told her the sudden tiredness and nausea were for a reason. She didn't reach for the phone inside her pocket to call her parents and tell them the good news. This wasn't good news.

It wasn't…because she wasn't married, wasn't even dating. She was sitting on a bathroom floor crying her eyes out because she had made a mistake, had made it more than once. But she had no idea it would happen, had no idea it _could_ happen.

She had never heard of a fox impregnating a rabbit.

That first night was where it all went down hill, she realized. She and Nick had been celebrating, the ZPD having finally caught an escaped convict that had eluded them for months. Nick had invited her to his place, a moderately nice apartment that was bigger than her own; he had some cheap bottles of champagne he had nabbed from Finnick a couple months back.

They had made themselves comfortable on his couch and enjoyed glasses of the champagne that didn't even bother to bubble when they opened the bottle. Nick had flicked on his TV and they watched a romantic comedy. And for a while they sat in silence, occasionally laughing at the film, taking sips of their low priced alcohol, simply enjoying each other's company.

They did that a lot, enjoy each other's company. They were best friends. Partners. They understood each other more than any other animal and maybe that was one of the reasons Judy had let herself become more tipsy than usual, which had led to their first mistake. She had absolutely adored Nick, still did, he was funny and charming, one of a kind, he made her feel special and she knew he always had her back, which was why she didn't hesitate to answer him honestly when he spoke next.

They were watching the couple on the movie, a wolf and oddly enough a hare, share their first kiss which eventually led them to the bedroom which was far more explicit than Judy had expected from a romantic comedy and hoped Nick didn't see how her ears had turned red. It was weird watching such things with her male friend. She closed her eyes as she took a larger sip from her glass.

Nick had moved his green eyes from the TV to her, his face expressionless as he spoke, "Have you ever done that?"

She looked up at him, her brow knit, "Done what?"

He indicated to the TV that had mercifully ended the bedroom scene and now the hare was telling her friends that she was in love with the wolf, "Date a different species."

Judy shook her head, "Nope. Strictly rabbits." To be honest she had never dated that much, most of her family called her a prude. But she had just been so busy with work and the fact she wasn't going to date just _any_ guy, it had to be the _right_ guy.

"What about you?" she asked the fox.

He snorted bitterly, "Please, I can't even convince vixens to go out with me."

That made Judy frown, she wasn't a good judge when it came to the beauty of foxes, she had only known two in her whole life, but she didn't think Nick was ugly. Of course if he acted like he did when they first met then that was more understandable.

"What do you think about it?" Nick asked a few minutes later. The wolf and the hare had had a misunderstanding and now were in the middle of an argument.

If Judy hadn't already had a full glass of champagne she probably would've been more weirded out by the sudden interest. She shrugged, "I think its fine. Why do you ask?"

It was Nick's turn to shrug but he didn't meet Judy's eyes, "Just curious." He looked at the almost empty bottle of champagne, "Maybe I had too much of this." He poured himself another glass.

"Would you date another species?" Judy asked him as the movie started to come to an end.

"Why?" Nick smirked over at her, "Interested?"

She let out a small laugh, her ears dusting pink, "You wish." But her laughter died down when she saw the way Nick was looking at her.

"Yeah," Nick breathed, his eyes not breaking from her own. "I would."

She wanted to glance away but she felt trapped beneath his gaze, "…Wh-what kind of mammal would you be with…?"

Nick had looked her over then and Judy felt like her entire body was on fire, the hunger in his green eyes had set her heart pounding. She had never felt desired like this.

"At the moment…." Nick finally spoke, his voice unnaturally husky, "A rabbit."

Then he was leaning toward her and Judy let her eyes slip shut, a silent dare for Nick to kiss her. A second later she felt warm lips against her own and she couldn't hold back the moan that rose from her throat, couldn't resist immediately opening her mouth to taste him, his tongue carried the flavor of the same champagne that was coursing through her body, making her forget that he was a fox, making her forget that this wasn't a good idea, making her forget that he didn't love her, not like he should as he pushed her down onto the couch, his paws rubbing across her arms and stomach and thighs.

Judy's paws reached toward his neck, her fingers running across his coarse red fur, trailing down to his shoulders, digging her blunt nails in. Nick didn't spend long tasting her, his mouth pulled away to nuzzle against her neck and shoulders, his teeth gently nipping her flesh and the action caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

When Nick almost fell off the couch he suggested the bed and Judy agreed, following him to his bedroom where they sprawled across his bed, continuing their feverous kissing. They hadn't planned for what happened next, they hadn't planned to slip their now wrinkled clothes off, to go farther than they should, to know what it felt like to be one, to cry out each other's names as powerful waves of ecstasy sent them over the edge. They hadn't planned on waking up the next morning in each other's arms.

The pleasure of last night almost hadn't been worth the following mortification. But as they hastily put on the clothes they had strewn on the floor they had both assured each other they'd still be friends, they had been drunk and it was a one time thing. They would move on with their lives, they wouldn't mention it, it wouldn't happen again.

They kept that promise for exactly two weeks.

The second time was at Judy's apartment, she had had a rough week. Bogo had swamped her with paperwork and to top it off she had missed her aunt's birthday. Nick had come to her place to offer a friendly shoulder for her to lean on, the poor bunny exhausted and heartsick. She had just wanted a distraction, wanted to feel good, and Nick was right next to her, holding her paw and offering comforting words. She had pulled him into a kiss and the fox hadn't needed persuasion to go any farther and when they had finished her loud neighbors had no qualms with offering a commentary.

Once again they vowed that was it, they didn't need their neighbors to talk. But of course they didn't listen to themselves.

The third time was after Nick had flirted with a pretty vixen and he wanted to assure a moody Judy that she was still his favorite girl.

The fourth and latest time happened for no good reason, they just wanted to. That had been a month ago, and Judy had started to feel sick. Recognizing the symptoms from living with her mother and older sisters, she had gone to the pharmacy, her worst fear proven. But after spending those nights together, despite the comfort and the assurance, it was really nothing but a fling. Nick cared for her, she knew that, but he didn't want to _be_ with her. He would've brought it up by now surely, and Judy was too scared to ask him. Especially now, if he rejected her she wasn't sure she could handle it.

She was scared, that was all there was to it. She was too scared to tell Nick, she _wouldn't_ tell him she was carrying his baby.

"Which is fine," she assured herself, a lump in her throat making it hard to breathe. "It's Nick Wilde we're talking about. He doesn't want kids; besides…he wouldn't want to be my boyfriend let alone a father. I'm Judy Hopps, the first rabbit cop of ZPD…If I can do that I can be a raise a kit all on my own."

Her phone buzzed, signaling it was five in the morning. Time to get to work; she was glad she had already dressed up in her uniform before she had headed to the pharmacy. She had figured she would need time to waste on tears.

Judy stood up, threw the stick into a trash bin and wiped the tears away, time wasted; now she had to get to work. She could afford to work a few more days before she would have no choice but to take maternity leave and then…she'd figure that out when she got there.

.

"There you are, Carrots!" Nick's voice sent a wave of dread through her as she walked into the precinct, already feeling exhausted from the walk from the pharmacy store.

He was chatting with Clawhauser, both munching on a donut. Judy usually really liked donuts but the smell of them nearly made bile rise in her throat.

"Not like you to be late," Nick pointed out, dusting the sprinkles off his paws and walking over to stand by her side. He gave her the welcoming smile he always gave her at the beginning of work.

Judy forced her lips up into a smile, hoping he didn't notice how forced it was, "Sorry, just got a little tired." She wondered if her face showed her panic that a kit was growing inside her at that very moment.

They waved to Clawhauser before heading to the bullpen. Stepping inside she remembered that she and Nick sat together, they always sat together. And if she tried to sit somewhere else he would know something was wrong, but she wasn't sure if she could stand sitting next to him.

Judy forced herself to climb onto the seat next to the fox, being careful not to touch his shoulder like she usually did. All she could think about was those nights together, that her partner was going to be a father. She had to figure out what to do when she started showing, even if she took a break from the force Nick spent everyday with her. He would find out she was expecting and he would figure out whose it was. And then what? Would she lose him for good? The thought sent a new spike of fear through her heart.

Bogo finally walked in, reciting some mundane announcements. But as he spoke Judy felt sudden nausea boil in her stomach and she started to panic. She would _not_ throw up in front of the entire first precinct. She made to raise her hand to be excused when Nick wrapped his tail around her torso.

It was something he had started doing months before they first spent a night together, it was a simple act; affectionate, done so many times Nick probably hadn't even realized it had happened.

But feeling his tail drape across her thigh made Judy yelp and move back, sending her falling out of her chair and landing on her tail. Nick looked at her with open shock and concern as did the other officers, Bogo having stopped mid-announcement. The buffalo and a few other officers sent Nick accusatory glares which made the fox indignant.

"What? I didn't do anything!" he insisted vehemently.

"Sorry," Judy mumbled to the room as she stood up. She felt the bile rising in her throat. "I just need to go to the bathroom." She dashed off before another word could be uttered.

.

The next few days were like that. Judy would wake up with awful morning sickness, having to rush down to her apartments' communal bathroom. She would get strange or concerned looks from other residents as she dashed into a stall to vomit up her dinner. None of them asked her what was wrong, they probably already knew.

Judy would then force herself into her uniform and start her walk to the ZPD, resisting riding a bus or taxi because she had to save money because babies were expensive. But _God_ , were her legs tired, in fact her entire body felt like lead and she was so thankful Bogo kept her on desk duty, allowing her to sit in her chair and just type out her paperwork. But even that wasn't as easy as it used to be. All the while her stomach gurgled painfully and her head pounded in agony and she wanted to know what she did to deserve all this.

Then there was the odd cravings, she knew she was giving birth to something with fox in its genes when she purchased five bags of cicada chips and ate them all before she made it home. She had also started making a habit of stopping at BugBurga whenever she could spare the change.

But the worst had to be the mood swings. Judy would be feeling mildly okay, her nausea at bay, her legs not aching as badly as usual and she would be sipping from a coffee cup that was actually a cricket shake in disguise.

And then a wave of malice would just wash over her and she'd have to bite her tongue from letting out a growl. She would end up snapping at some of the other officers for just asking her a question or her shoulders would start shaking and tears would well up and she'd have to find a place to hide until the tears subsided.

And of course Nick took notice of her strange behavior; he'd ask her why she was so late _again_. He'd want to know why she didn't want one of Clawhauser's donuts or why she snarled at some of their fellow officers. He kept demanding why she spent so much of her time in the bathroom. But Judy would only give him a half-hearted excuse or ignore him completely. The fox would let out a frustrated growl when she did the latter but wouldn't push her, turning back to whatever he was doing. It didn't help improve Judy's mood that she was already pushing her best friend away and she was barely even showing yet.

One night Judy lay wide awake on her bed, tired but unable to get to sleep. Thinking of how sick she would be tomorrow, how tired, how irritated, and how she was going to be all alone raising this hybrid kit. She hadn't told any of her friends, Clawhauser and Fru Fru couldn't keep a secret to save their lives, and her parents would expect Nick to take Judy down the aisle if she told them he had gotten her pregnant. The only mammal she could really talk to was Mrs. Otterton but she and her family were on vacation.

Judy then realized all thoughts on her pregnancy had been nothing but negative and she felt guilty. She rubbed a paw over her stomach; she could just make out the beginning of a baby bump. "I'm sorry," she breathed to her unborn child. "I'm just so scared and tired right now, but I'll be okay. We'll _both_ be okay…I promise." She curled onto her side, hugging her stomach with both paws and closed her eyes, trying to picture what her baby would look like.

But despite her promise to her kit tomorrow would be one of her worst days.

.

She and Nick had been assigned to parking duty, apparently doing nothing but paperwork was too much to hope for. Her legs ached as she followed the fox from one parking meter to the next.

Nick personally didn't find parking duty all that tedious like Judy. Even getting a few snickers out of the furious looks animals gave him. Judy could only follow him, leaning against a meter or a bench or a pole whenever he stopped, it had felt like she only got a few seconds of sleep before her alarm was blaring through her ears.

"Couldn't sleep _again_ , Carrots," Nick asked her as he made it to ticket sixty eight.

She shrugged helplessly, "I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe you need a better mattress," Nick said. He looked at her and offered a smile, "It _is_ pretty lumpy; I know that from experience."

Judy cringed, the only time he had slept in her bed was when he had slept with _her_ , Judy had sprawled on top of Nick, finding his torso much more comfortable than her mattress. But nights with Nick only reminded her of why she was so tired right now.

She looked away from him, not noticing how the fox's smile quickly fell and he turned back to his job. A second later they heard the sirens.

Judy's ears pricked up as she and Nick swiveled around to see a tiger racing across the street, holding a cash register between his orange paws. Nick immediately tossed his ticket maker into the nicknamed 'Joke-mobile' and raced across the street to tail the tiger. Judy forced herself to sprint after.

But she didn't get far, she tried her best to run, cars and buildings blurring past her for a few seconds but then the aching in her legs increased ten-fold. She couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs, her stomach felt cramped and her vision was going blurry. Judy finally fell, just managing to catch herself on her paws and knees. She stared down at the gray cement beneath her and forced air back into her lungs. Her panting raspy to her own ears and she was sure she was going to be sick again.

"Carrots?" Nick's questioning voice came a few feet ahead; he must've turned to see she had fallen. " _Carrots_!"

A few seconds later the fox was kneeling beside her, having abandoned the chase. His face was twisted in fear as he extended his paws toward her to help her up, the same paws that had touched her and led to where she was now.

Before she even knew what she was doing Judy pushed him away, nearly knocking the fox onto his back. " _Don't touch me_!" she shrieked at him, making some passersby turn around and walk the other way.

Nick, affronted, scowled at her, "I was just trying to help!"

"I'm not a helpless child," she snapped at him. "I don't need your help! I don't need _you_!"

Nick flinched as if she had struck him. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded.

She was sick of it that's what was wrong. She was sick and tired and scared and so sad because she was in _love_ with this stupid fox… She _was_. She had been in love with him since their first night together and she had been in denial ever since. And now she let it stare her in the face, let her accept the fact she was in love with the father of her child and there was nothing she could do about it because for Nick it had just been a fling. Nick had just wanted to have some fun, he didn't want to be tethered to a rabbit he wasn't even dating or to a kit he didn't even know existed, and Judy didn't want them both to face their mistake when there was no need.

So she just glared at him as she forced herself to her feet, and made her way back to the Joke-mobile, the fox's burning glower on her back.

.

When they got back to the precinct Judy immediately made her way to Bogo's office, ignoring the wave Clawhauser sent her. She was too scared she would burst into tears at any minute. Nick made his own way to his desk, his tail bushed out in anger as he sat down in his chair. He hadn't said a word since Judy said, quite plainly, that she didn't need him.

She walked into the chief's office, not bothering to knock which obviously surprised the buffalo who had been busy looking through paper work, his reading glances perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Hopps, what makes you think you can barge-" his voice broke off when he saw the expression on the rabbit's face and he placed his file down. "What's wrong?"

Judy took in a shuddering breath, she was losing her grip, she was going to break down in tears right there in front of her boss. But she couldn't keep working, "I need to go on leave."

His brow furrowed in confusion, "What kind of leave?"

"…Maternity leave," she winced at the words.

It looked like Bogo's eyes would pop out of his head, "Come again?"

Judy stepped closer to the buffalo, her legs ached but she knew she wouldn't be able to climb onto a chair. She continued, "I-I'm expecting a baby, sir. That's why I haven't been at my best these past few days…I think it's time I take a break so I can focus on that."

"I see…" he replied, looking her up and down. "Very well, I'll let you go on maternity leave. Who's the father, if I may ask?"

Judy glanced toward the closed door, where beyond it Nick was sitting at his desk, typing furiously at his computer. "It's not important," she answered.

Bogo narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't say that. Does Wilde know?"

Judy looked up at him in horror. How did he find out? "W-What?!"  
"He's your friend isn't he?" the buffalo asked, a bit thrown off by the rabbit's sudden panic. "I figured he's one of the first mammals you would tell."

"O-oh, no," she shook her head, relief making her shoulders sink. "He doesn't know. And if it's all the same to you, sir, could you please not tell him? Or any of the ZPD?"

It was obvious Bogo wanted to demand why she wanted to keep it a secret but since she wasn't a criminal he wouldn't interrogate her. "I don't think you'll be able to keep this a secret for long, Hopps, especially not from that fox."

"I know, just… I'll tell him and everyone else eventually. Just not right now…"

Bogo looked at her for a second before letting out a soft sigh, "Do what you think is best, now go on home."

Judy nodded and headed for the door. "Hopps," Bogo called just as she opened it. Judy looked over her shoulder at the buffalo. "Congratulations."

.

Her phone vibrated again. Judy lay sprawled across her bed; empty cicada chips littered her room. She knew that it was a message from Nick; he had been trying to get in contact with her since the day she left. Judy couldn't exactly blame him; days ago she had left the precinct immediately after telling Bogo she was pregnant and hadn't told Nick she was leaving. It was awful of her, she knew that. But she couldn't bear to be around him anymore.

She picked up her phone and looked at the new message, **Talk to me**. Judy trailed through the other messages he had already sent her: **Where are you?**

 **Bogo just told me ur on vacation WTF?**

 **Is it becuz I wanted to help u I'm sorry Carrots!**

 **Stop ignoring me!**

And then his latest text, **Talk to me** … Judy triedto hold back a wave of guilt. Her fingers hovered over her phone's keypad. For a moment she imagined texting him the truth but her fear won over and she texted what was best for the both of them: **Please leave me alone.** She hit send just as her phone rang. Mrs. Otterton was calling her.

Judy felt a sense of relief as she answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hi, Judy. I'm on my way," Mrs. Otterton's soft voice calmed Judy. The otter had returned home a few days after Judy started her maternity leave and the rabbit had went for a visit. But when her friend opened the door Judy couldn't help but fall into her arms, sobbing her heart out as she told her what had happened. When she had finally managed to get the story out Mrs. Otterton led her inside the house, set her on the couch and got her some tea, calmly assuring Judy that she had a friend who would help her through it all. And now Mrs. Otterton was taking her to her first doctor appointment to check on the baby.

Judy forced herself off her bed and got dressed, slipping her now quiet phone into her pocket and heading outside to wait for the otter.

.

"There's it's heartbeat," Dr. Monroe, a moose, stated. He had a stethoscope pressed against the small bump of Judy's belly. "It's a strong one, healthy."

He smiled up at her, "Nothing to worry about."

"What do you think it will look like?" Judy asked from where she sat. Mrs. Otterton was holding her paw and stroking it reassuringly.

"Hard to say," the moose replied. "I've delivered for a few interspecies couples but never a bunny and fox. We'll have to see when the baby's big enough for an ultrasound." A few minutes later he sent the two ladies on their way, Judy's stomach growling loudly and making Mrs. Otterton and a few passing mammals chuckle.

"What are you in the mood for?" the otter asked as they drove out of the hospital's parking lot, "My treat."

"I can pay," Judy assured, leaning against the passenger seat. "But I would love some BugBurga, lots and lots of BugBurga."

Mrs. Otterton laughed again, "Whatever you want, sweetie. I know I couldn't get enough greasy food when I was pregnant with my boys."

"My mom always craved sweets every time she was expecting," Judy replied. "I was so upset one time she ate all of the cookies in the house. But now I get it."

Mrs. Otterton parked before BugBurga, helping Judy out of the car even though she insisted she was fine. She still let the otter take her arm and lead her inside, at the moment she was just happy she had someone to be with her who would keep her secret.

Inside the fast food restaurant a blast of cold air had Judy wrapping her arms around herself and shivering, Mrs. Otterton urged her to go find a place to sit while she waited in line to order their food. Judy obeyed, sitting at a two chaired table by the window. She laid her arms across the table, burying her face into her arms and thinking she could fall asleep right then if she wasn't so hungry.

"Judy?" a partly familiar voice spoke up. "Judy Hopps?"

She lifted her head to see a tan rabbit standing a few feet away from her, smiling in surprised recognition. Judy hadn't seen that face in years.

"Monty!" she smiled and stood up, walking over to hug her old friend that she hadn't seen since she was thirteen. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Monty wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He pulled her back at arms length to look her over. "You look good, bun in the oven I see."

"Heh…yeah," Judy said awkwardly then changed the subject, "Sit down, sit down, how have you been?"

Monty sat across from her, "I've been great, I'm on the road with some buddies of mine, traveling the world, seeing the sights. That's why I'm in a BugBurga, I got a hyena and badger waiting for me."

"Oh, well I don't want to keep you," Judy replied.

"I got time while the food's cooking," he assured her. "So what are _you_ doing in BugBurga?"

"It's uh, it's a long story," Judy rubbed her arm and didn't meet Monty's eye.

The rabbit smirked, his blue eyes trailing to her stomach. "Is the daddy a predator?"

Judy's ears flared red and Monty laughed, "No need to get so embarrassed, Jude. Everyone always figured you'd settle down with something that wasn't a rabbit. You were different like that."

"Did they," Judy said, still feeling flustered.

Monty must have sensed her discomfort because he reached out and placed his paw over her own, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Judy. I actually really admired how you weren't scared to be unique, not a lot of rabbits are like that."

Judy smiled gratefully at her old friend, seeing him reminded her of how much she missed her family as she hadn't called them in over a week. It was almost time to tell them and face the consequences and smiling into Monty's sapphire eyes, she felt confident she could do it.

Knocking on the glass they sat by had Judy turning and her smile instantly dropped. Nick and Finnick stood on the other side of the window; the red fox's eyes were staring at Judy's stomach and the obvious baby bump.

Panic had Judy's heart pumping as Nick met her eyes and indicated to her stomach, " _What the hell_ ," he mouthed through the glass.

Monty looked to him then to Judy, "Is that the father?"

Nick was heading toward the restaurant's entrance, Finnick scurrying after him. "Monty," Judy turned to her friend. "You should probably go." She hadn't liked the way Nick's eyes had blazed as he had made his way for the door.

The rabbit's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why?"

"You just need to," she insisted, standing up as she heard the door chime, signaling Nick was inside. "I'm so sorry; it was so good to see you again."

Monty still looked confused but nodded and headed off, "I'll friend you on Fangbook," he called before heading off to get his food.

Judy turned around but Nick was already standing before her, watching Monty walk off. Finnick stood behind his friend and waved lamely at Judy who felt too sick to return it.

Nick finally turned his eyes to her, then to her baby bump, then back to her. "Wha…" his voice trailed off as he wildly indicated to her stomach. "How…wha… _what's that_!?"

"I'm uh…I'm pregnant," she replied weakly.

" _I can see that_!" Nick snarled, making a few nearby customers stare at them. "When did that happen? Who was that rabbit!?"  
"I found out about a month ago," she answered, her voice quiet. "And that was my old childhood friend, Monty."

" _Monty_ ," Nick said the words as if they left a bad taste in his mouth. He looked for the rabbit but Judy's old friend was already heading out the door. Nick turned his glare back at her, "So what you met up with some rabbit from your high school and decided to have a litter with him?"

Judy's jaw dropped. Nick didn't realize this was his baby. "I…uh…"

"You told me your family only have litters after they got married," Nick reminded her. "Are you married to that guy, Carrots? Thanks for inviting me to the wedding."

"Please don't do this…" Judy begged softly.

"No, I'm going to do this," Nick snapped. "You've been avoiding me, you left work without telling me, you wouldn't answer any of my texts, you yelled at me for no good reason, told me to leave you alone, and now I find out you're _pregnant_!?"

Judy huddled into herself as Nick continued, "I thought I was your friend, Judy! Why would you hide this from me!?"

"Sir," Mrs. Otterton walked up to stand between Nick and Judy. "Please stop yelling at her, it isn't healthy for the baby and its mother to be stressed."

"Baby…" Nick echoed like he didn't know what the word meant. "Mother…" He glanced back at Judy and she cringed at the heartbroken expression on the fox's face. But then he was turning around and walking out of BugBurga, Finnick looked from his friend to Judy, having watching his friend blow up in uncomfortable silence.

"Congratulations?" he offered clumsily before hurrying after his friend.

Mrs. Otterton looked at Judy, taking in the tears that were welling up in the rabbit's eyes. She held up a to-go bag, "How about we get you home?"

Judy nodded, unable to speak thanks to the lump jammed in her throat.

.

Now it was Judy sending Nick the endless texts.

 **I'm so sorry, Nick.**

 **I can explain.**

 **Please talk to me.**

But there was no reply, and after a few minutes she stopped trying, letting the paw slip from her paw as she buried her face into her pillow, curled into a tight circle. Her tears dampened the pillow while her shoulders shook. She knew this would happen, Nick had found out and he basically ran out on her. And he hadn't even known it was his baby.

"Don't blame him," Judy muttered to her baby bump. "He's good I swear. He just…he doesn't understand."

 _And that's your fault_ , a nasty voice hissed in her head, _You should tell him. It couldn't go any worse than him yelling at you in a public restaurant._

Judy almost dared to do just that. She should do just that. But having a baby had apparently sucked all the courage she had, but as she came to that conclusion her phone buzzed with a text message.

Judy bolted upright, snatching the device in her paw and letting out a shaky breath of relief when she saw the message was from Nick:

 **Meet me Savannah Park in 20.**

Judy was already heading out the door.

.

Savannah Park was in the heart of Savannah Central and quite huge, she passed by families enjoying afternoon picnics, joggers going on runs, and vendors selling ice cream. She looked around desperately, trying to figure out where she was supposed to wait for him. She was just about to text him when she spotted red fur sitting on a bench a yard away.

Judy dashed over, too eager to talk to him, to get a chance to explain. Nick nearly jumped when he saw her running toward him but quickly calmed himself, running a paw across his throat. Judy had to resist the urge to hug him once she reached his side, instead taking a moment to catch her breath. She was no longer extremely tired all the time but she still couldn't run like she used to.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, he was making a painstaking effort not to look at her stomach.

"I'm fine," she assured. She sat next to him. Nick scooted away. She tried not to let that upset her.

"Nick, I can explain," she began.

"And I expect you to," the fox said, his voice only letting a pinch of his bitterness shine through. "But first…I owe you an apology. It was wrong for me to blow up on you like that in front of a bunch of strangers."

"It's fine," she assured.

"I already knew that when I was walking out but Finnick was quick to remind me," Nick added.

"It's fine," she repeated.

"I think a lot of it had to do with the shock…and jealousy."

Those words made her pause, "Jealousy?"  
"I…I liked what we had going," he loosely indicated to the two of them. "I was having fun and I just figured you were too."

"Oh, Nick," she breathed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he waved off her words, "That's my own fault. We didn't set up ground rules, kept saying it was a one time thing, never said we weren't allowed to go on dates." He looked at her, "But I'm starting to think you were already dating that Monty guy while you were seeing me. I mean, the last time we slept together wasn't that long ago, not long enough to fall in love with someone and get married at least. I mean, I know rabbits are all about the love but I never pegged you as someone who would get married right away."  
"Monty and I aren't married, Nick," Judy informed him. "We aren't even dating."

The fox looked at her, then down at her stomach, "So what, I wasn't your only affair?"

Judy couldn't help an aggravated sigh; he really was such a dumb fox. "Monty isn't the father."

He stared at her in surprise, "Then who?"

"Are you kidding me, Nick?" Judy snapped in sheer frustration, " _You_ are!"

The words hung silent between them for a mass of seconds that felt like hours. As Judy looked at Nick's shell-shocked face her annoyance quickly dispersed, leaving her with only fear and heartache because now the truth was out and it was going just as well as she expected.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she finally broke the silence, her voice cracking on the last word.

"I'm a fox," he mumbled dazedly. "How could I…how could we…?"

"Interspecies couples have gotten pregnant before, Nick," she told him, laughing humorously. "And we're on that list."

His eyes slowly trailed down to her belly, "…That's my kit in there?"

She nodded. Feeling her throat closing up she quickly said her next words, "Yes, but don't you worry. I know you Nick, you're not going to want to raise a kid; you're basically a kid yourself. That's why I didn't tell you. This was because we made a stupid mistake but it was just as much my fault as yours so I can take care of it. You-you don't have to worry about a thing I can do this on my own, I _am_ Officer Judy Hopps after all, I can do anything I set my mind to."

"Carrots," Nick breathed but Judy was already up and walking away.

"I'll see you later," she called back to him, wanting to say more but her throat had officially closed up and she could feel the tears rising.

"Carrots, wait!" he called but she didn't turn around, and he didn't come after her. Judy wondered when she had started running away from all her conflicts.

.

 _I'm going to be a father_ , the words played over and over in Nick's head as he sat on the park bench, watching as Judy became a gray dot in the distance. _I'm going to be a_ father.

He had barely gotten over the brain numbing shock of seeing her with a belly bump and some rabbit he didn't know, Nick had seen red that day. But it turned out that bump was because of him, he was the only one to have kept her bed warm.

Nick needed to go after her, Judy was alone and scared and he needed to go _after_ her. But fear kept him glued to the seat, making him analyze all the words she had told him. The one that kept coming back to smack him in the face was 'mistake'.

Was that really how Judy saw their nights together? Mistakes, something that should never have happened; something she wanted to take back? Nick had agreed they shouldn't have done it…but he had never regretted it.

His eyes fell to the grass below as he leaned forward on his seat, elbows resting on his knees. He noticed a single violet waving in the grass between his feet. He thought of plucking it but decided against it as simple truth poured into his brain and froze there, unmoving.

He wanted that baby…just as much as he wanted Judy.

Nick remembered the morning of their first night together. Despite pretending otherwise he had actually woken up before the rabbit. He had taken that short amount of time to study Judy, sleeping against him, devoid of clothes. He took in her messy fur, the way her arms curled into her chest, her peaceful sleeping features. A wave of fierce affection nearly floored the fox and he had trailed his paw down her side and across her hip, wanting to hold her close to him, wanting to have the _right_ to hold her and never let go. The nights he had spent with Judy had easily been some of the best nights of his life. But he had been too much of a coward to tell her that, tell her he wanted more than a fling, wanted to wake up every morning with her curled against his side.

When she had snapped at him, had told him she didn't need him it had felt like an ice pick had been driven through his heart and that's when Nick knew he was an official goner.

Laughter broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a family of three wolves. The mother holding the pup while the father finished packing up their picnic basket, when he was done he walked over to his family, kissing his pup on the head before giving his wife a loving kiss on the lips.

 _That could be us_ , Nick thought to himself. _That could be me, and Judy…and our baby_.

 _But not if you keep sitting around doing nothing_ , another voice snapped at him.

Nick stood up, taking one last look at the violet that stood tall in the thin sandy soil; it had made it despite difficulties. He could do the same.

.

Judy was back in her apartment, sitting on the floor, pressed against the locked door with her arms wrapped around her knees and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay," she sobbed. "It's going to be okay."

She had no idea who she was talking to, herself, her unborn baby, the universe that seemed determined to prove her wrong.

She buried her face in her arms, feeling the hot tears dampen her fur. All the while she kept repeating that she was fine, that the look on Nick's face _hadn't_ broken her heart. That she could believe all the lies she kept telling herself since the day she had walked out of that pharmacy bathroom.

Fierce knocking nearly made Judy jump into the air, the door literally shaking under the force of the knocks.

"Carrots!" Nick's voice yelled out from the hallway. "Carrots, I know you're in there! Open the door!"  
Judy pressed her palms against the base of her ears. She didn't need a mirror to know she looked awful right now; she couldn't let Nick see her like this.

"Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots!" Nick chanted the word over and over, emphasizing each word with a loud knock.

" _Meter Maid_!" Bucky's voice spoke up through the thin walls. "Let the stupid fox in so he'll shut up!"

"She doesn't have to let him in if she doesn't want to!" Prong interjected.

"I don't want to hear his yelling!"

"Shut up, you yell all the time!"

" _You_ shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut up!"

"Carrots," Nick continued to call out, his voice a beg. "Hopps... _Judy_!"

With a headache starting to throb through her brain Judy forced herself to her feet and opened the door, Nick's paw raised to knock once again.

He took in her blood-shot eyes, wrinkled clothes and exhausted posture. "You look awful," he said in a half-hearted joking manner.

"What is it, Nick?"

"Okay," he forced himself into the room and shut the door behind him. "First off, you do get how messed up that was, right? Telling me you're going to have my kid then walking off before I could get a word in edgewise."

"I'm aware," she replied in a cautious tone.

"Good," Nick said then pointed to her bed, "Now sit down."

"Why?"

"Because it looks like you're about to pass out," he informed. Judy obeyed him, glad to be off her aching feet.

"Now, be honest with me," Nick continued. "Do you really think what we did was a mistake?"

She furrowed her brow, "Pardon?"

Nick kneeled before her to be at eye level, he placed his paws on her knees and Judy felt a couple of butterflies flutter in her abdomen. It had been so long since he had touched her. "Did you not want to be with me?" he demanded softly, "That first night when we got drunk, the nights after that. Do you wish they hadn't happened?"

Judy wasn't sure how to respond. Did _Nick_ regret it? A few moments of silence with Nick waiting patiently for her answer and Judy decided she was done with lying.

"No," she said firmly. "I don't regret it."

Nick let his shoulders droop in relief and he let out a soft sigh, "Then why did you call it a mistake?"

"I figured that's how you would see it," she admitted.

"No, Carrots," Nick tightened his grip on her kneecaps and made her look him in the eye. "I don't. I never did."

Judy's eyes widened, "You don't…?"

"No," the fox replied, and then his eyes trailed from her face to her stomach. "…You really want to raise a baby on your own?"

"Of course not," Judy said, wrapping her arms around the bump. "But I can, and I have to."

"Why do you have to?" Nick demanded, frustration furrowed his brow and his voice was like a growl.

"What choice do I have?" she shot back. "You want to raise it with me?"

"Yes."

The words nearly made Judy fall off the bed. She stared at the fox with large eyes, perked ears, and a pounding heart. She was too scared to dare believe she had heard what Nick had just said. That she had heard the one thing she wanted.

"Wh-what?" her voice came out as a croak, her throat feeling as dry as sandpaper. "You…you do?"

Nick let out a breath that was part a frustrated sigh, part breathy laughter. He ran his paw over his face, "You really are a dumb, dumb bunny."

Before Judy could deny his statement Nick leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. Judy stayed stock still, her muzzle buried into his shoulder as he continued: "You're right, I am practically a kid. And knowing that you are going to have my kit, that's the scariest thing I've ever heard. But the last thing I want is for you to have to face this alone; to raise a baby that's just as much mine as it's yours. I want to help you, Carrots. I want to be there for you. So stop running away from me."

Judy felt her arms rising and her fingers gripping the back of his shirt as she held him as tightly as she could, her eyes filling with tears. But for once she wasn't crying because she was sad.

"But-but you know if mammals see you with me and the baby they'll think we're a couple," she reminded him, her voice thick. "You won't be able to find a mate."  
Nick pulled away to meet her eyes, his paws on her cheeks as his thumbs wiped away her tears. He smiled at her, it was warm and reassuring and the fear that had shadowed her for more that a month finally drifted away. He pressed his nose against her own, "I think I can learn to live with that."

.

When Nick said he wanted to be there he wasn't kidding. He had made Judy temporarily move into his own apartment, stating it was larger and better and didn't have loud neighbors to wake her up in the odd hours of the night.

Judy had been so relieved and grateful that she had her best friend to help her she didn't resist, making herself comfortable in the fox's apartment. He offered her his bed and she had gratefully taken it. But the first night sleeping there she asked Nick to share the bed with her, he had obliged, wrapping himself around her to keep her warm all the while giving her stomach space as if he would hurt the baby by touching it.

The next morning he would gently wake Judy and tell her he was going to work and would be back to check on her at lunch. She had fallen back to sleep a second before he finished talking.

Her first trimester blissfully ended and was replaced by the second. And along with it came all the new aches, Nick would come home to see Judy sprawled out on the couch, numerous parts of her body in pain. She was just glad she no longer had to worry about rushing to the bathroom to heave up her breakfast.

Nick had offered massages every time she ached, and she complied gratefully, letting him run his paws across her back. He even massaged her thighs which flustered the rabbit greatly; she wasn't completely sure why, Nick was already familiar with every inch of her. But this entire thing was becoming so domestic and while Judy knew Nick cared deeply he had never outright stated he loved her like she loved him. But to be fair she hadn't said it either.

Nick, of course, couldn't keep such a big secret and one day while Judy was enjoying a cricket shake for breakfast she received a phone call from Clawhauser. She had been so sure her ears would bleed from the cheetah's high-pitched squealing as he congratulated and told her he was so excited.

Now knowing the entirety of the ZPD was informed she was on maternity leave Judy sucked it up and called Fru Fru to tell her the news. The shrew's reaction was similar to Clawhauser though she couldn't help scolding Judy for not telling her sooner and that the shrew would make sure to come and check on her and help her through it.

Then Judy sucked in a breath and called her parents.

They were disappointed in her when she simply stated she was pregnant with no husband. They said they had raised their kids better than that. But when she told him who the father was their disappointment quickly turned into downright shock and they told Judy they would need time to wrap their heads around this but that they would be checking in and made her promise to keep them up to date on the baby.

Nick found Judy curled into bed, having parents that still loved her but she certainly wasn't their favorite daughter at the moment. The fox had slipped into the bed with her, offering her silent comfort. Judy had grabbed his paw and placed it over her growing stomach.

The fox had tensed, the fur of his neck and tail bristling, he quickly removed his paw and Judy decided not to press it.

"Who do you think it will look like?" he asked to distract her, "Me or you?"

Judy's eyes watched the fox as he gazed at her belly, "I want it to look like you."

Nick's eyes focused on her, "Why?"

She smiled at him, "Because you're my favorite fox."

He chuckled at her, reciting words he had spoken months ago, but then his expression turned serious and he reached out to hold her paw, his fingers tightening around her own. "I hadn't been lying, you know."

"I know," she said.

But the fox shook his head, "You say that you do but I can tell by the look on your face, you don't."

He leaned closer, his face mere inches away from Judy; his breath blowing across her whiskers. "You _are_ my favorite girl, Carrots…but you're also more than that."

Judy's breath was caught in her throat and she couldn't speak. Nick leaned closer, his nose brushing her muzzle, and his eyes were both affectionate and terrified. "I'm in love with you, Carrots."

The words were soft, hesitate, but certain. Judy wasn't controlling her paws as they reached toward the fox, grabbing his jaw and pulling him in the rest of the way, their lips touching and any lingering worries evaporated like dew in the sun. Nick loved her, and nothing bad would happen now.

After a few minutes she pulled her swollen lips away to whisper into his ear: "I love you too."

.

They were watching a documentary about the rabbit that had had more litters than any other lapin in known history when Judy felt the very first kick.

She had gasped so loudly Nick ended up dropping his bowl of popcorn onto the floor, "What?! What's wrong?!"

"It kicked!" she beamed down on her stomach, her paws resting across the stretched flesh. "I just felt a kick!"

"Seriously?" Nick leaned forward and pressed his paw against her belly, he nearly jumped out of fur when he felt another kick. "Woah that is definitely a rabbit." He shook his paw as if the kick had hurt, making Judy laugh.

.

He took a break from work so he could take Judy to her ultrasound, Fru Fru shadowing them. Mrs. Otterton had wanted to come but her son had swimming lessons she needed to attend.

Fru Fru was sitting in the front seat with Nick, letting Judy have the back seat all to herself. The shrew was telling Nick all about her own story of pregnancy and labor, and some unnatural pregnancy stories she had read about. She might as well have been telling Nick a horror story for the frightful looks he shot the shrew.

About thirty minutes later they sat in the same room she had been with Mrs. Otterton. Watching as Dr. Monroe slowly ran the ultrasonic device over Judy's belly, Nick standing in a corner as if he was scared he'd get in the way, and Fru Fru sitting atop one of Judy's paws, watching the computer screen with interest.

"Ah, there's our little miracle," the doctor stated, indicating to the computer. On the screen it showed the blurry image of a small mammal curled into itself, a severe wave of protectiveness shot through Judy as she looked at her child for the very first time.

"It looks like a bunny," Nick said softly, having walked over to stand behind Judy.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Fru Fru asked the moose.

Dr. Monroe studied the screen, "Ah…" He looked toward Nick and Judy with a warm smile, "Congratulations. You're having a little girl."

.

That night Judy laid on the bed, affectionately rubbing her baby bump. Seeing the ultrasound, knowing it was a little girl, it made this entire thing so much more real.

The door opened as Nick stepped in, he had dropped her and Fru Fru off after the appointment so he could make it back to work.

"Hey," he walked into the room with a tender smile.

"Hi," she smiled back.

He looked around the room, "What happened to Fru Fru?"

"She just got picked up a few minutes ago, her husband and daughter missed her." Judy couldn't help but gleefully add, "We have a daughter too."

Nick chuckled softly, loosening his tie and sitting on the edge of the bed, "Yeah, we do."

Judy looked skeptically at the fox, "You know…besides that first kick you act like the baby will break if you touch my stomach."

"Yeah…" Nick began awkwardly shrugging, "It's just…I'm so much bigger than you and you rabbits can be so fragile and I just…" he trailed off.

Judy rolled his eyes, "Come here, Nick." When he hesitated she went on, "She's _our_ baby. She's going to be anything but fragile."

The fox crawled onto the bed to crouch beside Judy; Nick gently took his head between her paws and urged it down to press his ear against her belly. The fox had tensed, but after a few seconds he gradually relaxed against her, finally convinced her stomach wouldn't give.

Nick closed his eyes and let out a content sigh, "I can feel her moving."

"Isn't it neat?" Judy grinned down at him.

"It's amazing," he breathed in wonder. "…Have you picked a name, yet?"

"Me and Fru Fru were making a list," Judy admitted. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"I like Violet," Nick replied softly, his eyes still closed and his ear still pressed against the baby bump. He smiled, "She'll make it despite the difficulties."

Judy had no idea what he was talking about but she nodded all the same, "Violet, I like that. Violet Hopps… Or should it be Violet Wilde?"

Nick opened his eyes to look up at her, "It can be whatever you want."

"You should have a say in it," she stated, "She's your daughter too."

"Maybe Violet Hopps-Wilde," he offered.

Judy pursed her lips in thought, "I think Violet Wilde-Hopps."

Nick looked down at the baby bump, "Violet Wilde-Hopps… I like it." He kissed Judy's belly. "She's going to be the best little rabbit-fox in the world."

"Possibly the only one," Judy pointed out.

"Which will make her even more special," Nick said softly. "She's going to be so smart and sweet and brave. Just like her mother." Nick leaned up to nuzzle lovingly against Judy's neck.

"I'm sure she'll be a bit like her dad, too," Judy giggled, finding Nick's nuzzle ticklish.

"Oh, God I hope not," the fox laughed. "I don't think I'd be able to handle myself."

Judy's giggling turned into laughter and she wrapped her arms around his neck, easing him down onto the bed beside her, "Ask my parents, I wasn't an obedient kid in the slightest."  
Mention of her parents had Nick's smile faltering. "Have you talked to them lately?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago, actually," she told him. "They said they're happy for me. And they _are_ , Nick. They're happy for us. They just need time to get used to the whole thing."

The fox nodded, "I guess I can't really blame them, it took me a long time to get used to it and she's _my_ kid."

Judy smiled at him and snuggled into his chest, "That makes two of us."

.

The third trimester came with little action; Judy of course suffered through the symptoms. Her breath became short, she got heartburn, and she had trouble sleeping. But she handled it all calmly, mostly because Nick was right there by her side, even if he wasn't always calm when he was. The point was that he was there, and he loved her, and he loved Violet and Judy could hardly believe that some short months ago she had been so heartbroken over the whole thing.

And then it happened.

She was out shopping with Fru Fru and Mrs. Otterton, the cart being pulled by the otter was full of predator based treats along with numerous sweets, Judy predicted that Violet was going to be a serious sweet tooth.

Fru Fru had been riding the kiddy seat of the cart, looking through a mouse-sized catalogue of baby clothes, toys, and cribs, recommending so and so. And Judy had been reaching toward a shelf where the last box of Lucky Chomps stood, her swollen belly feeling so heavy, when a weird feeling overcame her. And then she heard something like raindrops splattering the floor.

Mrs. Otterton and Fru Fru gasped loudly as Judy looked down at her feet to see a puddle of liquid on the tile floor. She pointed toward it, "That wasn't suppose to happen for another week."

And then Mrs. Otterton was by her side to take her arm, good thing to because Judy was sure she was about to pass out.

"I need to get to the hospital," Judy told her, refusing to let her shaking knees buckle. "I am _not_ having my baby in the cereal aisle of a supermarket!"

"Fru Fru's calling for an ambulance now," the otter assured her. Sure enough the well dressed shrew was practically shrieking into her phone. Judy suspected they wouldn't have to wait long.

"I need to call, Nick," she fumbled for her phone that sat in her pocket.

"We'll call him when we get you to the hospital," Mrs. Otterton started to lead Judy out of the aisle, Fru Fru following after them. "He's the father he needs to be there," Judy said in a panic.

"And he will, stay calm."

"Should we leave that cart there?"

"Yes, we'll come back and finish shopping some other time."  
"What about that puddle?"

"Someone will clean it up."  
They made it out of the supermarket in time to see the ambulance pulling into the parking lot, two antelopes leapt out and helped Judy into the back of the ambulance, Fru Fru climbing in with her while Mrs. Otterton would take the car and call Nick while she did so. Judy laid across the bed as the ambulance drove off, the two antelopes checking her vitals. She looked to Fru Fru who stood by her head, "This isn't bad right? A baby being born a week before the due date?"

The shrew shrugged helplessly, her baby had been born on the exact date at the exact time she was expected. But thankfully the female antelope spoke up, "Happens all the time, hun. You're baby is just eager to get out and grab life by the horns is all."

Judy hoped she was right.

They arrived at the hospital, Judy being placed in a wheelchair, Fru Fru sitting on her lap, as the male antelope pushed her into the check in. That's when the pain started.

"I'm giving birth to a knife!" she gasped out in a panic, clutching her large stomach, " _I'm giving birth to a knife_!"

Fru Fru signed Judy in, telling the lynx behind the desk that a fox by the name of Nick Wilde was to be expected and to be taken to Judy's room, before the two were taken down the hallway.

"Remember your breathing exercises," Fru Fru told her friend and proceeded to do said exercises with the rabbit. Judy tried to remain calm through the pain and the fact Nick wasn't there beside her.

The antelope pulled her into a room where a nurse pig was already there waiting for her, she helped Judy onto the bed while Fru Fru claimed one of the seats in the room.

"Dr. Monroe lied this can't be a baby," Judy snapped as another wave of pain rolled over her, "There's no way giving birth to a _baby_ can hurt this much!"  
"It's just the contradictions, dear," the pig soothed, prepping Judy for the doctor. "It's the same for every mother."

"I nearly bit my doctor when I was in labor," Fru Fru told her friend, even though she had told Judy that fact dozens of times before now.

"And plenty of mothers have cursed very colorful words at me," Dr. Monroe's voice spoke up as the moose walked into the room, gloves on and ready to deliver a baby.

"I can't have the baby now!" Judy panicked as the doctor checked her over. "Nick's not here yet!"

"Well we still have a few contractions to go through before we can start," Dr. Monroe informed her. "Maybe he'll be here by then."

Pain swamped her again and Judy let out a moan of pain, tears pricking her eyes. She was scared. She wanted Nick.

"It'll be okay, Judy," Fru Fru promised her friend. "Nicky will be here soon and then you'll both have a new baby to take home."

Judy nodded, holding in her breath. Dr. Monroe reminded her to breath and she let air slip through her lips, her brow scrunching up as the pain made her fur damp with sweat. And the baby wasn't even out yet.

"We need to start," the moose informed her a few minutes later, "It's time."

Judy swallowed her throat dry. "But-but Nick he-"

"Carrots!"

The fox burst into the room, apparently having run through the hospital hallways, his fur bristling and his eyes wide with panic. He spotted Judy on the bed and was immediately at her side, taking her paw in both of his. "Mrs. O called me. I got here as fast as I could."

Just then Mrs. Otterton, Finnick, and Clawhauser (who looked just as frazzled as Nick) appeared at the doorway; Dr. Monroe gave them a frown. "I can't have all of you in here. I need room to work."

"That's-that's my baby's godmother," Judy pointed to Fru Fru. Another contraction hit her and she grimaced at Nick, "And this is the jerk that got me pregnant."

Mrs. Otterton quickly ushered Clawhauser and Finnick out, saying they'd be in the waiting room and then the nurse closed the door.

Judy swallowed, "Nick, I'm scared."

"Of what, Carrots?" he asked, his own voice hysterical. "You're a bunny you've seen the miracle of life all the time."

"Yeah but it was never me performing the miracle," she moaned.

"Everything's going to be just fine, Officer Hopps," Dr. Monroe promised her. He crouched before her spread legs, "When I say now I want you to push, understand?"

She nodded, remembering to take quick breaths of air as the pain stabbed through her abdomen. She hoped her daughter appreciated what Judy was going through for her.

"Now!"

Judy pushed, pain lacerating her and she couldn't help a cry of pain, Nick looking close to a heart attack as he looked at her with terror.

"It's going to be fine, Carrots," he tried to assure her as the doctor told her to relax for a moment. "It'll be fine, you and the baby. It'll just-" He then made the mistake of looking over Dr. Monroe's shoulder. The fox fell to the floor, out cold.

"Oh, Nick," Judy groaned in exasperation while the doctor and nurse gave the fox looks of concern/annoyance.

"Drag him back to the waiting room, will you?" Dr. Monroe asked of the nurse who complied. Grabbing Nick's arms and dragging him out of the room. So much for him being there when she gave birth. Judy looked to Fru Fru who had remained quiet, "You're not going to faint are you?"

The shrew smiled fondly and shook her head, "I'm right here for you, Juju."

The bunny nodded gratefully as the doctor informed her to push again, she obeyed, her teeth gritted in pain. Through the pain Judy was sure she counted two more pushes, though she wasn't completely sure she hadn't blacked out for a second or two. And then she gave one more push, putting all her remaining strength in it.

And then she heard a wail.

Judy fell back against the pillows as Dr. Monroe held up a red ball of fur that was slick and wet. It was her baby. _Her baby_.

She watched, panting, while the nurse took the baby and dried her off before swaddling her in fleecy pink cloth and offered her to Judy, the rabbit took her baby in her arms and just like that-all the pain, the sadness, the fear, all of it was gone like a bad dream.

In its place was her baby girl, Violet. She did look like a rabbit, long ears plastered against her head, her pink nose wiggling and Judy had caught sight of a cottontail. But her color scheme was like her father's, beautiful red fur, black ears, paws and tail. Judy noticed how the baby's muzzle was shaped differently from a rabbit's, narrower, and her fur was thicker than a new born rabbit's as well.

Proof she was Nick's baby.

"Hi, little girl," Judy breathed to the sniffling baby as the nurse cleaned her up. "So you're the one whose been kicking me all this time. You can call me Mommy."

"And you can call me Auntie Fru," the shrew stated as she climbed up onto the bed to gaze adoringly at the baby. "You're so pretty, just like your mama."

"Spoiler alert," Judy whispered to the newborn. "Your godmother's the daughter of a mafia boss."

Fru Fru chuckled before moving off the bed, "Let me go see if the baby's father is conscious yet."

Dr. Monroe who had been checking Judy's vitals while she talked to her daughter, smiled down at the rabbit. "Everything looks good. Congratulations, Mommy."

Judy smiled up at the moose, "Thank you for everything, Dr. Monroe."

"No problem," he smiled down at the yawning baby. "Now I can say I delivered a funny…or is she a box?"

The doctor left the room contemplating that, the nurse following after him to fetch a few things and for a moment Judy was left alone with the baby.

"Do you like the name Violet?" she asked the baby, running her paw over her fluffy cheek. "Your daddy picked it out. He's pretty great, a fox, he's a bit dumb you'll have to be patient with him, but he's also really sweet and charming. Of course, I'm not half bad myself. I'm the first rabbit officer of the ZPD. You have some big paw prints to feel, but don't worry. I'll be there every step of the way to help."

She had been so busy talking to her daughter she hadn't noticed Nick, now fully awake, had slipped into the room and kneeled before the end of the bed, peeking over it to stare at Judy and the pink bundle. When she noticed him her ears stood up and she smiled, "Hey, fainter."

He chuckled dryly, his eyes flashing with embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I told you I would be there for you and I got dragged out into the waiting room…"

"It's okay," she reassured him. "Do you want to meet your daughter?"

He nodded earnestly and Judy urged him forward. Nick crept over to stand by her side, finally getting a good look at the baby. His eyes widened, brimming with emotion as he reached a shaky paw towards her, for a moment he seemed too afraid to touch her, but then he traced a finger over a tiny paw, the baby grabbed his claw and just like that Judy's fox was a goner. He knelt down, staring at the kit like he couldn't believe his eyes, Judy noticed a few stray tears on the corner of his eyes, his jaw slack as he looked at his baby, _his baby_.

Violet opened her eyes to reveal that her left eye was amethyst just like her mother, the right an appealing shade of green.

"She's so pretty," he breathed, his voice tight.

"She's beautiful," Judy corrected, eyes shimmering. "Our Violet… Do you want to hold her?"

He broke his eyes away from Violet to Judy, "Are you sure?"

"To be perfectly honest I could really use a nap," Judy punctuated her words with a yawn.

"Carrots, I can't promise I won't show off our perfect little daughter to the entire hospital if you let me hold her."

The rabbit chuckled, "As long as you bring her back in one piece I don't care."

"Then you get some rest," Nick reached his arms out and delicately held the baby to his chest, she looked even smaller in the fox's larger paws. "I'll guard her with my life."

"I know you will," Judy breathed, relaxing against the pillows and letting her eyes start to drift shut.

"Hey," Nick breathed and Judy forced her eyes back open. "You know you're still my favorite girl, right?'

She smiled at him, "I know, and you're still my favorite fox."

Nick pressed his muzzle against her cheek; Judy took in his musk, comforted by the scent as her chest expanded with heavenly warmth. "I love you, Carrots. Please don't be a dumb bunny and forget that."

"I won't," she promised softly. "As long as you don't act like a dumb fox and scare off any boys when Violet's a teenager."

"Oh, do I make no promises," Nick grinned and gave Judy a quick kiss before stepping back and letting her rest.

The last thing Judy saw before her eyes finally drifted shut was her fox, _her_ fox, holding _their_ baby. She fell asleep with a smile across her face.

.

Nick walked out into the hallway, holding Violet secure against his chest. "Oh you're going to love it," Nick told her daughter who stared up at the fox with big eyes. "I have such a nice apartment and such a cool job and Uncle Finnick and Clawhauser are going to eat you up, figuratively of course. Speaking of I wonder if you're a predator or a prey, you're technically both I guess. Wonder whether I should buy some cicada chips or carrot fries. Oh, who am I kidding you'll probably eat both just have to wait to see what kind of teeth grow in."

He stopped just before the door that led to the waiting room. Violet wiggled her tiny pink nose, not knowing why he had stopped and too young to care.

"Listen, Violet. I'm new at this whole dad business, just like you're new to this whole daughter business. I can't promise I won't mess some things up; after all I didn't really have a dad when I was growing up. But I _do_ promise you will, I promise I'll be there and I'll love you even if we're screaming at each other, even if you refuse to study and want to date the school's poster bad boy. I'm going to love you, and I'm going to love your mom with all my heart. I swear." He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against the baby's belly. Violet laughed, her very first laugh, and Nick had to hold back his tears.

"Come on, squirt," he straightened up, "Let's go meet the crazy mammals that will be surrounding you for the rest of your life."

He stepped into the waiting room and was surprised to see Chief Bogo and a few other members of the ZPD there and Mr. Otterton and his two young sons.

Nick loudly cleared his throat, getting the room's attention, "I present to you the one and only Violet Wilde-Hopps."

There were collective 'awes as they crowded around Nick and the newborn, all of them grinning at the adorable sight.

Finnick sniffed loudly, "Nope," he said thickly after he had gotten a good look at the baby. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

" _I didn't_!" Clawhauser wailed then broke into loud sobs, making Bogo rub a hoof across his face in exasperation.

Violet looked at all the smiling, colorful faces around her, then she looked up at the fox that was smiling down at her, his emerald eyes warm and caring just like the bunny's that had first spoken to her.

Violet smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Requested by sailormew4

 _Soulmate AU: If you had a clock on your wrist could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate would you want to know?_

 **Must Be Broken**

If you asked what Judy Hopps thought of her clock, she would scoff. She'd say she really didn't care about it, she had much more important things to do (she _was_ an officer of the ZPD after all) than count the days, hours, minutes, and seconds to the fateful moment where she'd lock eyes with her soul mate. She'd deny she had spent endless time imagining what said soul mate would be like-his looks, his interests, his career.

Judy Hopps would be lying to you.

So that's why she was looking in the mirror of her apartment, wearing a cute, flowery sundress, a sun flower choker around her neck, her fur freshly groomed and her eyelashes looked fuller than usual thanks to the mascara. She looked at her wrist where the clock was flashing its time: 0 days, 2 hours, 8 minutes, 34 seconds. 33…32… She looked away before she got lost counting the time.

Today was the day, she was finally, _finally_ , going to meet the love of her life. She hadn't always been obsessed over finding her soul mate, for a long time she was content on letting the time pass, letting the clock do the searching for her, while she trained to become a police officer.

But when her dream finally came true, when she was an official member of the ZPD, after she spent days on parking duty until her chief finally relented and let her do more serious work, the time started to tick down and the wait was starting to get to her. Especially when she was a bridesmaid to her baby sister's wedding.

Said sister had announced the wedding hours after finding her soul mate, Judy would've said that was far too soon but what would her argument be? Her sister didn't know if this bunny was her soul mate?

But Judy planned on actually getting to know her true love before planning the wedding. And sitting with her family, all of them checking Judy's clock and wondering when she would finally find her soul mate, that time could not come soon enough. And that time was nigh.

Judy let out an exhale, trying to hold in her excitement and made sure she looked as proper as she could. If she could take her soul mate's breath away when they finally locked eyes that would definitely be a promising start to their relationship. She smiled at her reflection for some self-encouragement then all but hopped out the door.

Once outside Judy looked up at the sky, hoping to see the sun shining in a cloudless sky. Instead she didn't see the sky at all, thick heavy gray clouds covered Zootopia and Judy couldn't help a nervous swallow.

"It's okay, Judes," she assured herself as she headed down the street. "I'm sure you'll find your true love somewhere where its nice and dry. Yeah, no problem."

Thunder crackled overhead.

Judy dashed for the nearest store. She smiled when she saw it was an ice cream shop named after a Jumbeaux Jr. Ice cream was a perfect place to meet your future mate, maybe they could share a sundae or a milkshake. Judy smiled to herself as she walked through the doors, greeted by the cool air and the smell of chocolate and peanuts. Most of the customers were elephants, but she took note of a couple of hippos and horses. Judy's ears pricked up in surprise when she saw a fennec fox sitting at a two chair table next to the store's large front window, looking out to the street as drops of rain started to splatter the cement.

Judy looked around the room, found most of booths and tables taken and with a shrug walked over to the fox, "Excuse me?"

The fox looked away from the window, the rain haven quickly turned from a drizzle to an all-out monsoon. "Could I sit her? At least until the rain stops?"

"Uh…" the fennec looked toward the shop's rest rooms then shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

"Is someone already sitting here?" Judy hesitated to take the seat.

"He'll probably take forever," the fox snorted, "He's freshening up for a date."

"Oh, that's nice," Judy said, climbing into the seat.

The fennec made a painful expression, "Not if you knew him. The guy has one thing on his mind and one thing only."

Judy smirked, a little bemused. "Hopefully the guy _I'm_ waiting for won't be like that."

His eyes looked up at her, his brows slightly rose, "Hm."

Judy showed off her wrist where the watch showed her time, she grinned, only 55 more minutes to go. The fennec nodded with understanding, "Oh. Know what he's going to be like?"

"I don't think anyone ever _really_ knows," Judy shrugged, "That's part of the fun. But if I had to imagine, he'd be one of the tallest rabbits in Zootopia, gorgeous fur-maybe a russet color, and pretty green eyes and most important of all-respects that I'm a cop."

The fennec had listened to her words in silence but her last words had his ears twitch in surprise, "You're a cop?"

"Oh I should've brought my badge," Judy buried her face in her paws with a frustrated groan. "He probably won't even believe me without my badge!"

"Sorry?" the fennec offered, by his expression he didn't know what to say to a bunny he barely knew but was now telling him her dreams of love.

Judy glanced at the fennec's watch but she couldn't make out the time, "What do you want your soul mate to be like?"

The fennec snorted, "Someone who actually wants to sleep with me."

Judy resisted her nose from curling in distaste; she couldn't expect _all_ mammals to be romantics like herself. "I wish you luck," she ended up saying.

The fennec looked at her as if weighing whether her words were sincere or not, finally he smirked and rolled his eyes as if she had told a joke, "Whatever you say, rabbit."

"My name is Judy actually. Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD," she extended her paw to for a shake when she caught of the time on her wrist: 1 minute, 50 seconds.

She let out a loud gasp that echoed through the shop, making mammals cast her strange looks, meanwhile the fennec looked back toward the restrooms, "There you are," he called to the animal who walked out, "Took you long enough, I let a bunny take your seat."

But Judy was already jumping out of her seat and running out the door, grateful the rain had stopped. "Goodbye!" she called to the small fox, not glancing back.

Outside the cement was still wet, making the pads of her feet damp and she nearly tripped as she headed down the street, looking around excitedly for a rabbit, the minute slipped by and the final seconds started to tick down. 59…58…57…

Judy skidded to a halt, looking around as mammals passed by, none of them even giving the bunny in a pretty sundress a glance.

Judy's ears drooped as panic weighed her down, she glanced down at her clock as the crowd dispersed and she was the only mammal on the street. 15…14…13…

A sudden sneeze had Judy whirling around so fast her foot slipped on the wet cement, sending her falling into a large and dirty puddle, she let out a yelp as the grimy water splashed over her sundress. And to make matters worse when she had fallen her dress rode up to show off _way_ more leg than she was comfortable with.

Laughter had Judy's ears flaring red as she desperately pulled her now dirty and drenched dress down to cover her modesty, her lip quivering slightly with extreme mortification.

"That was some fall," the laughing voice spoke; it was a male voice and carried a self-confident and sarcastic lilt. "Here, let me help you."

A black paw was held before her face, larger than her own and with claws: a predator's paw. Surprised the same mammal that had laughed at her humiliation would offer to help Judy took the paw with mild uncertainty and then she was being pulled up and out of the puddle.

Judy looked up into the face of a fox with emerald eyes; he offered an easy and amused smile.

Then she heard a ding and her watch falls off her wrist and onto the ground. The screen read: 0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, and 0 seconds.

.

If you asked Nick Wilde what he thought of his clock he would snort. He'd say it was a ridiculous piece of equipment, it ruined any chance you had with dating a really nice vixen because the clocks would be right there telling you it would never work out. He'd say he hated that it chose for him, decided who he would love for the rest of his life, tied him down to some random stranger on the street.

Nick Wilde would be telling you the truth.

That's why he kept his watch hidden, wrapping his old junior ranger scout handkerchief around his wrist, he didn't know, and neither would any vixen girl he tried to flirt up. Of course, her own clock would be flashing and telling him he wouldn't be seeing her walk down the aisle in white.

But if there was one thing Nick had become an expert on over the years was how to get girls who aren't his soul mate into his bed and he prided himself on that fact. Because when he really got down to it he had no interest in finding a 'soul mate' and 'settling down'. He could never really understand why that sounded so great.

Nick didn't only womanize, he was also a very successful con-artist if he wanted to blow his own horn. He and his partner, his old pal Finnick, were confirmed bachelors who spent their time conning the saps of the city who actually wanted a clock to tell them who they had to marry. However there would be no cons today, they didn't like to perform in dreary weather, so instead Nick called up one of the many vixens he had met over the years who didn't mind sleeping with a guy who wasn't their future husband, an artic fox named Marble. They had set the time and place while Nick and Finnick were at Jumbeaux Jr.'s and the red fox had scurried off to the bathroom to freshen up. Marble was one of the classier of his pack of girls-he needed to be presentable.

He studied his reflection in the mirror, straightened his tie, rubbed out the wrinkles of his tacky shirt and khaki pants, and used his claws to brush out the knots in his hair. All the while his handkerchief completely hid his clock and whatever time it was on.

Finally he stepped out of the ice cream shop's bathroom, ready to head to the diner where Marble waited and then spend the night at her place.

Finnick was still sitting where Nick had left him (he forgot he still had his friend's keys in his pocket), and to his surprise he saw a gray bunny in a sundress jumping out of _his_ seat and heading out the door.

"Goodbye!" she called to Finnick and then she was gone.

He smirked and walked over to his friend, handing him the keys as he did so. "Who was your little friend?"

"Apparently some bunny cop about to meet her soulmate," Finnick said as he took the keys and slipped out of his chair. "If I were you I'd run. You're going to be late to your date."

"Always leave the girls wanting more, Fin," Nick told his friend with a wink as they left the shop and parted ways. Finnick only snorted and departed to his van.

Nick walked down the street, glad the storm had stopped but annoyed that his feet were wet and he had to make sure his tail didn't drag behind him. As he walked the crowd started to thin, heading across the road or vanishing into shops and homes until the only one on the sidewalk was him. And a bunny.

Nick noticed the rabbit from the ice cream shop standing a few feet ahead of him, wearing her sundress and looking incredibly put out with her ears drooping. Looks like someone hadn't found her soul mate.

Nick curled his lip, not finding any pity for the rabbit. A sudden bit of dust chose to rest on his nose then and Nick let out a sneeze. The sneeze caught the rabbit's attention and she turned around so suddenly she tripped on her own feet and fell into a pond right behind her. Nick burst into laughter as her legs ended up in the air, causing her dress to fall down and reveal a lot of leg and a flash of panties, the bunny quickly sat up and covered herself, her white dress now ruined.

"That was some fall," he chuckled as he stepped over to stand before her, noticing her lip quiver Nick's pity won out. "Here, let me help you."

He extended a paw, she looked surprised by the gesture and Nick's pessimistic side wondered if she'd refuse his help because he was a fox, but then she was taking his paw and he was pulling her to her feet.

The rabbit then looked up at her and he was staring into amethyst eyes. Nick felt his heart skip, and then there was a ding.

.

Judy broke into an ecstatic grin as she gazed up at the fox, and then she spoke: "Excuse me." She walked around the fox and looked around the street, looking for her soul mate; she frowned when she saw there wasn't a rabbit in sight, or any mammal for that matter…except for the fox.

Said fox was unwrapping a red handkerchief from his wrist, Judy watched as the cloth pulled away to reveal his own clock falling to the ground next to her own, showing zeroes across the screen.

The fox suddenly let out a loud curse, startling Judy. He knelt down and picked up the tab and tried to place it back on his wrist. When it didn't stick he cursed again and threw it across the street as far as possible.

By now Judy's heart was stuck somewhere in her throat, she stared at the fox in open disbelief. "But you…" she tried to speak, "But I'm…"

The fox turned his emerald eyes on her; they were no longer amused, instead dark and furious. "It's a mistake," he growled.

Judy's brow knit, "What?"

He indicated to her clock that still lay on the damp cement, "It must be broken. Mine too." As if to emphasize his point his foot slammed down onto Judy's clock, making the rabbit jump as it broke into pieces.

She stared at the fox in open shock, "Why would you do that?"

He curled his lip at her, "No one wants what's broken." Judy couldn't help but feel he was partly talking about her and she was painfully aware how filthy her sundress was, even her fur was damp from the dirty puddle.

"It's-it's not broken," she insisted her voice quiet and strained. Judy quickly cleared her throat and straightened up, she was Judith Laverne Hopps, first rabbit officer of the ZPD, and despite all the odds her soul mate was a fox. She would make the best of it. "It's not broken," she repeated.

The fox snorted, "Whatever." Then turned and continued down the street. Surprised by his sudden departure Judy followed him with an angry huff.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

" _I'm_ going on a date," he replied sharply. "If I were _you_ I'd go find something clean to change into."

"Going on a date with who?!"

"A vixen."

Judy hurried forward to block his path he scowled down at her. "You can't do that!" she snapped at him.

"No, I'm pretty sure I can," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And for future reference I'm not going to take orders from a rabbit who actually thought her "soul mate" was right behind the ugly fox."

Judy's ears drooped in guilt, "I'm sorry. It's just I never expected…" her voice trailed off.

"That you'd get saddled with an ugly fox, yeah," he said flatly. "I get it. And just for the record, I didn't want to get tied down to _anyone_ , let alone some delusional, uppity rabbit."

"Delusional?" she echoed as he walked around her and kept on. Judy was sure to keep pace, "What do you mean by that?"

"My friend, that little fennec fox, he told me you said you were a cop," he curled his lip, "Ha!"

Judy scowled, "I _am_ a cop, thank you very much."

He looked over his shoulder at her, "Then where's your badge Officer Fluff?"

"I left it back at my apartment," she mumbled, her ears turning red. She was hardly going to tell this sarcastic fox that she had dressed herself up all nice and ladylike for _him_.

He laughed nastily, " _Sure_ you did."

"I did!" she replied vehemently. "…You're not _seriously_ going on a date with that vixen are you?"

"You're not _seriously_ still following me are you?"

Judy shot her arm out and grabbed his now bare wrist, pulling the fox to a stop. He glared down at her and Judy glared right back. "Look, buddy," she stated firmly and in her in charge voice she used during interrogations. "I get you don't like it. But this is _fate_ , we're meant to be even though we're different species. It's not fair to that vixen, or me, or you if you go on this pointless date."

"Pointless?" he breathed, looking at her like he had never seen her before. "You think this date is pointless?"

"Well, yeah," she replied, slightly confused by his question. "She's not your soul mate."

"You think I'm going on this date to fall in love with her?" he asked, his voice still quiet.

Judy nodded, and for a moment they were both quiet, the fox looking at her as if he was contemplating something. And then quite suddenly he ripped his arm out of her grasp then grabbed her wrists and before Judy could blink she was pushed against the wall of a clothing store.

Judy's breath stuck in her throat as the fox leaned toward her face, his eyes dark. He smirked evilly, "Carrots, my name is Nick Wilde and I date for one thing and one thing only and that's to put a notch on my belt."

Judy's ears burned as the fox, _Nick_ , leaned forward to have their noses just barely touch. "But if my _soul mate_ is so eager to jump into my bed than I won't push her off."

She tried to keep from shaking as the fox trailed down to have his fangs hover against her throat, the tips of his teeth just pressing against her flesh. Judy knew he could feel her pulse pounding.

Nick finally pulled away from her neck, sitting up straight and letting go of her wrists with a triumphant smirk, "Next time don't advertise unless you plan on selling, Carrots."

"My name is Judy," was all she could think to say, her voice low as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"And I'm sure if I cared then that would be some vital information," he said. Before Judy could reply or Nick could walk off a buzzing filled the air. The fox pulled a phone out of his pocket, he smiled at the screen, the smile actually warm and friendly, in other words an expression he didn't grant the rabbit.

His eyes turned back to Judy, a sardonic brow rose, "So are you done pretending we didn't get damaged clocks and ready to move on with your life?"

Judy swallowed, opened her mouth-

And then a weasel ran past and snatched Nick's phone right out of his paw. The fox stared at his empty paw for a second as if he didn't grasp what had just happened. A second later he whirled around to stare in shock at the weasel that was now racing down the street. " _Hey_!?"

Judy was already racing after the weasel, "Stop in the name of the law!" she cried out.

" _Give me back my phone_!" Nick snarled as he joined the chase.

.

This had officially become the worst day of Nick's life.

His soul mate was a rabbit. His soul mate was a _rabbit_ \- he couldn't believe it, refused to believe it. If he wanted a mate- _which he didn't_ -he wanted someone who actually liked him, who wasn't scared of him. Not some rabbit that actually looked over his shoulder to see where her _real_ mate was, who had immediately started to boss him around, who had looked like she thought he was going to eat her when he pinned her to the wall (even if scaring her had been his intention).

Nick didn't care that his heart had skipped a beat when he had looked into her big purple eyes. He didn't _ask_ to be tethered to some bunny. He didn't _want_ to be tethered to anyone.

And now his phone, with numerous apps, contacts, reminders, and God knew what else had been swiped right out of his paw! This was literally the worst day ever!

He chased after the weasel and the rabbit as he chased the thief down as they turned corners and slipped between the legs of indignant elephants and giraffes. The rabbit managed to stay right on the weasel's tail as Nick struggled to chase after them, he wasn't the biggest runner and he knew that after this was over he'd be a sweating mess and would probably have missed his date with Marble,

Again, worst day ever.

But apparently the weasel had been tiring out too and apparently believed Judy's cop threats as she drew closer and closer to him. Finally they ended up in one of the more deserted of streets and they passed a limo, surprising both Nick and the rabbit the weasel tossed his phone into the open window of the expensive vehicle before dashing off into an alleyway.

Without hesitating the bunny jumping through the open window and disappeared into the limo, surprising the fox. Nick hurriedly climbed in after her, falling onto the floor as he did so. He lifted his head to see she had picked up his phone, a victorious grin splitting her face.

"Gimme!" Nick snatched it out of the rabbit's phone and he gazed down at it lovingly, even kissing the screen.

The bunny let out a sigh before rising to her feet and walking over to open the door. It was locked.

"Oh," she bit her lip. "We did end up breaking into someone's vehicle…oops." She made to crawl through the open window but suddenly that said window was being rolled up.

Nick's eyes widened and he slowly looked around the limo, noticing an familiar array of glasses with the letter B in fancy font. From the front seat he heard the unmistakable tune of Jerry Vole.

Nick shoved his phone into his pocket and ran to the door, struggling to force the locked thing open and even trying to break the windows with his bare paws.

"What are you doing?" Judy grabbed his waist and tried to pull him away from the door. "Stop that! We can figure a way out without breaking a window!"

But Nick was shaking his head, panic setting his pulse a flutter and his breathing having gone ragged. "No, no, no, no, no." He slipped out of the bunny arms and looked around the limo, "I've come to terms that I will die in a gruesome way but getting iced is not on that list."

"Iced?" Judy furrowed her brow in confusion. "What on earth are you talking about?"

He whirled around to face her, "You wanna know something about me? Open your ears and listen: I'm a con-artist, I've scammed a _lot_ of mammals in my life and this limo belongs to one of those said animals. The most vicious crime boss in Tundra Town, Mr. Big, he hates me, he wants to throw me in a pool of icy water and watch me drown and freeze to death."

"You can't freeze to death if you already drowned," the rabbit pointed out sensibly.

Nick had never been so close to strangling someone. "The point is he does not like me so _we gotta go_!"

Just then one of the doors opened, Nick grabbed the rabbit's arm and turned around to leap out when he saw two polar bears standing before the door. He let out a yelp and clutched his heart before quickly pulling up a smile. "Raymond, and is that Kevin?"

Kevin let out a raspy guffaw and looked at his fellow bear, "I'll be damned, that weasel actually came through."

Raymond smirked, "I told you, be intimidating enough and not even a weasel will run off when you pay him beforehand. Death is the biggest motivator."

The two bears grinned at Nick who tried to keep himself from tucking his tail between his legs. "Speaking of death…" Raymond huffed in amusement as the two climbed into the limo.

Nick pulled the rabbit behind him and edged her back with him to the locked door, pressing their backs against it. But the rabbit wasn't as easily as cowed as the fox, "You have to let us go."

Kevin closed the door behind him and called for the driver to get them out of there. He then looked down at Judy who didn't cower under his glare, "The only thing we need to do, bunny, is take you two to our boss."

Nick swallowed and felt his shaking legs buckle and he slipped down to sit, the rabbit looked at the polar bears from above his head, "I'm an officer of the ZPD."

"Why would you tell them that, Carrots!?" Nick snarled at her, his voice a frantic whisper. "Do you know what crime bosses _do_ to cops?"

"I'm not scared of him or these bears," she said plainly. She sat down next to him, as calm as if she as in a restaurant ordering tea. "I'll have a talk with this Mr. Big and we'll be out of there in no time."

Nick let out a moan, "You have no idea what we're in for."

Carrots waved his words away, "Oh how bad of a scam could you have done to this Mr. Big."

Kevin and Raymond laughed and Nick swallowed painfully. It made Carrots frown, "What?"

She might as well know what they're about to die for. "I…may have sold him a _very_ expensive wool rug…"

"That's not so bad," she stated.

"Made from the fur of a skunk's…"

Her eyes widened.

"Butt.."

Her jaw dropped. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers." She buried her face in her paws.

.

The polar bears shepherded Judy and Nick out of the limo minutes later and out into the snow of Tundra Town. Snowflakes drifted down onto her fur and they stood before a large and very nice house, made of dark wood and ice frosted windows that glowed with warm light.

Judy wrapped her arms around herself with a shiver, having not dressed for the cold weather of this part of Zootopia. Nick stepped closer and pressed his side against her, the act surprised her but she noticed how he was shaking as well, either from cold or fear she wasn't positive. But she didn't push him away.

They were led into the house, it was only slightly warmer inside. Down a hallway and to a left Kevin and Raymond pushed them into a kind of office, an empty desk stood before them. Nick swallowed loudly.

"I can handle this," Judy whispered to him.

"He's not gonna listen to you just because you say you're a cop," Nick whispered back.

"Then I'll use my charm," she replied. The fox gave her a pained look.

Just then the door across from the desk opened and a massive polar bear stomped in, having to duck to make it through the door.

"Is that Mr. Big?" she asked.

" _Stop talking_ ," he snapped.

The polar bear stood behind the desk and reached his paws out to place a small revolving chair onto the smooth wood, with a claw he whirled the chair around to reveal who was sitting on it: an arctic shrew.

 _Huh_ , she thought.

Nick pulled his lips back into a smile but it did nothing to hide the terror in his eyes. "Mr. Big this is a simple misunder-"

"Your clock is gone," the shrew interrupted, his voice slightly surprised.

Nick blinked, obviously he hadn't expected the shrew to bring that up. "Yes…?"

"Who is it?"

Nick pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, looking like he was summoning up all his patience, and then he pointed to Judy. She waved awkwardly.

Mr. Big's brows rose, "A rabbit?"

"Yeah," he sighed forlornly, making Judy glare. "But that's not important, as I was trying to say-"

Nick's words had the shrew turned to furiously glare at him and the fox almost shrunk into himself. "You think love is unimportant?"

"Well, I….uh…"

Mr. Big turned his attention to Judy, "What is your name, my child?"

"Judy Hopps, sir," she answered, her back straight and trying to look presentable in her dirty dress.

"Judy Hopps, you have the greatest sympathy from me. It is a true tragedy to have fate tie you to this scoundrel." He scowled at Nick, "He betrayed me, we broke bread together and I treated him like family and I'm sure you have been told how he repaid my kindness."

"Yes, sir," Judy replied, her ears draped across the back of her shoulders, her eyes on Nick. The fox's ears were pressed against his skull and his eyes were on the floor, his expression guilty.

"Nicky always tried to run away from his fate, he would rather chase random vixens than true love, even when it's right next to him."

The fox wrapped his arms around himself as if to protect himself from Mr. Big's words, still unable to look at either him or Judy. Despite the shrew's words Judy was finding pity for him. You didn't run away from true love without a reason.

"I should ice you, Nicky," Mr. Big growled. That sentence had Nick lifting his head up to stare at the shrew with fright. "…But I would not be so cruel to a rabbit that has done me no harm."

Mr. Big looked to Judy, "Would you like him to live, my child? He is a horrible mammal to have as a mate. But I'm afraid he's your only real choice."

"Yes," Judy said immediately, now Nick was staring at her but with shock and disbelief. "And on his behalf I want to apologize for what he did to you. I will do my absolute best to set him straight."

Mr. Big released a small raspy chuckle, even Kevin and Raymond snorted, the larger polar bear behind the shrew stayed as quiet as the dead. Nick continued to stare at her, his face uncomprehending.

And then a new voice spoke up: "Daddy, it's time to get back to the wedding!"

A new shrew appeared in the room, adorned in a wedding dress, climbing up onto the desk. She slowed her steps when she noticed her father's company. She smiled when she saw Judy, "It's you!"

The rabbit smiled, "Hi, Fru Fru."

Judy had met Fru Fru a few days ago, having chased a thief through Little Rodentia and saving the shrew from almost getting stepped on. She had escorted Fru Fru out of Rodentia all the while the shrew explaining her wedding was in a few days and she was so excited and that she wished Judy the best of luck when she finally met the love of her life.

Mr. Big looked toward his daughter, "You know this bunny?"

"She's the one I told you about," Fru Fru explained. "The one that saved my life."  
"You did?" Nick asked Judy in disbelief.

"I _am_ a cop Nick," Judy relied evenly.

"What are you doing here-" Fru Fru began then noticed Judy's bare wrist. She let out a loud gasp, then saw Nick didn't have a clock either and gasped louder, then she looked to the two of them and her gasp was way too loud for a mammal with such small lungs.

"Congratulations!" she squealed. She looked excitedly to her father, "Isn't it a small world, Daddy? Who would've thought our Nicky would fall in love with the bunny that saved my life!" She kept talking before anyone could comment, "You two should come to my wedding!"

"Oh, I don't know about that Fru," Nick held his paws off to wave away the idea.

"I'm not exactly dressed for a wedding," Judy pointed out, holding the skirt of her filthy dress between her paws with an apologetic cringe.

"I can find you something to wear," Fru Fru assured, already heading out of the room. Judy looked to Mr. Big before bemusedly following after his daughter. Nick stayed where he until Kevin snarled at him and with a whimper the fox followed after the bunny.

.

Nick sat outside Fru Fru's room, his back against the door as the shrew looked for something for Carrots to wear. He had no idea what the shrew could possibly find that would fit the rabbit but he wasn't going to say anything.

Instead he thought over how he had escaped death's door back in that office…all thanks to Carrots…to this Judy Hopps. _Why did she defend me?_ He didn't get it, yeah according to the clocks it wasn't like she could officially move on from his demise but he figured she'd prefer the spinster life over life with him. _Then again, she_ is _a rabbit_.

The guilt that statement boiled in him had the fox swallowing past a lump in his throat. It wasn't a good sign when he felt bad for insulting the rabbit.

He ran his fingers over his wrist that had been occupied by a clock for 32 years…he thought of earlier, just an hour ago, maybe two, when he had picked the rabbit out of the puddle and she had looked at him. His heart had actually skipped a beat like he was a love-struck princess from a Disney movie. Nick thought over what had been going through his mind when that happened-he didn't want to admit but he had found her pretty, and he had instantly loved her eyes…

Rising voices from behind the door had Nick pricking his ears, pressing against the door so he could hear better.

"Here, you can wear this," Fru Fru's voice chirped. "You'll look great."

"Thank you," Judy's voice was grateful. "Sorry for crashing your wedding."

"Oh nonsense, I always liked a little bit of excitement. Daddy says I got it from Mamma."

"I hope your brand new husband isn't getting worried."

"He knows I can handle myself," Fru Fru's voice went cheeky. "But let's talk about _your_ soul mate."

Judy's voice went quiet, Nick pressed his ear closer to the door. "I don't think he likes me very much," the rabbit finally admitted.

"Now why say that?"

"He very plainly told me our clocks must have been broken."  
Nick winced, that he had.

"I've known Nicky since I was a little girl," Fru Fru began, "It's not easy for him to open up and let his guard down in front of other animals. Daddy says he's been like that since he was a kit."  
"I figured that was part of it," Judy said. "…I wonder what he would think…"

"About what?"

"I had specifically dressed up like this to meet him," she explained. "I fixed my fur, wore a dress, put on makeup, the latter two are things I never do. And all because I wanted him to think I'm pretty." Judy laughed humorlessly, "Talk about embarrassing."

Nick tried to remember what Judy had looked like before she had fallen into that puddle but he hadn't gotten close enough to get a good look before she tripped. He tried to remind himself that Judy hadn't dressed up specifically for him but he couldn't help feeling flattered.

"That's not embarrassing it's sweet," Fru Fru insisted. "Speaking of sweet, you look so cute. Come on let's go show you off."

Nick quickly stood up and stepped away from the door, casually leaning against the wall like he hadn't been eavesdropping. The door opened and Fru Fru stepped out, smiling up at Nick before she stepped back to let Judy walk out.

Nick wasn't sure what they had used, maybe a towel or a bed sheet, but Judy came out in what looked to be a homemade ivory robe. It was draped over one of her shoulders, leaving the other bare. He noticed that she had washed out her fur, the gray now glossy and damp.

Judy looked up at him, shrugging in a bashful manner as if to say: "What can you do?"

Fru Fru spoke, "What do you think, Nick?"

"Uh…" he trailed off, "It's okay, I guess?"

Judy's ears drooped though her expression remained unbothered, Fru Fru, however, scowled, " _Okay_? You _guess_?"

She scurried over and kicked at Nick's shin, the fox backed away surprised by the shrew's perniciousness. "Don't kick, Fru!"

"Then tell her she's pretty," she pouted.

"No, it's fine," Judy insisted. "Let's go ahead and get back to the wedding."

"You go ahead, Juju," Fru Fru replied, still glaring up at Nick. "I want to have a talking to with this fox."

Judy glanced at Nick before obeying, walking down the hall and out of sigh.

Nick looked down at the shrew with slight amusement, "You already have a nickname for her?"

"I like her," Fru Fru stated. "She's a sweet rabbit and you're lucky to have her."

"But keyword there, Fru, she's a _rabbit_. A fox and a rabbit can't be a thing."

"If that were true you'd still have your clock on."

Nick rubbed his bare wrist, "…"

"At least _try_ to get to know her," Fru Fru asserted. "Especially considering she's the only reason my daddy hasn't iced you."

"Good point," Nick replied and followed the shrew out of the hall and out to the wedding.

Said wedding was being hosted on a large round table, fancy dressed shrews dancing around and enjoying fancy cut cake, all the while surrounded by Mr. Big's sharp dressed polar bears. Judy was standing by Mr. Big who was enjoying a small goblet of wine as he talked to the rabbit. Fru Fru was already back on the table and rushing to a shrew who could only be her new husband. Nick glanced away when the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Here," Judy had suddenly appeared by his side, holding a small plate between her fingers, on said plate was an even smaller slice of cake. "They insisted."

"Thanks?" he mumbled, taking the plate and trying to figure out how to eat it. He took the miniscule fork that came along with it and holding it between two claws he forked a piece and very carefully placed it on his tongue. It was sweet. "Huh."

Judy smiled at his surprised expression, "It's good, huh?"

"Yeah," Nick quickly finished the cake before placing the empty plate and fork on one of the rodent sized tables.

He and Judy stood beside the table, watching the shrews dance to the wedding music, Nick mainly watched Fru Fru dance with her husband, taking note of just how freaking happy she looked. With a start the fox realized he was _jealous_!

.

Judy was rubbing her fingers across the fabric of her makeshift dress. Unlike her sundress that had only went past her knees this dress went down to her ankles.

"Hey," Nick suddenly spoke, catching her attention.

Judy looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Let's dance."

Judy's eyebrows rose, "Excuse me?"

Her words sent Nick's ears pressed against his skull and he glanced away, "I mean…there's not really anything else to do to kill the time. I for one don't want to eat all their wedding cake."

"You…want to dance with me?" Judy asked in disbelief. Not too long ago he wanted to be anywhere but near her.

"Well…I more want to thank you…for saving my life back there…" Nick ran his paws over his ears in a flustered manner. "And I figured…you would _want_ to…"

"Dance with you," she finished for him.

Nick nodded, "Yeah."

Judy smirked at his discomfort and then reached out to grab his paw; it was pleasantly warm compared to the cool room. "Sure."

She pulled Nick away from the table to give them room before interlocking their fingers together. With her other paw Judy grabbed his forearm, unable to reach his shoulder. Nick was tense in her grip, his posture awkward.

"You have to hold my waist," she told him.

"I know," he replied, his voice just as flustered as his expression before he grabbed her waist, his grip tighter than necessary but Judy decided not to say anything.

Her ears twitched as she listened to the ballroom tune that was playing, picking up the tempo and she started to move, making sure to match it. Nick kept his eyes on their feet and Judy couldn't help a chuckle.

"Have you never danced before?"

"I've actually gotten quite a few compliments on my dancing skill," he said in all seriousness, his eyes still on the floor.

Judy's brow furrowed. She wondered if one of those compliments came from the vixen he was supposed to be on a date with. "So what's stopping you now?"

"You're distracting," Nick muttered, glancing at Judy's face before turning his eyes back to the floor.

She wondered if she was distracting in a good or bad way. "You know, you didn't have to thank me for keeping Mr. Big from icing you."

"Yes I did," Nick was starting to get the rhythm of the music and looked up at her, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did," Judy replied firmly. "You're my soul mate, Nick. Whether you like it or not."

Nick looked at her for a few moments, his expression unreadable, before he spoke again: "Do _you_ like it?"

Judy thought that question over before answering, "I think I _could_." She then chuckled softly, making Nick frown.

"What?"

"I had four things I imagined my soul mate would be like," she replied. "And you met three of those requirements."

Nick stared at her in surprise, "How?"

She smiled, "I always liked red fur, and green eyes, and you're tall…or at least, to me you are."

The fox's ears flushed red, "What was the last requirement?"

"That he would respect that I'm a cop."

"Ah…that makes sense…sorry."  
Judy let out a sigh as the music stopped and she slipped out of Nick's grip. She didn't notice the fox's disappointed look. "It's fine, you wouldn't be the first to not believe me."

Her eyes had trailed to her feet, Nick bent down to meet her eye, he offered a hesitant grin, "I think it's pretty neat-a bunny cop."

Judy's ears pricked up in surprise, "You do?"

"Yeah, it's definitely not something you see every day."

Judy smiled at him, feeling her own ears heat up. Suddenly a ring tone had Nick straightening up and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Who is it?" she asked, seeing the fox's strained expression.

"Marble…the vixen."

The one he had wanted to go on a date with. "Oh…" she said, feeling her ears fall. "You should-you should answer it. Poor thing probably thinks you stood her up."

Nick looked at her with uncertainty but Judy waved her paw, "It's fine. I'm going to go find a bathroom." She turned and headed for the door, walking out into the vacant hall, trying to get a hold of herself. Yes, so Nick danced with her and said he thought it was cool she was a cop. No big deal. So what? He was talking to some vixen, Judy was sure she was very pretty, and Nick was already apologizing her and charming her into agreeing to another date-

"Carrots!" Nick's voice suddenly called out.

Judy turned, expecting to see the fox walking after her, instead he was standing _right_ before her. Judy started in surprise, trying to take a step back only to trip over the hem of her gown, her arms flailed as gravity started to win but then Nick had shot his arms out and grabbed her waist, holding her against him to keep her from falling.

The act caused Judy to end up incredibly close to the fox's muzzle, her eyes were wide when she spoke, "Th-thanks."

"No problem," he replied, swallowing as if his throat was dry. His eyes were on Judy's lips.

Judy glanced away, painfully aware of Nick's tight grip, "So what did…what did Marble say?"

"I wouldn't know. I didn't answer."

Judy looked back at him, wanting to speak but Nick's lips were far too close and his eyes were still on her mouth and Judy had never kissed a fox before, wasn't even sure a bunny could physically kiss a fox. But she was willing to give it a try.

Nick's muzzle edged closer, his lips slightly parted as if in question and Judy met him halfway. Their lips touched and Judy's heart nearly burst out of her chest. Her paws went up and clutched the fox's shoulders as he tasted her.

Judy had kissed boys before, wanting to see what the big fuss was, wanting to actually be good at it for when she got married. But none of those kisses had been anything like this, had been perfect liked this. She loved the way Nick tasted, how he held her waist between firm paws, how she heard a longing whimper crawl up his throat.

All too soon he pulled away, his breath coming in fast pants, Judy's lips warm and tingling.

"Wow," was all she managed to say.

"Yeah," Nick replied, breathless. "Wow."

.

Eventually Nick left Tundra Town with Judy. Fru Fru's knowing smirk burning his back as they left the wedding.

Even though they had been offered a ride they decided to walk, despite the cold. Judy was once again in her freshly clean sun dress, her paw shyly holding Nick's own. He decided he liked the size difference between them.

They had just walked out of the chilling part of Zootopia when a voice spoke up: "Nicholas."

His eyes widened when he saw Marble from across the street. He felt Judy's grip on his paw tense up. The vixen wore a nice skirt and blouse, her expression annoyed as she crossed the street to stand before him and Judy.

"If you couldn't make it you could have at least called," she said in a slight growl. She didn't take notice of Judy who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Nick replied. "Got distracted."

"Hmm," she said disbelievingly. "Well, I still have some free time if you still want to go out to eat."

"Sorry, but I have other plans," he replied with a smile.

Marble blinked in surprise, "Other plans?"

Nick pulled his paw out of Judy's to wrap his arm around the rabbit and pressing her against his side.

Nick grinned down at Judy's big violet eyes, "I have a date with my soul mate."


	4. Chapter 4

Requested by thewildeside

 **The Violet Diaries: The Babysitter**

If Finnick hadn't already known Nick he would be offended by the fox's suspicious glare as they stood at the door of Nick's apartment. Finnick had his paws tucked in the pockets of his torn jeans and Nick had crossed his arms, the red fox dressed up in an uncharacteristically fancy dress shirt and breeches.

"So," he finally spoke. "That's what you wear on your first babysitting job?"

Finnick looked up at him with open disgust, "We've literally known each other since we were kids, Wilde. I've always dressed like this."

"Oh, trying to use sentimentally to win points with me?" Nick accused before firmly shaking his head, "That might work for Carrots but it won't work for me."

Finnick ran a paw across his face, releasing a frustrated groan through his bared lips.

"Nick, stop bothering Finnick." Judy walked into the room, decked out in a pretty pink blouse and skirt, a violet purse thrown over her shoulder. She smirked knowingly at Nick as she walked over to the two foxes. "I know you're nervous but remember Finnick is our friend, we trust him with Violet."

"When did we make that decision?" Nick demanded. "Where did you put her?"

"She's in the living room playing with her toys," Judy replied, jerking her thumb behind her. She then turned to Finnick and handed him a slip of paper, "Here's our numbers and emergency contacts as well as how much milk she'll need and her curfew."

"I got it," Finnick assured her, accepting the piece of paper. "You two have fun on your date night."

It would be the first date night the two had since Violet was born and the two had decided to date, wanting to raise their baby and be a family.

"We will," Judy assured and started to push Nick toward the door.

However the fox was resisting, "I haven't said goodbye to Squeaker yet."

"Yes you did. Come on, Nick this is practice for when she goes to school."

"Don't worry, Nick," Finnick couldn't help a smirk. "I'll be sure not to let her play with the _really_ sharp knives."

Nick opened his mouth to speak but Judy quickly closed the door ("Bye, Finnick!"), and then the fennec was left alone with the apartment and the baby.

Shoving the contact paper in his pocket Finnick walked into the living room. Violet was lying on her belly atop a flowery blanket, clutching a plane in her paw and shaking it wildly.

He sat down on the blanket next to her, taking note how the infant that was only a few months old was already nearly as big as him. When he had settled himself onto the floor Violet had turned her head to look at him with big, multi-colored eyes.

"Hey," he greeted gruffly. He had never babysat before, but he knew the main focus was to watch/feed the baby and make sure the apartment didn't catch fire.

She cooed in greeting before dropping her plane and crawling across the blanket to fetch her toy police squad car. Oh yeah, she was Judy Hopps' kid.

Violet grabbed the car and then crawled over to Finnick, placing it on Finnick's lap before sitting up and looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked. He picked up the squad car. "What do you want me to do with this?"

Violet made a noise that Finnick guessed was suppose to be the sound of a police siren. He smirked at her before rolling his eyes. He rolled the toy car across the fleecy blanket, "Woo, woo," he intimated a siren's wailing. "Woo, woo."  
Violet squeaked in delight and clapped her paws together ecstatically. Finnick ignored the burst of pride that bloomed in his chest for having made the kit happy. She crawled over to her toy collection and picked out a bunny doll.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

Violet turned to look at him and threw the doll at his ear.

.

Meanwhile Judy and Nick sat in a taxi, heading toward the movies for their date. Judy smirked at the fox as he wrung his tail between his paws, continuing to look out the window in worry.

"Please calm down," the rabbit quietly begged of him, placing a paw on his leg. "Violet's going to be fine with Finnick, you know he won't let anything bad happen to her."

"Yeah, I know," Nick admitted with a sigh. He turned to give Judy a rueful smile, "It's just terrifying to leave her side when she can't even walk."

"I get it, I know," Judy assured. "But personally…I think we need this."

Nick nodded in agreement, "…You look pretty."

She smiled up at him, "And you look very dapper. I don't see why you don't wear clothes like that more often."  
"Cause I feel so stiff in it," Nick moaned, pulling at his collar. "Did we really need to dress up; we're just going to the movies and a mediocre restaurant."  
"It's our first date and I want us to look our best," Judy replied. She honestly couldn't believe she had given birth to a fox's kit before going on a date with said fox.

They arrived at the cinema, Nick paying the driver before they crawled out and into the building. Judy took in a deep breath, practically tasting the buttery popcorn already.

"So what are we gonna watch?" Nick asked, studying the collection of posters that advertised what the cinema was showing. "How about that one?" He indicated to a sappy looking romance that had Judy sticking her tongue out in distaste.

"I was hoping for that one," she pointed to a scary movie, Clawhauser had seen it already and rated it a 9 out of 10 on the scare-o-meter.

Nick gave her a disbelieving look, "On our first date, Carrots? Really?"

The two continued to look at the posters, trying to find something they'd both enjoy. Finally they lifted their paws in unison and indicated to the poster of the latest action flick. They grinned at each other.

"I'll get the tickets," Nick said.

"I'll get the popcorn," Judy replied.

.

Meanwhile Violet had grown bored of her toys, a fact Finnick's throbbing head was grateful for. He had to remember to tell Nick to get the kid into baseball. Finnick found the remote and flicked the TV on, sitting next to the baby as he changed it to the sports channel. He smiled as he saw a basketball game had just started.

Violet started to fuss then, scowling at the TV. "What?" he said. "You can't appreciate a good basketball game, slugger?"

The baby hybrid's lips started to tremble and Finnick felt a flash of panic. If this baby cried under his watch Nick would somehow find out and he would never let the fennec forget it.

"Don't you start," he told her. "What do you want? You wanna watch something else?" With great reluctance he changed the channel to a kiddy cartoon where a panda bear, grizzly bear, and polar bear tried to learn how to make it in the big city all the while learning important life lessons. Finnick guessed it was better than the shows where they talked to the audience while teaching numbers and letters.

He glanced down at Violet, her eyes were big and awestruck as she stared at the TV. He shook his head but couldn't help a little smirk. According to his mother he had loved the TV, always blown away by the 'animals in the magic box' and she always had to drag him away. Honestly it was a miracle he got out and made friends, and by friends he meant one.

He reached out and pulled Violet into his lap, the baby not making a sound, still captivated by the show. Once she was in his lap her perked up ears blocked his view. Finnick sighed but Violet was already snuggling up against him and making herself comfortable.

.

Turns out the action flick was a good idea, it had a creepy villain for Judy to enjoy, and just enough romance to give Nick the courage to throw his arm over her shoulder, Judy immediately snuggled against his side when he did so.

After the movie ended they decided to walk to the restaurant, paws interlocked and stomachs growling despite the popcorn they had shared.

They chose a middle class restaurant, not a five star place full of fancy cuisine but not a fast food joint either. Nick suggested they sit at one of the less crowded spots of the place (having noticed a few rude looks they were getting from other mammals) and Judy obliviously complied.

After ordering their meal and having nothing to do but wait for the zebra waiter to bring them their food Judy faced Nick with a serious expression, her fingers locked together. "Let's talk, Nick."

His brow furrowed, "Talk about what?"

"Us," she replied. "We're raising a kit together and we aren't even married. That's something to talk about."

"It's not that bad, is it?" the fox asked warily.

Judy smiled reassuringly, "No, it's not. But I'm just worried…"

"Worried?" Nick echoed.

Judy's ears drooped and she looked at her glass of water, "You know Violet's going to have a hard time because…her parents aren't the same species. But we just started a relationship and we haven't had a chance to see if we have what it takes to be a couple. And if we can't make it work what are we supposed to do? Violet shouldn't have parents that don't even live with each other and I-" Her voice stopped when she saw Nick's amused grin and the way his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Carrots, you're talking like we didn't already spend every single day together before Violet was even conceived. We were practically a couple already, now we're a couple with a kid and the benefits." He shook his head softly, as if he was exasperated by the 'dumb bunny'. He reached out and grabbed her paw, "Maybe we're just dating, maybe I can't see myself getting-say-married, anytime soon. But I do love you, Carrots, and I don't plan on going anywhere." He smiled, "I'm happy."

.

"Wow, that was a really good episode," Finnick said as the credits rolled. He picked up Violet and carried her into the kitchen. "What I like about Po is that even though they didn't win the game he still learned a lesson about teamwork and playing fair."

With Violet resting her chin on his shoulder Finnick opened up the refrigerator, glad that Judy was thoughtful enough to place the baby's bottle on the last shelf, he also noticed a six pack of sodas. Finnick smirked as he grabbed the bottle and a soda before kicking the door closed and heading back to the living room.

He placed Violet down and offered her the bottle, she took it happily and started to feed, Finnick opened his own can and gently tapped the baby's bottle, "Here's to…your parents. May they have a nice date and not get themselves shot on the line of duty." He took a long swig.

Violet nearly guzzled the entire bottle before Finnick could even drink half of his cola. When she had had her fill he placed the can down and picked her up, gently patting her back in order to get her to burp. When she did it was an incredibly loud burp for someone her size and Finnick couldn't help a cackle of laughter that startled her.

"Big things come in small packages," he told her, placing her back on the blanket. Violet grinned cheekily and Finnick felt like he had just gotten himself a brand new friend.

.

After dinner Nick and Judy decided to have a small walk through the park, their bellies full and fingers interlocked.

Judy smiled at the other late night mammals, some on dates, some jogging, some just walking around aimlessly. Judy leaned her head against the fox's shoulder.

"I had fun," she stated.

Nick smiled tenderly at her, "So did I. That was a good meal."  
"And that movie was pretty cool," Judy added. "What was your favorite part?"

When he didn't reply she looked up at him, he had his eyes ahead of them. "Nick? Didn't you like it?"

"Honestly," he said his voice edgy with embarrassment. "I couldn't tell you what the movie was about."

Her brow knit, "Why not?"

"Because I was too busy looking at you," he admitted. "I can tell you what _you_ thought of the movie, you know since you wear your heart on your sleeve."

Judy giggled, Nick always ended up saying things that made her feel so pretty. She snuggled against his side, "As long as you had fun."  
"Watching you is very entertaining," he teased, nuzzling his nose against the base of her ear and making her laugh some more.

Judy pulled away from his nose and smiled flirtingly up at him, "Silly me, I forgot."  
"Forgot what?"

"That we haven't done the one thing all mammals do during dates." Before Nick could speak she leaned up and kissed him. The fox instantly returned it, pulling her closer and cupping her cheek with a paw. Judy's heart skipped a beat and she felt butterflies in her stomach and she was sure her foot popped up.

They didn't even pull away when rain started to pour down. When they finally broke apart their fur was wet and they smiled lovingly at each other, eyes shining.

"Ready to go home?" she asked over the rain.

"Yeah," Nick leaned forward and nuzzled lovingly against her neck. "I do."

.

Thunder crackled outside, rain splattering against the window, and Violet let out a squeak of fright. She tried to curl into the blanket where she and Finnick still sat in the living room. The fennec checked his phone, it was time for her bedtime.

He picked her up, the baby shaking and whimpering over the loud storm. Finnick sighed, he knew he was supposed to put her in her crib but he couldn't make her face the storm alone.

"Buck up," he said, sitting back down with the baby curled in his lap. "It's just water and noise." He rubbed her back as she continued to shiver, staining his shirt with tears.

Finnick frowned thoughtfully and then let out a reluctant sigh. "If I sing you a lullaby will that calm you down?"

Violet looked at him with trembling lips.

"Just so you know this is a one time thing. I just don't want you to be awake when Wilde gets back and have him accuse me of turning you into an insomniac."

Finnick laid down, letting Violet snuggle against the crook of his arm. He stared up at the ceiling, listing to the pelting rain outside. He took a breath and sang the soft lullaby his mother had taught him:

" _The fox went out on a chilly night,_

 _He prayed to the Moon to give him light,_

 _For he'd many a mile to go that night_

 _Before he reached the town-o, town-o, town-o,_

 _He had a many a mile to go that night_

 _Before he reached the town-o."_

.

Nick and Judy walked into their apartment soaking wet. Judy let out an annoyed yip when Nick shook his fur out, spraying her with droplets.

"Well, at least nothing's on fire," Nick pointed out, looking around the kitchen. "And none of the silverware has been pulled out."

"Seriously, Nick," Judy rolled her eyes as she passed him. "How is it that I trust Finnick more when you've known him longer?"

"That's the exact reason I _don't_ trust him," the fox growled, following after her.

They walked into the living room and stopped in their tracks when they saw what awaited them.

Finnick had his tail curled around Violet, one arm holding her to him while the other was used as a pillow for the baby. One of his large ears were splayed over Violet's body as a blanket, the baby nibbling the edge of his ear in her sleep while the fennec filled the room with his loud snores.

"Aw," Judy cooed softly, clutching her chest. She blinked when there was suddenly a flash and looked at Nick who had pulled out his phone to take a picture of his friend and child. "What are you doing?"

"Carrots, darling, there are two things I've always adored," he stated, waving his phone with a mischievous grin. "Memorabilia… And blackmail."


	5. Chapter 5

Requested by Watershipper

 _Judy is offered a modeling job and Nick says_ nope.

 **Pelthouse**

It was a nice sunny day as Judy walked down the street, humming a Gazelle song to herself as she headed to the precinct. In her paws were two Stagbucks cups of coffee, the second for her partner, Nick. The poor fox had had a rough night, getting swamped with paperwork by Bogo and refusing Judy's help. Apparently he wanted to prove that he didn't need help to do his job. But she could at least bring him some much needed caffeine.

Judy was passing a designer store, full of expensive skirts and blouses she knew she would never wear, when she nearly got knocked into by the animal bursting through the doors.

Judy jumped back, a few drops of coffee spilling and slightly burning the skin on her wrists. She let out a small hiss of pain before looking up to glare at whoever had nearly collided into her.

It was a rabbit who looked to be some years older than her; he had snowy white fur and wearing designer clothes of silk. He apparently hadn't noticed Judy, his pink eyes looking around Savanah Central with a dissatisfied expression.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," Judy told him with an aggravated thump of her foot.

The rabbit turned his unimpressed expression toward her, but the moment he did his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull and he gasped loudly, making a few mammals give him weird looks as they passed.

"I know _you_!" he declared, pointing at her. Judy's ears pressed against her skull, feeling slightly unnerved by the rabbit's sudden mood swing. He hurried forward to stand before her, staring at her like he couldn't believe his eyes, "You're Judy Hopps, the first rabbit officer!"

"Ye-yes, I am," she said awkwardly, looking around to see if they were receiving any open stares. Today the citizens of Zootopia were kindly minding their own business.

"You're gorgeous!" he proclaimed suddenly, Judy's ears turned pink. "Inspirational! A modern day muse! You're _just_ what I'm looking for!"

Judy looked to the coffee cups in her paws, wondering if they were still hot enough to burn this rabbit if she decided to throw the liquid in his face and make a run for it. But she didn't want to resort to drastic matters just yet, "I'm sorry who are you?"  
"Ah, yes, yes, apologies. Where are my manners?" He bowed, actually bowed, to her. "I am Hugh Hefner, editor in chief of the magazine Pelthouse. Have you heard of it?"

Judy had, some of her older brothers had a few editions of those magazines, full of girls dressed in skimpy outfits and erotic poses. She wasn't a fan but she told this Hugh she had at least heard of it. "But I need to get to work," she added, "Excuse me."  
"Let me walk with you," the rabbit invited himself, walking by her side. "There's actually something I need to ask of you. You see, the next edition of Pelthouse has a theme for strong, beautiful, working women."

"Oh?"

"Yes, doctors, teachers," he smiled at Judy, "Officers."

Well at least the magazine would remind mammals how females can be hard workers. But Hugh wasn't done talking, "I actually have been looking around for a model to be my cop."

"Any luck?" Judy asked as they were getting closer to the precinct.

"Unfortunately no, but then Lady Lucky shined down on me and led me to you!" Hugh stepped in front of Judy, stopping her in her path. "You're _perfect_! Not only do you have the looks and figure of a model but you're also an _officer_! You'd be the most popular page!"

Judy blinked in shock, "You…you want me to be a _model_ in your _magazine_?"

"Yes, yes, you wouldn't regret it. And it's not like I'm asking you to throw away your police career to come work with me. Here, tell you what, I'll give you my card and you can just think about it. He handed her a gold rectangle, his name and number in fancy black font, Judy held one coffee cup against her chest and used her now free paw to take it.

"I'll need the answer in three days' time, tootles you modern day muse!" With a happy grin Hugh dashed off, leaving Judy with two cold coffees and a card blatantly telling her she could be a model.

.

Judy walked into the precinct, smiling at Clawhauser as he waved hello. She didn't waste time with chatter though, instead heading to Nick's desk that sat next to her own.

Sure enough the fox was still in his seat from where she left him last night, his blurry eyes on his computer screen. Judy felt a wave of sympathy as she placed his cup on his desk, "Hey, Nick."  
He lifted his eyes up at her and smiled sleepily, "Hey, Carrots."

"Did you sleep at _all_ last night?" Judy asked, setting her own cup down on her desk as sat down and turned on her computer.

"A little bit," Nick sat up, rubbing his eyes before taking a long swig of his coffee. "This is kinda cold."

"Sorry she apologized," Judy winced. "I got…distracted." She looked at the card still in her paw.

"Hmm," Nick said, too tired to question further.

Judy spent that morning finishing up her own paperwork, at one point hearing Nick snore as he fell asleep on his desk. During that time she rolled her chair over to his desk to check out his computer, she smiled proudly when she saw his paperwork was complete. "Good boy, Nick," she whispered, gently patting his head before going back to her own desk to continue her work, and when she was finished she couldn't help but pull out the card she had placed in her pocket.

That Hugh Hefner had told her that she had the making of a model. Judy knew she wasn't ugly but she never found herself _gorgeous_ , not to a model-level. With some free time Judy slipped out of her seat, checking to make sure Nick was still snoring away, before heading off to find something reflective.

The first she found was an elephant sized trashcan, it was shiny and showed off her entire reflection, making sure no one was around Judy stepped closer to her mirror image. She took in her fur, her legs, trying to imagine herself wearing the revealing clothing Pelthouse was known for. She ran her paws down her ears, turning around to check out her cottontail, unable to not feel flattered that a rabbit who probably looked at pretty girls all the time found Judy perfect. She smiled to herself, she still wasn't sure if she wanted to accept his offer-but she was pleased all the same.

"What are you doing?"

Judy jumped, whirling around to see Nick standing a few feet away, giving her a weird look. Judy's ears flushed red.

"I-I thought you were asleep," she stuttered.

"I was," Nick replied. "Then I woke up, cried a little cause I finally finished that paperwork, realized I wanted more coffee, saw you weren't at your desk, came to find you ask if you wanted to go on a Stagbucks run." He looked her up and down with that confused look, "Only to find you checking out your own tail. Need to talk about something?'

"Well I…" There was no point in hiding it, she offered a tentative smile. "I ran into a rabbit today."

Horror flashed across Nick's eyes but was gone in a blink. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you won't believe it but asked me to model for him."

Nick cocked his head to the side, "Model?"

Judy nodded and handed him the business card, "He said I had the perfect figure and would match his next theme so-"

"HUGH HEFNER?!" Nick screeched in disbelief as he read the gold card. "That guy in charge of the _Pelthouse_ magazine?"

"You know it?"

"Finnick has a couple of issues. Carrots, you can't really be thinking of calling this guy."  
Judy shrugged, "I was thinking about it but I don't know-"

"How can you be so _stupid_?!"

Those words had Judy's jaw slamming shut, her muzzle twisting up into a scowl, "Excuse me?"

Nick was scowling right back, "You can't go dress up in skimpy clothes, Carrots."

Anger boiled up in her stomach, Judy had spent her entire life being told what she can't do ("You _can't_ stay up past ten." "You _can't_ be a cop." "You _can't_ solve this case."), she hadn't thought Nick was part of that majority but apparently she was wrong.

"I can do whatever I want, Nick," her voice was low and nearly came out as a growl.

"And I can go tell Buffalo Butt he has terrible taste in music but that doesn't mean I _should_ ," Nick shot back.

"It's not like I'm quitting the force," she snapped. "It would just be a one time thing!"

He snarled, "Judy, I am _not_ letting you do this!"

Those words made up Judy's mind. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Well guess what, Nick. You don't have a say in what I do with my life."

.

Finnick sat in the front seat of his car. He was flipping through one of his Pelthouse magazines, Nick doing the same thing in the back of the van. But unlike Finnick who remained quiet Nick made angry noises through his throat every time he turned a page.

After the red fox had got off work he had called Finnick and ranted over what had happened and demanded him to bring his issues of Pelthouse. Finnick obeyed, knowing the story behind this need would be highly entertaining. He had been right. Apparently Nick's rabbit partner had been invited to model for the next edition, Nick had told her not to, they fought, and now she was furious with him _and_ planned on modeling for Pelthouse.

"Nick, I'm going to tell you something you should already know," Finnick finally spoke up. "Girls don't like to be called stupid."  
"But she is!" Nick hissed through his teeth. He sat up and crawled between the seats, showing Finnick a page on one of his magazine. It was an arctic vixen wearing winter holiday-style lingerie and lying next to a roaring fireplace, "How could that dumb bunny agree to be in a magazine like _this_!?"

Finnick looked at the picture then up at Nick, "I figure you'd like seeing her wearing nothing but a bra and panty hose, considering you're in love with her and everything."  
Nick's now blushing ears pulled back against his skull, he scowled down at the artic vixen, "Finnick, how many guys do you think own a Pelthouse magazine?"

"I don't know if I can count that high," Finnick smirked, tossing his own Pelthouse onto the dashboard.

" _Exactly_ ," Nick groaned, digging his claws into the magazine he still held. "A bunch of no good, disgusting, _males_ , who don't even know her! Who don't know how funny and amazing she is! They'll just look at her like she's a piece of meat!"

"Nick," Finnick sighed, "Why don't you just tell the rabbit how you feel?"

The fennec could tell that the suggestion terrified the red fox who quickly shook his head, "I shouldn't have to pour out my emotions to convince that dumb, dumb bunny how bad on an idea this is!" He slammed the magazine shut, "But I will find other ways to convince her."

 _Yep_ , Finnick thought to himself, _This is going to end as bad as I think it will_.

.

Judy clicked her phone off and placed it back in her pocket. She had just called Hugh Hefner; the rabbit ecstatic when she told him she would accept the job and gave her a time and place to meet for the photo shoot-said shoot would be in a few days.

Judy would have been satisfied with leaving it at that and focus her attention on her work until said day.

Unfortunately Nick still wanted to tell her what to do. She had been coffee in the lounge, half-heartedly watching the news on the small TV that hung from the wall, when Nick walked in and without a word showed her his phone: "Read that headline."

Judy did so, her brow knit as she read the words on the screen; it was talking about a movie star who was talking about the hardships of always being followed around by the paparazzi.

She looked up at the fox's serious expression, "So?"

"So, do you think paparazzi ignore models? You take that job and you won't know another quiet moment for the rest of your life," Nick insisted.

"First off I just called Hefner and accepted his offer," Judy said sourly, placing her paws on her hips. "Second, you _do_ remember who my neighbors are, right? My quiet moments ran out the moment I moved into my apartment. Now if you excuse me, break is over." Judy walked past the now scowling fox.

The next day he warned her about exhaustion, stating how his mother used to watch Zootopia's Next Top Model and how drained the girls were after every shoot.

"It's only one shoot, Nick," Judy snapped at him. "And I already pull all-nighters when I have paperwork to finish or a case that needs to be solved as soon as possible. I think I can handle it."

Nick had stomped off muttering about the stubbornness of bunnies.

The third and final day before she would be heading for the photo shoot Nick gave her files over celebrities who had been attacked, either by crazy fans or jealous maniacs. Judy immediately took the files and returned them to where the fox had found them, not even bothering to remind him that she was a _trained officer_ and could handle anyone who made a wrong move in front of her.

The fox's insistence to make her change her mind made Judy's stomach roil in discomfort. It was like he didn't think she had what it took to be a model. If he didn't think she was pretty that was fine but…he didn't have to be so _obvious_ about it.

.

It was Saturday, the day Judy would be going to that stupid photo shoot to dress up in scanty clothing and have disgusting animals leer over her. The thought made him sick and for the first time in his life he woke up early on Saturday, getting Finnick to drive him to Judy's house. The fennec did with much drowsy grumbling and swearing. Parking outside Judy's apartment building as Nick jumped out and headed up the stairs.

 _I didn't want to do this, Carrots but you leave me no choice_ , the words growled through Nick's head as he headed up the empty stairs, it was too early for most of the building's inhabitants to be up.

He skidded to a halt in front of Judy's door and knocked furiously. A few moments later the door flew open, Judy in carrot-pattered pajamas and rubbing at her eyes furiously, her fur messy from sleep.

"Nick," she spoke, holding back a yawn, "What's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

"Judy," he began his voice dead serious. "You _can't_ be in that magazine."

Her concern quickly melted away, replaced by anger and frustration, "Are you kidding me right now?! You woke me up early on a Saturday to tell me what to do?!"

"This is a bad idea and you'll regret doing it," Nick snapped back.

"If I want to jump out of a plane without a parachute that's my own business, Nick!" Judy yelled fervidly, startling the fox. He heard a few doors open, their fight officially getting an audience. "Stop telling me what to do!"

"I'm trying to be a good friend," Nick snarled at her, his tail starting to bristle.

"By ordering me around like you're the chief or my family? I have had plenty of people telling me what to do Nick, I don't need it from you!"

Nick released a loud breath through his nostrils. She had left him with no choice. "Judy Hopps, if you go model for Hugh Hefner I will tell your parents."

Those words left Judy blubbering like a fish, she stared at him with a mixture of shock and betrayal, but she had no way to retort. Nick knew he had won when her shoulders and ears dropped.

The fox felt a wave of relief that he had finally managed to convince Judy not to do something she'd regret. However, his relief quickly dissolved when the bunny spoke next:

"I get it Nick. I don't have what it takes to be a model, I'm ugly. I _get_ it, you win. Now could you please stop rubbing the fact I'm disgusting in my face so I can get to sleep? I have a lot of not seeing you to do today."

Nick's eyes widened in horror, _that's_ what Judy thought? That he was discouraging her because he found her unattractive.

"Carrots, you don't-" Nick began but Judy quickly cut him off: "Have what it takes. You already said that, I thought that after everything we've been through you'd at least believe in me. Guess I'm ugly _and_ stupid."

She slammed the door in his face. Her two neighbors, that had watched the exchange like it was their favorite program, made uncomfortable noises and quickly retreated into their own room as well.

.

Judy sat on her bed, knowing if she looked in the mirror her eyes would be blood-shot. Once she had slammed the door on Nick she started to cry, burying her face in her pillow to muffle the noise as she heard Nick's footsteps slowly walk away after a few minutes.

There was no reason to stay, he had completed his mission, she would admit that had been a good final blow. She'd rather die than let her parents see her in a Pelthouse magazine, she knew her parents didn't read magazines and if her brothers still did they wouldn't admit it to their parents in order to tattle on their sister. But Nick had threatened to tell them, all so he wouldn't have to see her showing off any skin.

Her throat tightened and her stomach twisted painfully, and despite what had all happened she couldn't help wondering if maybe she would regret modeling.

She didn't get a chance to figure out an answer though, a loud knocking echoed in her room followed by an equally loud voice: "Judy Hopps, are you in there?"

Her eyes widened upon recognizing the voice as Hugh Hefner, it took her a moment to remember she had given Hugh her address because he had offered to pick her up to take her to the shoot.

Judy forced herself out of bed and walked to the door, opening it to reveal the white rabbit, still clad in designer clothes and a designer shoulder bag across his chest. His ears drooped in dismay when he saw how much of a mess she was. "You aren't even dressed!"

He invited himself in, picking out an outfit from her closet and a brush from her desk. Judy opened her mouth to tell her that she couldn't make it but the bunny was already running the brush through her fur, fixing the knots.

"Actually," Judy tried, "I-"

"Everyone else is already there and waiting for us. We need to hurry. Some of the models I got are on a very busy schedule."

Judy gave up talking, her more vengeful side wanting to get dragged there. Nick thought she had listened to him. He wouldn't know. He wouldn't tell her parents. So Judy quietly let him fix her fur, she changed into her clothes, grabbed her phone and followed Hugh out into the hallway. They passed Prong who had gone down to the nearby coffee shop, Judy waved awkwardly at him as he looked at her, remembering he had witnessed her blow out with Nick.

Hugh drove a Jaguar, letting Judy into the passenger seat, the officer a little nervous about getting into such an luxurious vehicle. As Hugh started the car and they headed downtown where the shoot would be Judy felt her phone vibrate against her thigh. She pulled it out of her pocket to see Nick had sent a text, asking her if she was okay. She swallowed, trying to figure out what to say, she didn't want to lie and tell him yes, she was doing just fine, his opinion of her not leaving her heartsick. But of course she couldn't tell him the truth, telling him that she hadn't listen to him and give him a reason to call her parents. Judy reminded herself that he didn't ask if she listened to him, only if she was okay. She could give him the honest answer, her fingers typing a two lettered word: **No.**

Nick didn't text back.

They made it to Hugh's studio, him taking her arm and nearly dragging her inside. Three girls were already waiting, dressed up in revealing versions of a doctor, teacher, and a businesswomen. And to Judy's surprise there were a few males there too, a camera man and a couple of assistants. Knowing she would have an audience sent her belly twisting with nerves.

Hugh quickly introduced her to the other models before sending her to the changing room where her outfit waited for her. Of course her costume reminded her of her uniform only swim suit style, Judy pulled the outfit on, wishing the studio wasn't so cold and studied herself in the full body mirror that stood in the changing room. Her torso was completely exposed along with her legs and thighs, Judy wrapped her arms around herself, her fingers clutching her bare shoulders. Judy couldn't say she had expected to feel beautiful or empowered when this moment came…but she didn't expect to feel so depressed and alone either.

She forced herself out of the room and back to Hugh and the models. The rabbit and the camera man (an porcupine), were flashing pictures of the leopard dressed as a doctor, directing her to pose in a certain way.

Judy leaned against the wall, her arms crossing her chest as she tried to pull up some cheerfulness. Not everyone was told they'd make a perfect model, especially by a rabbit who spend all day looking at beautuilf animals. She should be feeling flattered like on the first day she received her card, not thinking about how this outfit made her feel almost greasy, and definitely not the fact that Nick hadn't texted back…and her phone's battery was dangerously low.

"Miss Modern Day Muse," Hugh suddenly sang, getting Judy's attention, "Your turn."

The next forty minutes were a slow moving blur. Judy saw everything happening but she didn't feel like she was part of it. She watched herself pose in whatever way Hugh asked, feeling a rise of bile whenever one of the models' assistants whistled at her. She nearly fell down in relief when Hugh told her he had all the pictures he needed, Judy walked away as the antelope that was dressed as a teacher replaced her.

It had only been pictures and it wasn't like she was nude, but Judy couldn't help feeling self-disgust. Taking pictures for a magazine with barely any clothing at all, that was not for her.

 _Nick was right_ , she realized as regret made her throat tight. _Nick was right_.

"You okay?" a new voice asked.

Judy looked up, her eyes being on the floor, to see one of the assistants, an armadillo smiling down at her. The smile may have been polite and curious but his eyes were lecherous and Judy resisted the urge to shiver in revulsion.

"I'm fine," she lied, wishing her arms could cover the entirety of her torso that was out on display for this mammal.

"I haven't seen you around on any of the shoots or fashion shows," he pointed out. "You new?"  
"This is a one time thing," she said firmly. She wanted to tell this armadillo to back off, that she was a cop, but standing here in clothes thinner than her underwear-she certainly didn't feel like one.

"Oh, don't say that," the armadillo smiled, placing his paw on her shoulder, Judy stilled her heart beating painfully against her ribcage. "You have a talent for modeling work. If Hugh doesn't want to keep you on I know other agents I can introduce you to." His paw slowly trailed down her arm, "Why don't after this shoot we go get something to drink and talk-"

Judy smacked his paw, hard. The armadillo took a step back in surprise, while Judy scowled at him. "Don't touch me," she growled quietly before stomping out of the room. As soon as the door shut Judy ran, down the hall, wanting to run home but then remembered she left her clothes in the changing room and going back now was unthinkable. She dashed down the stairs of the studio, spotting a bathroom and dashing in.

Mercifully it was empty, three stalls and a sink the only things to keep her company. Judy hurried to the handicap stool, slamming the door shut before slamming her back against the wall and sliding to the cold tile floor. Judy lifted her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her kneecaps.

Then she cried.

If females were confident enough to be models and enjoy it then more power to them. But Judy Hopps was _not_ one of those mammals.

Sitting on a freezing cold bathroom floor with barely nothing on Judy felt cheap, disgusting, alone…even ugly. Nick was right…Nick had been right all along. She wished he was here now, true he would rub it in her face how right he had been but at least she wouldn't be alone, she'd have someone who would take her home and she could forget this entire ordeal. She rubbed her wet eyes against her knees, trying to squelch her pitifulness, she felt like a helpless kit.

"Nick…" she breathed against her fur, her voice small and wobbly. "Nick…"  
"Carrots?"

Her head lifted, her ears shooting up. Had she just heard…?

"Carrots, where are you?"

It was! It was him! "Nick?" her voice rose just slightly, uncertain, disbelieving.

The stall door opened and sure enough there was Nick, staring down at her with wide eyes, to make it even more bizarre he carried the clothes she had left in the changing room under one arm.

Seeing him broke any remaining traces of a dam Judy had left and she burst into uncontrollable sobs. " _Nick_!"

He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, Judy buried her face against the fur of his neck, her entire body shaking. "Y-you were right," she moaned. "You were r-right."

"No," he breathed, his chin resting between her ears. "I wasn't."

Judy pulled her muzzle away to look him up at him, "B-but you _were_. It was _awful_! Look at me," she indicated wildly to her outfit, "M-my _baby_ clothes covered more skin than this. And I felt so d-dirty when they were taking my picture and then that t-terrible armadillo tried to _flirt_ with me."

"Oh, Carrots," Nick breathed in sympathy. He reluctantly pulled his arms away from her and picked up the clothes he had placed on the floor. "Here you go."  
She mumbled a thank you as she slid her shirt and pants over the outfit, feeling slightly better now that was fully covered. "H-how did you get this?" She looked up at him with a scrunched brow.

Nick pressed his back against the wall, "I went up to that studio to find you, all I found was your clothes. That Hefner guy told me you ran back downstairs, I was hoping you hadn't ran out of this building with barely nothing on."

Judy sat by his side, pressing her shoulder against his arm. "But how did you know I was here? _Why_ are you here?"

Nick looked at her with a raw expression, "After you sent me that text I thought I tried to make it up to you so I went to get carrot cake from that bakery you like. When I came back you weren't there but Prong told me he saw you leaving with a white rabbit and then all I had to do was an internet search to find out where Hugh Hefner takes pictures for Pelthouse."

He sighed and reached his arm out to wrap around her, pulling her against his side. "Judy…I shouldn't have said all that. I didn't say all that to make you mad. And I definitely wasn't trying to say you were ugly."

Those words sent relief coursing through her body and liquefying her bones, making her lean heavy against him. "Doesn't matter, I still should've listened to you."

"And maybe you would have if I told you the _real_ reason I was so against it," Nick breathed guiltily.

She met his eyes, "The real reason?"

"Carrots…too many awful guys are going to buy that magazine. Guys who don't know you, who don't know how funny and amazing you are. They'd just look at you like you're some piece of meat and I…I don't want _anyone_ to _ever_ look at you like that." He nuzzled against her head, his cold nose pressed against her flushed skin, the affectionate gesture surprised Judy. "Not my Carrots…" he breathed.

Judy snuggled closer against him, taking in the warm of his body, his steady heartbeat, his musk, it all sent her frazzled nerves straightening out. "Why didn't you just tell me that?" Judy asked against his throat. " _That_ I would've listened to."

"I'm a dumb fox," Nick mumbled into her fur. "I'm a dumb, stupid fox."

Judy clutched her shirt in her paw, "But you're my fox. Thank you for coming to get me."

"Always will," he replied.

After a few moments of sitting in silence Judy released a shuddering breath, glad her tears had finally stopped. "I can't believe I'm going to be in the next edition of Pelthouse."

Nick sucked in a breath between his teeth, "Yeah…no."

Judy looked up at him, "What does that mean?"

"So…remember when I said I went upstairs and got your clothes?"

"Yes…?"

"You have no idea what level of panic I had reached when I found your clothes and not you, and that panic quickly morphed into hostility. I went over to Hefner who was looking through his camera and I saw a picture of you and I…I broke it."  
Judy's eyes widened, "You broke his camera?"

"I threw it on the ground and stepped on it a few times. Hefner was yelling at me but one snarl had him shutting up and telling me where you ran off to. So no, you and those other models are not going to have your picture on the next edition of Pelthouse."

Judy snorted with laughter and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, Nick."

The fox jolted in her arms before slowly placing his paws on her shoulders and spoke with a teasing tone, "I know you do."

Finally she pulled away and rose to her feet, "So not to change the topic but you said something about a carrot cake?"

Nick smirked, standing up as well, "Unfortunately I left it with Prong and Bucky so I doubt there's any left. But we can always go get a new one."

"That sounds heavenly," Judy sighed in content, linking her arm with his as the fox led her out of the room. "But we don't have to get carrot cake, how about blueberry? My treat."

"We can get carrot cake," Nick offered as they stepped out of the building.

Judy looked up at him, "But I thought you weren't that big a fan of carrot cake."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, his eyes glittering like emeralds and his smirk turned into a small, gentle grin. "I love Carrots."


	6. Chapter 6

Requested by BeecroftA

 **The Legend of Robin Hood Part One**

 _Taxes! Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes!_

"I hate you, Wilde. I hate, hate, _hate_ you!"

Nick Wilde, running through the woodland of Furwood, glanced down at his friend-the fennec fox Finnick, who scampered beside him, panting heavily.

"What have I told you about using my real name?" Nick demanded.

"What have I told _you_ about making me run? I'm fennec, Nick! I have _short legs_!"

Just then an arrow whizzed by, nearly slicing through one of Finnick's large ears, the tiny fox jumped and looked at the arrow that was now sticking out of the ground with a disgusted look.

Nick looked over his shoulder, a flock of rams equipped with bow and arrows and swords were gaining on them. The red fox looked down at his struggling friend and realized what he suppose should've been obvious: they weren't going to outrun them. So Nick led Finnick into a thicker crowd of trees where they would be momentarily out of the rams' sight. The red fox didn't waste that moment, grabbing Finnick's waist.

"What are you-" the small fox began before letting out a yelp as Nick threw him into the air, the fox landed on a branch of a thick-leaved oak, Nick quickly climbed up after his friend. The two just out of sight before the rams stomped through the bushes.

The flock halted, blinking in surprise when they realized the foxes were nowhere to be found. Above them Nick was sprawled on one of the thicker branches, Finnick on a small branch just above his head, trying to quietly catch his breath.

Nick watched as the rams searched through the bushes, grumbling frustratingly to themselves. None of them suspected a couple of foxes to climb up a tree.

Much to Nick's joy they search didn't last for long, he heard the sound of trumpets from the not too far away village of Knottingham. The rams heard it as well, the one who had lead the chase let out a annoyed groan.

"We need to get back to the castle," he told his flock.

"But we haven't caught those thieves yet," one of the other ram's pointed out.

"The king will be returning to the castle soon," the leader reminded him, "There are new castle guards arriving today."

With much grumbling the rams stomped off, crushing leaves and twigs under their hooves and leaving Furwood for Knottingham. Nick didn't let himself relax until he could no longer hear hoof beats and then he fell against the branch, his limbs hanging off the branch as he released a low sigh of relief-and then a yelp as Finnick threw an acorn at Nick's head, smacking him between the ears.

"What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his sore head as he glared up at his friend.

Finnick returned the glare, "Oh don't worry, Fin," the fennec mocked in a voice that Nick supposed was suppose to be an imitation of him. "It's just a few rich antelopes. They'll be _no_ trouble."

"How was I supposed to know Sheriff Doug's rams would be in the tavern right next door?" Nick demanded as he slipped down the trunk to land gracefully on his feet. Finnick followed suite.

"You know your problem, Nick?" the fennec began as the two strolled through the trees, farther into Furwood. "You take too many risks. You're not immortal."  
"Oh, come on, Finnick." Nick jumped up onto a rock, striking a valiant pose. "The great Robin Hood, prince of thieves, always takes risks. I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

Finnick exhaled through his nose and shook his head, "But you aren't Robin Hood, Nick. He's a folk tale, a legend."

"And I'm going to be the new legend," Nick declared from atop the rock. He fixed Finnick with a look, "Come on, you know we're the only hope the animals of Knottingham have now that Lionheart is king."  
"I do know," Finnick replied seriously, "That's why I stick around and put up with your fantasies of being your childhood hero."

"Fantasies I'm making a reality, buddy," Nick smirked as he jumped off the rock. "Let's head back to the Merry Mammals, Little John."  
If looks could kill Finnick's glare would've murdered Nick on the spot. "Do _not_ call me Little John."

Nick curled his nose, placing his paws on his hips, "You _do_ realize that Little John was a bear? As in… Not big."  
"I don't care," Finnick growled. "Do. Not. Call. Me. _Little_." He had just finished his snarling when his large ears pricked up and he looked to his right, nose twitching.

"What's up?" Nick asked, knowing his sidekick's hearing was better than his would ever be.

"Carriage," Finnick answered, walking toward the sound, followed by Nick. The two foxes hid in some red berry bushes, as they spotted a country road, a carriage pulled by two jogging horses coming up the path. Nick recognized the flag on top of the carriage, decorated with a lion emblem; it was Prince Lionheart's carriage.

"Jackpot," Nick breathed ecstatically.

Finnick looked at him, "Are you crazy? This isn't stealing from aristrocats this is stealing from _royalty_. I don't feel like ending my day in the gallows."

"Aw, come on, it'll be easy," Nick waved away his friend's concern. "It's Lionheart! He's as sharp as a sack of wet mice. All we need to do is use one of our many tactics."

Finnick relented, "Which one? Number seventeen?"

"Nope," Nick held up three fingers. "Number three: the lame fox."

.

Inside the royal carriage sat Lionheart, leaning against soft purple pillows, letting gold ingots fall through his fingers, a lazy and smug smile curling his lips. Across from him sat his advisor, a ewe named Bellwether. She sat with her back straight and hooves in her laps as she watched the lion.

"Ah," Lionheart breathed contentedly, "It is so good to be the top cat, Smellwether."  
The sheep's ear twitched, she had been working for the royal feline for years and she was starting to believe he misspoke her name on purpose but she didn't voice the thought. Instead she offered a placid smile, "It was a good day, Your Highness. That village was very dedicated to paying their taxes."

"Yes, they were," Lionheart purred, looking around at the sacks of gold that surrounded him. "This should keep me satisfied for a few months, give the citizens some time to work and earn more money."  
Bellwether let out a sharp breath through her teeth, making the lion give her a weird look: "What?"

"I don't tell you what to do, Sire," Bellwether looked away, her face twisted into doubt. "But I don't know if releasing the animals from under your thumb is a good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lionheart asked, cocking his head to the side.

"By not staying firm about the tax law you are showing both the animals and neighboring kingdoms you show that you are not ruling with a firm paw and _someone_ might not believe you deserve to wear that crown."

The lion snorted but nodded, "That is a good point, Smellwether. This is why I have you as my assistant."

"Advisor, Sire," she quietly reminded.

"Whatever," Lionheart replied, picking up a hand-held mirror and examining his reflection, running his free paw through his striking mane, admiring the crown that sat atop his head, "I do believe no one would look as stunning as I do in a crown."

"Of course," Bellwether replied agreeably. She looked out the window of the carriage, "We should be arriving back at the castle soon. The new castle guards will be arriving."

"Hmm, is that right?" Lionheart mumbled, too busy admiring his reflection. The sheep rolled her eyes but decided not to try and gain the lion's attention. At least he agreed to keep the tax law going.

Quite suddenly a scream split the air, making both of them jump and the carriage come to a messy halt. Lionheart jumped out of the carriage, Bellwether standing at the open door to see the horses that pulled the carriage taking uncertain steps back, their eyes wide as they stared at what lay before them.

It was a fennec fox, his fur stained red as he sprawled across the dirt, moaning in pain. "Why…" he gasped in a voice of pain. "Did you…"

"You ran over someone!?" Lionheart gasped in disbelief, staring at the two horses who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"We didn't even see him!" the gray one moaned, "We were just running so fast and had our eyes ahead and then he screamed and we jumped back and now he's covered in blood!"

The fennec gasped, "Tell…my children…I love them…"

The other horse looked like he would faint.

Meanwhile Bellwether still stood a the door of the carriage, narrowing her eyes at the fennec and noticing those stains looked a little too bright to be blood. But as she was too busy focusing on the possibly dying fox she didn't notice the other door of the carriage slowly cracking open, a black and red paw reaching in and carefully picking up a one of the many bags of ingots, sliding it out of the carriage. This went on for three more bags before Bellwether heard the jangling of coins and turned around in time to see a fox picking up his fourth sack of ingots. Their eyes met at the same time and Bellwether opened her mouth to call a warning when, like a red blur, the fox jumped forward and pinned her down, holding a paw over her mouth to silence her. The fox looked around the inside of the carriage, noticing some silk lashes (gifts from the sheriff of the town they had just visited), he managed to tie and gag the struggling sheep and take one more bag of coins.

The fox jumped out of the carriage and intimidated the whistling of a bird as he disappeared into the woods.

The fennec suddenly sat up, his painful moans cut off, "On second though I'm sure I can walk it off." He jumped up and dashed to the trees, "Thanks for your concern."

Lionheart and the horses blinked, staring at the place the small fox had disappeared. Finally the lion just shrugged glad he wouldn't have to deal with any dead bodies, and walked back to the carriage. He gaped at the sight that awaited him.

"My gold," he cried out, climbing in and counting the bags he still had left. There were only five! "I've been robbed!"

Bellwether who had been busy trying to struggle out of her bonds managed to pry the gag off.

"OF COURSE YOU'VE BEEN ROBBED!" she snapped.

.

Judy Hopps was furious. She didn't want to be, she tried to remember old ways she kept her temper back when she was little but nothing was working. When Judy was eight she and her family had moved away from Knottingham and she started to train to become a castle guard, endless days and nights of exhausting exercise and training, always covered in dirt, sweat, and blood for fifteen years. After that decade and a half was over she had returned to Knottingham where the king's castle stood, ready to prove her worth with all the other recruits that she had what it takes to guard royalty.

She and the other animals were in the castle courtyard, having proved their talents in things likes sparring and archery (the latter Judy excelled at). The Captain of the Guard, a buffalo by the name of Bogo, had watched everyone's performance with a stony expression, sometimes muttering quietly to a couple though the bunny couldn't catch the words.

Finally he made it to Judy's side as she was examining the point of an arrow. He spoke, "You can go home now, Hopps."

Judy's ears shot up and she looked up at him in disbelief but the buffalo was already walking away, across the courtyard to where King Lionheart and his advisor stood, the lion looking incredibly bored and irritated, Judy had heard he had been robbed by some bandits just outside of Knottingham.

Judy jumped to her feet and raced after the buffalo who was now speaking to the lion, "Wait, sir! Sir!"

Bogo looked down at her with a curled lip, his conversation interrupted. "What?"

"What do you mean I can go home? None of the other recruits are leaving!"

"That's because they are all hired," Bogo's voice rumbled.

Her jaw dropped in dismay, anger boiling inside her belly as fifteen years of training went down the drain. "But sir…"

"She does have talent," Bellwether pointed out while Lionheart was busy examining his claws. "Would that not be helpful in guarding the castle?"

Judy looked at the sheep with surprised gratitude.

"I need actual intimidating mammals," Bogo told the advisor gruffly, "Wolves and bears and such, not a rabbit who can't even reach my kneecaps." He meant Judy's glare with a level gaze, "And I will not be persuaded otherwise. I'm sure you can find work elsewhere."

Lionheart let out a yawn, "Today has been exhausting, come Captain Bogo let us get a snack before my afternoon nap."

The buffalo gave the lion a patient look before following him into the castle; they vanished just like Judy's hopes and dreams.

With drooping ears and not knowing what else to do Judy turned around and headed out of the courtyard. But Bellwether followed after.

"You really wanted to be a castle guard, didn't you?" the sheep asked as she walked beside the rabbit.

Judy nodded, "I really did. I always wanted to protect mammals, ever since I was a little girl."

Bellwether nodded in understanding, "I know it feels to want to shoot for the stars and be told they are too far away." The sheep glanced at her, "I can't change Bogo's mind but…would you consider being Knottingham's deputy sheriff."  
Judy stopped walking, looking at the sheep in surprise, "Could I be?"

"I'm close friends with Sheriff Doug," Bellwether smiled sweetly. "I could convince him to hire you. I watched you show off your sword and archery skills, you obviously work hard and you're dedicated." She looked over her shoulder to where the lion and buffalo had vanished, her expression bitter. "Not enough animals are like you."

"Thank you," Judy said.

"However," Bellwether spoke. "I have a specific mission for you once you become the deputy sheriff. I want you to put all your effort into finding Robin Hood."  
Judy cocked her head to the side, "The old fox legend?"

"Yes, apparently some fox thief is trying to live the old folktale and is stealing from both the King and his citizens."

"Didn't it say he robbed the rich to feed the poor?" Judy asked.

The sheep snorted and rolled her eyes, "Thievery is wrong, Judy. If he wanted to help some of the more less fortunate he could get a job and _earn_ money then stealing it from the pockets of our hard-working subjects. Can I count on you?"

Judy answered immediately, "Yes." She wasn't going to let this opportunity slip out of her fingers, true it wasn't what she had hoped for but something was better than nothing. She didn't want to let this kind sheep who was willing to give her a chance down. Judy would catch this 'Robin Hood' if it was the last thing she did.

.

Meanwhile said Sheriff Doug of Knottingham was strolling through said town, performing the best part of his job: tax collecting.

It was rather adorable how the animals tried to hide their ingots in the silliest of places, he had just left the house of the town musician, a reindeer who had tried to hide his money in the cast of his broken leg. Pitiful…but humorous.

Just then Doug could hear the sound of merry-making. Mammals were having a good time. He couldn't have that.

The laughter was coming from the Otterton house, odd considering the florist was currently locked up for dodging his taxes, leaving his wife to care for their two children. Who knows maybe they'd be more willing to follow the law than old Emmitt.

Doug walked to the house, realizing they were chanting a birthday song. He opened the door without introduction, "Happy birthday to you!" he sang off key, startling the three otters. He saw the oldest son held a present in his paws, the youngest quickly hiding behind his mother when he saw who had burst through the door.

Mrs. Otterton looked at the ram with concern, "What is it, Sheriff?"

Doug swaggered into the room, offering a polite smile he knew it didn't fool any of the otters. "Can't a sheriff make a friendly house call in his own town?" His eyes went to the birthday otter, "Oscar isn't it? Let's see what you got this year."

The young otter gave the ram a suspicious look but opened his present, pulling out a gold coin, he broke into a grin, looking up at his mother, "Thank you, Mama!"

The poor otter had barely finished speaking before Doug snatched the coin out of his paws; Oscar gaped up at him in consternation.

"How dare you," Mrs. Otterton demanded, pulling her now sniveling child to her. "That was all we had!"

"And you get to use it to pay your husband's debt," Doug said with a twisted smirk. "Of course, you'll need about a hundred of these before that otter can be released."

She glared at him, her eyes swimming and Doug decided he would leave before anyone burst into tears, something he surprisingly did not enjoy. "King Lionheart wishes you a happy birthday," he called as he walked toward the door just as he nearly bumped into someone. It was some old blind fox, wrapped in a raggedy and moth-bitten cloak, a walking stick clicking across the floor.

"Watch it," Doug snapped when the crane smacked against the ram's ankle.

"Sorry, sir," the fox mumbled as Mrs. Otterton rushed over, grabbing the fox's arm and leading him into her house. "Happen to have any alms for the poor, mister?"

Doug snorted and didn't bother to answer as he let himself out, slamming the door behind them. As soon as the clopping of the Sheriff's hooves vanishing Mrs. Otterton smiled knowingly at the fox. "That has to be your favorite disguise, Robin Hood."

The fox smirked, straightening up and shedding the cloak, removing the black glasses that hid his eyes, "Come on, Mrs. O it's a classic."  
"ROBIN!" the Otterton boys ran over and hugged the fox who smiled and patted their backs.

"Oscar, Elijah, you two get bigger every time I see you." He turned his attention to Oscar, "Heard it's your birthday, squirt."

The young otter's smile dropped and he looked to the ground despondently, "Yes, but that mean old sheep took my present."

"Don't let him get to you," Nick kneeled down to be at eye level with the otter. "He's just sad because no one ever went to _his_ birthday. Besides-" he reached into his brown leather jacket and pulled out a child-sized bow complete with blunt arrow, "Happy birthday, Oscar."

The otter broke into a huge grin and accepted the gift, "Oh thank you, thank you!" He hugged the fox one more time before he ran outside to try out his new toy, his younger brother followed after.

"Thank you!" Oscar called out one more time.

"Bye, Mr. Robin Hood," Elijah called as he ran outside. "Remember to come back on my birthday."

Mrs. Otterton let out a happy sigh, "You certaintly made his birthday a special one."

The fox straightened up and smiled softly, "I try to do my best." He reached into his pocket and offered the mother a sack of coins. "Keep your chin up, we'll make Knottingham a good place again."

Now it was her turn to hug the fox, "Bless you, Robin Hood," she sniffled into his shirt. "Bless you."  
The fox smiled in embarrassment before gently pulling himself out of her embrace, "Well, I need to get going. I have traps at the edge of Furwood to check on."

.

Judy stood at the edge of the Furwood forest. She had been told Robin Hood and his alleged band of Merry Mammals resided somewhere deep in the woodland. The thought that animals were bringing a bad reputation to such a good fable rubbed her fur the wrong way. She needed to put a stop to them as soon as possible (maybe then Captain Bogo would reconsider her being castle guard).

She stepped into the trees, the shade cooling her fur from the afternoon sun. Twitching her nose and swiveling her ears this way and that Judy walked around, trying to find a hint to where the Merry Mammals could be hiding all the while keeping Knottingham in sight.

However Judy was too focused on the thick trees and bushes before her when she stepped on a small pile of leaves. She let out a yelp when wind whistled through her fur and the forest became a blur. Suddenly she was staring at the ground below, a rope wrapped around her ankle as she hung from a tree, she blinked a few times, her brain catching up to what had just happened.

"Wha-" she started to struggle, lifting up her upper body to grab ahold of the rope tied around her throat. She tried to untie it but the knot was incredibly well-done and her arms were already straining with the effort of holding herself up.

Hearing rustling in nearby bushes Judy let the rope go, hanging upside down once again as she looked toward the bush. A red fox crawled out.

He smirked smugly up at her, "Look at that, I caught myself a bunny rabbit."

"Get me down from here!" Judy snapped at him. This could only be the dastardly Robin Hood!

"Ooo, a _girl_ bunny rabbit." He looked down at the ground beneath her, Judy followed his gaze and she saw some of the ingots she had saved up had fallen out of her pocket when she was caught.

"A bunny rabbit with a nice chunk of change," the fox purred, slinking over to scoop the coins up.

Judy let out a growl of frustration, "So you _are_ Robin Hood then! Admit it!"

"With pride," the fox bowed loosely to her, "How can I help you?"

"You can go give yourself up to the king," Judy replied hotly.

The fox winced mockingly, "Afraid I can't do that. For two reasons: one, I have no wish to rot in some cell. Second, there is no real king to give myself up to."  
Judy didn't comment on his last words, not surprised the thief would be disrespectful to loyalty instead she snarled, "I'm the new deputy sheriff. And I'm going to stop your heartless plundering."

"Oh wow," the fox laughed, "You are adorable. Think you can capture the notorious prince of thieves whilst hanging from a tree?"

"Don't call me adorable," Judy ordered as the fox turned to head into the woods, completely fine with leaving her hanging, literally.

"It was either that or dumb," the fox waved his paw loosely, his back to her as he headed away. "Take your pick, Carrots."

Judy's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped in shock. That wasn't the first time she had heard that line.

Her eyebrows knitting together she spoke just before the fox disappeared, "Nick?"


	7. Chapter 7

Requested by AeroQC

 **It's A Wilde Life**

Nick had been in the ZPD for over a year, gradually he felt his insides being scooped out, leaving him the shell of a fox. And then the hollow started to get filled up, with exhaustion from spending endless days and nights over tedious work, with anger at the yells of fellow officers and angry citizens, and depression that Judy was sensing his negative mood, that he couldn't find it in himself to make a joke, to look at all the work he had to do and find it all worth it.

Nick Wilde was simply tired of life. And he knew it would only be a matter of time before he would overfill with all those terrible feelings and thoughts and it would spill out and drown him.

That day happened on a random day of parking duty.

He had a throbbing headache, his eyes drooping with exhaustion, and his nerves officially fried. He sat in the joke-mobile with Judy, the bunny, even though she hated parking duty, was in her usual good mood. She was chatting about her last weekly call to her family, apparently some of her younger siblings had tried to cook and totaled the kitchen. Nick tried his best to listen but his ears didn't seem to work like they used to.

A ding interrupted Judy, her mouth slamming shut and her ears shooting up. She parked next to the sidewalk and jumping out, making her way to the meter that was at the moment three seconds over. Nick pulled himself out of the small vehicle and trailed after her, his tail dragging on the dirty cement.

They stood by the meter as Judy wrote up the ticket, Nick letting out a large yawn, his paws in his pockets.

"Hey!" an angry voice startled them. A furious looking boar stomped out of a nearby store and toward them.

"That thing's ten seconds over!"

"Sorry, sir," Judy spoke with professional ease. "We're only doing our job."

The pig snorted rudely, "So this is where our tax money goes? So a bunny can pretend to be a cop."

Judy ignored his words but Nick was in too much of a foul mood to do the same. He took in the pig's stained with a disgusted curl of his lip, "And I'm sure you're working real hard watching YakTube videos in your mom's basement."

"Nick," Judy's voice was a warning as she printed out the ticket and placed it on the pig's window shield.

The boar was too busy glaring at Nick, "Like I need to be insulted by some _fox_."

Nick's paws clenched into fists within his pants pocket, "Wow, you really want to get arrested don't you?"

"Oh so now you're making me pay for a ten second ticket _and_ threatening me?"

"I don't make threats," Nick growled. "I make promises."

"Nick, stop," Judy ordered, scowling at him. She expected Nick to take the high road; he was the cop after all. But at that moment he could feel himself overfilling, anger dripping down the edges to make a puddle at his feet.

His words riled the pig up, "Foxes usually don't keep their promises, why don't you their promises, why don't you surprise me?"

"No!" Judy jumped between them, holding her paws out, "This is ridiculous. Nick let's just go."

His ears were pressed flat against his skull, the anger was pooling up to his waist. "I don't break promises, Carrots. If Mr. Complain-about-taxes-while-his-mom-fixes-him-peanut-butter-sandwisches-while-he-wastes-away-on-hisfat-ugly-"

The blow came surprisingly fast, knocking Nick onto his back and busting his lip open. Nick's ears were ringing as Judy knelt down next to him, yelling at the pig who smirked smugly at the fox.

Red and blue lights flashed at the edge of his vision and for a moment Nick thought he was hallucinating until he saw Fangmeyer and Snarlov appear. They must have witnessed Nick getting slugged cause they handcuffed the now frightened looking pig. Fangmeyer led the pig to the squad car while Snarlov knelt down next to Judy.

"He still breathing?" the wolf asked, smirking slightly.

"His lip is bleeding," Judy answered, looking down at him like a disappointed mother.

Snarlov patted the fox's knee, "Don't worry, pal. We'll scare the day lights out of that pig to avenge you." He stood up and saluted Judy before walking back to Fangmeyer and the squad car.

Nick forced himself to his feet, rubbing his paw over his blood stained lip, his lower jaw throbbing in time with his migraine.

"I hope you're happy," Judy spoke, her paws on her hips and her foot thumping in disapproval.

"Oh yeah, forgive me if I don't jump for joy."  
"Nick, you know we can't talk to citizens like that," Judy reminded him as they walked back to the joke-mobile. "You should've ignored him."

"Pardon me, Carrots, when I took this job it didn't say I'd be looked down even more than when I was a con-artist."

The bitter words made Judy halt for a second before hurrying back to his side, "How long have you been holding that in?"

Nick glanced down at her, "Excuse me?"

Judy walked in front of him and blocked his path, making the fox halt. "Nick, something had been wrong with you for a few months now," Judy said. "You need to tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing you want to hear," Nick growled, the anger up to his chest now.

Judy's ears drooped, "Of course I want to hear what's bothering you,"

"Well I don't want to tell you," he snapped. "Okay? You don't need to know everything about me."

"Stop it, Nick," Judy retorted. "Stop acting like this!"

"I'll act anyway I please thank you very much!" Nick sneered. "And if I want to get angry or tired then I will!"

" _Why_ are you angry and tired?"

"It's not stopping!" Nick threw his arms out. "The stupid parking tickets and paperwork! Bogo keeps riding our tails over nothing! I have to get up before the sun no matter how exhausted I am! And then I have to deal with a bunch of whiny mammals! …It's not worth it."

Judy expression ranged from surprise, to worry, then to downright irritation. "Not worth it? How can you say that?"

"How can you keep acting like everything's all unicorns and rainbows," Nick shot back.

"Because ever since I was eight I wanted to be a cop. Yes, I might get stuck on the tedious jobs but I get to help animals too. I'm taking the good along with the bad. And right now the bad is your grumbling."

"Grumbling?" Nick growled, it sounded like she thought he was a whiny kit or a badgering old fox. The thoughts sent that flooding fury up past his ears. "So that's what you call everything I've done. I see."

"Don't twist my words, Nick," Judy ordered but he wasn't even listening anymore.

"Maybe you would be better off if I wasn't around," he snarled, turning on his heel and walking off. He didn't care if they're shift wasn't over yet.

He was clocking out.

He heard Judy call his name but he didn't respond. And she didn't come after him.

.

Nick had returned to his old run down shack of a home, ripping off his uniform and leaving him in nothing but boxers. He fell face first into his bed, letting out a sigh as he buried his head in a pillow, his muscles feeling like lead.

Nick couldn't help but think of his time as an easy going con-artist. He didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn, didn't have to listen to complaints from the precinct and the streets, if mammals were angry with him it would make sense because he was a sneaky fox and he had swindled them. Life before being a cop was simple, easy, but he knew he couldn't go back. It was impossible for him to go back and he couldn't see himself going forward. If he was being honest he didn't want either. He wanted… "To be gone."

"You sure about that?"

Nick let out a less than dignified shriek, jumping up and wrapping his blanket around his mostly bare body. Standing in the middle of his room as if it was the most natural thing in the world was… _him_?

"Hey, Nick," the fox looked exactly like him smile calmly.

"That pig hit me harder than I thought," he replied, staring with wide eyes.

The fox's expression was patient, "If that was only it." He sat down on the edge of the bed, making himself at home.

Upon closer inspection he saw the fox did have his differences, his fur was more unkempt, his clothes (a floral print shirt and khakis) were tattered and grimy, his green gaze had a hollow look to them, complimented by the dark circles under his eyes. And the strangest thing of all he wore an odd collar.

"Oh that's totally it," Nick replied. "I just fell asleep and am now dreaming."

The stranger shrugged, "Whatever will get you to listen."

"Listen to what?"

"First introductions: You can call me Wilde."

"What a coincidence that's my name too."

"Yeah, in a way I'm a future you from an alternate universe…it's kinda hard to explain and I don't think we have that kind of time. Can you just accept that without asking any questions?"

"Never questioned my dreams before not gonna start now," Nick replied.

"Good, now listen to my warning," Wilde leaned forward, "Wake up, Nick. And appreciate the life you have."

Nick furrowed his brows at the look alike fox, "I haven't slept in a while pal, I'm not going to wake up anytime soon."

The fox sighed, "Nick, this dream…is going to show you what happened…if you were never born."

He snorted, "Whatever."

"I'm serious, Nick. Go outside right now and you'll see a world where you never existed."

"So a world where I don't have to wake up when it's still dark out or get yelled at or had to give out parking tickets or have a busted lip and a migraine I'm starting to think is a tumor."

Wilde gave him a pitiful look, "I can guarantee you will miss those things if you step out that door."

Nick smirked, feeling like playing along, "Wanna bet?"

Wilde's hollow eyes sparked for a second, as if wanting the challenge, and he shrugged, "If you insist ya dumb fox."

Nick pulled on his own shirt and pants, looking like a healthier version of the fox next to him. He followed Wilde out the door and the minute Nick stepped outside his migraine vanished, along with his sore muscles and busted lip. He stopped in his tracks and ran his fingers along his perfectly fine lip, then he looked at Wilde with a grin, "Oh I am totally winning this bet."

The other fox didn't say anything, just looked at Nick with an unreadable expression. Nick shrugged easily at Wilde's silence and decided to head out to the street, looking forward to being completely ignored.

As they headed toward Savannah Central Nick glanced at Wilde, the fox trailing behind them. "Don't you wanna change into cleaner clothes or take off that weird collar."

Again Wilde gave him a pitiful look, "No one can see me but you."

"Right," Nick nodded, turning back to face forward. "Dream."

They made it to Savannah Central, for once Nick didn't have to worry about keeping his eyes out for say a shoplifter or a parking meter after all, he wasn't a cop anymore. "Wait," he spoke up, looking back at Wilde. "If I was never born then does that mean mammals can't see me?"

A camel ran past, knocking against Nick's shoulder as he went, "Watch it, fox!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared around a corner.

"That answers that," Nick said, rubbing his shoulder. "Guess everyone's still not that friendly." Still, at least his brain didn't feel like it was ready to explode.

"I'm hungry," Nick said, "And I always wanted to eat during a dream." He smirked at Wilde, "Imagine taking a bite of ice cream and it tastes like a bug burger?"  
"That doesn't sound fun," Wilde said, "And I wouldn't suggest going to eat anything."

"Why not?" Nick pulled out the wallet in his pocket and made sure he had some dollar bills, "I got enough for a snack. I'll even buy you something."

"No thank you," Wilde replied, following Nick as the fox headed to a nearby ice cream shop.

"Oh I can't see what kind of flavors are in here," Nick said excitedly.

Wilde stopped at the door, "I wouldn't go in there, Nick."

He ignored the doppelganger, walking inside with an easy stride. But as soon as he stepped in a hippo near the door let out a disgusted gasp, "What are _you_ doing in here!?"

Nick jolted, thrown by the yell, "Excuse me?"  
"She asked you what you're doing here, _fox_?" the elephant at the counter demanded in a angry tone.

Nick looked at him, "I was hoping to get something to eat."  
A couple of the mammals in the shop (all of them prey) let out rude chuckles while others glared with disgust. "We don't serve _predators_ ," the elephant said the word like a curse. His beady eyes going to Nick's neck, "Especially _un-collared_ ones."

Nick knitted his brow in confusion while a few of the audience started whispering in frightful whispers.

"Isn't it against the law for preds not to wear collars?"

"Should someone call the police?"

"He could go savage any minute."

Nick opened his mouth to ask what in the world was going on when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. It was another elephant, picking Nick up by his trunk and tossing the fox out with little fanfare. "AND STAY OUT!"  
Nick fell into a dirty puddle, drenching his clothes and fur. He glared at the ice cream shop, its door slamming shut while the mammals inside laughed uproariously.

Wilde stood by the shop, next to a sigh on the window that Nick hadn't noticed before: **No Preds Allowed**.

Nick picked himself out of the puddle, shaking his fur dry and stomping over to the other vulpine, "What the hell was that all about?"

"A Nick-less Zootopia is a very different place," Wilde said simply.

"Huh, can't remember things being so blatant before," he grumbled. He looked at the collar around Wilde's neck. "They were going on about collars in there. What's that about?"

Wilde shook his head, "You don't want to know."

"No I'm pretty sure I do," Nick replied but then his ears twitched as he heard a voice that was familiar but he couldn't place it. He turned around to notice an electronics shop across the street, a series of different televisions displayed at the window. His jaw dropped when he saw who were on the screens.

He ran across the street, ignoring the angry honking of drivers as he made it to the store, nearly knocking into the glass as he skidded to a halt and stared at the screens. Bellwether. _Bellwether was on TV_! And not in an orange jumpsuit while wearing a scowl, but behind an official looking podium, smiling pleasantly, her mouth moving but the TV's muted. At the bottom of the screen were the words 'Mayor Bellwether'. Nick looking over his shoulder, Wilde now standing beside him, "How the hell is she still _mayor_?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Wilde asked calmly.

"BECAUSE SHE TURNED PREDATORS SAVAGE!"  
"Is there any evidence?" he asked.

"Me and Carrots _found_ the evidence!" Nick snarled.

"Really?" Wilde asked, "That's an impressive feat. Considering you've never been born."

Nick let out a frustrated growl, "I need to get to the precinct." Even if this was a dream it made his skin crawl that that sheep wasn't behind bars.

"Nick, you-" Wilde began but collar less fox was already running off. He wondered if Judy would be in the precinct, he also wondered what dream Judy would be like.

When he arrived at the ZPD he didn't waste time running inside, but he skidded to a halt when he saw Clawhauser wasn't at the reception desk, instead an antelope. The sight sent Nick's nerves on edge. _Don't panic_ , he told himself, _Clawhauser probably got sick from eating too many donuts. Besides this_ is _a dream, right?_

"Hey, longhorn," Nick called, forcing himself to the counter. "You wouldn't happen to see Carrots around would you?"

"Does this look like a grocery store," the antelope asked, his eyes not leaving his computer screen.

"No, my friend, Carrots," Nick explained. "The first rabbit of the ZPD."

"The only rabbit of the ZPD no longer works here," the antelope replied, pulled his eyes away from the computer to look down on Nick, "She-" the antelope's eyes bulged when he saw the fox. "…You're not wearing a collar."

Nick suddenly realized he had just made a very bad mistake.

He was proven right, the antelope called in reinforcements, Nick recognized McHorn and Higgins who grabbed him before he could make a run for it. Bogo walked out of his office, Nick desperately tried to speak with him, tried to remind him who he was, tried to tell him Bellwether was insane. The buffalo scowled at him but didn't respond, they handcuffed him and actually muzzled him, which made Nick struggle fiercely, his cells on fire as awful memories resurfaced and he was dragged to the jailhouse.

That was when they gave him a collar.

It was more suffocating than the muzzle, tightening around his throat and it was like he couldn't breath. The green light on the collar immediately turned yellow when it clicked around his neck and a second later it flashed red and a painful shock zapped him, making him flinch.

"I'd calm down if I were you," McHorn told him while he removed the muzzle, Nick took in deep breaths, hoping that he could run away.

But apparently being caught not wearing a collar was a criminal offense and he was placed in a cell.

Nick sat on the cold cement floor, trying to calm his racing heart so the collar would go back to green, trying to figure out what was the point of these collars.

"What are you in for?" a familiar voice spoke up and Nick's heart dropped.

He looked at the double bunks in the cell, on the top sprawled Finnick. The little fox, his friend, had the same collar on, an unlit cigarette stuck between his teeth.

Nick had to bite his tongue to keep from speaking the fennec's name, he wouldn't know Nick. He had never been born. So instead he just gave the little fox a heartbreaking look that made Finnick uncomfortable, rolling onto his side and turning his back to the red fox.

"You never met Finnick."

Nick whirled around to see Wilde standing in the cell like he had been there the whole time; he knelt down next to Nick. "So he had to con mammals by himself and ended up being caught and shut in here."

Wilde pointed to the collar wrapped around his own neck, "And because you weren't there to help catch Bellwether her scheme was never found out. Everyone believed it was biology, and the only thing they could think to do was make these shock collars."

"Look at me, Nick," he continued, his once hollow eyes full of meaning. "I'm your reflection."

Nick glanced down at his dirty clothes and collar and realized he was right.

He swallowed, his throat dry and his body starting to shake, his collar flashed yellow.

"I'd calm down if I were you, bub," Finnick had glanced over to Nick and noticed his collar, but the taller fox didn't hear him.

He looked to Wilde and asked the question he feared the most, "Wilde," he breathed. "…Where's Judy?"

He glanced away, refusing to meet Nick's eye.

"Did she go back to Bunnyburrow?"

"In a way," Wilde replied, his voice thick with…grief. "She took the Emmit Otterton case, but you weren't there to help her so she asked help from Bellwether. The sheep tried to lead her off, but Judy's smart…she figured it out so Bellwether…" Wilde swallowed and met the other fox's eyes. "She's _gone_ , Nick. They sent her body back to her family…all because you weren't there."

It was like an ice pick had stabbed through his heart. Not Judy… _anything_ but Judy. The last time he had talked to her they had fought and now she was _dead_. Because he wasn't there to save her!

"No," he breathed, "No, no, no!"

Finnick watched with wide eyes as Nick dug his claws into his head, shaking his head and gritting his teeth against the brand new hollowness in his chest and the tears started to build up in his eyes.

"Calm down," Finnick snapped, looking at him with horror.

But Nick couldn't, Judy was _gone_! A jolt of electricity, much fiercer than the last zap, coursed through his body. But this time it didn't last for a second because Nick refused to calm down, the pain refused to wane. He fell to the cold floor, spasming against the cement as the bolts of pain went up and down his spine.

"WILDE!" he screamed, "TAKE ME BACK!" He wanted-needed-to go back. He lost the bet, he'd take the migraines and sore muscles and rude animals over this. He got it, Zootopia needed him, Judy needed him.

"TAKE ME BACK! TAKE ME BACK! TAKE ME-"

 _Back._

Nick's head smacked against the floor, his eyes shooting open.

He had fallen off his bed, in his house, in his boxers, on top of his wrinkled police uniform.

Nicks' paws went to his neck, it was collar free. Not only that he tasted the coppery tang of blood, his lip was busted. And his muscles were sore and his head was throbbing.

He was back. _He was back!_

Nick jumped to his feet with a delighted whoop, looking at his trashy house with adoring eyes. He picked up his phone from his bed and saw it was four in the morning, almost time for his shift. Nick took a quick shower, not even caring the water was cold and pulled his uniform back on and raced to the precinct.

To his delight he passed predators who didn't wear collars and there were no signs that kept predators from entering a building.

He burst into the precinct, feeling a temporary bolt of panic when he saw the reception desk was empty, and then he heard heavy footsteps behind him.

"Clawhauser!" he cried out in delight when he turned around and saw the pudgy cheetah walk in, carrying two boxes of donuts.

The cheetah blinked, surprised by the fox's exuberant greeting but smiled pleasantly nonetheless. "Hey, Nick, you're here early-"

Nick wrapped his arms around the cheetah, "You beautiful giant, fluffy ball of fur! I'm so glad you're in my life!"

"What are you doing here so early, Wilde?" Bogo came out of his office and gave the fox a suspicious look.

"I just needed to tell you I'm so glad you're my boss," Nick walked over and shook the buffalo's hoof. "And I'll be _right_ back but there's two other mammals I need to talk to." Without giving Bogo or Clawhauser a chance to say something Nick dashed back out of the precinct.

He found Finnick's van in it's usual alley, knocking on the back door loudly. Finnick opened the door with a threatening snarl and a bat, he scowled when he saw who it was.

"What the hell-" his words were cut off when Nick picked him up and hugged him to his chest.

"Finnick I love you and you're the brother I never had." He kissed the fennec's temple before placing him back in his van. "I'll call you later."

He hastened off, leaving Finnick staring after him with an expression that said he didn't believe what just happened, happened.

Finally Nick made it to Judy's apartment, running up the stairs and startling a few mammals who were either off to work or returning home. He made it to Judy's door and lifted his paw to knock, only for the door to open before his knuckles could make contact with the wood.

And there was Judy. Perfectly fine, decked out in her uniform and her eyes widening when she saw Nick, his knees nearly buckled in sheer relief. She was _alive_.

"Nick," Judy spoke, sounding awkward. "Look, about yesterday…I shouldn't have-"

Before she could finish her sentence Nick tackled her into a hug, making them both fall down onto the floor of her apartment.

Judy let out an oomph of surprise as they landed, " _Nick_? What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry, Judy," Nick breathed, his arms tightening around her and his face buried in her shoulder, "I'm so sorry about everything I said. I take it all back."

Judy placed her paws on his back, "You don't need to take it back, Nick. You weren't the one who spent your life training to be a cop… If you don't want to be you can-"

"But I do," Nick lifted himself up to rest on his elbows so he could look down at her, "I want to be a cop! I want to be with _you_! I was just being an idiot."

Judy's brow knit in confusion, "What's gotten into you this time?"

He gave her a watery smile, his eyes brimming with happy tears: "I just realized I love my life…almost as much as I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Requested by DaniChibari & Choirchick16

 _Judy 'cooks' for Nick and Violet._

 **The Violet Diaries: The Cooking Fiasco**

"I'm going to bake a cake," Judy stated as she pulled the shopping cart. Violet sat in the children's seat, sucking on her pacifier and for the moment deciding to behave.

Nick, who was walking by her side through the cereal aisle, looked down at her, "Why? Not that I'm complaining?"

"Don't you know what today is?"

She saw the terror in the fox's eyes as he tried to figure out what made today so special. Judy rolled her eyes fondly, "It's the anniversary for when you graduated from the ZPD Academy."

Nick visibly relaxed when he found out he didn't forget a birthday. "Oh, that. Of course."

Judy smirked at him, getting Captain Chomps and placing it in the cart. "I'll make some chocolate cake, I used to make it all the time with my siblings." She smiled down at Violet, "Wanna help me, Vi?"

Violet waved her arms ecstatically, making Judy giggle. She pulled the shopping list out of her pocket and handed it to Nick, "Go finish up getting our weekly groceries, Vi and I are going to get the cake ingredients."  
Nick shrugged, rubbing Violet's head and messing up the squeaking baby's head before walking off, his eyes on the list.

Judy pulled the cart to the aisle where she would find ingredients such as baking soda, flour, and chocolate. She was humming as she picked out what she would need, remembering all the times she and her brothers and sisters baked sweets and other random food during their childhood. They had always made a mess of the kitchen but the food always turned out nice.

"I don't about you getting your own piece of cake," Judy told her daughter as the baby watched her. She picked up a can of chocolate icing, "But I think a little spoonful of this won't be a problem." She winked and Violet smiled at her.

Judy was about to reach for a bag of flour when the baby let out a loud squeal of delight, startling her. Dropping her paw the bunny turned to see Mrs. Otterton with her two sons walking down the aisle toward them.

Judy smiled in greeting, "Hi, Mrs. Otterton."  
The otter smiled at her, "Hello, Judy." She smiled at Violet, "It's good to see you two."  
"Hi, Violet," Oscar and Elijah Otterton walked over to greet the baby. Oscar stuck his finger out for Violet to grab, the infant doing so with a happy squeak.

Judy spoke to Mrs. Otterton while the boys entertained her daughter. "How have you been?"

"Same old, same old," Mrs. Otterton replied. "Just getting some fish for tonight's dinner. And you?"

"Today's the anniversary of when Nick joined the force," she explained. "So I thought I'd make him a cake to celebrate."

"How has it been with you two?" Mrs. Otterton asked.

Judy smiled softly, "It's been good. We went on our first date not too long ago… I'm really happy he's with me."  
Mrs. Otterton nodded, "Good, I'm glad." She looked to her sons who were tickling Violet. "The boys have been wanting to see her again."

"Maybe they can have a play date some time?" Judy offered.

"That would be nice, we'll have to make plans later this week. Come on, boys. Daddy's waiting."

The two young otters pouted but didn't disobey, waving goodbye to Violet and Judy as they followed her down the aisle. Judy grabbed the cart and went to find Nick.

.

As soon as they made it back to their apartment Judy headed straight for the oven, pulling out the cake ingredients along with a bowl and other utensils she would need. Nick smirked in amusement at the rabbit while he put up the other groceries, Violet crawling around on the tile floor, making spitting noises for no apparent reason.

Judy ears pricked up when she looked down to see Violet pulling at her pant leg. "Mummy Bunny is busy right now," Nick finished putting up the groceries and knelt down to pick up the baby. "Come hang out with Daddy."

He saluted Judy, "Good luck, Lieutenant."

"I don't need luck," Judy smirked with pride.

As Judy started to add the ingredients into the bowl Nick carried Violet to the living room. Flicking the TV on the screen showed a Gazelle music video; Nick rolled his eyes when Violet started to squirm around a smile on her face as she looked at the screen.

"Not even one and already a Gazelle fan. You're Judy's kid alright."

The baby looked up at Nick, her emerald and amethyst eyes sparkling. Nick smiled tenderly at his daughter, "What? Wanna dance? You should really have bought me dinner first, Squeaker."

He held Violet to his chest, one paw holding her while the other held her paw and he moved around the living room to the song playing from the TV. He actually knew this song (it was one of Judy's favorites and she was always playing it in the squad car) and he sung along, Violet laughing as her father danced around the room.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I could've been a rock star when I was a kid," Nick told her, "But then I realized I'm an expert at everything I do so I decided not to settle." He pretended to dip the baby and Violet giggled.

"You're not getting her too hyped up are you?" Judy called from the kitchen. "She's only got an hour before her bed time."  
"You act like I'm not one hundred percent a completely responsible parent," Nick called back, before grinning cheekily down at his daughter.

Judy made a noise of disbelief loud enough for Nick to hear, he smirked at the doorway that led to the kitchen, "How's that ZPD Anniversary cake coming along?"

"About ready to go into the oven," she replied. "Then all we have to do is wait."

Another song came on the television screen, not Gazelle but it was a soft song so Nick continued to sway his daughter around the living room, Violet cooing once or twice as if to sing along with the song.

A few minutes later Judy walked in, a carrot-patterned apron wrapped around her torso, she smiled at the sight of the fox and kit. "Getting ready for those future father-daughter dances?"

"Yep," Nick replied, turning a circle around the rabbit, baby still in paw. "Unlike all those others that will just be stepping in place, Squeaker and I are going to be _professionals_. They'll put us on Dancing with the Stags."

"Of course they will," Judy rolled her eyes fondly.

"And the best part is Squeaker and I will have so much fun at those father-daughter dances that she won't need to go to prom with some dumb _boy_."

Judy couldn't help but laugh at that and Nick sent her a playful glare, "Don't laugh Carrots. It's essential that I remain her favorite male for her entire life so she won't grow up and leave me."

"Imagine how my dad feels," she asked with a teasing grin. "Knowing I'm off in the big, dangerous city raising a baby with a fox?"  
Nick's expression turned horrified and he smothered Violet against his chest, " _No_ …"

Judy gave him a sympathetic look before walking over and giving him a hug, "Now, now, you'll always be _my_ favorite male."  
Before Nick could reply the oven dinger, Judy pulled away, a smile lighting up her face as she hurried into the kitchen. Nick followed after her.

Judy pulled the chocolate out of the oven, placing it on the table. Nick breathed in the chocolaty scent, smiling in pleasure. Judy grabbed a bag of blueberries from the refrigerator and dotted the cake with the berries, Nick's tail was practically wagging as he placed Violet in her baby seat by the table, "Smells good," he commented.

"Of course it does," Judy smiled in triumphant, "I am an excellent cook." She fetched a knife and cut into the cake, she pulled a piece out…only for it to run between her fingers.

Judy's jaw dropped and Nick's eyebrows rose, "Is it suppose to do that?"

"No!" Judy tried to cut another slice and picked up the slice, it was just as runny. "I don't understand I followed the…" Judy's ears dropped.

"What?"

"I forgot the _flour_!" Judy dropped her face to the table with a mortified groan.

Nick burst into laughter, holding his stomach and leaning against the table, "How could you forget that?! It's a _main_ ingredient!"

"I got distracted at the store and forgot to get it," Judy's voice was muffled against the wooden table.

Nick nearly fell onto the floor he was laughing so hard, "I am an excellent cook," he quoted Judy.

When he was finally starting to calm down Judy looked at the ruined cake with a shivering lip. She had been so excited at the thought of cooking something for Nick, of celebrating their partnership. But she went and ruined it.

Nick took not of her melancholy expression and let out a small sigh, getting a spoon from the utensils drawer and without further ado getting a spoonful of the ruined cake.

Judy watched him with big eyes as he ate the bite, chewing the sticky fudge and blueberries between his teeth, "It's like pudding."

"You don't have to eat it to spare my feelings," Judy told him.

The fox smiled down at her, "I want to eat it." He took another bite. Then another. "It's not too bad."

Despite herself Judy felt a smile turning up her lips. Nick placed the spoon against her mouth, the chocolate staining her lips.

"Hey!" she protested, licking the chocolate off her mouth.

Nick chuckled then looked to Violet who was stretching her paws out to the cake. He placed his finger in the cake and dabbed a dollop of the chocolate onto his daughter's nose. Immediately Violet stuck her tongue out, trying to lick away the splotch.

"Nick," Judy spoke up. The fox looked back at her only to have a pawful of cake smacked against his muzzle. He jumped back with a surprised noise while Judy burst into laughter, her paw covered in crumbs.

"Oh," Nick licked his lips, "That's how it's going to be, huh?"

The two broke into a kind of food fight, smothering the ruined cake against their mouths, while laughing joyously, Violet focusing on the smudge still on her pink nose.

With a playful growl Nick pinned Judy to the floor, the rabbit squirming under his grip. "No fair!" she laughed, "You're heavier than me!"

"Better start eating junk food," Nick grinned his russet and cream fur stained with chocolate crumbs.

Judy's paws reached out, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down to his lips, tasting both him and chocolate. Nick purred against her.

She was smirking when she pulled away, "Does that count?"

"It's a start," he growled playfully, flashing his teeth into a wolfish grin.

Violet suddenly let out a shriek of triumphant as she finally licked away the chocolate.

Nick and Judy got back to their feet, the bunny picking up her baby and nuzzling against her. Nick leaned against the rabbit, wrapping his tail around her legs. "See, Squeaker likes your cooking."

Judy smiled up at him while Violet played with her mother's ears, "Maybe next time I can cook something a little more presentable."

Nick laid his chin atop her head, "Like I need _presentable_ food to love you."

Violet squeaked in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Requested by Ktrk5

 _Nick has a kingdom to rule, a fact he's impartial about. But his royal life is turned upset down when he receives a gift with long ears and a cottontail._

 **Foxhollow**

Chapter One: The Tribute

Once upon a time, there was a vast and resourceful land. It was full of forests, and lakes, mountains and valleys. Naturally, the land was full of animals of all kinds, as time went by there came predators who decided they wanted specific acres of land for themselves and their families, through fighting and debating territories known as Regions came to be. Predator couples ruled each and were known as kings and queens they would protect and rule their territory and the other predators and prey that inhabited it until it was time to past it on to their children.

Many different Regions were founded and named, each unique with its own resources. And, naturally, many stories came from these Regions, epic tales of adventure, betrayal, danger, friendship, and love. While all respectable stories in their own right the tale we will be telling today is without a doubt one of the most peculiar but also one of the most memorable: The tale of a bunny and a fox.

Our story starts in the Region known as Foxhollow, an average sized territory flush with forests and vegetation; it had been many, many years since it had seen a bad harvest.

The rulers of this prosperous land were the royal Wilde family. The King and Queen, Maximillian and Amelia Wilde, had decided to retire and announced their son, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, would be taking the throne. The news brought other royals and citizens of Foxhollow to the castle.

The minutes before the coronation is where this grand tale of bravery, romance, and change, begins.

.

Nicholas Wilde was in every way, shape, and form: neutral.

He would not reject the crown of Foxhollow, his birthright. But he would be a liar if he said he was jumping off the walls, overjoyed at the thought of taking his parents' responsibility. It was odd, he had spent much of his childhood in stuffy study rooms, pouring over history books, sitting through dull meetings alongside his parents as they talked over trading and taxes, going to sleep with sore arms and legs after hours of sparring.

All those years, all that time, had led up to this moment, a day that was going to change his life. Yet all he could muster was an apathetic 'hmm'. Maybe he'd become more invested after he was crowned and had a few days to adjust to it all.

Nicholas turned around, fully clothed in his Region's colors: emerald and amethyst, as his bedchamber door was open, in stepping his mother who was dressed in her own royal garb.

Amelia Wilde's eyes and lips were decorated with both laughter and age lines, caused by years of running a kingdom and laughing at the eccentric quims of her husband and son. She smiled warmly at her child as she walked toward him, her green eyes the exact same shade as her kit's, were glittering with pride and tenderness.

"You look so handsome, dearest," she praised him, "And so regal."

He returned her smile, accepting the embrace she provided. "And you look stunning as always."

She giggled softly at him, stepping away, her tender grin now more humorous and messy, showing off her white fangs, "Don't you go wasting that charm on your mother, I already love you."

"No other woman is worthy of my praise," he smirked but it quickly dropped when Amelia gave him a pointed look. "No other woman is worthy of my praise," he repeated firmly.

"That's because you never look," his mother replied in a clipped tone. Her words made Nick's shoulders droop, they had had this very conversation weekly since the day he turned eighteen. "Mother it's not like I _need_ a queen to be a successful ruler. Look at King Lionheart, he is an eternal bachelor and is doing just fine on his own."  
Amelia's nose curled, revealing her opinion of the lion who was now in their throne room, a guest for Nicholas' coronation. "But so is King and Queen Otterton, which is more impressive considering they have one of the smallest Regions in the lands."

"You realize why, Mother? Because they are two mammals who, as you said, are ruling one of the smallest Regions known." He placed his paws on his hips, "Besides, those two are a good match because they married for love. Love doesn't happen after one conversation, it takes time."

"Yes, but you aren't even looking," the elder vixen pointed out. "Nicholas, you're father and I aren't getting any younger and I just hate the thought of leaving you by yourself with all of Foxhollow to run."  
Nicholas bit back another sigh, he could never banter long with his mother, "Let me get through this coronation first and then I'll look." He linked his arm with hers and headed toward the door, a relieved smile already across the vixen's face. "In fact if I spot any vixens as lovely as you then I'll even talk to her."

Amelia nodded in satisfaction as they left Nicholas' bedchamber. As he walked it didn't go unnoticed that he was leaving his room as a prince…and would be returning as a king.

.

Judith Hopps straightened up, rubbing the dirt covering her paws on her foggy grey skirt, her dress more rags than anything at this point.

The farm bunny was with a handful of her other siblings, having planted the last seeds for this harvest, she noticed how her brothers were filthier than she or her sisters, they truly did not mind looking the part of peasant. While Judith didn't mind having to work to live she knew that the animals of Foxhollow, the middle class and nobles and royalty(though the latter she knew she would never meet) would look down at her even more so if she was caked in dirt.

"We should be heading back," Rose, the eldest of the current group stated, her head turned up as she studies the darkening sky. Night would soon be upon them.

Rose's siblings made no arguments, walking across the rows and rows of not yet grown carrots as they made their way to the burrows that were their home. It was almost time for supper, their mother no doubt slaving away in the kitchen.

Judith was having a pleasant conversation with one of her younger sisters, Gwen, asking about a brush that had gone missing when they noticed a carriage.

It was a few yards away, passing the Hopps carrot fields as it dashed across the gravel path. The carriage was a beautiful color of sapphire, silver lining the doors and wheels. The black mare pulling it looked incredibly pompous and self-important. Adding that all together it wasn't hard for Judith to deduce that it was a royal carriage.

"Isn't that the emblem of the Riverway Region?" her brother George asked, pointing to a symbol of what looked to be an otter on the carriage door.

Rose nodded in confirmation, "Tonight is the coronation of Prince Nicholas."

"That's tonight?" Judith looked to her sister. She could recall a few mammals talking about the coronation on her last tri p to the last marke.t She had not paid much attention since buying apples had been of more importance in her eyes.

"Yes," Rose told her. "Poppa said he saw King Lionheart's carriage pass this morning, must have wanted to get there early to show a good impression."

"What is Prince Nicholas like?" the youngest of the current group, Agatha asked.

Her older siblings shrugged their shoulders, none had ever seen the prince. Years ago Judith had caught a glimpse of him as he visited town with his father, but once again food held more importance.

Suddenly Rupert, the youngest of the brothers there, shuddered, "When I hear about a new predator getting crowned I always get uneasy."  
George crinkled his nose, "This is the first coronation you've ever lived through." w

"Yeah but I've _heard_ of others. You know they crowned some real brutes before." He wrapped his arms around himself, "I heard some were even bloodthirsty." A few of the sisters joined his shivering at that word. It was a word whispered not only by the Hopps family but many a prey in many a Region. It was the reason they were always sure to lock their doors at night and give their predator neighbors a wide berth. You just never knew…

"And Prince Nicholas is a _fox_ ," Rupert hadn't stopped his fear mongering. "And we're _rabbits_! By nature we're born enemies. What's to stop him from sending his guards over to snatch us ad make rabbit stew?"

Agatha gasped in fright while Rose scowled. "I really do not think Prince Nicholas, or any predator, for that matter is going to make any stew-rabbit or otherwise. That hasn't happened in _centuries_."

Rupert didn't look convinced but by then they had arrived home and talk of bloodthirsty predators ceased. But one problem was replaced with another when they saw no smoke rising from the chimney of the dome of earth they called home. Their mother wasn't cooking…which could only mean something bad had happened.

They hurried inside, Rose sending the youngest away to the safety of their rooms and other siblings while Judith and George followed her to the kitchen.

There was a mob waiting for them. All crowded up before the kitchen doorway but none daring to even stick a whisker in. Judith's stomach twisted in dread but she forced herself through the mass, murmuring excuse me's and resorting to elbow shoving. She couldn't stay in the back of the crowd, not knowing what was going on. But when she had finally made it to the front of the group she wished she had.

The bane of the Hopps family existence stood at their kitchen table, before her parents: the red fox known as Gideon Grey.

He was a landowner, running the farms of the quaint village of Bunnyburrow. When the harvest came in he decided how much a famer's family got and where the rabbits sold the produce. And since he owned the burrow the Hopps' called home he made them pay a steep rent to stay there. Tragically it was a rent too steep for them to pay this month which was why the fox was polluting the kitchen with his stank musk now.

"We've given you all we can afford, sir," her father said, spreading his arms in an I-don't-know-what-else-to-do fashion, keeping himself firmly between his wife and the fox. "One of our little ones got sick and we needed an apothecary."  
"Yes, I heard ya the first time," Gideon replied, his lip curled to reveal the glint of fangs. "But that doesn't solve my problem, does it? I needed that money so I could buy a gift for the new king of Foxhollow. They could easily take these lands away from me-and you-if I don't stay in their good graces." He placed large, _clawed_ , paws on his hips, looking around the kitchen, unimpressed and disgusted. "I'd take something of yours as a gift but there's no way in hellfire he'd-" Gideon's long jaw shut as his eyes reached and stopped at Judith and the other rabbits watching the scene before them. Immediately the bunnies behind her scampered back but Judith forced her legs to remain still. She may have been terrified of Gideon, probably all foxes if she knew any others, but she refused to let him see, especially when he was looking straight at her, his blue eyes thoughtful.

Eventually his scowl pulled up into a nasty and deceitful grin fitting for a fox.

Gideon turned back to her parents, trying to appear pleasant. "I was wrong, you do have something of…average value." He pointed one claw at Judith. "Give me her and you'll be free from three months' worth of rent."

Her parents already frightened expressions morphed into ones of horror, Gideon might as well have bared his fangs and gone for their throat. "But-but," her father stammered, "Wha…"  
"Many prey were given as tributes to newly crowned royalty decades ago," the fox explained, his smile making the rabbits sick. "I'm sure soon to be King Nicholas will love this call to the old traditions."

"You can't!" Judith's mother finally spoke, her voice tight and fierce. "You will _not_ take my daughter all the way across Foxhollow as a _gift_ to an animal I've never met! Take me if you must have a tribute but Judith stays here."

Judith wanted to step forward, to tell her mother it was fine, but she could not, her legs were stone and her mouth was cotton. All she could image was what this fox prince looked like, acted like, she knew he was older, she could see a creaky old fox with graying fur, snarling and snapping at her, mouth wet with saliva as he tried to have a taste…

Gideon's eyes were dark as he glared down at the two. "You don't have a choice, either give your daughter up or your entire family will be homeless."

The conflicted expressions on their faces made Judith's stomach twist even more. Again she tried to say something but again nothing came out, she blinked and could see the prince rubbing his claws across her face and neck and chest as he skinned her alive.

Gideon must've been getting impatient and not wanting to deal with resistant rabbits because he added, "Surely you can save up money to buy her from the king? You do have three months to do so." He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he looked at Judith. "And I doubt she'll fetch a large price. I wish I could find a prey more presentable but beggars can't be choosers." His eyes slid to Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, "And you are beggars."

Judith could see it the moment her parents looked at her with heartbroken faces. She could see the self-disgust in their eyes. Judith wanted to tell them it was okay, she was a big bunny she could take care of herself, that they needed this home otherwise they'd die starving in the streets, but she couldn't. All she could do was see her innards falling out of her torn abdomen, blooding spray as the fox she was about to be given to ate her. She could only hope she survived until they collected the money.

Her father nodded, refusing to look at Gideon. Smug and satisfied he immediately grabbed Judy's arm and dragged her to the door. She bit her lip to keep from wailing, the fox's claws digging into her skin. She looked over her shoulder and reached her free paw out to her parents, wanting to say goodbye to them, to her siblings, wanting to get one good look at them in case this was the last she ever saw of her family, and her home.

Before the burrow door shut behind her she saw her mother fall to her knees in tears, and her father demanding that Gideon ask the prince how much it would take to get his daughter back. And then the door was shut and Judith was leaving her old life behind.

Gideon had his old cart parked near the burrow, his friend, a mule, ready to pull it. Unceremoniously the fox tossed Judith into the back of the carriage that was full of filthy hay and old crates.

"Get going," Gideon said to the mule, climbing onto the seat of the cart, "We have a lot of ground to cover and little time to do so."  
The mule obeyed, jogging away from the burrow, heading for the capital of Foxhollow. It was when the burrow, her home, disappeared from view that Judith snapped.

"No," she breathed, moving to jump out of the moving carriage, terror pumping through her veins and bringing tears to her eyes. "No, no, no, no!"

Gideon let out a snarl as he saw the rabbit trying to escape, he quickly grabbed her waist, claws digging through the worn fabric and painfully pricking her skin. Judith struggled against her captor, kicking and slapping at him as he pinned her down. "No, no, no!" she repeated over and over, her voice rising, becoming hysterical. But she wasn't strong enough to fend off Gideon who found some coarse rope in one of the crates and managed to tie her wrists and ankles.

"There, that should hold you," the fox growled, moving back to his seat leaving the bunny lying on her side. Judith could feel her body shaking, her tears staining her fur and dampening the hay, she felt like her thumping heart would burst through her chest. Helplessness and dread weighed her soul down as they headed to the Foxhollow castle which would soon be known as Judith Hopps' grave.

.

King Nicholas Wilde stood between his parents as he was greeted by both royals and nobles who offered him well-wishes and praise.

He had to fight back a smirk as King Lionheart of the Kingsland Region hammed it up, exclaiming how both their lands would prosper together as brothers in bond. When he finally stepped away for the next well-wisher Nicholas noticed his mother rolling her eyes.

King and Queen Otterton were much simpler, smiling up at Nicholas and offering him the best of luck. Queen Otterton told him she had brought him a few jewels native to Riverway, adding teasingly that it was a good way to catch a fair lady's eye. Nicholas smiled politely and thanked her, ignoring his mother's pointed smile while his father chuckled behind his paw.

"I think it's time to mingle," former King Maxmilian decided as their last well-wisher departed. "Emmit brought some of his finest dishes and I _must_ try a few." He patted his son on the back, smiling proudly at him before walking across the room to the buffet that waited for him.

Amelia let out a small sigh of strained fondness, "You're father was wasted as a king, he should've been a court jester." She smiled at her son, "You have fun, talk with animals and get to know them. You're their king now."

Nicholas smirked at her, "And talk to a couple of vixens."  
She returned the playful grin, "My kit's so smart."

Nicholas separated from his mother, looking for a specific mammal. It didn't take long to find him; his eternally furious personality always granted him a lot of personal space.

Sir Ele Finnick, a noble fox that found his riches instead of being born into it like most, was the one animal in the world Nicholas considered his friend; having known him since he was a kit and the fennec was a street urchin.

Finnick was leaning against the wall, directly under a tapestry that showed the first Wilde claming the Foxhollow Region as his own. He held a half empty goblet of wine, swirling the red liquid around, his brown eyes looking down into the glass's contents.

When Nicholas' shadow fell over him the fennec looked up and smirked, "Good evening, Your _Majesty_."

Nicholas playfully narrowed his eyes, "If it isn't my favorite street rat."

Finnick snorted in a very un-regal way before turning his eyes to the crowd around them, "Quite a party."

"Isn't it," Nicholas followed his friend's gaze.

"So, how does it feel knowing you can behead anyone you wish," the fennec smiled evilly, baring his small but sharp teeth.

Nicholas gave his friend a droll look, "There is something so very wrong with you, Finnick. But to answer your question I'm more worried over finding a vixen to appear my mother than running the Region."

Finnick laughed, it came out raspy, "You _would_ be more stressed over that."

"I've spent my entire life getting ready to be king, not finding a suitable queen," the red fox reminded his friend.

"Well, better get to hunting," Finnick waved his goblet carrying paw toward the crowd.

Nicholas studied the party goers, picking out the vixens and trying to figure out which one he should approach, he knew he wouldn't be rejected by any-none would dare reject a king. But that was the problem, wasn't it? Many women would look at him and only see a crown.

Finnick must've caught his friend's hesitation because he spoke once more, "What about Lady Winter? She's a good catch, smart and kind, _and_ attractive."

Nicholas studied the artic fox who was having a pleasant conversation with Queen Otterton. He had spoken with her before, whenever her family visited the castle or when he walked the streets of the capital. He supposed he could at least _try_ to talk to her, see if they could find some common ground to bond over.

"Wish me luck," Nicholas told the smaller fox beside him before heading toward the vixen.

He was halfway across the room when a scream split the air, sending everyone's fur on edge.

Nicholas whirled around toward the large doors of the room, wondering if the castle was under attack but instead the door opened to see a husky red fox in dirty peasant clothing walking in, dragging a bound rabbit behind him.

The nobles of the room exchanged confused silence as Nicholas remembered he was king and it was up to him to figure out what was going on. He marched over to the fox and the rabbit, the latter having been released and fallen to her knees.

"May I help you?" Nick asked the peasant.

"Ah!" the plump fox exclaimed, bowing dramatically to him. "King Nicholas, it is an honor to meet you I am Gideon Grey, I manage the fields of Bunnyburrow."

"Oh, I see," Nicholas replied, remembering that Bunnyburrow was one of the most prosperous fields in all of Foxhollow. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sire," Gideon Grey gushed. "I'm afraid I can't stay long, but I wanted to bring you a gift for your coronation." He stepped back and indicated to the rabbit, "I've brought you a tribute."

Nicholas finally got a good look at the bunny. She was dressed in an old gray dress that was caked with dirt, her ankles and wrists tied, her gray fur matted and ears drooped across her back. She was staring up at him with violet eyes that popped in contrast to her fur, said eyes were full to the brim with terror as she stared up at him, unblinking. Nicholas noted this was the closest he had ever been to a rabbit.

"Tribute?" he echoed, confused.

"It is an old-tradition for royalty to receive prey tributes on their coronation," Gideon Grey explained.

Nicholas narrowed his eyes at the rabbit who seemed to shrink into herself, her body shivering like she was in a blizzard instead of a warm space. He could vaguely recall reading about such a tradition but it hadn't been performed in years and Nicholas couldn't help it, he glanced over his shoulder to seek advice from his parents. But he received none, his father going back to his meal and his mother turning away.

So Nicholas decided it would be rude to not accept the gift, as bizarre as it was. He turned back to Gideon Grey with a polite smile, "Thank you, it is much appreciated."

The fox smiled proudly, "It was no trouble at all, Your Highness."

"Guards," Nicholas spoke to the two antelopes standing by the doors, "Please take my…tribute, to my bedchamber along with the other gifts."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Legend of Robin Hood Part Two**

 _Absence makes the heart grow fonder._

 _Or forgetful._

15 Years Ago

It was Judy's eighth birthday and her favorite gift was the small bow and arrow her merchant brother gave her. Her parents shared uneasy glances as Judy ran around the burrow, stating that with this bow she would be the greatest hero in all of Knottingham. Eventually her parents shooed her and her hyperactive siblings out the door, Judy immediately heading to Furwood forest for an adventure, a few of her siblings trying to race after her but stopped when they saw their sister pass through the trees.

Judy had never gotten far into Furwood, her parents warning her it wasn't safe, that there was no telling what dangers lurked inside. But if Judy was going to be a brave hero she needed to face any danger she came across.

She found danger of a different sort.

She had been passing by a blackberry bush when laughter rang through the trees, causing her ears to shoot up. It wasn't an evil, creepy laughter she expected to come out of a dark forest, it was warm, friendly, and she found her feet moving toward it.

She hid behind a tree when she came across a clearing and saw the owner of the nice laughter. It was a fox.

Judy remembered all the scary stories her parents and older siblings told her about foxes, sharp claws and teeth, glaring eyes that could see in the darkness, find you no matter where you hid, and of course thirst for rabbit blood.

But this fox wasn't what she pictured when she heard all that. He was older than her, in his teenage years (maybe sixteen or seventeen?) and like her he held a bow and arrow. Unlike her he had a target painted on a tree, and was aiming his arrow toward it. She watched as the fox took aim and let the arrow fly, it struck right into the heart of the target.

The fox let out another triumphant laugh, turning around to face an invisible audience: "Another perfect score for the ever so talented Nicholas Piberius Wilde, the greatest archer in all of Knottingham-no-in all the world!" He bowed dramatically to the trees, "Thank you, thank you, oh you're too kind, it was nothing."

A small giggle escaped Judy's lips before she could stop it. She hid behind the tree trunk as the fox whirled around toward her.

Judy kept her back pressed up against the bark, holding the bow to her chest, her ears twitching as she tried to hear footsteps or maybe even growls. But when the forest remained quiet Judy's childish impatience won over and she dared to peek around the tree-only to see a pair of green eyes.

The bunny shrieked and jumped back, falling onto her tail.

The fox straightened up and burst into laughter, Judy scowled at him, too busy being angry to be scared of his fangs. "You scared me!"

"That's exactly what I was trying to do," he smirked down at her, his fangs bared and Judy felt her ears droop in fright. "Spying on animals is rude, Fluff."

"I wasn't spying," Judy insisted hotly, jumping to her feet and straightening up as high as she could, even standing on her tiptoes. "I'm on a mission."

The fox's smirk didn't loosen, if anything it grew, "I'm pretty sure no carrots grow in Furwood."

"I'm not looking for carrots," Judy pouted. "I'm on an adventure; I'm looking for something dangerous to fight." Her eyes suddenly bulged and she pointed a finger at the older mammal, "You! _You're_ dangerous!"

He knit his brow and tilted his head, "I guess you could say that WOAH!" Judy jumped at the fox, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.

"Ha, ha!" Judy stood on top of his chest, placing her paws on her hips, "The brave bunny has defeated the scary fox!"

" _I'm_ the scary one?" he pushed her off him; " _You_ were the one that attacked for no good reason."

"You're dangerous," Judy told him, jumping back onto her feet. "I have to protect the citizens of Knottingham from you."

"I _live_ in Knottingham," he grumbled, standing up and straightening his clothes. "And if I was dangerous then I would've eaten you by now."

His words made Judy take a few steps back, "You-you eat rabbits?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "No, ya dumb bunny. It's a metaphor. Look, if you're determined to be a 'hero'? Then you need to do better than tackling animals." His eyes looked at the bow that she had dropped on the ground when she jumped at him, "Can you use that?"

"I just got it," Judy replied, picking it and the single arrow up. "It was a birthday present."

"Well tell you what, Carrots," he said, crouching down to be at eye level with her. "Since it's your birthday I'll be a nice fox and give you one free archery lesson."

She gaped at him in shock, "You will!?"

He smirked at her expression, "Just because I'm offering a lesson doesn't mean you'll be an expert by the end of the day. Don't get your hopes up, Fluffy."

"My name's Judy," she introduced herself, skipping after him as he walked back to the clearing where his bow and target waited.

"I'm still gonna call you whatever I wish," he said, picking up his arrow. "But _you_ can call me Nick."

"What do we do first Nick?" she asked.

"Work on your pose," Nick placed his feet apart and pulled the arrow back, holding it taunt. "Think you can mimic me, Carrots?"

Judy tried to; her arm shaking as she pulled her arrow back, "It's hard keeping the arrow pulled back."

"It's so when you let it fly it will go straight through your enemy's heart," he said darkly. Judy looked at him with slight horror and he smirked, "Or straight through a tree, honestly you make it too easy."

He turned his attention to the target, "Now let's work on your aim; get your eye aligned with the arrow." He let his own loose and once again it hit the middle of the target effortlessly.

"You're really good at that," Judy noted, her voice awed. The fox looked proud of the compliment. Judy focused on her own aim and let the arrow fly; it hit the last ring of the target.

"Oh, cheese and crackers," she moaned, dropping her ears.

"It's your first try isn't it? That's good for a beginner." He walked over and fetched the arrows, "Again."

They spent about an hour improving Judy's aim, which only got a little better despite how sore her arms now were. Nick finally called a break when he noticed how her lips were starting to quiver.

"So sweetheart what else can you do besides jump at animals and being moderately okay at archery?" Nick asked, sitting on the grass and leaning against his paws.

"What else can I do?" Judy asked, placing her bow and arrow on the ground next to his, glad to rest her arms.

"Surely you have some combat or adventuring skills, you do plan on being the hero of Knottingham, right?"

Judy hadn't really thought about it, "I um…I can jump really high?"

"Better than other rabbits?" Nick asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I guess not…uh…" Judy couldn't think of anything else to say. All her special skills were hereditary rabbit skills.

Nick smiled at her, "How would you act if you faced some villain who tried to take a say…doe in distress or maybe buck?"

Judy furrowed her brow in thought, looking around the ground. Spotting a relatively long stick she picked it up and brandished it like a sword. She turned and faced a rock, waving the 'sword' threateningly at it. "Halt, you fiend! Don't take another step! I am Judy Hopps and I am the Hero of Knottingham!"

Nick watched in mild amusement as Judy pretended to duel with the rock, finally smacking it against the sight and 'beating' the villain. Judy jumped back with a triumphant whoop; she looked toward Nick, "I defeated the scoundrel. Now what?"

"Now you have to save your doe in distress," he told her.

Judy nodded and rushed over to the fox, taking his paw and pulling him to his feet and toward a patch of bushes. "Come along, doe in distress!"

"Doe?" he asked with a dry smirk. He allowed Judy to lead him into the bushes, the two sitting down on the grass.

"We're safe," Judy let out a breath, dropping her sword. She smiled up at the fox, "I saved you."

He chuckled, "Yes, you did little Carrots."

She shrugged, "I guess that's it, then."  
He grinned at her, "Technically if I'm your doe in distress you're supposed to kiss me."  
Judy stuck her tongue out in distaste, "Kissing is sissy stuff."

He laughed harder, his eyes alit with mischief, "Alright, if you don't then I guess I have to." Before Judy could run away he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek, Judy struggled away exclaiming in protest as her ears flushed crimson.

"You're gross," she scoffed, rubbing the cheek he kissed.

Nick only grinned teasingly at her and winked, "Yet I still got your first kiss."

.

Judy stared down from the tree, looking at the fox that had aged, of course, since the past fifteen years-no longer a teenager. When she had spoken his name he had whirled around and stared up at her in alarm, his mouth slightly gapped.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"It's me," she told him, "Judy!"

He blinked, "…"  
"We met when you were seventeen."

"Not ringing any bells," he replied.

"You taught me archery!"

"Oh!" he spoke, recognition dawning. He broke into a sardonic smirk, "Look at you, Carrots. All grown up…well, you didn't really _grow_. More _aged_."

She pouted at him, "You're hardly the image of youth-wait what are we talking about? _You're Robin Hood_!"

"We already established that, Fluffy."

"How could you?" she hissed through his teeth. "You've become nothing but a thief!"

His smile instantly dropped, "Nothing but a thief am I?"

"I was told how you've been stealing from Knottingham citizens. Let me tell you I'm the new deputy sheriff !"

"Oh dear, stealing from the rich mammals of Knottingham how will they ever move on?" Nick mockingly placed his paws on his cheeks. "How will I be able to sleep at night?"

"Don't mock me!" Judy snapped at him.

Nick dropped his paws and rolled his eyes, "Look, Carrots, I need to get going so…bye."

She stared after him with a slack jaw, "You're going to leave me hanging up here?"

"Well…yes," he said simply, looking over his shoulder. He frowned at her expression, "You expect me to cut you down after insulting me?"

Judy opened her mouth but closed it when she realized he had a point. "Never mind," she growled, "I'll get down myself and _then_ I'll catch you."

Judy once again lifted her upper body to grab at the knot around her foot, trying to slip her blunt nails through the tie, struggling against it.

Meanwhile Nick watched the rabbit struggle, unable to help an amused smirk. She really was that crazy little rabbit from all those years ago, only know she became a bloodthirsty tax collector.

 _Can't have everything_ , he mused to himself, pulling out a dagger from his belt and headed to the tree where the rope was tied. Without giving a warning, he sliced the rope in half, a half second later he heard Judy yelp as she fell to the ground, landing painfully on her tail.

Nick whirled around and smirked at her as she forced herself up to her feet, rubbing at her now sore rear. "I may be a thief," he spoke, "But I'm also a gentlefox. Ta-ta." He strolled into the trees.

"Wait," Judy shot back, trying to go after him, "Get back here!"

"You weren't as bossy when you were a kid," Nick commented, climbing up a tree and disappearing into the thick leaves above. "But what can I expect from a grumpy spinster bunny."  
" _Spinster_?" Judy echoed in anger, standing at the base of the tree. "What makes you think I'm a spinster?"

"Oh, was I wrong?" his voice called through the forest. "My apologies, you better get back to your husband and pop out some more babies. You take care now, Carrots."

Then he was gone.

.

Nick traveled to the heart of Furwood via branches. His climbing skills would make some felines jealous.

Finally he jumped off a low branch, landing on his feet right into the Merry Mammal camp. None of said mammals were surprised when Nick suddenly dropped out of the sky, but Finnick who stood by a log fire sent him an unimpressed look.

"That was quick," he noted as Nick walked over and sat next to his second in command.

"Pickings were slow," he replied, looking around the camp. "I see Yax isn't wearing his tunic again."

The almost calm and carefree yak was talking to Honey, the thick boned honey badger not seeming to notice that her conversation companion was in the nude.

"I don't know what else to do besides forcefully clothing him," Finnick said, poking the logs of the fire and making embers spark up. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

The Merry Mammal camp was in a clearing surrounded by thick walls of bramble bushes. A series of tents set around the glade, some occupied by its owner.

Out of one tent slipped Duke Weaselton, arguably one of the best thieves Nick had ever met. The weasel let out a yawn, blinking around drowsily he never was one to tuck in early, before heading off to talk to Flash Slothmore who was sharpening a sword with his bare claws. Flash was their weapons specialist.

"Oh, Nick. You're back."

The cheerful voice belonged to rookie friar Clawhauser, the tubby cheetah helped the Merry Mammals give money to the poor. The sheriff didn't suspect him to help a band of thieves.

The fox smiled welcomingly at the cheetah sat across from the two, "Hey, Ben."

"You seem a little off," Clawhauser frowned in concern. "You didn't have another close call did you?"

Finnick gave Nick a look similar to that of a scolding parent's. The red fox smirked easily, "I'm perfectly peachy." He laid down on the soft grass, resting the back of his head on his interlocked fingers. His emerald eyes staring past the trees and to the deep blue sky, despite himself Judy passed through his mind, a pout wrinkling her face. Nick's smile grew, "Just waiting for something exciting to happen."

.

Winter Storme had somehow become a ward to the Lionheart family, being raised with King Leodore and his sister Lucy, who owned her own land miles away. When the original king and queen passed away Leodore took the throne, and Winter more or less became his ward, living in the castle along with him. But despite their years growing up together she was disgusted by the lion's vanity and how he pinched every coin out of his citizens' pockets.

She sat in the small throne she was given in the throne room, Lionheart relaxing on a larger throne, his legs crossed as he examined his reflection from a hand-held mirror. On the arm of his throne stood his advisor Bellwether who was muttering something into Sheriff Doug's ear, the sight of the sheep always made Winter's fur bristle.

"Want me to fetch anything to eat, my lady?" her lady in waiting, a shrew named Fru Fru asked, running a small brush through the artic vixen's tail.

"No thank you," she told her, leaning her chin on her wrist.

Lionheart let out a blissful sigh, still gazing at the mirror. "Winter," he spoke up, the vixen glancing up at him with ice-blue eyes.

The lion flashed a cheeky grin, "Whose the top cat?"

Winter wanted to roll her eyes but Bellwether beat her to it, so instead she smiled mockingly, "Oh, _you_ are, Your Highness." She waved to the empty throne room, "And what an audience you have."

The lion missed her sarcasm, eyes already back on his mirror and running his claws through his mane. A moment later the doors of the throne room cracked open and in slipped a rabbit.

Winter watched with mild interest as the bunny scurried over to the throne, bowing before Lionheart, "Your Highness."

The lion glanced down at her with a bored expression, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"This is our new Deputy Sheriff, Sire," Bellwether spoke up, jumping to the floor and hurrying over to the rabbit. "Judy Hopps."

"We need a deputy sheriff?" Lionheart asked with a crinkle of his snout.

"We need all the help we can get to catch that villainous Robin Hood," the sheep reminded the lion. Winter noticed that when the thief's name was mentioned the bunny's ears drooped to her shoulders. Bellwether smiled at the rabbit, "And no doubt she's going to do a fantastic job."

Judy straightened her shoulders and saluted, "Yes, ma'am. I already have a lead."

A smile split across the ewe's face, "Wonderful. Oh, silly me, you haven't met Sheriff Doug. Please, say hi."  
While the two shared awkward greetings Winter's lips turned down into a frown, meanwhile Fru Fru was absentmindedly braiding the vixen's tail (a favorite past time of the shrew). The artic fox could practically smell the storm in the air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Foxhollow**

Chapter Two: Claws and Teeth

King Nicholas's bedchamber was much bigger than the room Judith shared with her siblings.

Instead of making a circle it formed a perfect rectangle. Where the walls floor and ceiling of the burrow consisted of dirt, this consisted of gray brick.

At her left was a large four poster bed covered in deep reds, on her right was a large fireplace that already had a roaring inferno lighting up the room. Beside the fireplace was a small and comfy looking couch.

Across from Judith, on the other side of the room, were two large glass doors that led out into a miniature balcony where beyond you could see the fields, forests, and even a few lakes, of Foxhollow.

And in the middle of the room, atop a intricately detailed rug, sat a pile of presents, coronation gifts for the brand new king. And Judy belonged in that pile of objects.

Though she suspected she'd fit in soon enough.

Still bound she was roughly pushed into the chamber by one of the antelope guards, causing her to trip and fall to her knees next to the gifts. The antelopes shut the door behind them.

Now all Judith had was her terrified, sporadic thoughts to keep her company. And they kept jumping from her home, to her mourning family that she would probably never see again, to the glass case above the fireplace that held an antique looking sword; to the king she had just met.

Nicholas Wilde was younger than she had thought, his russet fur had been well-groomed, the green eyes that had stared at her with confusion then indifference striking. He hadn't _looked_ like he would want to hurt her…but she shouldn't let herself relax. It could have been a trick to make her let her guard down so she didn't try to run when he went for her throat. Judith swallowed past the lump in her throat, her limbs shivering.

Suddenly the chamber door opened, Judy jolted to attention, her heart hammering, expecting it to be the king.

But no, it was…a sheep?

An ewe, dressed in the blue dress of a castle servant and a bell around her neck, walking into the bedchamber like it was her own. When her bored eyes met Judith's she halted in her steps, blinking a few times as if it took her a moment to register what she was seeing.

And then she spoke, "Those guards were telling the truth."

"H-huh?" Judy stammered, wondering what the sheep was doing in the king's chamber. She wondered if she too was a present to the fox.

"They told me the king had received a bunny for a coronation gift," the sheep explained walking over, examining Judith. "I just didn't believe them."

"I'm afraid it's true," she tried to keep her voice from coming out as a terrified moan. "I had to become a gift to the king so my family wouldn't become homeless."

"Hm," the sheep replied in a disinterested tone. She had a feather duster in hoof and was cleaning up the corners of the room, Judy watched her.

"Are you a maid?" she asked the ewe.

"Unfortunately," the sheep groaned. "You can call me Bellwether."

The rabbit nodded, "I'm Judith Hopps."

Bellwether didn't clean for long, eventually placing her feather duster on the floor and walking over to examine the array of gifts. "Well, Judith Hopps, I am afraid your luck has officially run out."

Her words sent Judith's ears falling to her shoulders, her eyes widening in fright. If her wrists weren't bound she would rub them across her arms, she couldn't help but imagine claws grazing across her flesh.

"What is he going to do with me?" Judith asked in a frightened whisper.

Her terror had Bellwether looking up from a wrapped gift box, giving the bunny a funny look. She shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea. But no need to be so horrified, we're prey. Our luck runs out sooner or later." She opened a box, despite that it belonged to King Nicholas, and pulled out a tapestry of a fox being crowned. Without further ado Bellwether ripped it in half with a satisfied sneer.

"We're prey living in a predator world."

Judith gasped in dismay, couldn't the sheep be beheaded for destroying the king's property. "Why did you do that?" she asked, breathless with fright.

"It's my coping mechanism," the sheep stated proudly. "It's how I handle living under the clawed feet of the sharp-teethed."

"But won't he found out what you did?" Judith wondered. Or worse, would Nicholas assume his new gift did it?

"Not if I throw it in the fire," Bellwether replied, doing exactly that. She wiped her hooves together in an accomplished manner, watching the beautifully designed tapestry burn. "He hasn't looked through his presents. He won't even know it ever existed."

The sheep turned to Judith, apparently finally noticing the rope binding the rabbit. "I imagine he wouldn't be _overly_ pleased when he finds you unbound." She walked over and knelt beside the rabbit, starting to untie the ropes around her wrists, "Are you a runner? I won't stop you, just curious."  
Judith wanted to say yes, that as soon as she was free she would run out of that unlocked door and not stop until she made it back to Bunnyburrow, to the loving arms of her family. But then she imagined King Nicholas hunting his new possession down, dragging her back, maybe even taking a few of her siblings along for the fun of it. And even if the king didn't, even if he didn't care if she ran away, she would have to worry about Gideon Grey. If she went home Gideon Grey would throw the Hopps family out into the cold.

Judith shook her head, she would not be running anywhere.

Bellwether didn't seem surprised by that, stepping back once Judith's wrist were free. She turned back to the gifts while the bunny untied her ankles.

Judith stood up, her legs cramped and numb from the long carriage ride there, she looked around the room, despite herself she ended up admiring the room. It really was beautiful, fit for a king. Speaking of…

"When will King Nicholas return?" she asked the sheep who found a box of sweets, she placed them in the bosom of her dress, her wool hiding its rectangular shape.

"I don't know," Bellwether replied. "And I really couldn't care less." She looked back at Judith, "But you should probably stay in here all the same, until the fox decides what to do with you."  
"You're leaving?" Judith asked in horror as she watched the sheep head to the door.

"I'm going to eat these sweets then go to bed," Bellwether replied. She glanced over her shoulder, "I bring the fox his breakfast. I'll see you in the morning."

 _But I could be dead by then_ , Judith bit her tongue to keep from screaming the words. Watching, silent save for her pounding heart as Bellwether closed the door behind her. Judith was left with her blood-drenched fantasies once again.

.

The coronation party was over, the guests bidding farewell as they headed to their own homes. Amelia and Maxmilian had gone off to bed but Nicholas was in no hurry to return to his bedchamber. Not when there was a tied up rabbit waiting for him.

Instead he sat in the kitchen with Finnick, both enjoying mugs of ale while the red fox talked of his dilemma: "What am I suppose to do with a _rabbit_? Why did that farmer even bother bringing her?"

"He wants sucker up to you just like every other gift giver you've met tonight," Finnick informed before taking a large swig of his drink.

"It's been years and _years_ since prey were given as coronation gifts," Nicholas reminded his friend. "I can't even recall what royalty did with them."

"Lucky for us both I actually remember what I read," Finnick replied, "Ready for a history lesson?"

"Wait," Nick took a long sip of his ale. "Go on then."

"Most prey were used as personal helpers," Finnick began. "They'd clean the royalty's room; hold up the trail of their dresses and capes so they wouldn't drag in the dirt, little things like that."

"But others?" Nicholas inquired.

Finnick bore an uncomfortable expression, "Some were used as…to put it in a light-hearted term: scratching posts."

Nicholas flinched at the words, "How's that light-hearted?"

"Fine, some were abused, frequently, by the predators that owned them, for fun. And since they were above the law they didn't get punished, even when the prey died. Do you remember reading about King Lionheart's ancestor: Skar?"

Nicholas nodded, that lion had been nothing more than a tyrant and both Kingsland and it's neighboring Regions had let out a breath of relief when he fell in battle.

"He had a flock of sheep he kept in a cell, whenever he was stressed he let his aggression out on them. He'd run his claws across their faces, scar them, and he didn't bother to bath them so their blood was stained in their wool."

Nicholas shuddered in revulsion, "I'm not going to do that to the rabbit."

"No, you won't," Finnick replied. "And of course you won't do the _other_ thing prey were sometimes used for so there's no point bringing it up."

The fennec's words had Nicholas's brows narrowing in curiosity, "It can't be as bad as using a prey as…a scratching post."

"It isn't its just…unusual, not something predators do often."

"Finnick," Nick grumbled in annoyance, "Don't make me go to the castle's library and hunt down a history book. I've already done my time in there."

Finnick snickered, his eyes glinting with dry humor. "Fine, _Your Highness_. There were times, though rare, that prey became consorts to royalty."

The words had Nicholas pricking his ears up, " _Consorts_?"

"Or a mistress…a harem if there was more than one…whatever word you prefer."

"I don't prefer any of them!" Nicholas replied, pressing his ears back against his skull and his tail bristling. "I'm not making that rabbit my mistress!"

"It's not any of my business what you do with her," Finnick replied, chuckling at his friend's flustered expression. "I'm just telling you what kings before you have done." He took another swig of his ale.

Nicholas guzzled an even larger amount.

.

An hour or so later Nicholas finally found his way back to his chamber, more than a little sloshed. Stepped inside his mind was full of scratching posts and mistresses as he made it to his wardrobe, pulling off his coronation cape and shirt as he did so.

He had thrown his wardrobe open with much fanfare, humming a tune that had played at his party while he decided which of his evening wear he desired.

"Ex-excuse me?"

The soft voice made Nicholas jump and whirl around; blinking to clear his fuzzy vision to see it was the bunny who had spoken. He had forgotten she was sent here.

She crawled out from under his couch, her lowered ears slightly red as if she was flustered, and her violet eyes big with fear.

"Were you hiding under my couch?" his voice was slightly slurred.

The rabbit shrunk into herself, "I didn't know what else to do. I'm not sure were I'm supposed to sleep."

Nicholas snorted rudely, "There's a couch _right there_." He pointed to said object before turning around and pulling out one of his night shirts, he threw it over his head without bothering to take off his breeches.

He moved toward his bed but the bunny's voice stopped him, it was still quiet, frightened: "Sir?"

He glanced back at her, she still looked like she wanted to hide, but along with the fear in her eyes there was curiosity. "What are you going to do with me?"

Nick's eyes narrowed at her words, he took a step forward, "What am I going to do with you?"

She flinched when he stepped forward, and it annoyed the fox, incredibly so. "What do you think I'm going to do with you?" he growled the question.

The rabbit just looked at him, her eyes brimming with fright and melancholy and it made Nick's insides twist with discomfort and anger. He had done nothing to earn this rabbit's fear…at least not yet.

He smiled his alcohol-addled mind sure to show off his sharp teeth as he did so, he walked over to the rabbit who stepped back as far as she could go, the back of the couch bringing her to a halt.

Nicholas knelt to be at eye level with the rabbit, "I actually asked the same question to a friend of mine. What did a king do when given a prey as a tribute?"

She slammed her eyes shut as Nicholas leaned closer, his breath rustling her whiskers. "I could make you my own little servant. Though as a new king odds are a stress reliever would be more useful." His eyes narrowed, becoming green slits, "There are two kinds of ways I could do this." He lifted a claw and traced it along her jaw line, making the rabbit let out a small squeak of fright. "I could sharpen my claws on your bones. I bet that's what you expect; I bet you think I'm going to eat you."

The rabbit forced her eyes open to meet his gaze, "A-aren't you?" she asked softly, breathlessly.

"Maybe," his claw lifted her chin up and he leaned even closer, his nose bumping against hers. "But I was told prey were sometimes taken as consorts as well."  
The bunny's eyes bulged and Nicholas could no longer keep up the façade. He pulled away, bursting into drunken laughter. "Too bad for me," he said between bursts of mirth, "That not only do you smell like dirt you're also one of the ugliest things I've ever seen." He stood up and tripped over to his bed, shaking his head as he continued to chuckle.

Nicholas threw one of his many pillows to the rabbit, the lacy mound smacking her stunned face. Still grinned Nicholas crawled under his covers, curling into himself. In a matter of seconds his conscious slipped away, leaving behind a rattling, drunken, snore.

.

The smell of hot food roused Judith, her eyes blinking open and her stomach grumbling.

It was amazing she got any sleep last night, after the fox's threats, she was only half sure he was only joking. Not wanting to sleep on the cold stone floor she had dared to lie on the bed, resting her head on the pillow the fox had thrown at her.

The rest of the night was spent listening to the snores of the fox and his words running over and over through her brain until finally, exhaustion had her nodding off.

But now she sat up, the couch was much comfier than the floor she slept in at the burrows, and saw Bellwether walk in, carrying a tray of steaming bread, cheese, and a handful of blueberries, along with a drink that carried the scent of honey.

Bellwether smirked at Judith before walking toward Nicholas's bed, placing the tray on his bedside table. "Your Highness," she spoke loudly, "Your breakfast."

Nicholas had flinched at the sheep's volume. "I hear you, Bellwether. What's my morning schedule?"

"Nothing yet, Your Highness," Bellwether replied.

"Then I'm going to spend the morning sleeping off this hangover," Nick burrowed further into his pillows.

"As you wish," Dawn said in an uncaring tone, heading toward the door.

"Bellwether," Nicholas's voice halted her. "Take the rabbit with you."

Judith's ears popped up in surprise, she looked to the sheep who seemed just as surprised. "And do what with her?" Bellwether asked.

Nicholas lifted his paw and waved it in an uncaring fashion, "Feed her, bath her, put her in a dress with less patches, make her help you with her chores, I don't care, just get her out of here. I can't sleep with her fear stinking up my room."

Judith's ears flushed but she didn't hesitate to follow Bellwether out of the room, letting out a sigh of relief when they walked out into the hallway.

"He's crazy," Judith whispered in fright as Bellwether shut the chamber door. She didn't look surprised by the rabbit's words as she led her down the hall. "What did he do?"

"He-he threatened to _eat_ me," Judith moaned in fright, "Or m-make me his mistress!"

Bellwether threw her head back and laughed, "Oh I wouldn't take those words to heart. Nicholas obviously had a keg or two before going to sleep."

Judith did recall the smell of ale on his breath, "So…he's usually kinder?"

"Oh no, he's still a complete ass. I'm partly convinced his mother had an affair with a mule. But he doesn't make the habit of 'eating' prey if you understand me."

Judith did and the words made her ears flush red once again.

"So," Bellwether changed the subject, "Is there anything specific you want to do?"

"I really need to relieve myself," Judith admitted, pressing her legs together.

.

After Judith handled that pressing matter she told the sheep she was also starving, having not even eaten dinner before she was taken from her home. Bellwether informed her she was about to attend breakfast too and led the rabbit to the kitchens.

Judith had to hold back a moan as the scent of doughy bread and steaming vegetables filled her nostrils, though she was less pleased to see that some of the kitchen staff was predators.

Bellwether and Judith got plates that had slices of bread and cabbage soup, Judith unable to help snatching a few baby carrots. They sat at an empty table, away from the other servants enjoying their breakfast. Judith took a few moments to scarf down the bread and carrots before starting a conversation with Bellwether.

"Would it be okay if I helped you with your chores?" she asked the sheep. "I really don't want to go back to that room."

Bellwether smirked at her pitiful tone, "I won't say no to an offer of help, it'll get my job done quicker. But first we are going to get you bathed and in a dress that fits the castle."

"Who's your friend, Bellwether?" a new friendly voice spoke up.

Judith looked up and nearly jumped out of her seat to see a chubby cheetah standing by their table, smiling widely all his sharp teeth on display.

Bellwether nodded to the cheetah who was adorned in the outfit of a baker, "Clawhauser, this is Judith. She's the king's new…guest."

What an amusing term to use but she supposed until Nicholas decided what to do with her there was no other way to put it besides words like 'gift' or 'tribute'.

"Hello there," Clawhauser friendly smile grew, "I heard the king got a bunny but I didn't think you'd be so adorable."

Judy cringed, never liking that term of endearment from animals that weren't rabbits. It made her feel more inferior than usual. But if she was being fair she doubted that was the cheetah's intent.

So she forced a polite smile on her lips, "A pleasure to meet you."

.

It took Judith and Bellwether longer than expected to leave the kitchen, after finishing their breakfast Clawhauser, who had announced himself as the castle's head baker, refused to let them leave. He had to show them his latest sweets, introduce Judith to the other cooks, and made the rabbit promise to come visit him.

By the time she followed the sheep out of the kitchen Judith was pretty positive she had involuntarily made a friend out of a predator.

Bellwether led the bunny downstairs to the bath area, not wanting to fetch the necessary buckets of hot water to fill one of the servants' tubs she simply handed Judith a wet rag for her to wash of the dirt caked in her fur. While Judith did that the sheep fetched an old servant's dress that was purple.

"May as well look nice while slaving away to spoiled predators," the sheep stated, throwing the dress to Judith who swiped to catch it before it hit the ground. Unlike her other dress this one was in better condition, no patches or dirt stains could be seen. Slipping it over her head she found it draped over her shoulders an inch and it completely covered her feet. She held up the skirts so she wouldn't flinch as she followed Bellwether to the laundry room.

"We're fetching the clothes for the castle's apothecary," Bellwether told her, picking up a basket and indicating to Judith to grab the one beside it.

Arms full of fresh smelling linen she followed Bellwether up one of the towers of the castle, she had met an apothecary in town but she had heard the Wilde family had a personal one who intended to the royal family, nobles, and their servants.

The room was full of medicines, the air thick with herbs. Judith swallowed when she saw the apothecary, sitting at a desk and writing furiously. It was a jaguar.

"Good morning, Manchas," Bellwether greeted politely, placing the basket of laundry by the bed, Judith did the same. "Here is your clothes."

"Thank you," the jaguar said distractedly, still scribbling. The two females made their way toward the door when Manchas shot his head up, nose twitching; he turned to look a them. Judith started when she saw that one of his eyes was sealed shut by three nasty look claw marks. His one working eye widened in surprise, "So the rumors were true. King Nicholas was given a rabbit as tribute."

Judith tried for a polite curtsy, "Pleased to m-meet you, sir. My name is Judith."

Manchas looked her up and down before turning back to his parchment, "Some mammals will do anything to please royalty." With that final mutter he went back to work and Bellwether pulled Judith out of the room.

The rest of the day was spent similar to that, Judith helped Bellwether with her chores whilst being introduced to random servants of the castle, thankfully not all of them were predators. Though she had to admit the prey to leave the biggest impact were the gardeners known as Bucky and Prong. One could hear their fervent arguments from across the castle.

Judith spotted Nicholas only once; they passed an open door that looked like a meeting room, the fox pouring over a large piece of parchment, muttering something to a lynx who wore the clothes of a merchant. A guard spotted her peeping and closed the door with a disgusted snort. Though the rabbit had no qualms with staying away from the fox, even if last night had just been a joke it didn't ease her fears of living with him. A cruel trickster would be no less likable than a bloodthirsty or lecherous, beast.

But the sun went behind the trees and with it Judith's luck.

"Thank you for all your help," Bellwether told the rabbit as they stopped before the king's bedchamber. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Can't I stay in your room tonight?" Judith begged, not wanting to go back into that dreadful room.

The sheep smirked, "I live in the servants quarters, trust me, it's crowded enough as it is. You wouldn't be comfortable."

Bellwether was wrong; a crowded place was probably the one thing that could ease her nerves as she had slept in cramped rooms since the day she was born. But the sheep kept talking before Judith could say such. "Besides, Nicholas didn't say you could move to the servants' quarters. Best to stay here until he decides where to keep you… I like you Judith, but I'm not going to risk the new king's anger for you." With those final words she opened the door and urged the rabbit in, closing the door behind her.

The first thing Judith noticed was that the room was empty, her bones sagged in relief. The second thing she noticed was a new piece of furniture. Curious she stepped toward where it stood by the fireplace, her jaw going slack.

It was a bed fit for a rabbit.

 **Sorry for only one chapter this time guys, I've been on a St. Zoo roll.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Legend of Robin Hood Part Three

 _Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish._

Nick-no, _Robin Hood_ -hadn't shown his face in Knottingham for days now. Judy kept hovering at the edge of Furwood whenever she could, wanting to dash in and hunt the fox down and arrest him. But tragically there was a small part of her, a childish part that still struggled with a bow and arrow and got kissed by a fox, that wanted to find him and convince him to change his ways. Perhaps King Lionheart and Bellwether would allow him a place in Knottingham if they saw he could be trusted.

But realistically, Judy knew that would never happen.

She pulled herself away from the woods, heading back into town to finish her job. She had become restless when Robin Hood hadn't showed up. Sheriff Doug told her to help him collect taxes, Judy obeyed even though that was the last thing she wanted to be doing.

She walked back into the streets of Knottingham, humming to herself, looking at the less than ideal buildings and alleys of the town. It needed to look better, considering it was right under the shadow of the king's castle, just another reason to stop the notorious Robin Hood.

Judy's ears twitched when she caught a sound of distress, imagining thieves and cutthroats she hurried toward the sound, turning a corner in time to see Doug scowling down at an otter.

The small thing looked to be in tears and was talking with a desperate look on her face, as Judy walked closer she could make out the words.

"I can't give you the money I need to buy food for my babies!"

"They're small they don't need _that_ much. Are you really going to cross me like your husband did, Mrs. Otterton."

The small otter flinched at the words and Judy's brow furrowed. "Sir," she spoke up, walking over to the ram and otter.

Sheriff Doug cast her an annoyed look, despite her being the deputy sheriff they had not talked much since they first met. "What?"

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm trying to get the Knottingham citizens to pay their taxes once in a while."

"We always pay our taxes!" Mrs. Otterton practically shrieked, tears streaming down her face. Judy's insides twisted in pity.

"Yet there's no coin in my palm," Doug snorted.

"How about you just give her a little extra time," Judy offered, "It sounds like she's a single mother with mouths to feed."

Doug scowled at her, but ultimately rolled his eyes and stomped, "I expect that money tomorrow, Otterton."

Once the ram had disappeared from sight the otter fell to her knees and broke into sobs, Judy quickly knelt down and placed her paws on her small shoulder. "There, there, it will be alright."

"He's a _monster_! I can't kept paying these taxes, my babies will go hungry."

Judy couldn't help but feel guilty, glancing around she pulled out a few gold coins from her payment last week. "Here," she placed the money in the otter's paws, she stared up at the rabbit in shock. Judy smiled sweetly, "To help with your babies."

"But…but I…" Mrs. Otterton still stared at the money with open shock.

"Don't worry about paying me back," Judy assured. "But try to pay tomorrow's taxes, okay?"

The otter gave her a bitter look before sighing and standing up, "Bless you bunny." The words sounded pitiful as if Judy was a naïve child. But she didn't say anything, waving goodbye as Mrs. Otterton walked off.

Standing up Judy decided to finish up the tax collecting as Doug had headed back to the castle, collecting the rest of the taxes. He had already showed her his tax collecting list, after Mr. Otterton came the town's musician, Sven Jingle.

Judy walked to the reindeer's house, hearing a ukulele as she knocked on his door, when he opened the door his eyes widened in surprise. "Deputy Sheriff," he greeted. "Something wrong?"

Judy smiled politely at him, "No sir, just tax collecting."

Sven's ice blue eyes turned cold, "I already paid my taxes, more than that actually."

"More than that?" Judy followed the reindeer back inside. "What do you mean?"

"The tax is three ingots correct?" Sven sat back down in his char and picked up his ukulele, strumming a simple tune.

"Correct," Judy nodded.

"Then why did that ram take five?"

Judy blinked in surprise, " _Five_?"

Sven nodded, his eyes furious but his posture calm, "He's been taking more ingots than we can afford. Didn't you know?"

To be honest Judy had been so dedicated to finding Robin Hood, and accepting the fact he was an old friend, that she had hardly pay attention to the taxes.

"Surely there's a good reason for it," Judy insisted.

The reindeer looked at her similar to the way Mrs. Otterton had, like she was a silly little child who didn't know how the world worked. "Well I'd love to know what reason that is, miss."

"I'll find out," Judy told him, hurrying out the door. "I'll go to the castle and ask the king what _noble_ cause your taxes are being used for." She ran out while Sven sadly shook his head, his fingers running along the strings of the ukulele.

.

Judy walked through the castle hallways, her footsteps echoing. She was heading toward the dinning room where she hoped she would catch King Lionheart finishing his dinner. She just needed to ask him where the taxes went, and then she could assure mammals like Sven and Mrs. Otterton that even though the taxes were hard they were necessary. Judy wondered if there was a way she could help the obvious strain on the citizens, she felt bad for the weight of coins in her pocket.

Reaching the dinning room she knocking on the closed door, a moment later Leodore's bored voice allowed her entrance and she pushed the heavy wooden doors open. Inside the long dining table was covered in all kinds of food, roasted bird, fried fish, even fruits and sweets, it barely looked touched.

The lion was leaning against his chair at the end of the table, ideally picking at his teeth. On the floor Bellwether was writing on a piece of parchment. The sheep smiled politely at the bunny as she walked over and offered them both a bow.

"Forgive me your Highness," Judy apologized to the lion as his bored eyes looked down at her, "I didn't mean to disturb your meal."

"Oh I'm done," Leodore said, waving a dismissive paw at the mounds of perfectly good food. "Smellwether, have someone throw all this out."

"Yes, sir," the sheep replied obediently while Judy looked at the lion with wide eyes. "Is there something you needed Judy?"

"Well you see I was wondering-"

"Smellwether," Lionheart interrupted the bunny. "You're positive that barber is going to come tomorrow right?" He ran his fingers through his mane, "I paid that anteater good money to get a trim."

"He will be, Sire," Bellwether assured him. "Do you still want your claws gold-tipped next week?"

"Of course," Lionheart smiled. "I'll look magnificent."

"It _will_ be expensive," Bellwether reminded him.

"That's what taxes are for."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Judy. What were you saying?" Bellwether turned back to the rabbit who was trying to hide her horror.

"Oh, I just…I was wondering if-if there's anything extra you would like me to do."

"No, no," the sheep shook her head. "You are doing just fine, Judy. Thank you for your service."

Judy quickly bowed once again and dashed out of the room. As she did so she nearly collided with Maiden Winter who yelped in surprise.

"S-sorry," Judy stepped back, bowing to the king's ward.

"It's alright no harm done," the vixen assured. "You're that new deputy sheriff."

"Yes I am," Judy replied, unable to keep her haunted expression at bay. Of course it was noticed by Winter.

She leaned forward, "Are you okay?"

Judy blinked up at the maiden, "Does King Lionheart always waste so much food?"

Winter's eyes were dark and bitter, "Yes, he does."

"And does he always spend so much on grooming?"

She nodded solemnly.

" _Why_?" Judy demanded, "Mammals in Knottingham are _suffering_ and he's in there _wasting their tax money_!"

Winter stared at the rabbit and once again Judy felt like such a dumb bunny, but this time she was starting to believe that was true.

"You truly don't know…" the vixen murmured. "You know nothing of Knottingham."

Judy's brow furrowed but then Winter grabbed her paw and led her down the hall, "Come with me."

"Where?"

"To where the animals who refused to pay their tax dollars go."

She led Judy to the tallest tower in the castle; the guards guarding the entrance to the tower didn't question the two females as they passed them and went up a large, winding stair case. When they reached the top there were a series of doors, each had bar-covered windows.

Winter released Judy and urged the rabbit to walk toward the nearest one; Judy did so, standing on her tip toes to look through the doors. She let out a gasp of dismay when she saw a handful of half-starved mammals, chained to walls and looking near death. Her heart went to her throat when she spotted an otter that she was sure was Mr. Otterton.

Judy checked the other doors and they all showed her similar images that continually cracked her heart until it was ready to shatter.

She whirled around and looked at Winter with horror, the vixen looked back at her with a steady, calm gaze. "What happened?" Judy breathed in repulsion.

"They didn't pay their taxes," Winter said. "And this is what happens when you don't. Judy…I heard you want to be a castle guard, but this castle, the king, is not worth guarding. You want to be a hero, you want to do good, serving King Lionheart and collecting those taxes aren't the way to do it."

She was right of course, Judy knew that. In order to a Hero of Knottingham…she was going to have to be a bandit.

"Where are you going?" Winter asked when Judy passed him.

"To the one animal who can stop this."

.

Furwood was dark, Judy doing more stumbling than walking as she walking through the dim trees. Perhaps it would've been wiser to wait until morning but Judy could not wait that long. Knottingham needed justice and it needed it quickly.

So Judy, as a future Hero of Knottingham, was going to swallow her pride…and join Robin Hood's side.

Now she just had to find the fox, her squinting eyes trying to find the trail he had followed before he climbed up a tree. And when she did she… Judy would figure it out when she got there.

Unfortunately that trail was impossible to find and after a few minutes Judy gave up with a frustrated huff, time to try a different tactic.

She lifted her ears up and swiveled them this way and that, her nose twitching like mad, hoping to catch a whiff of his musk or a peal of his irritable laughter that always had volts shooting up her spine.

Hearing nothing Judy dared walk farther into the suddenly sinister looking woods, she had a feeling she would need to get to the heart of the forest to find the fox. As she walked she tried to think of plans on how they would help the animals of Knottingham. Some stealing was probably going to be involved; Judy smirked when she realized it was just like the fairy tale. Nick Wilde was stealing from the rich to give to the poor; she felt a warmth in her chest she decided to ignore. She recalled the old folktale, of the many adventures Robin Hood had, along with his Merry Mammals and Maid Marian. Recalling the beautiful vixen had Judy realizing the similarities between Marian and Winter, and she couldn't help but wonder what she and Nick would think of each other. Nick would find her beautiful Judy was sure. Maybe he'd even win a tournament just to get one kiss…

Judy shook her head; dispelling the strange unpleasant feelings those thoughts caused her. Just as said feelings were gone she heard the sound of laughter, Judy quickly climbed up to a tree branch as she saw lamp light heading her way. The bunny had forgotten that Furwood wasn't just home to Nick, there were probably a group of bandits or two milling around and she had left her sword at the castle.

She watched above the thin branch as the figure came into sigh, the light illuminating the three. The first was a thick honey badger who carried the lamp, swinging it back and forth while she sang some ditty unknown to Judy's ears.  
After her came a small fennec fox who looked ready to tear his incredibly large ears off, his tiny face a mask of irritation.

And right after came Nick, looking as poised as when she first found him in these woods. Judy wanted to jump down and let her presence be known but a sudden wave of bashfulness suddenly overcame her and she found herself hiding in a bushel of leaves when the badger suddenly stopped and started to sniff the air.

"Something wrong, Honey?" Nick asked as he and fennec fox stopped beside her.

"I thought I smelled something…off," Honey mumbled, her eyes squinting through the darkness.

"Like what?" the fennec asked while Nick too sniffed the air.

"Something…that doesn't grown in Furwood," the badger replied, still taking deep whiffs of the air. Finally her eyes popped open, "Carrots!"

Nick blinked at the word and Judy tried to move further into the leaves, tragically that caused her to slip off the branch and then she was falling out of the tree to land squarely on top of the fennec.

"BANDITS!" Honey screeched, whirling around toward Judy and pulled out a sword.

"CARROTS!?" Nick gaped, staring at the rabbit with a mixture of shock and anger.

Judy quickly crawled off the cursing fennec, apologizing profusely.

"That's not carrots, Nick," Honey spoke to the fox. "That's a rabbit!"

But Nick was too busy glaring at Judy, "What are you doing out here?"

"You know this bunny?" the fennec asked in surprising, moving around to make sure nothing was broken.

"I came looking for you," Judy explained and the fox scowled.

"Trying to capture me without a weapon, Carrots? Your idiocy knows no bounds."

"Oh Finnick he _definitely_ knows her," Honey nodded, watching the two with newfound interest.

"No," Judy said firmly, taking a breath. "I came to tell you…you were right."

That was the last thing Nick expected to hear, he blinked in surprise, "Huh?"

"I saw it, I saw what King Lionheart is doing to the animals of Knottingham," Judy explained, her ears drooping and melancholy tinting her voice. "Nick, it's _awful_."

He still looked at her like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Judy went on, "So I've come to help you. I want to join the Merry Mammals." She offered a small smile, hoping to look friendly and sincere, "If you'll have me."

A few seconds later Nick was walking back to Knottingham, dragging Judy by her ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, let go, let go, let go!"

"Did you really think I'd just let the Deputy Sheriff into our secret camp?" Nick asked, having sent Honey and Finnick out to scope the woods and make sure Judy hadn't had company. "If so you might just be the dumbest bunny on earth."

"I'm not a dumb bunny!" Judy nearly shrieked, Nick still painfully pulling her ear. "I want to help you!"

"And why should I take your word, Carrots?" Nick finally released her ear and whirled around to looked down at her, his eyes green slits. "It's only been one week, three days and twenty one minutes since you told me you were going to stop my 'heartless plundering'."  
Judy gave him a weird look as she massaged her tingly ear. "You've been keeping count?"

Nick's expression turned irritated, "Heartless plundering, Carrots. Remember?"

"I was _wrong_ ," she insisted. "I thought the taxes were going to a good cause but Lionheart is just wasting them! And I saw the cells were they keep the animals who can't pay their taxes." Her throat nearly closed with emotion, "I have to fix this…but I can't do it without you."

Nick studied her, his eyes still hard, "You really thought those taxes were for a good cause? Even though it left the citizens half starved?"

Judy cringed at her words. "I want to help."

"Then go back to Knottingham and don't come back," Nick replied. He leaned down to look her in the eye, his face thoughtful, "It's hard to believe you were that cute little bunny I met all those years ago."

"Don't call me cute," she said absentmindedly.

Nick chuckled softly, his green eyes now having a slight shine to them before his smile dropped. "If things were different…"

He stood up and stepped back, urging Judy out of Furwood and back to Knottingham. With a hanging head she dragged her feet as she walked back to the town. So she couldn't' be a Merry Mammal, oh well.

She would find another way to free Knottingham from Lionheart's reign.


	13. Chapter 13

Requested by mrdbznarutofan

 _Judy gets hypnotized and Nick plans to use it to his full advantage._

 **Nick Says**

There were times that even Judy Hopps made stupid mistakes. She wasn't perfect, it happens. But the worst times were when she didn't realize it was a mistake until it was too late. Example: The day she invited her partner and best friend, Nick, to a hypnotist show with her.

Nick Wilde was a cynical fox and had to be dragged to a show he was positive was one hundred percent fake. He sat with Judy at the table they were led to, eyes on the stage (one set wide and eager, the other drooped and bored), as a rat appeared on stage, in a suit and top hat. Despite his size his voice was loud and filled the room.

The bunny and fox watched as the rat used his hypnotizing skills on random members of the audiences, getting them to do silly but harmless things (dancing, singing, etc.) but all the while Nick grumbled that the audience members who were chosen were planted there.

The rat passed their table at one point, taking note of Nick's expression.

"Ah," he said loud enough for the entire audience to hear. "There's always a _doubter_ in the crowd." He jumped up onto the table, Nick leaning away. "These are always my favorites. Now I have to convince you this is the real deal."

He smiled to Judy, "You're his friend, sweetheart?"

Judy nodded, "Yep, I had to drag him here."

"Wanna help make a believer out of your friend?"

"Sure," Judy agreed eagerly.

This was her mistake. But she didn't know it until after the show. Until the rat waved his little pocket watch in front of her face and told her that whenever her fox friend gave her a command she would have to obey him (though would be completely aware of what she was doing but having no way to stop it) until midnight tonight. Nick rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to say anything. The rat only smirked at him and went on with his show.

Once they left the show, heading off to hang out at Judy's apartment. As they walked the fox kept his eyes on her, the green orbs thoughtful. Judy met his gaze, "You're tempted to try it."

"I am," Nick said.

"Go ahead then," Judy invited, not knowing she would regret those words, "Just nothing to crazy."

The two stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, the fox's expression contemplating. Finally he spoke, "Skip for me."

It was like the connection between her brain and her nerve endings were disconnected. Judy couldn't stop herself from skipping across the sidewalk, and she didn't stop until Nick ordered her to.

When she did she looked around and smiled at him, the fox returned the grin but still looked dubious, "You did that on purpose."

"I swear I didn't," she insisted.

Nick smirked at her, "Alright then…sing and dance to…" A car drove past, blaring a song, "That!"

"But I hate that song-" Judy began but a second later she started dancing around to the song, singing to the lyrics she detested.

Nick burst into laughter as he watched her, some walking bystanders giving the two weird looks before quickly moving on.

"Okay, stop," Nick finally said and Judy managed to plant her feet firmly on the ground. She glared at the fox, "Believe me now?"

He grinned and it sent a wave of dread over the rabbit, "I do, and I'm going to have fun with this."

.

"You're the worse you know that?"

They had made it to Judy's apartment where the fox commanded her to give him a back rub, claiming being a cop put too much stress on his back. The two sat on her too small bed, Judy running her fingers over his spine.

"Less talking more massaging," he purred smugly, "Knead the shoulders a bit."

Judy huffed in annoyance but did so, digging her fingers into his shoulder blades.

Nick let out a content moan, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, "If you ever need a second job Carrots I highly recommend a masseuse."

Judy rolled her eyes, "You're the worse," she repeated.

Nick suddenly let out a loud sigh of pleasure as Judy pressed her thumb against the spot between his shoulders; she flushed at his suggestive sound and apparently she wasn't the only one who heard it.

"Did you hear that?" Bucky said loudly from the other side of the wall.

"Bunny who you got in there?" Prong called out to her.

Judy groaned in embarrassment, Nick grinned at the wall before purposely letting out another evocative noise. She smacked his shoulder.

"Did she actually bring a guy home?"

"Bout time, I was thinking she had worse social skills than _us_!"  
"Who is it?"

"I don't know. Hey rabbit whose in there?"

Before Judy could tell them Nick leaned forward and whispered his next command into her ear.

Judy's ears dropped in dismay as her mouth moved: "It's a fox and we're about to have sex so don't expect us to be quiet about it!"

Nick and her neighbors burst into laughter while Judy threw her paws over her eyes, mortified and regretting she took Nick to that stupid hypnotist show.

.

"Tell me some secrets," Nick said, lying on his belly, taking up most of the rabbit's bed.

Judy sat on her pillow, glaring down at the fox as her mouth moved, "When I was a teenager I hoarded trashy romance novels and read them when no one was looking."  
Nick chuckled, "And?"

"And I used up all the hot water in the apartments last month when I took a seven hour bubble bath."

("I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" shrieked Bucky.)

"And?"

"I used to write fan fictions about me and Bugs Bunny."  
"And?"

Judy let out a furious growl, "And…I once…skipped school when I was fifteen to audition for Jessica rabbit in a nearby theater."

Nick let out a bark of laughter, rolling onto his back. "Did you get the part?"

"No they said I was too perky whatever that meant." She glared at Nick, "Are you done now?"

"Hey, _you_ wanted to convince me hypnotism is real and congratulations you've made a believer out of me."

"Something I deeply regret," Judy grumbled sourly.

"Okay, okay, just one more question," Nick sat up leaning forward to be inches from Judy's nose, his grin teasing and a little excited. "I've been wondering this ever since the Rainy Night Of A Week Ago. Carrots: Are you attracted to me?"

Judy stared in horror, thinking he had forgotten the night when they had walked into her apartment drenched from the storm and he had slipped off his shirt to wring the rainwater out. She had blushed and refused to look at him.

"Oh right, a command," Nick remembered when Judy remained silent. "Answer this question, do you-" Judy tackled into him, pushing him down onto his back while desperately keeping his mouth shut.

"Don't," she snapped at him, her heart beat racing in panic.

Undeterred Nick reached out and tickled her ribs, making Judy laugh and have no choice but to release him. The fox quickly spoke, "Tell me if you think I'm good-looking."

"Yes," the one word burst through Judy's unyielding lips. She let out a cry of dismay before burrowing herself under her pillow.

"I knew it!" Nick cheered triumphantly. "Don't worry, Carrots. Your secret, all of them are safe with me." He leaned back on his paws, humming to himself, "That was fine…kinda hungry though, we should order take out."

When Judy remained quiet Nick pricked his ears at the pillow she still hid under, he leaned forward and tried to pull it off but Judy grabbed it and pulled it back.

"Come on, Carrots," Nick insisted with a half-smile. "It was just a joke; I won't hold it against you. _Lots_ of girls find me good-looking."

"Shut up!" she snapped from under her pillow, her voice furious and cracking.

Nick blinked in astonishment; once again he tried to pull the pillow off her but this time Judy relented, showing the tears in her eyes.

"Carrots!" Nick choked in panic.

Judy rolled over so her back was to him. "Just go away," she sniffled.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Nick touched her shoulder, "I wasn't trying to be mean."

"Well it _was_ mean," Judy snapped, curling into herself. "It was _awful_!"

Nick swallowed guiltily, "I'm sorry… You're right I was acting like a jerk, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I got carried away, but that's no excuse."

He smiled apologetically at her back, "I'll make it up to you. I'll buy all your coffee for an entire week. Isn't there a Gazelle concert coming up? I'll take you there." He laid on his stomach and gently nudged the rabbit's shoulder with his nose, "I'll do whatever you want. Please don't be mad at me, you know I can't handle it when you're mad at me."

Judy rolled back over to face him, Nick offering his charming little smile, pulling on a puppy dog face. The bunny sighed helplessly and gently bopped his head with her paw, "You're buying the coffee for two weeks."

Nick moved forward and nuzzled into her, tickling her with his nose and claws, "You got it, partner ma'am."

.

A few hours later they had finished their take out pizza and relaxing on Judy's too small bed, their shoulders pressed together as they watched a movie on her laptop. It was almost over when her eyes slipped shut and she drifted off to sleep.

Nick finished the film before closing the laptop and gently sliding it out of Judy's paws and placing it on her desk. He thought about leaving but it was pretty late and he still felt bad for bringing the rabbit to tears earlier. But her reaction, her answer to his question, made him incredibly curious.

He returned to the bed, lying on his side and watching Judy as she slept. After a moment he summoned up the courage to place his paw across her waist, Judy didn't stir.

Nick glanced at her alarm clock, it had just turned 11:59, one more minute and the spell on Judy would be broken.

 _Don't do it_ , Nick thought to himself, _Don't do it_.

Why did he never listen to himself?

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Carrots, hey Carrots."

"Mm," she mumbled, squirming a bit before making herself comfortable. "S'what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong just…one more question?" Nick breathed. "Answer me honestly…Are you in love with me?"

Judy snuggled into her pillow, a small smile lifting her lips, "Mm-hmm."

The clock struck twelve.


	14. Chapter 14

**Foxhollow**

Chapter Three: The Stormy Woods

Nicholas was facing a new emotion he had not felt in years: Guilt.  
It was awful. But it had been swimming through his insides since after he had successfully slept off his hangover.

While getting dressed for his first day as king his thoughts weren't full of rules and regulations, trading and selling, wars and famine. It was on last night.

He had been a complete and cruel ass to the rabbit. Yes, he had been sloshed but that was hardly an acceptable excuse to scare her like he did. Nicholas had never seen himself as an overly kind fox but it had been low of him to mock her fear of him, he was no better than predators who purposely scared prey.

He let out a groan and walked out of his room. As he did his duties thoughts of the rabbit haunted his head, it took him a moment to realize he wanted to find a way to apologize to her, if only to get rid of this awful guilt hanging over him. So during lunch he asked a couple of servants to see if there was a rabbit sized bed in the servants quarters and if there was to sent it to his room. The servants did so, by their expressions he knew they were wondering why the rabbit was getting a place in his bedchamber but both knew better than to ask questions.

The act of charity had eased his guilt and he managed to go about the rest of his day without interruption. His parents had turned in early so he didn't have to worry about his mother badgering him with questions about what he would do with the prey that had plagued his thoughts for a good half of the day.

When he finally returned to his bedchamber the rabbit was in the bed, curled into herself and fast asleep. The guilt eased a bit more as he wordlessly got ready for bed.

Hours later he awoke with a yawn and stretch, noticing the rabbit was still asleep. He walked into his bath chamber and started to get ready for another day. When he walked out with freshly washed fur and his royal garbs on he blinked in surprise to see the rabbit was waiting for him.

She still cringed under his look, "I-I wanted to say t-thank you, for the bed…b-before you left." Showing gratitude to the fox was obviously not the easiest thing she had ever done.

Nicholas shrugged, "It was not befitting for someone who lives in the Foxhollow to sleep on a couch or floor."

"I-I suppose not," she replied softly, the confusion leaving her eyes. She believed that was the reason he had given her the bed and it was…partly.

"What do you call yourself, rabbit?" he asked out of the blue.

Her eyes widened but she quickly answered, "Judith Hopps…your Highness."

"Hmm," Nicholas hummed.

There was a knock on the door, "Your Highness, are you awake?"

"Yes, Wolford," Nicholas answered the guard. "What is it?"

"We've just received a message that Queen Shenzi will be arriving for a visit."

The fox bit back an irritated snarl; he had met the hyena, ruler of the Grinningvale Region, before. She was always trying to get on animal's bad sides, hiding her intent behind smiles and jokes, the last time she had visited was two years ago and she had tried to convince his parents to barter with some of Foxhollow's most bountiful land. No doubt she was coming to try the same with Nicholas.

"I'll be there in a moment," he called to the guard then looked down at the rabbit who had listened quietly.

"Today is going to be busier than I planned," he informed her. "Help Bellwether again and tonight we'll decided what to do with you." The bunny looked frightened by his final words but Nicholas ignored it.

He walked over and opened the door, ushering her to go before him, she obeyed but with reluctance. When she finally passed him, keeping her eyes on the floor and her muscles tensed, he closed the door behind them and got ready to deal with a very annoying, for lack of a better term, bitch.

.

When Judith told Bellwether who was coming the sheep took pity on her and sent her to the gardens, away from anywhere Shenzi might stalk. There was no telling how the hyena would react to Nicholas's tribute but it was positive it wouldn't be good.

Judith didn't argue, the large garden was easily the most beautiful thing of the Wilde castle and it reminded her of home.

Bucky and Prong had no qualms with getting Judith to do one of the more hated jobs of gardening: the weeding.

The rabbit crawled through the gardens, finding and pulling out weeds that snuck in between the roses and tulips. But as she did so Judith couldn't help but she herself as the weed, getting violently ripped away from the Hopps family. The thought made her stomach sick.

 _But it was for the best_ , she reminded herself as she walked deeper into the garden's thick hedges and bushes and trees, leaving the sight of Bucky and Prong who were busy arguing as usual. _Everyone's safe now._

 _And it wasn't like you fit in anyway_.

The sudden thought stalled Judith. She fit in with her family, _right_? She tried comparing herself to her mothers and sisters; she recalled that Rose was currently being courted by a rabbit from the Leap family farm not too far away from the Hopps burrow.

Judith had never been crazy over the thought of marrying a rabbit and leaving her family, she wasn't against the thought of romance she just….wasn't interested.

But Judith knew the one time she truly stood one amongst her many, many siblings was when she was a child. She had wanted to be different, she hadn't wanted to guard the farm she had wanted to protect it from bandits, she wanted to stand up against any arrogant predator that tried to take her family's livelihood and that included Gideon Grey and Nicholas Wilde. Her paw trailed up to caress her cheek, she winced; things were different now.

Judith slipped into some hedges, feeling sharps branches poke at her dress as her nose twitched, trying to hunt any more hidden weeds. Poking her head out on the other side of the bush to come face to face with the wall that was wrapped around the garden, shutting it off from the rest of the Region, and it had a hole in it.

Judith crawled out of the hedge to get a better look at the hole, it wasn't large, an area of stone having crumbled away due to time and negligence.

She peered through it and noticed two things, one was that on the other side of the wall stood a forest and a trail that led to the villages, the other thing she noticed was that it was just big enough for her to slip through.

She could escape.

Judith hesitated, not knowing if she wanted to risk it. But then she remembered what King Nicholas had told her that morning, that tonight he would figure out what to do with her. It was cruel of her, she knew, to assume the worst after he had actually given her the bed, the only bed she had ever had. But he could've been trying to trick her, trying to make her let her down guard for…whatever he planned to do with her. Judith just couldn't trust him.

"Rabbit?" Bucky's voice spoke as he made his way toward her through the hedges and that made up Judith's mind.

She slipped through the hole and ran just as Bucky came up behind her.

"What are you doing?" he called through the hole too big enough to fit through, "Get back here! You can't leave!"

 _Watch me_ , Judith thought to herself, dashing away from the castle wall. She looked to the trail that would take her back to Bunnyburrow. She longed for her family but she knew she could still not go, not with Gideon Grey there. So instead she turned left and headed toward the woods, not knowing those specific woods passed the territory of Foxhollow.

.

Nicholas watched as Queen Shenzi sipped daintily from her cup of mead, sitting across from the fox at the dinning table. Next to Nicholas sat his mother who wanted to be by her son's side to offer him confidence until he got the knack of being king.

The hyena sat with her advisor who also happened to be her brother, behind her stood a handful of guards she had brought along with him. Nicholas kept his guards outside the door, it was a show of confidence showing the queen that he held no fear of her turning on him in _his_ castle.

Shenzi placed the cup down and smiled sweetly at Nicholas, it didn't fool the fox for a second. "So, Nicholas, how is life as a king?"

"Average," Nicholas replied, his eye lids drooped and his entire posture bored.

Shenzi chuckled softly, "What a shame, there's nothing I hate more than a dull life."

"I couldn't say I agreed," the fox's eyes narrowed, suspicious that she'd use his words to pick a fight. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your company, my lady?"

"Oh, you can call me Shenzi," the hyena waved away his formality. "And I came to tell you of something amazing I found out. You see, I was going through some old archives of my ancestors and read about a holy object. I was curious on why it wasn't in our treasury and after a little more digging I found out my great, great, great, grandfather had been traveling with it when he was visiting Foxhollow. Tragically when he was returning home he was ambushed by vicious bandits near the Nectar Forest and killed…his body was retrieved but not the object."

Nicholas could at least appreciate she didn't waste much time in getting to her point. "I am sorry to heart that."  
"I have reason to believe said object is still near Nectar Forest and I was hoping you would let some of my soldiers search for it."  
Nicholas noticed his mother's tail bristling under her chair but he smiled at the hyena, "I would hate to leave something with such history rotting in the woods. But no need to inconvenience your soldiers, give me a description and my soldiers would be more than happy to search for you."

He noticed Shenzi's eye twitch but her smile stayed in place, "That is a very generous offer but…forgive me but I'm not completely comfortable with mammals of Foxhollow putting their paws on an object sacred to us of Grinningvale."

Ignoring the obvious insult the wheels in Nicholas's head turn, trying to figure out a solution that the hyena couldn't resist instead of out right saying no, he would not let her soldiers roam Nectar Forest. This was all a ploy to get into Foxhollow territory, she might as well openly admit that she planned on taking his land from him.

But before any more words could be shared the door opened a crack and in slipped Wolford who hurried to Nicholas's side.

"Sorry to bother you, Your Highness," the wolf whispered into the fox's ears so the hyena couldn't hear him. "But the gardeners just informed me your tribute has escaped."

Nicholas glanced at the wolf, hiding his surprise and slight…he supposed disappointment. He supposed he had been subconsciously intrigued at the thought of having a rabbit servant. After all that was the one mammal he had never truly been around. She had made him curious, that was all.

"Leave her be," he whispered back to the wolf. "She probably is returning to Bunnyburrow." He would let her go to her family if she was so desperate to escape.

But Wolford looked at him with worry, "No, Sire. The gardeners saw her run away…she ran into the Stormy Woods."

"SHE DID WHAT!?"

Nicholas's yell had the entire room jumping with a start. Shenzi and his mother staring at him with wide eyes and Nicholas quickly offered the two females an apologetic look.

"Excuse me, Shenzi," Nicholas stood up. "There's something I must attend to it shouldn't be long. I will have one of my bakers send up sweets for you while you wait."

He lead Wolford out of the room, his mother following after them.

"Why did she go to the Stormy Woods?" Nicholas snarled at the guard as soon as the door shut behind them. "Doesn't she know who lives in there?" He answered his own question, "Obviously not."

Nicholas started pacing around, running his claws over his ears. What was he to do? He had a greedy hyena waiting for him but odds are that rabbit would die if he didn't send someone after her.

The only problem was some of his guards were busy in villages or on a day off and the ones he did have he needed to guard Shenzi and her pack. He looked to Wolford, "Manchas used to live in those woods, he can go fetch her."

"Manchas is out buying supplies and visiting friends, Your Highness," the wolf answered. "He said he will not be back until late tonight."  
A growl rumbled out of Nicholas's throat, "Maybe I should just leave her to fate."

"Nicholas!" his mother, who had been quiet until now, gasped in horror. She glared at her son with the look she had used when he was a misbehaving kit. "I'm surprised at you! You can't leave that poor thing out there on her own."  
"It was her choice Mother," Nicholas told her. "And I have a hyena in there trying to take Nectar Forest, one of the main reasons we prosper the way we do."

" _I_ will handle Shenzi," her mother said. "You go get that rabbit. She was taken from home, Nicholas, she is frightened. But the moment you accepted her as a gift she became your responsibility."

 _My mistake_ , Nicholas grumbled in his mind before nodding and stomping down the hallway. He had no time to waste.

 **Orginally this story was going to be longer but I'm gonna try to keep the chapters about five pages long. And the next update may take a while because I want to plan out the new few chapters before coming back.**

 **So until then ONE-SHOTS AND ST ZOO AND ROBIN HOOD!**


	15. Chapter 15

Technically requested by batbinmyheart91 and Monkeyboy0118

And technically more angst-y than anyone asked for.

The Violet Diaries: When a Fox Loves a Bunny

 _Mr. and Mrs. Hopps come to visit their granddaughter for the first time and Nick goes on errands._

"How do I look? Do I look good?"

Judy wore her most prime causal outfit, trying to look as mature and parental as possible. She stood in the kitchen that was practically sparkling after the hours the bunny had sent furiously cleaning the entire apartment.

Nick was sitting at the kitchen table, feeding Violet crushed carrots. He looked at the mother of his kit with a smirk, "You look gorgeous, darling."

"I don't want to look gorgeous I want to look like life has gone exactly as I planned," Judy groaned, her ears dropping to her shoulders.

Nick looked to their hybrid daughter who had bits of carrots on her muzzle then looked back at his girlfriend. Judy sighed, "Good point."

At the beginning of the week Judy had gotten a call from her parents, Stu and Bonnie would be coming over this weekend to meet their granddaughter. Judy was happy about it, telling them they'd see them when they arrived. But a fact hung over both her and Nick as the week flew by. Violet was five months old and only now did Stu and Bonnie bother to come visiting her.

Judy shook her head of the rotten thoughts, this was a good thing, Violet deserved to meet her grandparents.

Now they were picking up Violet and heading out the door, going to meet Bonnie and Stu at the train station.

Nick pulled Violet in the baby stroller as they walked down the street, Judy still looking anxious. The fox ran his tail across her legs in a show of comfort, she smiling gratefully at him. "What would I do without you?"

"Sleep," Nick smirked, glancing down at Squeaker who liked to play a game called 'Don't Let Mom and Dad Sleep at Night'. She lost if they managed to lull her to sleep and right now Nick's score was thirteen and Violet's was fifteen.

Judy giggled and leaned against Nick for a few moments, enjoying the feel of his soft fur and scent. She pulled away when the train station came into sight.

While they waited in said station Violet stared around her with bulging eyes at the array of animals that walked around them, at the sheer size of the building. Nick chuckled at his daughter's awe while Judy's ears pricked as she heard the train arriving.

She broke into a smile as out of the train came two bunnies dressed in country clothing and Stu carrying two suitcases.

Judy waved at the two as she ran toward them, "Mom! Dad!"

Mr. and Mrs. Hopps broke into bright grins as they accepted the hug their daughter gave them. Nick pushed the stroller toward the three rabbits as Judy pulled away from her parents' embrace.

"Hi Mr. Hopps, hi Mrs. Hopps," he greeted the two with a polite smile. He had talked to the two before via MuzzleTime but this was the first time they had met face to face.

"Oh, Mr. Wilde," Bonnie greeted, her expression slightly nervous as she accepted his offered paw. Stu did the same but looked even more suspicious than his wife.

"And _this_ is Violet," Judy indicated to the kit sitting in the stroller and squinting at the two older rabbits.

"Oh goodness," Bonnie knelt down to get a better look at her, "Her fur's even brighter than the pictures."

Stu looked at the baby, "Awful skinny though, you sure you're feeding her right?"

"She eats like a horse, Dad," Judy assured her father.

"She's just thin like me," Nick spoke up. Stu gave the fox a weird look before turning back to his granddaughter. Nick forced his lips to not turn down.

Bonnie tickled Violet under her chin and the baby sneezed, making the two grandparents laugh.

"She's just as pretty as her mother," Stu smiled at his daughter who returned the grin.

"And she looks so much like a bunny," Bonnie said in wonder that was tinged with relief. "You never would've guessed…" her voice trailed off. Nick felt his ears pull back against his skull.

"Are you two hungry?" Judy asked, apparently not noticing her parents suggestive comments or choosing to ignore them. "Let's go eat out."  
The three bunnies, one fox, and one kit walked out of the station.

Judy was stuck between her parents as they walked several feet ahead of Nick and Violet, the two older rabbits chatting her ears off about all the mischief her siblings and other relatives have been getting into while she's been gone.

He noticed Violet start to fuss, reaching her arms out to Judy who couldn't hear the baby over the chatter of her parents. Nick stopped the stroller to pick her up, holding her in one arm while pushing the stroller with the other. Violet gave her father an annoyed look.

"Don't give me that look, Squeaker," Nick smirked at her. "Mom's busy with the rents."

 _Rents who obviously don't think much of me_ , Nick thought to himself bitterly. But they liked Violet and that was what was important. Besides the fox couldn't pretend he hadn't expected this to happen.

They treated Stu and Bonnie at an 80's stylized dinner. The two sitting on one side of the booth while Nick and Judy sat on the other, Violet occupied a baby seat at the end of the table and was currently guzzling a milk bottle.

"So," Bonnie began a little awkwardly after the waitress brought them their drinks, "How's the city life treating you two?"

"It's been good," Judy assured her. "Nick and I recently took down a jewel thief."

"Would've been nice if the store owner let us take a necklace or something," Nick mumbled, his chin resting in his paw as he absentmindedly watched his daughter finish her milk. Judy was onto something; Violet could win an eating contest against a full grown horse, maybe even a hippo or elephant.

"Nick, seeing justice delivered is all the reward we need," Judy reminded her partner.

"I wanted to get you something pretty to wear," the fox pointed out. "And because of Squeaker I don't have the money to buy one of those overpriced rocks."

Stu and Bonnie exchanged uncomfortable glances while Judy playfully nudged Nick. Stu spoke up, "How's your new apartment, Judy?"

"Much bigger than my old one," Judy said with clear relief. "Wait until you see it. It's got a great kitchen, a big living room, a wonderful view of the park a few blocks away. Oh that reminds me I haven't figured out where you two are going to be sleeping." The apartment only had two bedrooms and the second was Violet's.  
"The couch folds out into a bed," Nick reminded her. "We can sleep there and let your parents have our bed."  
Judy was about to agree with his suggestion when Stu spewed his water onto the table, startling his daughter and the fox. Bonnie patted her husband's back as he had a brief coughing fit.

"You're _living_ together!?" he stared at them in disbelief.

"Of course we are," Judy said while Nick pressed his ears against his skull.

"You never told us," Bonnie pointed out.

"I didn't figure I'd have to spell it out," Judy replied, "I told you Nick was raising Violet with me."  
"And as he should he's the father but you two aren't even married," Stu indicated wildly to the two. "You two don't _have_ to live together to raise the baby together. Besides he's a-" the word never left Stu's now silent lips but it hung in the air all the same, loud, screaming.

 _Fox_.

Nick suddenly stood up, the movement so sudden it startled the rabbits. "Oh my gosh!" Nick gasped, "I totally forgot I needed to run some errands."

He smiled down at Judy, by her expression his face wasn't fooling her for a second, "We're out of mixed vegetables and baby formula!"  
"Nick…" she began softly.

The fox moved and picked up his daughter who immediately reached up for her father when she saw him standing up. "I'll take Squeaker, I know she can be handful."  
"Nick, you don't…" she tried again.

He pulled out his wallet and threw down a couple of bills on the table, "That's for my food. Bring it back in a doggie bag will ya, Carrots?"

" _Nick_."

But he ignored her, turning his fake smile to Stu and Bonnie, "Good to meet you at last, I'll see you later." He grabbed the stroller that was parked next to the booth and headed for the door, "Don't you three worry about me. Talk about carrots and babies and stuff, enjoy each other's company!"

He quickly shut the diner door behind him.

As soon as he was out of Judy and her parents' sight he clutched Violet tightly to his neck, letting out a shuddering breath. The baby squirmed for a moment under his tight grip but eventually relaxed against him.

"I'm okay," he assured her, rubbing her back. "I'm okay. Let's-let's get you your formula."

.

At the general store Nick decided to get other things besides mixed vegetables and formula.

He stood in the baby food aisle, a shopping cart hanging from the crook of his elbow and the stroller next to him. Nick picked up a random jar of crushed veggies and opened the lid, he leaned down so Violet could take a whiff, and she turned her head away in an uppity manner. Nick sealed the jar and placed it back on the shelf. They did this for a few minutes until Violet deemed a jar desirable and he placed it in the cart.

A toddler elephant was running down the aisle but stopped when he caught sight of Violet and Nick. "Hi!" he waved with a friendly expression.

Nick waved back with a small smile. He stepped back so the elephant could get a better look at Violet who was clearly his main interest.

"She looks like a fox-bunny," he said in awe, letting the kit bat at his extended trunk.

"She _is_ a fox-bunny," Nick told him, leaning against the stroller.

Just then the elephant's mother walked down the aisle, "There you are," she wrapped her trunk around her son's arm and pulled him to her side. "What did I tell you about bothering other animals?"  
"He's not bother," Nick assured her.

The elephant looked down at him, looking ready to apologize but then she noticed Violet who was smiling up at the large animals. Nick saw her eyes grow dark with judgment and his insides twisted.

"Sorry to bother you," she told him but didn't sound like she meant it as she continued down the aisle, her son waving goodbye to Nick and the kit.

As Nick continued his shopping he was becoming aware of the stares he and Violet were getting from other shoppers. Some were openly curious, some were rudely judgmental, and some were flat out disgusted. It took all of Nick's willpower not to snarl at the mammals who stared at his daughter like she was a freak, a mistake. But he really didn't need to get into a fight and have both Judy and Bogo scold him.

But thankfully he finished his shopping quickly enough and he pushed the stroller to the cash register. Unfortunately the teenaged lynx ended up staring very obviously at his daughter while she checked out his items.

"Take a picture," Nick growled at her, his tolerance snapping like a twig. "It'll last longer."

The lynx blinked and hurried to finish checking out his groceries, her expression mortified.

When they finally walked out of the store Nick didn't feel any sense of relief from it, now he just felt paranoid. He couldn't help but feel that all the animals that passed them on the street were thinking of how his daughter was a mistake of nature that Nick shouldn't have slept with a rabbit that he didn't deserve to Violet's father.

Unable to go back to the apartment he headed to the park, hoping to collect his composure.

He was happy to see the park was relatively empty and he ended up finding the bench he and Judy sat at when she had first told him she was carrying his child. He parked the stroller next to the bench and pulled out a small blanket and toy, laying it out on the grass right in front of the bench and placing Violet on it so she could play.

While she had a blast with her toy car Nick laid across the bench, his tail hanging from the seat as he stared up at the gray sky.

"Guess I should've seen this coming, huh Squeaker?" Nick asked softly. "Of course we're going to get funny looks. And Stu and Bonnie…wow, how could I have not known that was going to happen." He glanced down at his daughter, "But what can I expect? I knocked up their daughter and raising her baby out of wedlock."  
Violet sensed her father's depressed mood and crawled over to the bench, he picked her up by the scruff and placed her on the chest.

"Maybe Stu is right…" he thought softly as he played with Violet's ears. "Judy loves me but, maybe it would be better off if she didn't. She's still so young and beautiful and perfect, she could find a buck that could give her a more comfortable life. He'd be able to afford giving her a ring, getting you into a nice school, he wouldn't be too scared to drop to his knee and marry her, and her parents would love him… I'm taking the good years of Judy's life, because you're my kit animals are going to give you weird looks, maybe it was better if I wasn't around." He released his daughter's ears, "What do you think?"

Violet suddenly let out a livid noise and bopped Nick's nose. "Da!" she screeched angrily, Nick's eyes widened. She smacked his snout again, "Da, Da, Da, Da!"

Nick broke into laughter as his daughter continually repeated her very first word in a furious manner, not relenting her abuse on his nose.

"Okay, okay!" He sat up, holding her in his paws and pressing his forehead against her small face, "You win, Squeaker. Let's go home." 

.

As soon as Nick pushed the stroller through the threshold of the apartment a furious voice rang through the kitchen.

"NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE!"

He jumped as Judy suddenly appeared, looking enraged and stomping over to swat at his shoulder, "Don't you ever just run away with Violet like that and not even call me you _dumb fox_!"

"Calm down, Carrots," Nick gently pushed her away, picking up a now sleeping Violet and carrying her to her room, Bonnie and Stu were no where to be found.

"Where are your parents?"

"They decided to stay at a motel," she answered, "Now hurry and put the baby down so I can punch you in the jaw."

Nick placed Violet in her crib, throwing a blanket over her as he did so. He turned around to face Judy, "This level of violence really isn't necessary Car-" he stopped talking when he saw the tears in Judy's furious eyes.

"Carrots," he began, his voice tinged in dismay.

Judy rubbed at her eyes and stalked out of the room, "Don't 'Carrots' me Mister Oh I'll Just Run Off and Not Tell My Girlfriend Where I'm Going."

"I told you I was going to the store," Nick replied as he followed her to the bedroom.

"I know I went to the store we always go to, I didn't see you and so I tried to call you but your phone was off," Judy sat on the bed, crossing her arms. "So I had nothing left to do but escort my parents to their motel then come here and wait and you _know_ I hate waiting!"

"Excuse me for not wanting to hear your parents tell you, you shouldn't be with me," Nick replied with just a tinge of bitterness. He instantly regretted it when Judy gave him a stricken look.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed. "I didn't think they'd say something like that."

"Neither did I," Nick sat down next to her. Judy leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You scared me," she mumbled against his fur.

"Scared you?" Nick looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Running away when my parents said we shouldn't be together…What was I supposed to think?"

"Oh, Fluff," Nick pulled her into his arms. "You know I love you. Though I guess, I was scared too."  
"If you tell me you've been walking around thinking I'd be better off with some rabbit than you I'm going to kick you."

Nick chuckled softly; this rabbit knew him all too well. "Fine, but I do have some pretty fantastic news you're going to hate."

Judy pulled away to look him in the eye, "Do you?"

He lifted his head proudly, "Squeaker said her first word."

Judy's eyes gleamed and she broke into a smile, "Are you serious? That's wonderful! What was it?"

"Da," he grinned cheekily.

Judy's jaw dropped in dismay, "No."

"Oh, yeah, we now know who's her favorite."

"I gave _birth_ to her!"

"But _I'm_ amazing!"

"You little!" Judy pushed him onto the bed pinning him down. "How dare you get to be my baby's first word you must suffer!"

She started to tickle Nick's ribs, the fox bursting into laughter before finally rolling over to lie on top of her, grabbing his wrists and saving himself from the tickle torture.

Judy struggled against him for a bit but ultimately gave up, relaxing against the bed, "You're too fat to push off."

Nick only grinned at her. However Judy's smile quickly fell.

"Please don't let my parents or anyone make you think I don't want you here, Nick. Okay?"

He stared at Judy, her eyes holding not an inch of regret or doubt, just utter love and he wondered how he could be such a dumb fox.

He leaned down and kissed her, right before Violet woke and let out an annoyed screech: "DA!"  
"Oh, my, God," Judy covered her face with her paws. "You were telling the truth."


	16. Chapter 16

The Violet Diaries: Swimming Lessons

 _Violet is a toddler and is having her first swimming lesson_

Nick grumbled tiredly, burrowing his face deeper into his pillow as he felt Judy shake his shoulder a third time.

"Come on, Lazy-Bones," she said, her voice not carrying a trace of drowsiness. "We need to get ready."  
"Is the sun even up yet?" Nick mumbled.

"No, but who knows how long it will take to get Violet ready, and we have a _morning_ class." The two were taking their kit to her very first swimming lesson and of course Judy just _had_ to get the earliest class because heaven forbid they do anything before the rest of the world was awake.

Nick forced his head up, blinking blurrily and smacking his lips together, it was then he noticed Judy was in nothing but a towel, having went ahead and showered, her fur still damp.

 _That_ woke him up.

Judy broke into a soft laughter when she heard Nick let out a sexy growl, finally sitting up, "Me in a towel works better than an alarm clock."  
"One hundred percent," he grinned, sliding over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Good, now go and get read-" Judy's voice was cut short when Nick grabbed her hips and pulled her down into his lap. " _Nick_!"

" _Carrots_ ," he teased, already kissing on her neck, loving the feel of her damp fur.

"I said get ready," Judy ordered, trying to struggle out of his arms.

"I'm still sleepy," Nick complained, his teeth trailing over her shoulder. "I need something to wake me up."

Judy jolted as Nick's paw slid under her towel, his thumb rubbing against the inside of her thigh. "You're impossible," she mumbled, her voice ending in a soft sight as she gave in to the fox's touch, leaning against his chest as he continued to nibble and lick her neck and caress the inside of her thighs.

The towel was almost pulled past Judy's hips when the door slammed open and in waddled Violet, her blue and red bathing suit on the wrong way and a flowery water wing on an arm and leg. "Swim!" she yelled in impatience, "Swim!"

While she was busy reminding her parents that they were on a strict schedule Judy quickly jumped off Nick's lap and covered her thighs again, her ears flushing red.

"Yeah, yeah," Nick told his daughter as he stood up and walked toward the bathroom. "We heard you knot-block."  
"Nick!" Judy scolded but the fox was already disappearing into the shower.

.

They made it to the swimming lesson just in time, the lesson being performed in the indoor pool of a local gym.

Judy and Nick weren't the only parents there. There were already mammals in the pool with their toddlers (all wearing water wings similar to Violet), while the other parents sat on the sidelines with diaper bags and snacks.

The two had already decided that Judy would take Violet into the pool while Nick sat with the other mothers and fathers, pacifier and sippy cup ready.

"Go grown fins, Squeaker," Nick called out as he made himself comfortable on a seat next to a father beaver.

As soon as Judy and Violet were in the pool a familiar voice called out the rabbit's name. She looked up to see a tigress wading through the pool to her, a tiger in her large paws.

Judy smiled in delighted surprise, "Fangmeyer? Hi!"

"I didn't think I'd see you here," Fangmeyer greeted, playing her cub in the water before her, the water wings holding him afloat. "This is Caleb."  
"Hey, Caleb," Judy cooed to the grinning tiger. "This is Violet."

She gently pushed her daughter closer to the cub, the kit staring at the cub with large eyes. Caleb's smile dropped into a thoughtful pout as he sniffed at the fox/rabbit. He then broke into a purr, swatting at Violet's nose with a sheathed paw.

Violet pulled her head back in surprise, and then looked up at her mother. "It's okay," Judy assured her. Her daughter sniffed in a 'if you say so' way, then turned to swat at Caleb's ear.

While the children entertained themselves by pawing at each other the mothers shared a conversation.

"Is Nick with you?" Fangmeyer asked. Judy nodded to the fox; he was fiddling with his phone, looking ready to fall asleep in his chair.

"He wasn't a fan of the morning lesson," Judy told the tigress.

Fangmeyer shook her head with a smile, "My husband wanted to come but he got called into his office early. So it's just be and the little rascal today." She smiled tenderly down at her baby who was tugging at a patient Violet's ears, "Who's going to be an Owlympics swimmer?"

Caleb splashed in the water ecstatically; Violet grinned with a challenging gleam in her eyes and tried to make larger splashes than the tiger cub, the two mothers giggled as they got soaked.

.

As the lesson officially started Nick was doing his best to keep his eyes open, watching as Judy held up Violet whilst listening to the instructor. Eventually she called for one of the parents to volunteer and show off some strokes, Judy of course volunteered, getting Fangmeyer to grab a hold of Violet who tried to follow her mother.

It was as Judy helped the instructor that Nick started to notice the stares, _leering_ stares by the males who screamed single father, or uncle, or some other relative that was free to date. They were all looked at Judy who was wearing a black one piece that was actually very tight now that he looked at it.

The fox's hackles rose and he had to bite his lip from confronting them. He knew Judy would be furious with him if he picked a fight at their daughter's first swimming lesson. So instead he turned to his phone and found an online store, trying to hunt down baggy bathing suits.

A few minutes later snack break was called and Nick walked over to help Judy and Violet out of the pool. "So, is Squeaker ready for the big leagues?"

"Not yet," Judy replied, hugging her daughter closer who was staying still, the splashing having tuckered her out. "But she and Caleb became friends."

Nick's ears perked up at those words and his eyes narrowed, "Who the hell is Caleb?"

Judy nodded toward Fangmeyer who was feeding her cub a fish stick, "Fangmeyer's son."

Nick glared over at the cub, "And so it begins."

Judy blinked, "What?"

The fox took Violet, holding her close to his chest, "A _boy_ is trying to get my daughter. Thinking because he has stripes and a long tail he deserves _my_ Squeaker."  
"Nick, you can't wage war on a one year old," Judy informed him.

Nick clutched Violet tighter, making her squeak in protest, "And a _boy_ can't take away Violet."

.

When snack break was over Nick was the one to take Violet back into the pool, wanting to keep an eye on this Caleb while Judy rested.

Unfortunately Fangmeyer thought her son was worthy and stood with Nick while the instructor continued her lesson. Caleb tried to paw at Violet to get her attention, the kit smiled at him but Nick subtly moved away a few steps.

But not subtle enough as Fangmeyer raised her eyes at the fox, "Something wrong, Wilde?"

He smiled at her, "Nothing, Stripes." _Besides your son needs to realize that on a scale of one to ten, he's a four and my Violet's an eleven._

But Violet, like her mother, didn't realize she was a perfect goddess and gave unworthy animals her attention. She cooed at Caleb and copied the cub's purr which seemed to delight Caleb.

"These two have really hit it off," Fangmeyer smiled at the children.

"Unfortunately," Nick muttered.

"Pardon?"

"I said he looks just like you."

"He looks more like my husband in my opinion." Just then Fangmeyer looked over Nick's head, "Uh oh."

The fox looked over his shoulder to see one a beaver who screamed single parent talking with Judy, if the smile on that guy's face was anything to go by he was _flirting_ with her.

"Da?" Violet looked up at Nick in confusion as she heard the fox growl.

"Calm down, Wilde," Fangmeyer rolled her eyes. "Look at Judy, she's not buying what that beaver is selling."  
Which was true, while the rabbit smiled politely her eyes said she'd rather being doing anything than having this conversation.

"It's a kids' swimming lesson, Nick," he reminded himself. "Full of toddlers, don't pick a fight, don't pick a fight, don't pick a fight."

.

For once Nick managed to listen to himself, finishing up the lesson, saying farewell to Fangmeyer and Enemy Number One also known as Caleb and he all but dragged Judy away from that disgusting beaver. _Way to go me_ , Nick congratulated himself, _I didn't make a scene_.

But that night while he and Judy sat on the bathroom floor, giving Violet a bath despite the fact the kit was currently sick of water; he couldn't help but feel gloomy.

It didn't go unnoticed by Judy, "Are you still upset about Caleb?"

He chuckled dryly, "No, I can keep an eye on Violet and make sure no boys step over the line…"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "So it's me you're worried about?"

"I can't always keep an eye on you," he replied glumly. "And you and Violet keep giving attention to guys who don't deserve you."

The bunny giggled and leaned forward to press her nose against the fox's, "Something you'll need to learn about both me and your daughter, Nicholas is that we give attention to whoever we want, not necessarily who deserves it."

She smirked flirtingly, "And I want _you_."

Nick hummed in contentment as Judy kissed him, for all of two seconds, and then Violet splashed suds over the two.

"That's it!" Nick looked to his daughter, "I'm no longer calling you Squeaker you're officially Knot-Block."

"Say that word one more time and I'll kick you," Judy warned.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Violet Diaries: No Longer Hopps**

 _Nick and Judy take Violet to Bunnyburrow…_

"What is wrong with you?" Judy snapped at her parents as Nick and Violet left the diner.

"We just…you caught us by surprise," her mother said. "We didn't think you'd start to date the fox."

"Honestly, fox or not it's bad enough he got you pregnant," her father said sternly.

Judy cringed, "That was just as much as my fault as his."

"That is another thing," her mother's mouth was a disapproving line. "Everyone makes mistakes, Judy, but this…we expected more from you."  
"I told you Zootopia wouldn't be a good influence on her," Stu muttered to his wife.

Before Judy could reply the food arrived and the rabbit tried to breathe out her anger as her parents informed her they'd just get a motel room.

She could fill her anger flooding her insides, overfilling and getting ready to spill.

.

Now it was a few months later and for some reason Judy decided it was a good idea to take Nick and Violet with her to the family reunion, her optimistic side thinking bridges could be built.

It was her big sister Amy who met them at the train station, making Judy inwardly sigh in relief. Amy would be polite to Nick and Violet; in fact she had actually made a habit of checking in on her niece via phone calls. She couldn't visit because of a demanding job and home life.

"Judy Moody!" the rabbit cried happily when she and Nick walked off the train, the fox holding the suitcases and Judy holding the kit.

"Amy!" Judy held out her free arm, her sister pulling both her and Violet into a hug. "I've missed you."  
"Not as much as I missed you," Amy replied, pulling back. She grinned at Violet, "There's my little foxy niece."

"Wanna hold her?" Judy offered and her sister happily accepted the kit.

"Oh my gosh, this red fur," Amy cooed, "And her eyes, she's so pretty, Judy!"

Judy wanted to cry over how well her sister was taking it. Amy then turned her attention to Nick who had been watching the bunnies quietly, she smirked at the fox, "So _you're_ the boy who sweeped my sister off her feet."

Nick chuckled awkwardly, "That'd be me."

"Well, let's go," still holding Violet Amy led the two to her car, "Everyone's waiting."

.

Judy stepped out of her sister's car and into the yard of the Hopps burrow, feeling a wave of nostalgia as her siblings and other miscellaneous relatives came out to greet her. And for just a second everything was fine, and then Nick got out of the car.

Eyes widened and ears fell and even a few took steps back.

Judy immediately pulled away from her brother's embrace and stepped back to stand next to her boyfriend, taking his paw. "This is Nick," she introduced with a firm expression, the fox waved awkwardly.

"And this is Violet!" Amy hurried out of the car to Judy and Nick, still holding their baby who smiled at the fluffle of bunnies.

Seeing the unusual little kit gave the children and a few of the younger adults the courage to walk over to see her. Violet squeaked in delight as they neared, waving her paws happily at them.

As everyone headed back inside Judy's siblings asked her how life in Zootopia was like, Amy handed Violet back to Nick with a friendly smile, he returned the grin but was sure it looked awkward, which was understandable as he was _freaking_ out! Why did he agree to come to a rabbit reunion when it was obvious Stu and Bonnie didn't like him? Maybe when he had been wrestling with McHorn he had gotten his brains scrambled. That was the only thing that made sense.

Seeing Violet snuggled against Nick encouraged some of the younger kids to walk with the fox, even offering a smile or two.

Once they crossed the threshold Nick lost sight of his girlfriend, the room full of bunnies. Nick swallowed and held Violet a little tighter who smiled at the sight of the Hopps clan. Not wanting to stand in the middle of the room and stick out more than he already did he found an empty chair and claimed it as his own, sitting Violet on his lap.

Instantly they were swarmed by little bunnies, some staring at Violet who stared right back but some taking an interest in Nick.

"Are you married to Aunt Judy?" one of them asked him.

Nick winced, "No, just dating."  
"What's her name?" they pointed at his kit.

"Violet," he answered.

"Like the flower?"

"That's pretty."

"Her fur is so red!"

"Look at her eyes, they're different colors!"

One of the young bucks noticed how Violet was so calm in Nick's lap, "She's not scared of you."  
"That's because I'm her daddy," he said, tugging at one of his daughter's ears playfully.

"I thought she was Judy's baby," one of the does said.

"She's both our baby."

"But you're a fox!"

Nick swallowed, "Yeah, I am."

"Kids, come away from there," one of Judy's sisters walked over to the small bunnies and started to shoo them away, "Don't bother Judy's…" she glanced at Nick with sharp eyes, " _Fox_."

With vocal reluctance the children followed her out of the room. Violet looked up at her father with a stricken look, as if it had been her fault they had left. Nick tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. _Oh great_ , he thought bitterly, _Now my kit can't have friends because I'm a fox_.

"It's not your fault," Nick soothed, rubbing his paw over her ears. "It's mine."

Violet grabbed his paw, lying on her back and playing with his paw pads and claws. Nick scratched under her chin, making her purr.

He spent a few minutes teasing his daughter before she let out her hunger wail. He picked her up, holding her against his shoulder and started sniffing around for Judy, she had done the packing and he wasn't sure which suitcase (that was still in Amy's car) had the diaper bag.

Catching her unique scent toward the kitchen he headed toward there, just before he reached the doorframe words stopped him:

"He's hardly who I imagined as your mate, Judy."

Nick pressed himself against the wall, ears pricked and clutching Violet tight. The baby was silent as if she could sense her father's dread through his paws.

Judy stood in the kitchen, her parents peeling potatoes while a few aunts and sisters, one of them Amy, were messing with the oven and fixing drinks.

Judy glared at the aunt that had said those words. Amy quickly tried to lighten the mood, "Come on, we didn't expect Judy to get married period."

"But she's not married, Amy," one of their sisters pointed out.

"It's not like I'm the only rabbit to ever give birth out of wedlock," Judy mumbled.

"No, but you're probably the first rabbit to get pregnant with a fox," the same sister mumbled.

 _Here we go_ , Judy thought with disgust. "None of you can ever let that go, can you?"

Bonnie gave her daughter an apologetic look, "Surely you see the problem, Judy."

"No," she snapped, "I don't. Did I plan on getting pregnant? No, but I love him and he loves me and he's a wonderful father. I'd figure that would be enough for all of you."  
"But you're still so young, Judy." Bonnie's elder sister replied. "You can still get a nice buck who would be happy to help you raise your kit-"

"I don't _want_ a nice buck!" Judy snapped furiously.

Stu glared at his daughter, "Don't yell at your aunt, Judy."

"I'm grown I know what I want out of my life," the rabbit growled, her voice still enraged. "I don't need any of you to tell me what I should do!"  
"You _should_ calm down," Stu replied sternly, his expression still angry. "You've never raised your voice like this to your family. Not until you moved to that crazy city and met that fox. It's like your not even a Hopps anymore."

"Maybe I shouldn't be!"

Judy's words brought utter silence to the kitchen, Nick's eyes widened as he sucked in a breath of shock.

In the kitchen Stu stood up, his expression in utter disbelief, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that I will walk out that door and you'll never see or hear from me again," she replied, her voice ragged with anger as she pointed out the kitchen. "I'll go back to Zootopia without the name Hopps."

"Don't say that," Bonnie rushed over to her daughter's side, her eyes swimming with grief, "Please don't say that."

"You're giving me no _choice_ ," Judy's voice cracked at the last word. "You think I can't see it in your eyes? In all your eyes? You're disgusted that I had a kit with a fox. You didn't come see Violet after all this time because you didn't _want_ to! You don't give Nick a chance no matter how much I love him because you can't get over the stupid, unimportant fact that he's a _fox_!"

She stepped away from her mother, not looking at the tears in Bonnie's eyes. "If you can't accept Nick you can't accept me."

"I accept him, Judy," Amy hurried over to her sister's side, her expression desperate. "I know you love him I don't care that he's a fox and Violet is beautiful."  
Judy smiled warmly at her sister, rubbing her paw over her shoulder before dropping it to her side, she looked to her parents. "What about you? Can you go in there and kiss your granddaughter on the cheek? Can you shake Nick's paw and tell him you're happy he's here?"

They stared at their daughter with the most helpless expressions she had ever seen and Judy shook her head, her eyes becoming blurry with tears. "That's what I thought…"

Judy turned away and headed out the kitchen, ignoring her mother's and Amy's cries.

Nick jolted in place when she came out of the kitchen door and spotted the fox with Violet who was looking at her mother with a scared look having heard the yelling.

He opened his mouth to apologize for his eavesdropping but then Judy silently grabbed his paw and led him out of the house, and she didn't look back.

.

They checked in at a small motel in town, having gotten their bags out of Amy's car.

Nick placed Violet on the queen sized bed while he unpacked the suitcases, not knowing what to say and needing to do something with his paws.

Judy was in the middle of the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees.

Violet crawled over to sit on her mother's feet, staring up at her with big eyes. She batted at Judy's cheek. And the rabbit broke into tears.

Guilt clogging his airway Nick walked over and sat next to her, taking the sobbing rabbit into his arms. Violet broke into tears at well, this was the first time she had seen her mother so sad and it terrified her.

"It's okay, Squeaker," Nick cooed through the tightness of his throat. He pulled her to him and Judy with his tail.

"I didn't want to!" Judy spoke against Nick's chest, her paws clutching his shirt. "But they wouldn't stop! As soon as we got there they kept going on and on how we shouldn't be together. One of my brothers actually sent me a link to a _dating_ website for rabbits! They'd rather me be miserable with some stupid buck then be with you."

Nick held her closer, bringing Violet in as well, "Carrots, I'm not worth disowning your family for."  
"Maybe if they weren't so small minded and maybe if you weren't the best thing to ever happen to me," she said through a fresh wave of tears. "Please don't start saying I shouldn't be with you, Nick. I can't deal with that right now, it sounds like you want to leave and you and Violet are all I have left."

She suddenly stilled in his arms, "Do…do you want to leave."

"No," Nick said so sharply that Violet flinched. "I'd never do that!"

Judy's shrunk under his tone and Nick released a breath and spoke more calmly: "Carrots, look at me."

He held her face between his paws and lifted her head so she could look him in the eye. "Do I think you deserve better?" he began, "Hell yes, I do. You deserve more than I can give you. But Carrots, I love you more than I thought I could love anyone, same with Violet. If you want me to go then I'll pack my bags and do just that. But I'd never, _eve_ r, just walk away from you like that…You two are all I have too."

Judy buried her muzzle in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck, she was still sobbing but he felt like she had calmed down just a fraction. Nick wrapped one arm around her while soothing a still upset Violet with the other.

"I'm so scared, Nick," she moaned into his fur.

And she should be, Nick had met animals who had walked away from their families but none of them were rabbits. Rabbits were family-oriented, they held their clan over anything else in the world. And Judy had just thrown that all away for _him_.

"I got you," he swore. "We'll get through this." Violet slipped in between her parents arms, "All three of us."

 _To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Foxhollow**

Chapter Four: Lord Big

The farther Judith walked in these woods the colder it got. Eventually the trees lost their leaves, the grass crackled with frost and her breath was mist.

Judith wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to walk. She knew these woods were on the border of other Regions, she would have to start over in one of them. She was a hard worker and knew how to grow the best of crops; surely it shouldn't be too hard to find a new job.

 _And surely King Nicholas won't try to hunt me down_ , Judith was just a rabbit. She wasn't valuable. Though a part of her feared he would replace her with one of her own from Bunnyburrow, but it was too late to go back now. Judith couldn't return to her family with Gideon Grey there and she doubted if she went back to the castle she would be welcomed with open arms.

Her only place to go was forward.

Her ears lifted up as she caught the sound of running water, there was a river nearby. Wanting a drink of water Judith followed the noise until the trees broke away to reveal what she had been looking for, she shivered slightly when she saw the ice caking the shore, no doubt that water was freezing.

A small voice had Judith turning her head to the right, blinking in surprise she spotted a shrew. It was a very pretty shrew; she was wearing a beautiful ice blue dress and was gazing at her reflection in the water. The rabbit looked at the rock she was standing on with suspicion, it looked awfully slippery.

Judith crept forward, quiet so as not to startle the shrew, before clearing her throat, "Excuse me?"

Unfortunately Judith's stealthy approach wasn't the best of plans for the shrew let out a gasp of surprise and whirled around, losing her balance on the icy rock. With a terrified shriek she fell into the river with a splash.

Immediately Judith was running toward the river, not even hesitating before she dove into the water, just as she expected it was freezing and hit her like a punch in the gut. She pushed her head above the surface and swam along with the current, glad her elder brothers taught her to swim, seeing the shrew's small head as she tried to keep above the water, her shrieking shrill and breaking into spluttering.

"Hold on!" Judith called out and forced her limbs to move faster, her bones aching from the sheer cold. Just as she reached the shrew she sunk under the surface, Judith dived down, forcing her eyes open against the cold and spotting a brown blur. She reached her paw out, kicking her legs to get closer and closer until at last she gripped the shrew in her paw. Clutching her to her chest Judith used her free arm and feet to paddle up and break the surface, taking in a gulp of air that stung her lungs.

She quickly headed back to the bank, her teeth chattering and being sure to keep the unconscious shrew's head above water. The rabbit let out a cry of relief when her feet brushed the bank and she crawled out of the freezing river, crawling across the sand and not stopping until she reached the prickly grass.

Even though Judith longed to lie down and sleep she instead placed the shrew on the ground, noticing how her belly was round. She was pregnant.

Panic rising anew she held her up and patted her back, letting out a gasp of relief as the shrew coughed up a lungful of water, when her gagging subsided Judith ran her paws over the shrew's small arms, back and belly, trying to rub warmth back into her cold body. All the while Judith ignored the aching of her ears and limbs from the cold water and air.

The shrew was finally starting to warm up, her eyes blinking open, when a sword suddenly appeared in Judith's vision, resting just under her chin. Shocked the rabbit looked up with wide eyes to see a polar bear in black garments and cloak, glaring down at Judith with steely eyes, behind him stood two more polar bears, smaller but no less intimidating.

"Step away from Lady Fru Fru," the predator growled, flashing his large fangs and Judith's heart stopped. And she had thought Gideon and Nicholas were terrifying. When the bunny didn't move the tip of the sword pressed against her neck and Judith forced herself not to swallow. "I said _step away_."

"W-Wait!" the shrew suddenly gasped, rising onto shaking limbs, her body shivering. "Don't Kozlov! S-she saved my _life_! And my _baby's_!"

Kozlov sheathed his sword and knelt before the Lady Fru Fru, picking her up with daintiness, "You are as cold as death, my Lady. We must return you to your father."

"B-bring her," she begged, pointing to Judith. "Don't l-leave her here."

Kozlov nodded to one of the other polar bears who walked over and picked up Judith with little fanfare, the rabbit letting out a squeak of fright as the large clawed paws grabbed her. Besides her shivering she tried to stay perfectly still while he wrapped his cloak around her and followed Kozlov through the forest. All the while trying to keep her heart from pounding up her throat, of course when she ran away from one predator she ended up with an even bigger one.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before the leafless trees gave way to a clearing. In said clearing where a series of small wooden cabins, each had windows glowing with the warmth of firelight. And in the heart of the clearing stood the largest cabin of them all, it looked to be two stories and that is where the polar bears were taking Judith and Lady Fru Fru.

The rabbit had to hold back a moan of relief when they stepped through the threshold of the cabin and the cold air was replaced by delicious warm. She noticed the three polar bears walking past a sort of living room, a group of polar bears, arctic shrews, and a few other miscellaneous prey sitting near a fire place, chatting pleasantly to one another and a few drinking bowls of soup.

The sight of the roaring fire and food nearly had Judith slipping out of the bear's claws to join the group, but she stayed put.

She was carried into a room where a large desk stood in the middle, a fireplace on the far way and what looked to be a fur rug. On the desk stood a male shrew was pacing in a frantic manner, he stopped and looked to the polar bears as they entered the room.

"Daddy," Lady Fru Fru spoke in a quiet and still shaky voice. She was placed on the desk and the older shrew immediately pulled her into a desperate embrace, his shoulders shaking.

"What were you _thinking_ running off like that," he pulled away and looked her down. "Why are you wet?"

"She fell into the river, Lord Big," Kozlov rumbled.

The shrew gaped at his daughter, Fru Fru shrunk under his gaze. "I'm sorry Daddy, I just couldn't stand being cooped up in here. You never let me go out for even a walk."

"And now you see why," he snapped, "You and my unborn grandchild would've _drowned_ if Kozlov hadn't found you in time."

"It wasn't us, my Lord," the bear interrupted. "It was this rabbit."

The shrew's blue eyes looked down at Judith who had been placed on the floor, she did her best curtsy she could manage while she had her arms wrapped around herself, still cold despite the warm room.

"It's true, Daddy," Fru Fru spoke up. "She jumped in and saved me."

"What is your name, child," Lord Big asked the bunny.

"J-Judith, sir," she answered.

"You have my sincere gratitude, my dear Judith." He seemed to notice her shivery, "Kozlov, please give my daughter's savior your cloak so she will not catch her death of cold."

The bear obeyed, throwing the large cloak over Judith's shoulder, she instantly wrapped the thick, warm fabric around her. Meanwhile Lord Big was taking off his own cloak and wrapping it around his daughter.

"Shall I bring you and Lady Fru Fru a meal, my lord?" Kozlov asked and the shrew nodded, asking him to bring something for the rabbit as well.

Judith found herself sitting in front of the large fireplace with the two shrews, sipping from a bowl of vegetable soup.

"What were you doing in the Stormy Woods, Judith?" Lord Big asked of her, sitting close to his daughter who smiled up at the rabbit. "I know of every animal that lives in this forest."

"I…I was leaving Foxhollow," she explained. "I plan on going to a different Region and starting over."

"Why would you need to start over?"

Judith's ears fell across her shoulders; she didn't know how much she could share with these two near-strangers. Fru Fru looked to her father, "What does it matter? If she hadn't needed to start over she wouldn't have been there to save me."

Her father glared at her, "I'm still quite angry with you, child."

Fru Fru sighed and looked up at Judith, "Ever since I started carrying child my father refuses to let me do anything on my own."

"I have many things to do," Lord Big reminded her. "I have a village to watch over I don't need my reckless daughter running off without even an escort."

Judith cocked her head to the side, "You watch over this village?"

The shrew nodded, "Yes, as you must know life as a prey is…not always ideal, living under the rule of predators, thought I will admit Foxhollow is not as awful as others. I was one such, my wife and I lived under the rule of a vicious jackal in Kingsland. When my wife became pregnant with my daughter I had decided enough was enough and we left, finding shelter here in Stormy Woods. While I was here I came across a pack of polar bears run by a large tyrant, feeling pity for them I used my small size to sneak into the bear's camp while the beast was asleep." He turned to look at the fireplace, the light flickering in his blue eyes, "I slid his throat. The other polar bears were so relieved they wanted to repay me and so we made this village together, a place for other prey who were being mistreated by predators." He let out a soft sigh, "Tragically my wife passed away bringing my daughter into this world."  
Fru Fru placed a paw over her father's, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Judith breathed, "But it is truly amazing what you have done. I wish I was as brave."

Lord Big gave her a queer look, "You jumped into a freezing river to save a mammal you didn't know, I hardly would call that cowardice.

Judith smiled softly but she didn't count her rescue as something as incredible as bringing down a large predator when he was only a small prey. But then she suddenly realized something.

"Where is your mate?" Judith asked Fru Fru, wondering why he wouldn't be here to check on his wife and unborn child.

Grief flashed in Fru Fru's eyes and she looked to the fireplace, "He passed away a few days before I found out I was pregnant. Daddy and I are good at finding true love…just not as keeping it safe."

"I'm so sorry," Judith quickly apologized; guilty for bringing up what was obviously a painful memory so soon after hearing that her mother had passed.

"Thank you," the female shrew replied and smiled up at the rabbit. In that moment a kindred feeling sparked between the two, even if they had barely shared a few words an understanding formed and Judith knew she had found a new friend.

But just then there was a knock on the door and a polar bear she didn't recognize peeked his head in, "Lord Big?"

"What is it?" the shrew stood up, noting the bear's nervous expression.

"We have a visitor, he wishes to speak with you."

"Send him in," Lord Big ordered, nodding the bear closed the door and retreated.

"I expect you don't get many of those," Judith asked, looking at his confused expression.

"My polar bears are good at keeping a cutthroat reputation in order to keep malicious animals out. And only so many mammals know of me…"

The door opened again, the same polar bear and Kozlov walking in, and just behind them waltzed in Nicholas Wilde.

Judith's ears shot up and her eyes bulged as she watched the fox walk around the desk to stand before her and the two shrews, Lord Big obviously knew him if his expression was anything to go by.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Big," Nicholas nodded regally.

"Prince Wilde," the shrew returned the nod.

Nicholas smiled easily, "It's king now, actually." His head suddenly shriveled toward Judith who jumped to her feet. The fox's green eyes were unreadable as he spoke, "There you are; I've been looking all over for you."

Judith swallowed.

Lord Big narrowed his eyes at the fox, "King Nicholas…what do I owe this unnatural visit?"

Nicholas kept his eyes on Judith, the emerald gaze still indecipherable, "I'm here because she's here. And she belongs to me."

Judith could only stare at him with wide eyes, just barely noticing how her heart picked up its pace.

Lord Big narrowed his eyes at the fox, "Belongs to you?"  
"She's my ward," Nicholas explained, turning back to the shrew with his trouble-free grin. "My responsibility."  
 _Since when?_ Judith thought but stayed quiet.

"She told me she was running from Foxhollow to start anew in a different Region," Lord Big replied, his expression suspicious.

Nicholas looked over to the rabbit, his expression pleasantly surprised but Judith was sure it was a mask. "Why would you need to do that, Judith?"

"I…uh…"

"Which Region did you want to go to?"  
"I'm-I'm not sure…"

"I know you come from a family of farmers but it would not be easy to find a farming job in other Regions, Foxhollow is the most prosperous when it comes to growing crops."

"I…"

Nicholas smiled, "How about I take you back to the castle? You can have a good night's sleep, you look exhausted, and then tomorrow we can talk over this 'starting anew' business."

Lord Big still look wary of the fox, "She can stay here if she wishes."

Judith felt gratitude and affection to the shrew but Nicholas gave him an unsure look, "You have enough animals to care for, my lord. I will not throw my responsibilities on your shoulders." He walked over to stand next to Judith, the rabbit tensing as she felt his body heat, "But it is clear you have become fond of her and you and your daughter are free to visit her. However now it is getting late and I was in the middle of a meeting before she left."

He nodded to Lord Big again, "But you have my sincere gratitude for watching over my ward. I hope our paths cross again." He grabbed Judith's wrist, the bunny's heart sky-rocketing with nerves as she was led out of the room before she could speak.

.

The walk back to the castle was a silent one, Nicholas didn't ask her any questions and Judith's tongue felt like it was frozen to the roof of her mouth. All the while Nicholas kept a firm grip on her paw.

When they reached the castle none of the mammals they passed looked surprised to see her again, even Bellwether gave her a pitying smirk as they passed her in the hallway. They stopped before Nicholas's bedchamber door. "Have you eaten?" his voice was quiet, calm.

She nodded, "They-they fed me."

"Good," he opened the door and gently pushed her inside. "Stay in there, a guard will be posted at the door. We'll talk when I get back."

Despite that he didn't slam the door when he closed it Judith felt a wave of dread bring her to her knees.

.

Pushing thoughts of that rabbit, that _female_ , out of his head Nicholas walked back to the dinning room where his mother and Shenzi still sat; sipping from cups of tea, both looked relieved to see him walk in.

"Sorry about that," he apologized to the hyena, "I had some matters…to deal with."

"Yes, your pet," Shenzi grinned in amusement, "A rabbit, is she not?"

Nicholas blinked then glanced at his mother with a question in his eye. She mouthed: "Eavesdropped." Why wasn't the fox surprised?  
"I must say," the hyena stood up and walked over to Nicholas. "It's a little disconcerting that a king of an entire Region can't control one measly little prey."

Nicholas smiled at the insult, "I assure you it won't happen again. Now, I had that preposition for you, regarding that artifact in the Nectar Forest."

Shenzi's eyes gleamed with interest, "Go on."

"I understand the importance of a Region's heirloom. But I also understand to keep my citizens as satisfied as possible and no doubt your soldiers could unnerve a few. So, you can send your archeologists or what have you to the border of our territory where my most trustworthy of soldiers will safely escort them to the Nectar Forest and help them search. Only your animals will touch the artifact and once you find it _my_ animals will safely escort them out of Foxhollow. Everyone wins."

Shenzi's eyes narrowed into slits when she couldn't find a kink in Nicholas's plan. Finally she spoke, "I will talk to my council, see what they think of this. Until then it is late and I long for my home. Good evening to you, King Nicholas."

"And a farewell to you, Queen Shenzi," Nicholas replied, glad that he was able to keep the smugness out of his tone as he escorted the hyena out the door, his mother's proud gaze warming his back.

.

Judith was sitting on her small bed, the quilt wrapped around herself. Her ears shot up as the door opened and in walked Nicholas.

She slipped off her bed and stood up straight, trying to appear brave. However the fox didn't even glance at her as he walked to his wardrobe where he deposited his cape. He let out an exhausted sigh afterwards, rubbing the back of his neck with one paw.

"Um…" Judith started to speak. And immediately wished she hadn't.

Nicholas whirled around so sharply his tail smacked against his legs, his green eyes like fiery pits as he glared at her with such anger the rabbit almost raced out to the balcony with the purpose of jumping off. But somehow she managed to keep her feet still.

Nicholas took a step forward but then stopped, as if he didn't trust himself to get too close to her. He sucked in a breath, clasped his paws together, the smack of his paw pads echoing in the chamber, and then he smiled.

"How was your day?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Judith only stared at him.

"That boring, hm? Well, let me tell you about _my_ day. I was woken up with the news that a greedy hyena who doesn't even try to hide that she wants my land has requested a meeting. I'm sitting there, trying to figure out how to subtly tell her that I will not part with one _leaf_ of my forests when one of my guards gives me a message. This rabbit, who has been fed, clothed, even given a bed in _my_ chamber, a rabbit that was treated fairly as far as I am concerned, has ran away. At first I was more than content to just let her go home to Bunnyburrow with her fluffy wuffy tail between her legs. But no, like the dumb bunny she apparently is, she goes to Stormy Woods, a place known to be full of cutthroats and other dangerous animals that could easily kill her or worse. And while I was willing to actually be a good king and worry about the safety of my citizens over hers my mother told me she was my _responsibility_ ," he said the word like it was a vile illness. "So I had to cut my meeting with this greedy, slightly psychotic hyena short and walk through a freezing cold forest to find this bunny. Turns out she was living with a prey who I know isn't overly fond of any predators that aren't polar bears and now I've given him permission to visit my home whenever he wishes so I could bring this rabbit back. And now that hyena thinks I can't handle one prey and the proposition I gave her will only hold her at bay for so long."

He suddenly walked over to Judith, his shadow leering over her. "The point is, I lost what little reputation I had to a queen, invite that shrew to come to my castle and no doubt rob me blind if not try to take over, and now I'm exhausted and freezing all because I had to fetch _you_."

Judith shrunk into herself, "I-I'm sorry." It was all she could think to say.

"Not yet you aren't," Nicholas growled with a flash of fangs. He glared over at the fireplace that was nothing but glowing embers, throwing shadows against his russet fur. "You know, I was probably only going to make you a little servant, clean or cook or some such, maybe even tend the gardens, hell maybe I would've even let you go. But such options have been burned to ashes. It's clear I have to keep you caged like a pet and so a _pet_ you will be."

He turned his venomous eyes on her, his teeth bared, "To celebrate your idiotic mistake I'll give you a pet name…And I personally fancy the name 'Carrots'."


	19. Chapter 19

For ktrk5 – During a group road trip Nick and Judy have to share a room (NSFW)

 **Cheap Motels & Tiny Beds **

The desert was flat and dim as the sun started to sink, a van zooming down the cracked gravel of the highway.

In the driver seat of this creatively painted van was a fennec fox, one small paw on the wheel and the other hanging out the open window. He had an unlit cigarette stuck between his teeth.

In the passenger seat beside him sat a red fox who was leaning back against the seat, claws drumming on the arm rest and tail swishing to the music that played on the radio. Both foxes wore aviators.

In the back of the van sat four other mammals (the vehicle had no back seats). One was a honey badger who was sprawled across the plum carpet of the van, snoring. Across from her sat a bunny and chubby cheetah, an arctic shrew sitting on the feline's knee. The three were gossiping about the drama they had witnessed at the last gas stop. A horse had been trying to win back his girlfriend through song in the candy aisle-it did not go well.

The six mammals were on a cross country road trip together, ready to put as many miles as possible behind them before they returned to Zootopia and continued on with their lives-either starting or continuing college.

It had been Judy Hopps' idea and her two best friends, Fru Fru and Clawhauser, had liked the sound of it. Only problem was they had no car. But they knew Finnick and knew the small fox had had a similar idea. So with the promise to help with gas and motel money they were invited on the fennec's trip.

The only problem with Judy was who else Finnick had brought along with him. She liked Honey just fine even if she continually led them on side quests to go places where there had been alien sightings and Area 51-ish happenings.

Judy's real problem was with Nick Wilde, Finnick's kit-hood friend has tagged along. Even though the two hadn't known each other for long there was something about the fox that put her on a weird kind of edge (though she realized it wasn't to do with her parents fear mongering of foxes). She was sure it was because he was a giant pain in the tail. From the first day of the trip he was always making jokes at her expense, pulling her ears when she got passenger and he was in the back, specifically getting her order wrong when he was on snack run. Whenever she confronted him about his behavior he'd always smile and wink which made her heart flutter which made her even _madder_.

"Think it's time to find a motel," Finnick spoke up, eyeing the darkening sky. "Nick, get the sticks."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," the red fox saluted before opening the glove compartment and pulling out six pawpsicle sticks all of varying sizes. Clawhauser had suggested this, the company would each randomly draw a stick and whoever got the other matching in size they would room together for the night. The cheetah said it would be a nice way for them to all build bonds with one another. So far Judy had roomed numerous times with Fru Fru and Clawhauser, a couple of times with Honey and even once with Finnick. But thankfully she had yet had to bunk with Nick.

But of course her luck would run out today.

She scowled at the smug smirk the fox sent her as they saw they had matching pawpsicle sticks.

"Anybody wanna trade?" she asked half-heartedly, which only made Nick laugh.

Thirty minutes later the van was parked in front of the motel and the group crawled out with sighs of relief, eager to stretch their limbs and sleep on actual beds, all except for Judy. All her nerve endings buzzed and her fur stuck up, and despite the cool night air she felt hot.

"Aw, come on, Carrots," Nick snickered as he and Judy walked up the stairs with the key to room 9M. "It's not like we have to share a bed."

No sooner had he said that did Judy open the door to 9M and saw that not only did they only have one bed but it was an awfully small one and with no couches or chairs. Judy sent Nick an accusatory glare as if he had somehow planned this; meanwhile the smug smirk on the fox's face had vanished like it was never there to begin with.

"Next time I'll just shut up," he vowed.

 _Wouldn't that be a miracle?_ was Judy's snippety thought.

But she didn't say anything, instead vanishing into the adjoining bathroom (she'd seen buckets larger than the tub) where she put on her pajama set which was a white undershirt and black boxers. After brushing her teeth she walked out and gave the bathroom up to Nick.

While the fox fixed himself up for the night she walked over to examine the bed, it was slightly bigger than her bed at home and it would be a tight squeeze between she and the fox. She thumped her foot on the cold wooden floor, making a pallet was out of the question so she was stuck sharing with Nick.

Hearing the bathroom door open she turned around and instantly felt her ears flush red. The fox wore nothing but his striped boxers

"What are you doing?" Judy whirled around to keep her back to him, her heart pounding painfully against her ribcage, for what reason she wasn't totally sure.

"About to go to bed," he answered simply. "What are _you_ doing?"

"You can't sleep in nothing but your underwear," she hissed.

"Actually it turns out I can," Nick said simply. "I always sleep like this."

"W-Well you shouldn't tonight," Judy was adamant.

"Why not-" Nick began but then stopped. Judy looked over her shoulder to see the fox grinning maliciously, "Carrots, are you scared I'm going to _attack_ you?"

The room felt sweltering and Judy continued to glare at him, "Should I be?"

Nick looked her up and down as if appraising her and she had to fight all her instinct to hide beneath the covers, "Nah, I think you're good." He walked over to her, "How about I sleep on top of the covers? That make you feel better?"

Slightly, but Judy wasn't going to admit it. "Let's just go to sleep."

She crawled onto the small mattress and slipped under the thin blanket, burrowing into the springy mattress and old pillow. She decided that if they ever stopped at a casino and she won some money she would use it so they could sleep in a decent motel for once.

Nick crawled in next to her, keeping his word and lying atop the blanket, but she could still feel his back pressed against her as he made himself comfortable. Judy slammed her eyes shut and tried to ease her racing heart.

But a few minutes later Nick's tail fell across her legs, making her eyes pop open. She glared through the dim room, managing to make out the offending red appendage. She kicked her legs out, hoping to dislodge it off her but ended up kicking Nick's back instead.

"Ouch," he yelped, his green eyes glowing in the dark as he looked over at her, "What was that for?"

"Get your tail off me," she whispered furiously.

But instead of doing that Nick threw his tail across her hips and she couldn't help but startle. She grumbled and elbowed him in the ribs, he retaliated by rolling over so he was on his belly and his arm was slung over her waist.

Judy let out an embarrassing squeak that threw Nick into fits of laughter. "Easy there, Fluff," he said between chuckles, removing his arm, "I was just making a point."

"You started it," she grumbled, her ears flat against her head.

"My tail has a mind of its own," Nick joked. "It didn't know about your intense aversion to me."

The words made her glance away, "If you want me to like you then don't drive me crazy all the time."  
"But Carrots," he moaned, "That's how I show my affection."  
Judy opened her mouth to reply but then his words clicked and she slammed her jaw shut, looking at the fox with wide eyes. "Pardon?"

"Pardon what?"

"What you just said."  
"What did I just say?"

"You-oh, forget it!" Judy let out a frustrated groan, and turned to put her back to the fox. He was probably just joking again, and so what if the words had sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach? She was probably hungry.

Nick didn't respond to her frustration, squirming around a bit more to make himself comfortable. A couple of minutes later his breathing slowed and Judy knew he had fallen asleep.

She tried to do the same but her body was just so _aware_ of the fox next to her, his hip just slightly brushing hers. It confused Judy; she had shared beds with her brothers before. Maybe because she wasn't related to Nick?

Either way she couldn't relax for the world and finally gave up, rolling over so she could face him. He too had his back to her, she found herself staring at his messy russet fur that stood out in the dark of the room. She recalled one time the group were eating breakfast at a dinner, she sitting between Nick and Clawhauser.

Reaching for her drink the same time Nick was reaching for the salt shaker their paws had brushed and electricity had crackled. Judy pulled her arm back as if on fire but Nick had simply gotten the salt as if he hadn't even notice.

Now Judy had recalled that his fur had been coarse, though she had only touched him for a second. Now, in the dimness of some seedy motel, a curiosity that could be described as carnal, was taking over.

Judy reached her paw out and carefully traced the tips of her fingers over Nick's thick fur. It was coarse, yes, but there was something nice about it. When Nick didn't stir she reached her other paw out and ran her fingers through his fur, it was warm and it sent lightning coursing up her arms.

 _Stop it Judy, this is creepy_ , a strict voice in her head reprimanded her. She quickly pulled her paws away to her chest, still feeling the warmth of his body heat. This _was_ creepy, she was feeling up Nick as he slept! And she had been worried he'd be the one to try anything. Why _was_ she trying anything? He was a jerk!

 _A tall, funny, warm, nice-smelling jerk whose eyes were greener than any tree or field I've ever seen-oh no_.

Judy's eyes bulged when she realized the reason for her pounding heart and butterfly infested stomach. She was _attracted_ to him!  
Judy was trying to deny this realization even as she leaned forward and buried her muzzle into his fur, inhaling musk that made her eyes flutter. She pressed herself closer against him.

A few moments later Nick suddenly spoke: "You could've just said something."  
Judy froze up, her ears flaring red and tears of mortification brimming her eyelids. She pushed away from him, "I-I didn't do anything!"

"You were sniffing me," Nick said with his back still to her, his voice calm. "And petting me."

Had he been awake the whole time? Judy wanted to run out of the room and back home. "I-I just…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me!"

"I think," Nick sat up, his glowing green eyes finding her in the darkness, "You like me."  
"That's-that's silly," she squeaked.

But then Nick leaned forward, causing the mattress to creak as he leered over her. Judy tried to sink into her pillow, unable to take Nick's close proximity, his intense eyes staring right at her, his lips only a few inches from her own.

He spoke: "I can smell it on you."

Judy's brow furrowed, "What?"

"Every time we stand too close, accidentally touch…right now. I can smell it-your arousal."  
The bunny swallowed, sure she'd die of mortification, I d-don't know what you're talking about."

Nick let out a breathy chuckle that sent shivers down her spine, "I don't mind, Fluff."

Judy's head was turned to the door across the room, but she felt Nick's muzzle move closer to her neck.

 _That's how I show my affection_.

There was a charged hesitation in the air now that had Judy's fur prickling. She could hardly fathom that this was happening…could hardly fathom that she _wanted_ this to happen… But when Nick finally moved forward and pressed his lips against her neck she jolted and was officially a goner.

Judy reached her paws out to grab at Nick's neck and pull him closer. He kissed and licked at her throat, pulling half of his body on top of her, Judy let her head fall back, giving him more access. How odd the whole thing was, she a rabbit and he a fox.

But if Nick found what they were doing curious he didn't say so, choosing instead to pull away from her neck so he could pull the blanket away and slip her shirt off. Judy's ears were hot, and the room felt no cooler even without a shirt.

Nick then started to kiss her chest and it sent firecrackers across her flesh as he steadily moved down, stopping at the hem of her bottoms.

He pulled his mouth away, "You taste amazing, Carrots."

She let out a laugh that came out as a shuddering exhale, "You haven't even kissed me on the mouth."

"True," he replied then moved up to do just that. Judy let out a soft moan as his warm lips slanted over her own, her eyes closed in contentment. As their tongues danced she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs trapping his hips. Nick whimpered against her mouth as he felt the hotness between her thighs and pressed closer, grinding against her and making her hotter.

Nick pulled his lips away, panting. "Carrots…" he breathed, glancing at their tangled hips. "Will you… Can I…?"

Judy nodded, she was far too gone to stop now.

Nick's eyes flashed with a mix of excitement and relief before his paws went for her bottoms. A few seconds of tugging and there was nothing keeping their skin from touching. Nick planted frantic kisses against her lips and throat, one of his paws tracing her cheek and caressing her velvety ears, the touch making her toes curl. She tugged at the fur of his neck, rubbing her thumb across his ears, her legs pressing closer against him. Nick's other paw trailed down her back, his claws gently pricking her skin, grabbing at her tail and lifting her hips.

Then he was inside her.

Judy pressed her knuckles across her mouth to keep from crying out, not wanting anyone else on the floor to hear her. Nick buried his head into her shoulder, moving his hips and causing Judy to grasp his shoulders, small breaths of pleasure bursting from her parted lips.

Nick grabbed one of the paws that clutched his shoulders and interlocked their fingers together, pressing her paw against the mattress.

He kept moving inside her, his pace ranging from to fast to slow again. All the while the two slipped between moans and gasps, Judy moving against him and she couldn't help but think they fit perfectly together.

Nick's speed increased again, growing frantic, desperate, his grip on her paw tightening. Judy arched into him, wanting to take all of him in, gritting her teeth as her feelings escalated.

Then they exploded.

Judy couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure, her nerves fizzing and for just a moment she lost her senses to the overwhelming pleasure. When she could see and hear again she saw Nick's back was arched, his palm pressed against hers and his fingers splayed out.

Just then a sense of expanding had Judy sucking in a breath of pain.

"Carrots," he mumbled into the dark, feeling how her body had tensed up. "Sorry, I-"

"Knotted, yes, I noticed," she muttered dryly, being sure to keep her aching hips still.

Nick chuckled awkwardly, which was something foreign to witness, "I tried to pull out…couldn't get myself to do it."  
"I guess that should make me feel special," Judy commented, managing to catch her breath.

"Yeah," Nick said in all seriousness which made her ears flare red once again which was downright ridiculous considering the situation, "I'm usually pretty good at getting out before I knot."

"Hmm," she hummed, closing her eyes so she didn't have to stare up at him, "Lucky me."

Nick suddenly leaned down and nuzzled against her cheek, the sweetly domestic act had Judy opening her eyes to stare at him, her heart fluttering pleasantly. "Nick?"

"Sorry," he apologized again, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

The bashful, vulnerable tone of his voice brought Judy's arms around his neck, offering comfort. "I'm not mad…at least not for that."

"But you're mad at something."  
"If you liked me you should've said so," Judy pointed out.

"Heh, I'm not very big on talking about feelings, Fluff," Nick admitted. "All I can do is tease."

"And…do this," she motioned to their bound bodies.

"Yeah, and that."  
She glanced up at the grayish white ceiling, "I guess the important thing is it's finally out in the open."

Nick finally unknotted, getting off her and lying on his side, he then pulled Judy into his arms. The bunny couldn't help a soft smile, her muscles liquid from the afterglow and the ache between her thighs now pleasant, she buried her nose into his chest. "I could get used to this," she whispered.

"Could you?" he tried but failed to keep the tinge of excitement from his voice.

"Yes, I could, even the knotting."  
His chest rumbled beneath her cheek as he laughed, pulling her closer to him, "I could get used to it to."  
When they met up with their friends the next morning they both got knowing smirks throughout breakfast (though Nick's satisfied smile was probably a giant clue), and none seemed surprised when the fox and bunny told them they would be official roommates for the rest of the trip.


	20. Chapter 20

For meimeithewhiterabbit – Nick and Judy have a pajama slumber party

 **BUT IT'S TOTALLY PLATONIC ALRIGHT**

Being an officer of the ZPD was just like any other job in the regard that you had good days and you had bad days.

And Judy Hopps has had a bad day. Her alarm clock broke so she arrived late, she tripped up when sprinted after a fur smuggler so the criminal managed to escape, got chewed out by Bogo for a good forty minutes because of that, and right after work got into an argument with her parents because she wouldn't be able to make it home this weekend.

Now Judy laid sprawled on her bed, listening to her neighbors argue about some fan theory they had for MMC's Basil.

Judy hadn't minded the thought of going to bed early so she could forget this awful day but an enthusiastic knocking on her door sent that idea out the window. Sighing, she stood up and opened it, her eyes widened when she saw her partner and best friend standing at her doorway.

Nick smiled cheerfully down at the bunny, his arms full of ice cream and packets of cocoa and marshmallows and popcorn along with a small back up flung over his shoulder. And he was also clad in a red pajama set that had the word 'Hustler' written over his chest in elegant font.

"I'm here, sweetheart," he winked down at her. "And your other two wishes would be…?"

"Did you walk all the way here in your pajamas?" Judy asked, blinking up at her friend.

"Yeah," Nick slipped past her and into the small apartment. "Had to remind strangers on the streets what _real_ pajama fashion looked like. I could tell they were impressed, you should've seen all the stares I got."  
Judy smirked as she shut the door, "I can only imagine."  
She watched Nick place the snacks onto her desk and started to get the cocoa and popcorn ready. "Uh…not that I'm not honored to be blessed by the sight of your…fashion sense. But what are you doing here?"

"Well my best Bun Bun of two years looked to have had an awful, rotten, terrible, no good day. So I figured we could finish off the day with something cheerful. And what better than a good old fashioned slumber party? Complete with jimmies, ice cream, a movie, and platonic cuddling."

"You know what?" Judy said as she pulled the blanket off her bed to make a pallet on the floor. "That's exactly what I need."

"Of course it is," Nick said matter-of-factly, pulling out the DVD he had brought from his backpack (Pig Hero 6) and handing it to Judy as she started up the laptop. "Like I wouldn't know what you'd need. We can even paint our claws and talk about boys and plan pranks to get revenge on Chief Buffalo Butt."

Judy giggled as Nick sat down next to her, laying out the snacks before them and leaning his back against the side of her bed. "Might I add that I love those pajamas?" he asked, indicating to the green two-piece she wore, decorated with cartoon-y carrots, "Almost as fashionable as mine."

Judy rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed him as the move started. It didn't take her long to take him up on the platonic cuddling offer, snuggling into his side. She could feel the fur on his neck bristle but she was sure it was just from the cold. She burrowed into his side, enjoying his warmth as she grabbed a pawful of popcorn.

They remained quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the film and their snacks. Judy sucked in a small breath as she always did when the main hero's brother died in the fire.

Nick, however, frowned in disappointment. "I tell ya," he spoke to Judy after helping himself to a spoonful of ice cream, "They missed out on a good villain with him. Like, just imagine when the villain gets his mask off and _boom_! It's the brother."  
"Yeah, I guess," Judy agreed, "But at the same time it's nice when a kit's movie kills off a character and keeps them dead. They don't do that much."

Nick suddenly spewed the hot cocoa he had been drinking, giving Judy an incredulously look, "You're kidding me right?"

"What?" Judy blinked.

"Have you ever watched a Mickey Mouse film? Do you remember the Lion King Documentary? What about the Bambi one? Sweet cheese crackers forget when characters die what about when they become _monsters_? Do _you_ remember Hams, Carrots? Cause I do, I remember Hams."

"Okay, okay, you have a point," Judy gave up, turning back to the film as the main character bonded with his brother's robot.

When the characters started to test out their home-made weapons Nick let out an appreciate whistle at the girls. "I've always been a sucker for cute girls with big brains."

"Really?" Judy raised her eyebrows with a teasing smile. Nick never talked about his taste in girls.

"Of course," Nick had at one point placed his arm behind her, his paw slightly brushing her rump. "Looks are great and all but I need a girl who can match my glorious wit."

"No one has your kind of glorious wit," Judy informed him. "Or your terrible taste in puns."  
"You mean terrific," he grinned down at her. "And I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Fluff. There are consequences for insulting my genius sense of humor."  
"Oh really?" Judy leaned forward, her paw on his wrist and her chest pressed against his arm. "Like what?"

"Pray you never find out," Nick said in a foreboding voice but his green eyes still shone with playfulness.

"No I think I do," Judy leaned away with a devilish smirk, "Your puns are painful."

"Carrots…" he warned in a teasing tone.

"And this cocoa brew is detestable," Judy pointed to her heart covered mug that sat by her feet. "I could barely swallow that sludge."  
"You're getting to me," Nick bared his teeth in warning.

"And don't even get me _started_ on your _awful_ fashion sense."  
"Oh that is the final straw," Nick growled with a grin. "Now you must suffer."

She met his grin with a challenging smile of her own, "Do your worse!"  
Nick leaned forward and licked her ear.

Judy squealed, her ears flushing red and laughing as she grabbed the popcorn bowl and dumped its contents over the fox's head. "You're so gross!"

"You asked for it!" Nick shot back, unfettered by the popcorn attack and grabbing a pawful of moose track ice cream and smearing it over her muzzle.

Judy kicked at Nick as he lunged at her, tickling her ribs as he forced her onto her back.

"St-stop," she wheezed, the laughing making her sides nearly split. "I surrender!"

"There is no surrender," Nick crowed triumphantly. "Only suffering!"

Judy shot her owns paws out and tickled Nick's neck, the fox snorted and snickered before bursting into laughter as loud as her own.

"Y-your puns are h-hilarious," Judy tried when Nick didn't stop. Tears were coming to her eyes. "Your cocoa is d-delicious and I l-love your fashion sense!"

Nick must have finally found a shred of mercy because his fingers ceased their assault on her ribcage, his paws now resting on the slim bones. Judy in turn stilled her fingers though was reluctant to let go of the warm fur of his neck.

The two friends took a moment to catch their breath, small bursts of mirth still escaping their lips now and again.

Nick had fallen across her during the torturous tickling session, his hips lying between her thighs. Their noses were a hair away from touching, their lips wide from grinning. Nick's warm breath puffing over Judy's neck, their eyes glittering as they stared at each other, silently, adoringly…

"Are they making out?" Bucky's loud voice came from the other side of the paper thin wall.

"They _did_ go quiet," Pronk pointed out. "But I'd figure they'd be loud kissers."

Judy's ears turned red and her smile dropped at her neighbor's suggestive words. Nick quickly moved to stand up, but in doing so accidentally stepped in the now empty popcorn bowl and tripped, he fell back on top of Judy.

Only this time their noses collided.

Violet and emerald met with a burst of embarrassment, hesitation, and longing. Judy swallowed, her nose twitched against Nick's but she didn't try to move, her chest nearly vibrating with how hard her heart was beating, she was sure Nick could hear it.

She felt Nick's lips slowly par, darting his tongue out to swipe at the ice cream staining her fur.

Judy shivered as the feel of his hot tongue so close to her lips, it was like her nerve endings exploded. Nick however took her shiver as a bad sign, starting to pull back with the beginnings of an apology slithering between his teeth. Judy silenced him with her mouth slanted over his, her tongue reaching out to gain entrance and tasting the cocoa he had been drinking.

Nick moaned against her mouth, grabbing her waist with both paws before rolling onto his back so that now she was lying across him.  
Judy had her arms around his neck, her legs hugging his waist as she nibbled at his bottom lip. He was so warm, his fur soft, his pajamas silky (they were probably the most expensive thing he owned). His paws were a nice pressure against her hips, his claws pricking her just enough to send goosebumps across her flesh.

Finally they break away to breath, Nick lazily licking around her mouth to clean off the ice cream. Once he was done with that Judy slipped her head under his chin and burrowed into his chest, letting out a content sigh, the badness of the day fading away like a bad dream.

After a few minutes of Nick rubbing her back and stroking her ears Judy spoke up: "Totally platonic cuddling."  
Nick let out a bark of laughter, "Oh yeah, _Totally_."

"Platonic my tail!" Bucky yelled out.

"Don't interrupt their romance they were about to make whoopee!" Pronk screamed back.

"Oh shut up."  
" _You_ shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut up!" Nick yelled back, startling Judy and the two neighbors. "I could do this all night!" The fox challenged as he continued his 'totally platonic' cuddling with his partner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Steamy Windows**

Looking at himself in the mirror, clad in his best white button down and black slacks Nick Wilde came to a startling realization. He was a fucking sap!

Well okay, it wasn't _that_ startling. No matter what he said to his friends or family or random strangers on the streets, Nick was always on the hunt for true love. And now that he had reached 32 he was desperate to find his dream girl, so desperate in fact he was doing something he hadn't done since high school: go on a blind date.

Finnick had somehow become pals with the Mafia Princess herself, Mr. Big's daughter: Fru Fru and she had a friend looking for a date. After being assured said friend wasn't a shrew (though Finnick didn't know what she was exactly) Nick had agreed.

After all, at 32 and a con fox, he was running out of options in finding his One n' Only.

.

Judy Hopps hated stereotypes. She really did and would love nothing better than to have them erased from society. But she was being 110% honest when she said she needed to accept her biological bunny urges and shag the _hell_ out of something.

It had been nearly a year since Judy had broken up with her last boyfriend she had not only been on any dates but also not had her more carnal needs met. And months and months without someone warming her bed had led Judy into doing something she never thought she would do.

Accept a blind date with the sole reason of pounding her date's brains out.

But she also planned on keeping it classy…ish. After all this was a guy Fru Fru found for her. He would be classy.

She glanced down at herself, wearing a blue dress that hugged her thighs and a pearl necklace her mother gave her ages ago but she never had a chance to wear.

Satisfied with her appearance Judy walked out the door, eager to give her blind date the night of his life.

.

When Nick walked into the restaurant he was filled with momentary dread that he was the first to arrive and would therefore have to wait for his date all the while wondering if she would show up at all.

But no, the table Fru Fru had reserved for him already had someone sitting there. A _bunny_ someone.

Nick's feet felt like cement blocks and he couldn't keep his jaw from unhinging. Out of all the animals he could've been set up with for this date it had to be a BUNNY?! She'd probably run away in fright as soon as he approached her.

Grumbling to himself about the irony of the universe and dying alone Nick forced his feet to move and made his way to the rabbit who was swirling her drink around it's glass.

He cleared his throat, "Judy?"

Her ears shot up and then he was looking into violet eyes that he could only describe as dazzling. Those eyes blinked in surprise when she saw him. "Nick?" she asked in utter disbelief.

He shrugged apologetically even though he had nothing to be sorry for, "One and only."  
"Fru didn't tell me you-" she quickly shut her mouth, her ears flushing with embarrassment.

Taking pity on her because this was just as awkward as him he smiled. "A fox? No one told me you were a rabbit so I guess we're on the same boat."

"Well none of that matters," she quickly assured him and indicated to the seat across from her, "Sit down."

Nick obeyed, "So, uh, Judy. Tell me, how'd you meet Fru Fru."  
"I saved her life," Judy said with no small degree of pride.

Nick's brows rose, "What physically? Emotionally? Spiritually?"

"Physically," she replied. "I was chasing a thief through Little Rodentia, next thing you know he kicked a giant donut at me and I just managed to catch it before it landed on Fru."

"Huh," Nick said, her explanation gave him more questions than answers. " _Why_ were you chasing a thief through Little Rodentia?"

"Oh, I'm a cop."

Nick's eyes widened just as the waitress came over to take their order. As soon as she walked away the rabbit gave him a defensive expression, "What?"

"You're a… _cop_?"

"Is that bad?"

"No, no," Nick waved his paws, slightly frightened by the flash of anger in her eyes. "It's just a little unusual, interesting but unusual…Good for you," he added lamely.

But Judy nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. "What do you do?" she leaned forward, interlocking her fingers and placing them under her chin.

"Well I'm not going to tell a cop that I'm a con-artist," Nick joked, "Because I'm not."

She giggled slightly, "Okay, what do you…'specialize' in?"  
"Business," he replied, resting his elbows on the table. "I actually plan on starting my own amusement park."

The two went back and forth, Nick telling her all of his interests that happened to be legal and Judy told him about the many adventures of being the only bunny cop of the ZPD. Their conversation coming to a temporary halt when their food arrived but their minds kept running a mile a minute.

 _He_ is _pretty cute_ ," Judy admitted to herself, forking a slice of steamed carrot as she kept her eyes on the fox. _And unlike most guys I meet he isn't intimidated by my career choice_.

 **Okay so maybe I'm an inter** , Nick came to the conclusion as he took a sip of his wine. He could feel her eyes on him and it made his skin hot, and while he didn't meet her gaze he couldn't help remember how tight her dress was and how it just barely covered his thighs and yep, he was attracted to a rabbit.

 _His fur looks soft_ , Judy was musing to herself. _And that muzzle is probably perfect for necking. And I wouldn't say I'm against such size difference, in fact if I could get him into bed…_

 **She's a really good conversationalist** , Nick thought with a soft smile. **Funny too…good personality, that's hard to find these-HOLY HELL!**

Nick nearly choked on his fried fish when his nose caught the scent of _very_ strong arousal.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked eyes wide in concern.

"Y-yeah," Nick took a large sip of his drink, easing his throat, "I'm fine." His nose twitched and it didn't take him long to realize the arousal was coming from the bunny before him.

His throat went dry.

"You sure?" Judy asked, she was a good actor, if he couldn't smell he would have never guessed she wanted to jump his bones.

His pulled his lips up in a pained smile, "Absolutely."

.

They decided to skip dessert, Judy stating she had no more room left and Nick wanted to hurry and leave the restaurant and this bunny who acted subtle but smelled otherwise.

Nick couldn't help feeling disappointed as the two walked out of the restaurant. Yeah Nick liked himself just fine but even _he_ wouldn't sleep with him after only one date. This bunny wasn't looking for romance she was looking for a one night stand.

He knew this, he really did…yet he still offered her a ride home.

"You sure?" she pretended to be reluctant, rubbing her arms against the chilly air that had fallen over Savannah Central.

"Just get in," he said gruffly, nodding to his car parked not too far away. He tried to keep a cold detachment as he led her into the car, hoping to give off a 'I'm not interested' vibe.

It didn't work.

As soon as they were both in the car Judy jumped onto his lap and slammed their lips together. And despite his disappointment Nick allowed himself a moment to enjoy it, her tongue soft and warm against his, her lips sliding against his own. She tasted amazing, he would've liked to kiss her more often, but she wouldn't and that fact made Nick grab her shoulders and gently pull her off his mouth. She blinked dazedly at him, her eyes blurry with lust and her lower body pressed tightly against his.

"Wh-what's wrong?" she murmured distractedly. Her paws reached for his shirt but he trapped her wrist with his fingers.

"You need to find someone else," Nick told her softly but firmly.

Her ears fell with dejection, "Why?"

"Because I'm not looking for a one night stand," he snapped. "I accepted this blind date so I could meet a nice girl, go on more dates, and become a couple. I wasn't looking for some cheap shag."

"O-oh," her eyes were now wide with mortification and guilt, "I'm so sorry." She crawled out of his lap and into the passenger seat, pressing her back against it and looking shame-faced. "I-I just…"

"It's fine," Nick said coolly, pulling away from the restaurant and driving down the street. "Which way to your place?"

"No it's not fine," Judy insisted, ignoring his question. "I can't believe I did that!" She buried her face in her paws, "You were trying to find yourself a nice girl and I had my head in my pants." She peeked between her fingers at her short dress, "Metaphorical pants…"  
Nick shrugged, trying to stay nonchalant, "You're younger than me, and tons more interesting. You don't have to hurry."

"You're interesting too," Judy quickly said, looking up at him with sincere eyes. "I liked talking to you, I swear."

"I liked talking to you too," Nick replied honestly. He _really_ liked talking with her.

"I still feel awful," Judy leaned back against the seat. "But don't you worry; you're real sweet and handsome. You'll find a nice girl. Not a sex-crazed beast like me."  
Nick couldn't help snickering at how she defined herself. "Any particular reason for that?"

"I haven't been on a date for months," the bunny explained. "And I couldn't get my…needs, met."  
"Ah," he said, "So uh…which way?"

"Turn left here and go straight for the next three stops," Judy ordered, her ears still drooping. She looked the perfect example of pitiful.

"I'm not mad, Fluff," Nick tried to assure the rabbit.

"I just wish there was a way to make it up to you," she moaned.

"Wanna make it up to me? Go on another date with me," the words were out before Nick could process.  
Judy's ears shot up and she looked at him with open surprise, "You _want_ to go on another date with me?"

Nick laughed at her stunned expression, "You're not repulsive, Carrots! I just didn't want a one night stand."  
"Well if you're fine with it…yes, I'd love to go on another date and I'll be on my best behavior too. Ah, this is my place."

Nick parked next to an apartment complex and quickly wrote down his number on a napkin, "Call when you're free."

Judy nodded, happily taking the napkin. But before she could get out of the car Nick leaned forward and pressed a light kiss against her lips.

"By the way, you'll get lucky with me after three dates."  
But still they steamed up the windows a bit before Judy finally got out of the car.


	22. Chapter 22

**Laundry Past Midnight**

Judy let out a loud yawn, throwing her paw over her mouth. It was past midnight and she was exhausted but she needed to use this very rare free time to wash her clothes so no one questions her hygiene-keeping skills tomorrow in class.

She threw her clothes into the washer and nearly poured all her detergent over her flannels and jeans before slamming the lid shut and turning it on.

She leaned her paws against the thrumming machine and let out a soft sigh, her ears falling and framing her face. Her groggy mind going over her to-do list, if her clothes hurried and got clean she'd have at least an hour to two to take a nap.

She let out a groan; college wasn't as fun as she had been told.

"Well, excuse me," a sudden voice snarked.

Judy turned her head to see a male red fox walking down the steps and into the laundry room, holding a basket of wrinkly clothes between his paws. He was looking at Judy with a sarcastically offended expression.

"Pardon?" Judy spoke, looking at him with a knitted brow and perked ears.

"That was hardly the most flattering welcome groan I've ever received," he explained as he placed the basket before the washer next to Judy's. The bunny's eyes widened in realization, "Oh, I'm so sorry! That groan wasn't meant for you."

"Then whose the unlucky mammal?" he asked, opening the lid of his washer.

"If it's to anyone it's to Professor Rattigan."

The fox winced in sympathy, "I had him last year. My friends and I called him the World's Smallest Dictator."

Judy giggled, "That's too nice for him."

She smiled in greeting, "I'm Judy, by the way."  
"Yeah, I've seen you hopping around," the fox replied. "You're Princess Mafia's friend."

"Are you talking about Fru Fru?"

"Do you have any _other_ friends whose parents are crime bosses?" he asked.

Judy shook her head, "Just her…I don't remember ever seeing you before."  
He glanced at her, "We walk in different circles and look at different things."

Judy blinked at the cryptic comment but he quickly changed the subject, "The name's Nick."

Her smile returned, "I like it."

Nick smirked at her but then his eyes narrowed, "You should like a nice long nap. I could use the bags under your eyes to shop."

Judy let out a tired sigh and rubbed at the offending eyeballs, "I know. You know if this college wanted us to make better grades to get a better future you'd _think_ they'd give us time needed to sleep."

"I hear ya," Nick said, throwing in garments of clothing one at a time. "I take the night classes and am spending my ten minute break to wash my clothes so no one will think this fox is a slob."

She took in his slightly wrinkled black T and torn jeans and wisely said nothing. At least, not until Nick pulled out a pajama top out of his basket-a _pink Hello Kitty_ pajama top.

Judy bit her lip but couldn't prevent an amused snort slipping out. The fox glanced at her, "What?"

"Did you get your laundry mixed up with someone else's?"

"Of course not," he grinned. "This is mine. I got the bottom half in here somewhere."

Judy cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Are you saying you _don't_ like Hello Kitty?" Nick asked incredulously before looking down at the kitten's face, "She's a meow-nificent icon."

"Well…" Judy considered it. "That's hardly your color.  
Nick placed the top against his chest, examining it, "I think pink matches my fur quite well actually."  
Judy's eyes narrowed, taking note that it was a full size smaller than the fox. "It doesn't look like it'd fit…"

Nick's muzzle scrunched up as if searching for a joking reply, finally he gave up and pulled the top away from his torso to hold it in one paw. "That's because it's my ex's," he replied. "I know I should return it to her…but I much rather burn it." He met Judy's violet gaze, "What do you think?"

"Depends on why she's your exe," the bunny replied. Living in Bunnyburrow she had witnessed many dramatic break ups. And to Judy there were different types of break ups that all deserved specific repercussions.

Nick placed the pajama top back over his chest. "Oh, _Nicky_ ," he said wispily in a feminine voice meant to sound like his exe. "You know I _adore_ you but I just do not think it'll _work out_. And no, it is _not_ because I'm a fickle little gold digger who let myself get felt up by _all_ the seniors who were willing to buy me pretty things. It's because you are _so ugh_ and _ew_ and really I was just dating you out of _pity_ because _who else_ would _date_ you?"

Judy snickered at as Nick ended his words with a disgusted snort and dropped Hello Kitty back into the basket.

"So she's one of _those_ ," Judy nodded with thought. She had meant plenty of those girls before, was even related to a few. And she knew the one thing that drove them crazy.

"Forget burning her clothes you need to get a new girlfriend,"

Nick's ears pricked at her words, "Do I?"

Judy nodded just as the washer finished her clothes. She pulled out the sopping mass and threw them in the dryer as she explained: "By showing her you've moved on you are proving her wrong. That yes you can date other girls and didn't even need her. Those kind of girls think the world and everyone in it revolves around them and when they find out they're wrong they nearly tear their fur out.

"Ah," Nick said, his eyes trailing to Judy's tail when she bent down to place her clothes in the dryer. When she turned back to him he quickly put the rest of his clothes in the washer and turned it on. "Any girl you'd recommend?"

Judy looked up in thought, mentally flipping through the list of girls she knew that went to school here, trying to figure out which ones were single and which ones would be willing to go out with the fox.

After a few moments of silence Nick spoke up, "What about you?"

Her ears shot up and she looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Well I don't really need to get a girlfriend and start a whole new relationship. I'd just need someone to carry on my arm around my exe once in a while. And since this is _your_ idea maybe…"

Judy glanced down at her gray sweats that she had been wearing for two days straight, "I don't know if she'd get jealous if you were seen with _me_."

"Aw, Carrots, don't sell yourself short," Nick rubbed the top of her head. "You're just the ticket."  
The bunny's ears flushed red and she gently pushed his paw away, "Alright, alright, it _was_ my idea and if you think it'll get her pulling her hair out-I'm in."  
Nick grinned and for some reason Judy felt her heart pick up it's pace. "Great."

"But on _one_ condition," Judy held up her finger. She pointed it to the Hello Kitty pajamas, "Go buy a larger size of those and let me see you wear them."

Nick threw his head back and laughed, "Oh, I can tell Carrots. You and I are going to have a _great_ time. But as your future 'boyfriend' I suggest you hurry and dry your clothes then go get some much needed rest. I want you starry-eyed and fluffy-tailed for when I carry you on my arm."


	23. Chapter 23

**Misguided Spotlight**

Judy walked onto the restaurant set and had to bite her tongue to keep from squealing.

There he was. _Jason Biteman_!

One of her all time favorite actors (and still a pretty big crush) was only twenty feet from her and she had the urge to fan herself.

The director was talking to him and his co-star Ginnifer Goatwin, who were sitting in the middle of the restaurant, explaining to them what was going to happen in the scene.

Judy was being an extra for an upcoming romantic comedy and while she really came for the sole purpose of seeing Biteman in person but she was also determined to make her five seconds in the camera worth it-even if she had no lines.

Finished talking with his stars the director walked over to the group of extras Judy stood with, he quickly gave each a random script that assigned them to certain tables and certain animals. Judy took hers eagerly and skimmed through it, she would be sitting at table five before the camera started rolling, and then a few minutes after the scene started a mammal was supposed to come and sit with her.

"Ah," a new voice spoke up; Judy looked to see a fox leaning down to check the number on her script. "You're number five too."

Judy glanced at his script and sure enough there was the number five on the ivory parchment. She quickly shot her paw out, slightly startling the fox before he shook it.

"Judy Hopps," she introduced with a big smile.

"Nick Wilde," he said, giving her a strange look. The bunny could admit maybe she was a little _too_ excited but she really couldn't help it.

"So what's our story?" Judy asked him as Nick made himself comfortable standing next to her.

He looked at her with perked brows, "Our story?"  
"Yeah, we need a story so we look authentic," Judy said. "So why are we having dinner together?"

The fox rolled his eyes but played along, "Well I come in later, maybe you got stood up by your date and I had mercy on the little bunny?"

"I like it," she stated and Nick frowned. "Okay, now what are our character's back stories?"

"They don't need back stories we're just breathing back drops," Nick pointed out.

"Come on, Wilde," she playfully nudged his ribs with her elbow, " _Authenticity_. It'll make it more fun."

He sighed before speaking, "Personally I think I'm already plenty interesting. I could be the star of this movie."

"I like your confidence," Judy stated. "That might actually work. I _am_ from Bunnyburrow."

"No," he said in a mockingly surprised voice.

"A small town bunny who's moved to the big city," Judy continued, not noticing the fox's sarcasm, "But on her first date she is stood up and thinking the day couldn't go any worse until-" she playfully bumped her hip against his, startling the fox. "I get saved from shame by a handsome stranger."

His ears fell back at the word 'handsome' and he rolled his eyes again, "Whatever you say, Fluff." But Judy could tell she had gotten his interest.

"Places!" the director porcupine called out and everyone obeyed.

"Remember," Judy said as she left Nick's side. "You're there to save me from mortification!"

She quickly ran over to table five and sat down, glad to have a good look of Jason Biteman. When the director called action she turned her attention to the plate of plastic food in front of her, she picked up her fork and used it to idly roll the food around. Her ears were drooped and her eyes forlorn (though sneaking a glance or two at Biteman as he acted) and doing her best to look like a heart-broken bunny who just got stood up.

"There you are, sweetheart, sorry I'm late," a quiet voice (so as not to distract the main actors) had her lifting her head to see Nick sliding into the seat with an easy smile and half-lidded eyes.

Judy's ears shot up and she played along, "Excuse me?"

"Just roll with it," the fox winked.

Judy smiled gratefully at this stranger who was willing to help her get out of an embarrassing situation.

"So," the fox rested his face in his faces, "How was your day?"  
"I nearly got run over by a ram," she said jokingly. "This morning actually, and let me tell you a near death experience is a much bigger wake up call than any kind of coffee."

Nick snickered and she smiled, the sound warming her chest. "What about you?"

"Today was pretty boring," he admitted, "Until I suddenly got a date with a beautiful bunny."

Judy's ears flushed red even though this was all acting, she chucked softly, hearing the bashfulness in her voice. "Well I'm got glad you're as sweet as you are good-looking."

Nick let out a breath of air, "Madame, are you already trying to seduce me."

"Depends is it working?" she asked cheekily.

"Buy me a couple of drinks and it will."  
She bit her lip to keep from laughing, looking over the fox for good measure, "Silly me I didn't even ask my hero's name."

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde," he nodded to her and winked, "At your service."

She straightened her back with a smile and ears erect, "Judith Laverne Hopps. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He offered his paw and Judy took it, her fingers resting over his palm, she sucked in a small breath when he started to gently rub her knuckles with his thumb. "The pleasure's all mine," he breathed, his eyes staring at her, his emerald gaze practically glowing.

"Cut!" the director suddenly yelled, "Cut, cut, cut!"  
With Nick still holding her paw Judy looked over to see what had gone wrong. Her eyes widened when she saw the entire set was looking at her and the fox, including the stars of the show.

Ginnifer Goatwin wore a polite smile while Jason Biteman looked ready to burst out laughing.

"Not that I don't think you two are adorable together," he said to the bunny and the fox. "Because, believe me, you are. But _you're_ not the ones supposed to be looking like you're falling in love."


	24. Chapter 24

**The Blind Sniper & the Dumb Detective **

As a self-led sniper Nicholas Wilde only answered to one thing and that was cold hard cash.

Which was why he now sat by a window of a ritzy apartment complex, gun aimed and ready for the tiger he was being paid good money by a crime boss to kill.

As a conman turned sniper Nicholas Wilde knew how to break into ritzy apartments with nothing buy a paper clip.

Which was why he broke in at this specific time because he had figured out the apartment owner's schedule and knew she wouldn't be back until next week, having taken a vacation with her boyfriend.

As a sniper, period, Nicholas Wilde believed he saw everything coming, physically and emotionally.

Which was why he was downright flabbergasted that the force known as Detective Judith Laverne Hopps caught him by surprise.

Sitting at his window he had it aimed to the door of the club across the street where the tiger would be arriving any moment now. Just one quick shot to the head and then the vulpine could take a much needed vacation, maybe somewhere nice in the Rainforest District.

His ears pricked up when he saw a limo pull up in front of the club, a stripped body stepping out. Nick's eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back into a grim line, he aimed for the back of his skull, his finger moving to pull the trigger.

But then pain shot up his tail and Nick yelped, dropping his gun to the floor and whirling around-his eyes widening when he saw it was the bunny that lived here. She was supposed to be on vacation!

Before the fox could so much as blink the rabbit lunged for his throat. Nick ended up wrestling with the bunny across the carpeted floor. She kicked him in the stomach and the breath got knocked out of his body.

"I don't know who you are but you chose the wrong room to break in!" she snarled at him.

Nick head-butted her in the chest, knocking her onto her tail before grabbing his gun and heading for the door, he wasn't for killing when there was no profit in it and to be fair she was defending her household.

But this bunny, who he had learned through studying her schedule was named Judy, wasn't one to just let him go. Instead she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. Nick once again let his gun fall (he was being pretty reckless with the dangerous firearm today but getting attacked by a rabid rabbit definitely threw his mind off track) and with a snarl tried to tear her off his back but she was holding on like her life depended on it. She probably assumed it did.

Nick stumbled around the apartment, trying to pull her strangling hold off his neck. He knew he could probably slam her up against a wall or door but he really didn't want to shatter her ribs.

Spotting her too-big-for-a-bunny bed Nick got an idea and ran toward it, falling onto the bed so his back was atop the rabbit, his plan worked, the bed softening her fall so she didn't break anything but his weight heavy enough to make her let out an oof and relax her grip.

Immediately the fox slipped out of her limbs and whirled around to pin her down on the bed, his paws on her wrists and his knees on her thighs, his greater mass keeping her in place.

"You're under arrest," she spat viscously up at him, not intimated at all by the fact she was being held down by a fox. Nick saw the flash of a badge beneath her jacket and cursed; he had recalled seeing her wearing that badge but hadn't realized it was a detective's badge.

"Seems a little dramatic," he mused to her, "And it's not like you have any handcuffs on you." He resisted the urge to pat her down to make sure.

"I don't need handcuffs," she replied stoutly.

"Hmm," Nick said, glancing over to the window. He knew the tiger was long out of range now. And since he got his pay before the job he was going to end up having to hide from a very angry crime boss.

"Who were you trying to kill, _sniper_?" the bunny, Judy, asked, she said the last word as if it left a bile taste in her mouth.

"Probably someone you're trying to arrest, _detective_. And might I add I had very carefully figured out your schedule so I wouldn't disturb you during my hit. _You_ are supposed to be on a romantic getaway with your buckfriend."

And then Judy did something Nick the sharp-eyed sniper did not see coming. She burst into tears.

Nick pulled back, straddling her hips but released her wrists as tears blurred her violet eyes and she furiously rubbed at them. "Yeah," she sniffed. "I was _supposed_ to!"

"What did he die in the plane crash?"  
"If only," she said bitterly, "That _bastard_ son of a _bitch_!"

It was then Nick realized he had just stepped into a TV drama and he didn't know where the exit was. "I-uh, I'm sorry?"

She pushed at his chest and the fox got off her, still thrown by her tears to realize she could attack him again. But she didn't, instead she kept trying to wipe away the tears that may as well have been a broken faucet. "I'm the worst detective in the world," she moaned. "Just a dumb bunny…"

"Well you did attack an armed predator with only your bare paws and some obvious aggression," Nick said, trying to lighten the mood for some reason. Either way it didn't work.

Judy gave him a mournful look, "You'd think I would've seen the signs but I didn't see it coming…I had no idea. And now look at me? I'm sobbing about my problems to some fox who broke into my home-how did you even do that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he replied, trying to offer a pleasant smile. Yes she had nearly strangled him to death but damn it all she looked so _pitiful_.

Judy let out a soft sigh, hugging her knees to her chest, "I'm such a mess…"  
"Hey, I've been there," Nick surprised both of them by sitting down next to her. But hey, he was going to be killed by a vengeful crime boss soon enough, might as well get a few good deeds in before he met his maker. "Everyone's dated trash before."

"I just wish I had figured out he was trash before I spend all that money so he could go on vacation with his…his little…"

"Go ahead and say it," Nick invented. "Get some of that aggression out."

"THAT TRAMP!" she yelled loudly then slammed her paws against her mouth, her eyes wide as if she couldn't believe she had used such foul language (even though she had had no qualms with saying her exe was fatherless and his mother was less than respectful). Nick chuckled softly; he found the entire thing…cute.

He blinked, he couldn't remember ever finding some cute before. But Judy had a different word to describe the situation.

"This is weird," she mumbled, standing up. "Talking like we're friends. This is weird."  
She turned to Nick, "But since you were nice to me and didn't try to shoot me I'll let you go, but only if you promise to find more honest work and run."  
"I'm Nick," he said out of the blue. He wasn't completely sure why but he wanted this rabbit to know his name before he met his end.

Her ears fell down as if knowing his name upset her, but she let out a soft sigh and a small smile, "I'm Judy. Now you better go."

.

Detective Judy laid across her bed in nothing but a small top and pajama shorts, staring up at her ceiling and wondering how she could've misread Jack Savage so poorly. She had wasted three years of her life and way too much money on the awful buck. And now he was enjoying the beach with the skimpy bunny he had kept a secret from her for two of those years and she was lying on her bed, miserable, alone, with her thoughts spinning back to that fox.

It was amazing she hadn't screamed when she opened the door of her apartment and saw him kneeling there and pointing a rifle out the window. And she suppose, secretly, she had been glad to have a reason to fight as she hadn't managed to give Jack the punch he oh so deserved. But surprising both her and the fox her anger quickly evaporated and replaced herself with tears.

Sobbing in front of a sniper who broke into her home was easily more mortifying then her boyfriend taking her vacation without her.

And then somehow she had ended up talking to the fox, to Nick, who had been sympathetic and somehow the exact thing she needed. She had been reluctant to send him away.

But knocking on her door had Judy sitting up confused. Who would be visiting at midnight?

Imagining Clawhauser having some way found out about her break up and armed himself with ice cream and donuts, Judy opened the door. And came face to face with Nick the sniper.

He looked like hell, with a black eye and bloody fur, even his ears looked chewed on.

Judy gaped in horror but Nick's posture was causal as if he was perfectly fine. He even grinned at her and whistled appreciatively; admiring the curves she was showing.

"What happened?" she gasped.

Nick moved past her into the apartment as he talked. " _You_ happened," his voice actually sounded amused. "You dragged me into your mess of savagery and hurt feelings and I didn't get a chance to shoot the guy I had already been paid to do."

He stretched his arms out as if presenting himself, "So my benefactor kicked my red ass. I had to play dead so he wouldn't beat me to death."

Judy threw her paws up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide with fright. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

Nick leaned forward, his breath wafting over her muzzle and she could smell alcohol. That would explain his care-free attitude, he must have drunk an entire bottle and more to numb the pain. "I can't," he replied. "By now they would have come back to get rid of my body and see me gone. And the first place they'd check is every nearby hospital." He stepped back, "And since this is your fault I'd figure I'd camp out here until they assume I died in a ditch."  
"Camp out here," she echoed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm a great roomie," he assured before turning away. He collapsed onto the bed, immediately staining it with blood and dirt. Judy walked over but couldn't find the heart to move him, his eyes were already closed and he looked pathetic.

Occupying herself Judy fetched a warm wet rag before returning to his side, his eyes didn't open as she gently moved him onto his back. After undoing his shirt and slipping it off she started to clean his fur up, relieved to see that all his bleeding wounds were shallow.

But at one point when she was massaging his chest Nick's uninjured eye fluttered open and he gazed at her. "Oh I can tell you're a great roomie too." His smile was suggestive.

Judy found herself giggling like a little school girl, "This is a thank you for listening to my woes."  
"No problem," he said.

"But room and board you're going to have to work for," she informed him.

His suggestive grin didn't falter, "You aren't the first heart broken girl I've comforted."

"Good," she replied, pretending to be all business, "Because my exe left me with rage, sadness, and a _lot_ of sexual frustration."

Long story short the sniper who saw everything didn't see her coming.

And Precinct One's best detective completely misread him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Will Meet Again**

Judy walked aimlessly through the airport, once in a while pulling out her phone to check the time.

She was there to pick up her old childhood friend Gideon Grey, he had come to the big city of Zootopia to try and buy a building so he could open up his bakery here. But when he told Judy over the phone she quickly insisted the two share some much needed time together. After all they hadn't hung out in years and she missed their days of frog hunting, messy baking, and looking for the perfect tree to build their own tree house.

Her ears lifted and she smiled at her phone screen when it showed her that Gideon would be getting off his plane at any moment now. She quickly shoved it back into her pocket and hurried to the section of the airport where his plane's passengers would be walking out.

Other planes had arrived and so she was pushing herself through large crowds of animals, greeting friends and family. Judy keep her eyes open for Gideon's husky frame, her ears pricked to see if she could catch his country drawl over the drone of the many animals of the airport.

She beamed when she spotted a fluffy red tail and quickly ran toward it, seeing Gideon's back (it looked like the fox had lost some weight).

" _Gideon_!" she called out ecstatically before tackling the fox's back, wrapping her arms around his torso and knocking them both to the ground.

But then Judy's heart dropped in horror as she heard the fox under her let out a curse and it was not the drawl of Gideon. The fox she had attack turned to glare at her over his shoulder and instead of blue eyes and chubby cheeks she was met with emerald eyes and a slim snout.

Judy yipped and quickly jumped off the stranger, her heart pounding and ears red. At the moment she was so mortified she thought she would literally expire on the spot. "I am so, so, so, so sorry!" she panicked, waving her paws frantically. "I thought you were someone else!"

The slender fox pulled himself up to his feet and whirled around with a glare and snarl ready, "What did you-" he stopped when he got a good look at Judy. His eyes slowly roving over her body and his lips slightly parted.

Judy swallowed, her ears falling over her back. "I'm sorry," she repeated, cringing under his eyes that were wide.

"Huh? Oh-don't-don't worry about it," he shook his head but still looked distracted. "Are you hurt?" Judy asked worriedly.

"No."  
"Good, I'm glad," Judy's shoulders sunk with relief. "I was waiting for my fox friend you see, and you looked like him from behind. Not that I think all foxes look the same!"

The fox's strange expression finally pulled away and he smirked at her, "Of course not, I'm the most attractive fox you'll ever meet, Carrots."  
She didn't say anything about the nickname, still wallowing in mortification and glad that, for whatever reason, he wasn't mad at her.

The fox suddenly leaned forward, closer that what was publicly acceptable Judy was sure. His nose twitched as if he was taking in her scent, "What's your name, Fluff?" His voice was casual and detached as if he was just making polite conversation but his emerald eyes were intense and interested. "I'm Nick."  
She opened her mouth, "I'm-"

"JUDY!"  
The bunny whirled around with a smile as she saw Gideon, carrying a large duffle bag, hurrying toward her with a grin equally as wide.

"Gid!" she greeted accepting the hug the husky fox offered as soon as he stood before her. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too," Gideon practically purred, "I think you grew a bit." He chuckled at his words before looking over her ears, his eyebrows rising when he spotted the other fox-Nick. "Who's this?"  
Judy looked back at Nick, noticing his incredibly disappointed face before he pulled up a smile, "I'm Nick, Carrots here attacked me, must've thought I was you." The last word came out slightly bitter.

"Oh, Jude," Gideon sighed as if Judy tackled strangers all the time. "You didn't break the poor fella's back did ya?"

"I'm not _that_ heavy, Gid," Judy said with a roll of her eye. "So, ready to get the Official Judy Hopps Tour of Zootopia?"

"After a nap," Gideon punctuated his words with a yawn, "That plane was so cramped; I can barely feel my legs."  
Gideon passed by Nick but then stopped, looking at the other fox as Nick stared at Judy who was pulling out her phone to call a cab. Nick felt Gideon's eyes on him and glanced toward the larger fox, jolting in place when he saw the realization in the country fox's blue eyes.

"Alright, let's go Gideon," Judy told her friend, heading toward the airport's exit. But she sent one last apologetic glance at Nick before she went, "Sorry again for attacking you, and thanks for not-you know-threatening to sue me or anything."

Nick chuckled softly, his eyes never breaking away from hers, "I'll hold this day in my heart forever, Carrots."

Judy returned his chuckle as she and Gideon headed out of the airport, leaving Nick behind. As she walked Gideon gave her a weird look, "He seemed nice."  
"Yeah, but I still feel so bad for what I did," Judy admitted, "I wish I had the time to treat him to a drink or something."

"Don't worry," Gideon said, a small and thoughtful smile trailing up his lips. "I think you will meet again."

.

A few years later Judy had recalled that moment and couldn't help laughing. She laughed because Gideon had been right. They did meet again.

The second time was only a few short days after the first meeting, she and Gideon had been enjoying lunch at a café when Nick walked in. The two had invited him to join them and while he looked reluctant he hadn't said no, Judy offering to buy him some coffee and not taking no for an answer. Nick had sat there for about a full minute before Gideon excused himself for the bathroom and left Nick and Judy to talk. They officially introduced themselves, throwing in their last and middle names and talking about their careers, Nick asking if he and Judy were a thing. He looked oddly relieved when she said no. Judy also noticed how the fox leaned forward farther than necessary but for some reason she didn't mind. Judy left the café with the fox's number.

The third time was after Gideon returned home and Judy finally called, Nick had tried to hide his excitement when he found out who had called him, quickly asking her to dinner. They went to about four dinners, with two movies and a mini golf course before they decided to date officially.

They went on three dates before Judy found herself spending the night at Nick's house, said night filled with breathy moans and feeling paws and discarded clothes.

It was a year before Judy took Nick to Bunnyburrow to meet her family.

It was two more months before Nick introduced Judy to his elderly mother.

It was three days afterwards when Nick finally admitted that he knew Judy was the one when they first met, stating that her scent tipped him off, that she was his One and Only.

All together it was three years before Nick took her to the airport, dropped to one knee, and offered her a silver ring. Judy had burst into tears and wrapped her arms around his neck, nodding her head against his shoulder.

And now she was standing in a white dress, the past three years going over and over in her head and Gideon's words had brought a bubble of mirth escaping past her laughing lips.

Shaking her head fondly at the wonderful craziness of the world Judy turned and headed toward her wedding.


	26. Chapter 26

**Foxes with Benefits**

(In which Judy and Nick go to a reference heavy academy)

"Let me get this straight…" Nick stared down at the bunny that clasped his paws, "You want me to go to some giant bunny reunion with you while simultaneously pretending to be your boyfriend?"

Judy smiled awkwardly up at her friend, "Well it sounds crazy when you say it like that."  
"Out loud you mean?"  
Months ago Judy Hopps had enrolled in the elite Priderock Academy; it was like a pre-college complete with dorm rooms. And the classes were definitely up in the college level which was why only the smartest of teens were allowed in. Judy had been one of those teens.

She had arrived at the academy still carrying the scent of country air and carrots, trying to make friends with the other few rabbits there but they were all from the city and didn't care to associate with a country bumpkin and none of the other students seemed inclined to do so either.

Judy had quickly become an outcast of Priderock.

But not the only one.

There was another student who was a bigger outcast than she, a fox by the name of Nick Wilde. Every time he walked down the hall or sat in class there were vicious whispers that he had cheated his way into the academy, that there was no way a shifty fox could make good enough grades to get here on a scholarship. Hearing the hateful comments Judy came to a simple conclusion: Outcasts had to stick together.

So at lunch she plopped herself down next to the fox who had been reading a textbook. He gave her a weird look.

"Hello," Judy said with her best smile.

He looked suspicious, "Hey?"

She opened her lunch box and pushed it toward him, "Blueberry?"

Through a series of smiles, following him in the halls, sitting next to him in class, and lots of blueberries, the two outcasts became a tight knit pair of friends.

For a few months, and then things had started to feel weird for Judy, her body always felt flush whenever she and Nick accidentally brushed paws or he looked at her a second too long. It wasn't until Valentine's Day did she figure out what was wrong with her.

She and Nick were sitting in the study hall; the only two mammals there as everyone else were on dates. Surprisingly Judy's reputation had gotten better to the point where she had received a number of chocolates and flowers from some fellow classmates.

She and Nick were sharing the sweets while her phone played a Gazelle song.

"Any of your admirers catch your fancy?" the fox asked her, chewing a peanut butter cup between his sharp teeth.

"Not really," Judy admitted, twirling a rose between her fingers. "Yeah, they're handsome. But I haven't forgotten what jerks they were at the beginning of the year."  
"At least date one so he can buy us nice stuff."  
She smirked at him, " _Us_?"

He returned the grin with a smug look of his own, "We're a package deal, sweetheart."

Judy rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the fondness out of her voice, "Yes, yes we are."

But what _is_ your deal, Carrots?" Nick asked her.

She blinked, "My deal?"  
"You haven't even gone on a date the entire time you've been here. Got a guy at home?"

"No."  
"A girl at home?"  
"No."

"Then what?"

"Is it really that important?" Judy huffed, her agitation and discomfort of the conversation making Nick's eyebrows raise.

"Carrots," he grinned at her, "You're acting like a little bunny who's never even been kissed."

When Judy's ears flushed red he broke into laughter, Judy smacked at his shoulder, "Shut up! Have _you_ ever been kissed before?"

"I have the mannerisms of a lady," Nick ignored her soft smacks and straightened up, regally placing a paw over his heart, "And a lady never speaks of such crude things."

Judy rolled her eyes but relented her abuse, leaning back as she did so. "Whatever you say, slick. I bet you haven't." Nick had hardly shown any interest to any mammals here, not that she could blame them with the way they talked about him.

"Even if I didn't," Nick went on, "The first kiss is an important thing I'm not going to waste on just anybody."

Judy snorted, "That's pretty sappy of you."

"It's called being _romantic_."

Judy's head tilted to the side and she watched Nick who had pulled out his phone with a lopsided smile. An idea came to mind, it was a silly idea that made her ears once again flush crimson but she didn't think it was a _bad_ idea.

"Why don't you kiss me?"

Nick nearly dropped his phone, his head whipping around to stare at her with wide eyes, "Huh?"

She shrugged, trying to appear aloof yet reassuring, "I haven't kissed anyone-and I don't think you have either no matter how much you deny it. Why don't we just get it over with?"

"I just told you I'm a romantic," the fox pointed out, his ear twitched and he looked a little high-strung.

Judy let out a dramatic sigh, "Do you want me to seduce you, Wilde?"

He sat up straight and placed his paws in his laps, appearing the definition of dainty, "Yes, please."

Judy moved to sit on her knees so she could be at eye level with the fox, she took one of his paws in both of his and squeezed gently, her eyes big and imploring, ears draping across her back.

"You have the loveliest emerald eyes," Judy said in a serious and whimsical voice, "It reminds me of the most beautiful of forests."

Nick didn't say anything, looking too busy trying not to laugh.

"And your red fur, it's so beautiful," Judy kept fishing for compliments. "You're like…you're like an angel in disguise."

Nick threw his head back and laughed, pulling his paw out of Judy's grip, "You did _not_ just quote that song. You didn't!"

"Did it work?" she asked with an awkward smile.

"If you were trying to get pity points then yeah, it worked."

Judy pointed, trying to figure out a way to come back from it. When Nick's chuckling had died down he gave her a sympathetic smile, "Since you're so desperate…"

Nick grabbed her chin between his paw and lifted her face up, meeting her lips a half second later. It wasn't a real make out type of kiss, just a brush of lips that lasted for about five seconds before he pulled away.

"There," he said casually, "Now we got that outta the way. Any butterflies?"

"Nope," Judy lied while the fluttering in her stomach tried to send her to the ceiling, "Not at all."

But Judy hadn't been able to stop thinking about that tiny little kiss since and found herself staring at Nick's lips every time he spoke and she officially hated herself for ever thinking this was a good idea. She couldn't have a crush on _Nick_ they were just _friends_!

But now she had gotten the call for the Hopps family reunion and her family had asked her if she had a special somebody she could bring with her and mixed it with her parents concern and her older sisters' snootiness that Judy couldn't _get_ a boyfriend she ended up telling them that she had a really charming and sweet boyfriend named Nick who she will show off at the reunion.

Which was why she was standing in the empty hallway and holding her friend's paws and begging him to do this for her while also trying to convince herself this had nothing to do with the fact that she was officially head over heels for the fox.

"Carrots…" Nick cringed at her big eyes, "Have you never watched a movie? This always goes south."

"That's just a movie though," Judy tried to argue. "We'll be fine."

"Do you really think your family wants to see you with a fox?" he asked.

"Hey, they do business with a fox plus they'd just be happy I have a boyfriend."

"But you don't," he pointed out.

"They don't need to know that. Come on, Nick…there'll be blueberries."

She saw a chink in his armor. "…How many?"

"Lots and lots," she baited. "And it's not like you have to kiss me or anything, just hold my paw and smile. It'll be a cinch."

When he still looked hesitant Judy stepped closer, "Please Nick…as a friend?"

He let out a defeated sigh, "Fine, fine, I'll go through with this horrible plan of yours, ya dumb bunny."

.

The Hopps family reunion was held far out in the country, at a giant-well, mansion would be a good word for it-next to a crystal clear lake and beautiful thick forests. It had belonged to one of the first of the Hopps who had helped found Bunnyburrow but had made himself a large secluded home for his family. But as time went by they all moved to Bunnyburrow and other such counties to be closer to society and the fields.

Judy and Nick had gotten a taxi to drive them a few miles but then they had to walk, carrying backpacks as they went. Nick looking incredibly uncomfortable, Judy offering assuring smiles at him every time he glanced at her.

When the summer view came into view he let out an appreciative whisper, "Nice."

Judy had her eyes on the figure of rabbits around the mansion, running through the grass, out by the lake, chattering in groups. She linked her arm with Nick's trying to ignore the way her skin sizzled when she touched him and led him down to her family.

She spotted Stu and Bonnie at a small table with a pitcher of lemonade. "Mom, Dad," she called.

The two rabbits smiled at the sight of their daughter, but the grins quickly dropped when they saw who was with her.

They hurried to her side anyway, "Judy, sweetie, we missed you!"

"I missed you too, Mom," Judy replied, staying by Nick's side.

"Who's uh…who's your friend?" Stu asked of his daughter, staring at the fox with obvious caution.

Nick tried a friendly smile that came out awkward. "This is Nick," Judy introduced. "My boyfriend I told you I was bringing." She patted the arm that was still linked with hers.

Stu's jaw dropped but Bonnie at least managed to collect herself with a few blinks, "It-it's nice to meet you Nick."  
"It's nice to meet you too," Nick's voice was a bit high-pitched. He turned his green eyes to Stu, "And it's nice to meet you." He offered his paw, "Can I call you Dad?" he joked.

"No," Stu said bluntly as he shook the fox's paw.

"Okay," Nick kept the painful smile in place as he dropped his paw to his side.

"Well, you two hurry and unpack your things," Bonnie told them, "Judy has a lot of relatives to talk to. Nick, we have some guest rooms feel free to pick one of those." With a wave the two parents walked off.

Nick turned to look at Judy desperately, "Please let me go."

"No, you're already here!"

"I just asked your father if I could call him dad! I've heard of boyfriends getting shot for asking that exact question!"

"Stay and I'll do your homework for a month!"

"…Two months."

"Deal!"

.

The two found a small guest room for Nick before leaving their luggage and heading back outside, Nick being less than enthusiastic to do so.

"Just do what you did to get me to like you," Judy instructed as they walked out onto the lawn and toward the nearest fluffle of rabbits.  
"But I didn't do anything!" Nick insisted. "You just followed me around with blueberries until I said 'sit with me'."

"Exactly," Judy nodded, "I liked you for just being you."

Nick smiled softly at the comment and once again Judy's heart pattered out of control. _Well_ , she thought to herself, _At least I don't have to pretend that I like him_.

The Hopps family's reaction to Nick varied. Most of the adults were cautious around him, shooting him distrustful looks that Nick ignored. The kids, after being assured Nick wasn't going to eat him, loved him. They crawled over his feet and played with his tail, Judy's heart swelled at the way he smiled and laughed at the little rabbits.

The teenagers were both, half didn't like him but the other half liked him so much they even got flirty which didn't make Judy angry _at all_.

And all the while she kept a smile on her face and a paw wrapped around his arm:

"This is Nick, my boyfriend."  
"My boyfriend, Nicholas Wilde."

"He goes to Priderock Academy with me."  
"He got a scholarship too, he's _very_ smart."

"I bribed him to like me with our farm's blueberries; he loves them almost as much as he loves me."  
"Of _course_ we've kissed, sis. We're _dating_."

While she talked non-stop about how much of a perfect couple she and Nick were the fox kept giving her weird looks, his eyes thoughtful and calculating.

That night after a big dinner that didn't go half as painfully as the introductions Judy bid Nick goodnight at the door of his room.

"Where are you sleeping at?" he asked.

"I'm staying with a few of my older sisters," Judy explained, jerking her thumb over her shoulder, "Up on the third floor, fifth door on the right if you need anything."

"Right," Nick nodded, turning to disappear into the guest room.

"Hey," Judy grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Thank you, seriously, for doing this. I know it wasn't easy."

He tried to shrug off her thanks, "It's no big deal."

"It is to me," Judy said with deep sincerity.

Nick's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Carrots, you…" He closed his mouth and shook his head, "Never mind."  
He slipped his paw out of her grip, "Goodnight, Fluff."

.

Judy hadn't been asleep for long when there was a knock on the bedroom door. She had been up for at least an hour listening to her sisters chatter about random things, including Judy's brand new boyfriend (they had asked many inappropriate questions that had made her blush before refusing to answer).

Letting out a yawn and stretching she slipped out of bed, the only light sleeper of the five other rabbits in the room, opening the door her eyes widened when she saw it was Nick.

He stood in the hallway awkwardly, smiling apologetically when he looked at her.

"Hey."  
"Something wrong?" Judy asked, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted, "But it looks like you were…sorry."  
"Its fine," Judy walked into the hallway and softly closed the door behind her. "Let's go outside, it's a nice night."

The cool air helped wake Judy up as walked toward an old gazebo next to the lake, sitting down on the steps of the gazebo and looking out at the lake that reflected the clear, starry night sky.

"It's really nice out here," Nick breathed, gazing at the water. "I'm glad I came."

Judy blinked up at him, "Really?"

He chuckled at her reaction, "You act like Priderock has welcomed me with open arms. I'm used to getting these kind of glares."  
Judy pouted at him, "You shouldn't be treated like that. You're a great guy and deserve better."

Nick's eyes widened, surprised at her reply. "You…you really think that?"

She nodded, "Of course I do!"

He looked away, turning his eyes back to the lake head hunched between his shoulders in an uncomfortable pose.

Realizing her words had been a _little_ too enthusiastic in her words she blushed and tried to back track, "I-I mean you're my friend! It's only natural I think you're neat."  
"Yeah…friend," Nick cocked an eyebrow, "But from the way you were talking today it sounded like you'd be _thrilled_ to date me."

Judy swallowed and couldn't manage a reply. Nick's smile dropped but he didn't look surprised, "I knew it."  
Judy jumped to her feet and stalked down to the lake, her skin felt it was on fire and her heart pounding. So much for keeping her crush a secret.

"Carrots, wait!"

Judy broke into a run, she couldn't stand the look that had been on his face, she didn't want to see it again.

"Stop running," he called.

Judy was forced into a halt when her toes splashed at the lake's bank. "Don't follow me!" she kept her eyes closed and her back to him, "I'm sorry just…just don't worry about it. Go ahead back to the house, I'll come back later."

"Carrots," he breathed, his voice sounding uncomfortably close. And his voice was achingly sympathetic. "Look at me."  
Judy forced herself to look over her shoulder, Nick was only a few feet away-expression concerned and confused.

"Since when?" he asked.

"What?" her voice was hoarse with unshed tears.

"When did you like me? _Like_ ,like me?"  
Judy glanced away, "Ever since I kissed you."

"Ah…"  
Judy closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, "I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry?" the stones underfoot shifted as he walked slower.

She opened her eyes to see he was incredibly close, she stepped back and the small waves lapped at her feet, "Why wouldn't I be?"

The question made him flinch, "Is liking me that bad?"

Her ears shot up, "I…what?"

He furrowed his brow and glanced away, looking on edge, "Is liking me that bad?"

"No I just…I just figured this would make you uncomfortable that I had a crush on you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

He let out a bitter snort, "It's not like I had a ton of friends and I could afford to give one up."

Judy looked at him sadly and he cringed, rubbing his paw across his face, "That's not what I mean."

"Nick, it's _fine_ ," she insisted softly. "We don't have to talk about this."

"Yes, we do," Nick replied, pulling his paw away to look at her, "I wish you had said something before this."

"I was scared," she breathed.

"You shouldn't be scared of me." His expression became torn and he opened his mouth, "Carrots-"

"Don't," she said, desperately, she couldn't stand being rejected-not now. She took a step back, despite that the water lapped at her ankles. "Just please don't-" her words were cut off as she slipped on a stone in the water and her feet fell out from under her. Nick reached out and grabbed her paw but ended up losing his balance as well and they both fell with a splash.

"Please don't say no!" Judy gushed out, her pajamas soaked and Nick on all fours atop of her.

She looked up at him, his fur damp from lake water and staring at her with fully open eyes, "Don't tell me you don't return my feelings, I wouldn't be able to stand it."

He scowled at her, "I was going to tell you I like you too, you dumb bunny!"

Judy's ears bulged at those words that echoed in the air, Nick stood up, grumbling under his breath and stomping back to the bank, shaking his fur dry. Judy quickly jumped up and splashed back to his side, "You do?"

He let out a frustrated growl, "You're my best friend, Carrots _yes_ I like you. Didn't think I'd have to get soaked for you to know that."

"But-but that's platonic," Judy pointed out. "I'm talking about romantic feelings."

"I _know_ ," he snapped, "That's what I'm talking about!"

"O-oh," Judy said. Her teeth started to chatter and she wrapped her arms around herself, her wet pajamas not agreeing with the cold night air. "Th-that's great."

Nick sighed, his irritation draining out, "Come here." He pulled her to his chest, rubbing his paws across her arms in an attempt to warm her up. "We need to get back inside."

"I don't want to," Judy nuzzled into his chest. "Not yet…I want to stand her and just be so relieved that you like me back."

Nick rubbed his paw over her back, "I've liked you since you offered me blueberries, Fluff."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Yay."

Nick kissed the base of his ear which made her lift her head to look at him; Nick took the chance to kiss her. This time it was a real kiss, warm and passionate as their tongues danced. Judy even felt her foot pop.

When their lips separated Nick panted for a moment, gazing into her eyes. He smiled, "I don't know about you but I'm feeling much warmer, old buddy old pal."  
She giggled, her own smile splitting her face, "I'm smoldering."  
He winked, "Yes, yes you are."


	27. Chapter 27

**Draw Me like One of Your Farm Girls**

Judy sat in her college's art room, surrounded by empty tables, paint, unfinished portraits, clay and sculptures that needed some finishing touches surrounded her. The large windows showing the evening sky and Judy knew everyone else was out enjoying the Friday, she had recalled hearing about a frat party.

But not her.

Judy was sitting cross-legged on a stool, her sketchpad on her lap and a pencil in her paw. She wanted to draw, _needed_ to draw; needed the practice for an upcoming test.

But nothing she drew turned out good, she tried landscapes, tried self-portraits, tried cartoons, nothing satisfied her.

Judy was about to give up with a heavy heart and head back to her dorm when a familiar voice rang through the hall.

"NEAR! FAR! _WHEREVVVEEEERRR_ YOU ARE!"  
The door burst open and in walked her associate-kind-of-friend Nick Wilde, staggering slightly and probably having a few beers in him.

He continued to sing off-key, "MY HEART WILL GO ON!"

"Were you watching Titanic?" Judy asked the obvious.

Nick flopped onto a nearby chair, "Yes, and it was an emotional adventure I don't know if I could handle watching again." He glanced at her, "Hey, Carrots."

She smirked at him, "Hey, Nick."

"What are you doing in here?" he looked around the empty classroom.

She showed him her scribbles, "I wanted to practice some sketching but nothing I draw is any good."

Nick flipped through the sketch pad but Judy doubted he was actually looking at the drawings. She decided to make small talk, "Why were you watching Titanic? I thought you went to that party."

"That's where I watched it," Nick said, still thumbing through her sketch pad. "I was looking for a bathroom and came across a bunch of weepy girls watching it so I decided to join them."  
"After having a few drinks, right?"

Nick gave her a cheeky grin and she chuckled.

When the fox handed her the sketch pad back Judy asked, "What do you think I should draw? I'm willing to draw _anything_ right now."

Nick leaned back against his seat, his eyes on the ceiling as he thought.

A few seconds later he jolted in his seat letting out a shocked gasp that made Judy's fur bristle. "W-what?"  
"I got it!" Nick turned toward her, his smile ecstatic and his eyes still glassy with alcohol. "I know exactly what you can draw!"

"What?" Judy cocked her head to her side.

"First I need a bench," Nick rushed into a storage room of the art class where the drama class had stored a wooden couch, the art class planning on painting it.

Judy watched in curious silence as he dragged the couch to her, the legs screeching against the tile floor.

"Uh…Nick?"

The fox released the couch and stood up straight, "You can draw me."

She shrugged, "I guess I could, I got nothing else to-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Nick was pulling off his tie and undoing the buttons of his shirt with the tacky floral print, revealing a creamy furred chest.

"We're going to pay homage to Jack and Rose," Nick stated happily, sliding his shirt off his shoulders.

Judy held up her paw, covering her eyes from the sight and recalling what Jack and Rose had gotten up to on that ship. "H-How exactly are we going to do that?"

"You're gonna draw me like one of your farm girls," he stated happily, waving his tail back and forth.

That made Judy look at him, keeping her eyes on his face as he unbuckled his pants, her ears flushing red, "But you're not a girl."

"I'm just as pretty as one, now hop to it." Nick sprawled himself out onto the couch, now completely nude and not bothered in the slightest.

Judy, still blushing, glanced nervously to the classroom door, "What if someone walks in?"

"It's almost midnight we're the only ones here," Nick assured her, perfectly relaxed. "Now hurry and draw me, I wanna see!"

Judy found her paw, pencil between her fingers, moved toward her sketch pad and she was drawing the naked fox.

"This is the worse," she huffed, keeping her eyes above his waist. "You're the worse."  
" _Once more_ ," Nick absently sang, " _You open the door-and you're here in my heart_."

The rabbit rolled her eyes, working on his triangular ears, she could admit, so far, this was the best looking thing she'd drawn all day.

 _Not that_ Nick _is good-looking or anything_ , she told herself with a scowl.

"What's up, Carrots," Nick noticed her scowl.

"You're making me draw you while you're completely naked," Judy quipped, "Pardon me if I'm not overjoyed."

He snickered, "I dare say Carrots, you're probably the only girl who isn't happy in seeing me out of my pants."

"Probably," Judy agreed though her stomach twisted at the thought of all the girls Nick had no doubt been with.

Her pencil stilled when she finished his upper torso, not willing to look below his waist.

Nick took note that she had stopped drawing, "You finished?" His tail wagged.

Judy showed him the half finished portrait and he scowled, "Where's my best feature?"

"I am not drawing that," Judy said stiffly.

"Aw, come on, Carrots. Don't be a prude! Besides, next semester you'll be drawing nude models, might as well get some practice in."

Judy squirmed in her seat, " _Nick_ , this is _weird_."

"Only if you make it weird, Fluff," Nick shot back. "Besides, Jack and Rose barely flinched."

"Yes because they planned to have sex later."

Nick shrugged with a grin, "Well, if that's what it'll take…"

"Don't you even!" Judy snapped.

"I'm just trying to make you feel comfortable," he insisted.

"I'll finish the stupid drawing just stop talking," Judy growled angrily.

Nick made a show of zipping his lips before making himself more comfortable on the couch.

Finally, skin on fire and ears red, Judy's eyes turned south, and she forced her pencil to move.

While she drew Judy tried to keep her mind on anything _but_ what she was drawing, desperately trying to keep her thoughts out of the gutter because she was a _lady_ damn it!

 **I bet it'd be nice to straddle those hips.**

 _Shut up, brain!_

 **And having that tail wrapped around your bare legs? Oh boy.**

 _I said shut up!_

 **Go ahead and stare at Little Nick, it's the only chance you'll ever have.**

"Finished!" Judy threw the sketch pad at Nick's chest, turning away in her seat and looking up at the ceiling.

"This is really good," Nick said with drunken sincerity.

"You can keep it now put on your pants," Judy replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, now put your pants on," Judy repeated.

"Aw, Carrots! That's so sweet!"

Judy glanced over her shoulder and jumped back in terror when Nick made to hug her. She nearly fell to the ground as she quickly backed away, "PUT YOUR PANTS ON!"

"I will but first I wanna hug my favorite rabbit," Nick reached for her with outstretched arms.

"After you put on clothes!"

"That hurts, Carrots, you can only stand me when I'm not in the nude?"

" _Yes_!"

But Nick still tried to grab at her and the next thing Judy knew she had grabbed some clay left next to one of the unfinished sculptures and flung it at the fox's face, smacking him right in the jaw.

"Oh," he said after a moment of silence, he rubbed off some of the clay, staring at it in his palm before turning to look at Judy with a grin. "So that's how it's going to be?"

.

"So you two just…fell into one of the clay sculptures in the art room?"

Finnick, having returned from the party but able to hold his liquor better than any other animal on earth, found the two in the hallway with their fur plastered in clay (Nick now fully dressed).

"Of course," Judy laughed awkwardly, her ears still flushed, "What do you think happened, Finnick? That Nick took his clothes off and made me help him reenact the nude scene from the Titanic?"

"Or that we tried to reenact the clay molding scene from Ghost?" Nick offered, resting his elbow on top of Judy's head, his sketch safely hiding in his back pocket.

Finnick looked suspiciously at Nick, then to Judy, then let out a relieved sigh: "Thank God I don't care."


	28. Chapter 28

Just like in A Fairytale (A Cinderella AU)

Nick Wilde could accept the fact that he had a kind of-to put it nicely- _talent_ for getting himself into weird situations and getting mixed into unfortunate events.

But hiding in the hallway of the Ella Palace's Ballroom (said ballroom filled with city officials such as the ZPD and even the _mayor_ ) was definitely not his fault. It was Officer Judy Hopps.

But Nick could admit it wasn't her fault he was currently in a blue ball gown, or that he thought he actually wore it quite well. That was Finnick's.

It all started when Nick was sent off on an errand for his boss/slave driver Mr. Big. The shrew had practically raised the fox and he was going to make sure Nick never forgot it. Though running Mr. Big's errands wasn't always the most _morally pure_ of jobs (him being a crime boss) and all, but luckily this errand only had Nick walking across Tundra Town to deliver a birthday cake to his number one employee Kozlov, a bear that probably iced far too many animals in his life but Nick certainly wasn't going to ask about it.

Having not been told he had to return straight away Nick stuffed his paws in his pockets and casually strolled through the snow, whistling a random song he had heard yesterday on Finnick's radio.

The pleasant stroll quickly turned terrifying when he was nearly run over by one of those miniature clown cars given to meter maids. The fox yelped and fell to the ground as the vehicle screeched to a halt.

"Oh my gosh!" a feminine voice spoke up, Nick was staring up at the sky as his life passed before his eyes. Did he really look that silly in floral print?

"Are you okay?" his vision was then filled with that of a scared bunny, her big violet eyes staring down at him.

"Are you the devil?" he asked.

"Oh good, you're awake," her ears fell with relief before she grabbed his paw and helped him back onto his feet. "I'm so sorry, it's so hard to control one of these"-she nodded to her joke-mobile as Nick decided to call it since _he_ was taller than that thing-"in the snow."

"Maybe you shouldn't drive it in Tundra Town then," Nick offered a little bitingly, in his defense she _did_ almost run him over.

She cringed, "I really am sorry." The rabbit shot her paw out to him, "I'm Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD."

Nick took in her meter maid vest and just managed to bite back his smirk, shaking her smaller paw, "Nick Wilde."  
"Um, Mr. Wilde you wouldn't happen to know…" she trailed off as she fished a slip of paper out of her pocket and read it aloud, "Where Basil and Bailey's Dress Shop is?"

"I do," Nick said, "But I'm not really in the habit of helping out someone who nearly killed me."

"I don't think it wouldn't killed you," she pointed out with a frown, "But if you take me there I'd be happy to buy you a cup of hot chocolate."

"…Can I get a mocha latte instead?"

"Of course."

Nick sat down in the joke-mobile, "We'll need to take a left."

.

A few minutes of perilous driving in the snow later Nick sat in a chair in the warm Basil and Bailey's Dress Shop.

Judy was at the counter, talking to a well dress mouse that he assumed was either Basil and Bailey, apparently she was suppose to be picking an outfit up here. Nick was curious as to why she needed it.

"Going to a ball?" he joking asked from his spot on the chair.

Judy looked at him over her shoulder and offered a small smile that a part of Nick's brain thought was cute, "Actually yes."

The fox blinked and she continued, "City Hall is hosting a ball for Zootopia's anniversary, all of the ZPD are invited. My friend Clawhauser ordered me an outfit from here so I came to pick it up."

"Sounds like a fairy tale," he commented.

Judy's cute smile only grew, "It does, doesn't it? I'm pretty excited." Her ears then fell, "Though I wish I had gotten more time to find a date."

Nick leaned his head back against the chair, "I'd offer but I'd too easily sweep you off your feet and I just don't have the energy to catch a swooning bunny."

Judy chuckled, but Nick could tell she doubted his superior charming skills.

.

After finally receiving her outfit (which she kept in the bag because she didn't want exposed to the snow) Judy took Nick to a nearby Snarlbucks to get him his promised mocha latte. She bought herself a cup of hot cocoa.

The fox and rabbit sat at one of the smaller tables of the store, enjoying their steamy beverages and breathing in the scent of coffee grounds and melting snow.

"Does this make up for me accidentally killing you?" she asked in an almost sincere manner.

Nick took another sip and smacked his lips as he considered, "It's a start."

Judy giggled again and Nick found he liked the sound of it.

"So, tell me," she began, leaning back against her chair, "What's a fox like you doing in a place like this?"

Knowing the last thing he needed to do was tell a member of the ZPD he worked for the mafia so instead he showed off his fangs in a teasing grin, "Wish I could tell ya, Carrots." His voice went low, "But if I did I'd have to eat you."  
Judy rolled her eyes but her cute smile stayed in place, "Okay, okay."

But now Nick wanted to ask a question, "Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you're the first bunny cop in like-ever."

Judy sat up straighter, her chest practically swelling with pride, "That's right. Everyone told me it was impossible," she let out a confident snort, "I proved them wrong."

Nick slowly clapped for her, making her ears blush, "Congrats."

Nick's phone chose then to buzz, pulling it out of his pocket he saw he had a message from Mr. Big telling him to return. Nick held back a sigh.

"I need to get going, Carrots," he said with an apologetic shrug.

"That's fine," she replied, "I should be getting back too."

Nick stood up to leave but only got a few feet before Judy called out his name, he turned to look at her and saw she was fiddling with her fingers, looking bashful.

"The thing is…" she began awkwardly, "We're allowed a plus one and if you don't already have plans you are welcome to come."

A lot of strange things had happened to Nick in his lifetime but getting asked out by a bunny was not one of them. "I…don't really have any clothes fit for a fancy ball," he informed her.

"You can wear whatever you want," she quickly assured him. "It's just, you have a very calming presence and I could really use that right now." She even added with a gloating smile, "Plus it'd be interesting to see you try to sweep me off my feet."

Nick returned her smirk, "I'll think about it, Fluff."

"I'll put your name on the list either way."

.

After returning to Mr. Big's place and doing his usual housewife chores Nick realized, very quickly, that he _definitely_ wanted to go to that ball with Judy.

He wasn't completely sure why. Maybe he was bored. Maybe he was curious. Maybe he wanted to try something he had never done before just to say he had done it. Maybe he thought the rabbit was _kind of_ the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Whatever, it didn't matter why.

What mattered is that now that he knew he wanted to go, how would he get some appropriate attire. Despite what Judy said he wasn't walking into a ballroom that had the mayor and ZPD wearing his flora print shirt and stripped tie. No he needed something fancy.

But first he needed to find a way to leave without Mr. Big being none the wiser.

Turns out fate, luck, and pixie dust were on his side because right after he finished mopping one of the many bathrooms in the mansion the arctic shrew found him and informed the fox that he, his daughter, and a handful of his favorite polar bears, were going to a party in Tundra Town. Nick had to bite back his smile as he waved goodbye.

Then he grabbed his phone and dialed Finnick's number.

"This had better be good," the older fox grumbled from the other line.

"I need you to be my fairy godmother," Nick said immediately.

There was a pause and then Finnick spoke, "You have my attention."

"As soon as I dialed your number I came to a realization," Nick began, "Tonight, tonight I've become Cinderelephant!"

"…the fairy tale?"

"Yes! Thank about it! I'm a fox with no love having to be a slave to a pack of animals who could care less and then quite suddenly an animal with a type of superiority asks me to go to the ball and now all I need is you to get me something to wear to this ball and I can go dance away until the clock strikes midnight!"

Finnick smacked his lips, "Nick, do you realize that you sometimes talk and it provides more questions than answers."

"Get me something to wear tonight, Finnick and I swear to Marian I will give you all the details tomorrow!"

The fennec sighed, "I'll see what's in my inventory."

.

Which led to where Nick was now, though he had given Nick some choice words as he pulled the dress on and ran out the door, but his confidence quickly faded when he arrived at the ballroom and saw it had already started.

He peeked through the semi-open doors at the fancily dressed animals, taking a moment to find Judy. He laughed at the irony of the world when he saw she was wearing a tux, and she was looking around as if searching for him. But Nick doubted she cared that much if he showed up, he was sure she had asked because it was merely convenient.

"Ma'am?" a gruff voice made Nick's tail bristle.

He looked up to see he had caught the eye of a smartly dressed rhino who held a guest list in one large hand.

Nick swallowed as the rhino narrowed his eyes at him ("Or…sir?"), "Are you on the guest list."  
"Why-why yes I am," Nick tried to appear suave like he went to balls all the time. "Do you think I'd be here if I wasn't?"

The rhino looked eager to throw the fox out, "Name?"  
"Nick Wilde?"

As the rhino's beady eyes skimmed over the list Nick had a moment of intense terror that Judy _hadn't_ put his name on the list, had only said she would so he'd show up and get kicked out and she could have a good laugh about it.

But then the rhino spoke: "Your Officer Hopps' guest?"

Nick nodded and the rhino ushered him into the room before he was ready.

All eyes on him Nick sucked in a breath and straightened up, male or not he looked _fabulous_ in this dress and he wasn't going to let any animal tell him otherwise.

Nick took a few confident steps forward, before tripping on his skirt and falling down, said skirt flying over his head.

Nick's ears pressed back against his skull as he heard the chuckles. But then a familiar voice cut through, "You really are something else."

Nick moved the skirt off his head to see Judy standing before, smiling both warmly yet bemusedly. He sat up and smiled cheekily, "You did say I could wear whatever I want."

She giggled, "So I did." She reached her paw out to him, her smile still the cutest thing he had ever seen and her violet eyes sparkling like a pair of gems (or glass slippers). "May I have this dance?"

Ready to dance the night away like in a fairy tail Nick reached his arm out and took her paw.


	29. Chapter 29

**Fox of the World**

"Why are you following me?" Judy grumbled ears red and already positive it would be a terrible day.

It was next semester and today was the first day her art class would be drawing professional nude models.

And she had _just_ recovered from her _last_ nude drawing.

Speaking of, Nick was walking behind her, Finnick trailing after his friend with a displeased expression. "I'm trying to dissuade you from going to class today," the red fox informed her primly.

"I have to draw the models they brought in or I won't get the credit," Judy grumpily replied.

"Then just draw _me_ again," Nick insisted, making both Judy and Finnick groan.

The rabbit glanced over her shoulder at the fennec, "Why are you following?"

"I plan on strangling him to death if he tries to take his pants off," was Finnick's answer.

"He's just mad cause I framed your art and put it on our wall," Nick added.

Judy's jaw dropped in horror, "You _framed_ it!?"

"And put it on our room's wall," Finnick growled. "Not even somewhere subtle he put it right where anyone walking in can see it."

Judy buried her face in her paws as Nick spoke, "Excuse me but it hold a very important place in my heart and I'm proud of it, as should you be, Carrots."

"Please stop talking," Judy begged as they reached the closed door of the art room, she reached her paw out to open-right before Nick jumped in front of her, blocking the door with his body.

"Nicholas," Judy hissed, "Don't think I can't throw you over my shoulder because I'm pretty positive I can."

"As wonderful as that'd be, Carrots I'm still not going to move," Nick replied, looking determined.

Judy glanced to Finnick who didn't look like he knew what to do either. "I don't get it," the bunny demanded of Nick, "Why are you so against me seeing some nude models when I've already seen _you_ naked?"

Nick didn't reply, but Judy was too busy trying to open the door to catch the way he looked almost flustered. "Move, Nick. I'm not going to lose my credit because of your weirdness."

"Come on, Carrots, let's think about-" before he could finish Judy pushed the door open and the fox tumbled into the classroom, landing on his back.

All eyes of the art room were on the three as Judy and Finnick walked in, not bothering to help Nick who was still sprawled on the floor. Judy looked toward the center of the room where the three models (currently in gray robes) waited. She was surprised to see one of them was a handsome rabbit with uncanny stripes. Said rabbit pulled his eyes away from Nick to look toward Judy and she offered a small wave, feeling her ears blush.

"Just in time Miss Hopps," the art teacher called from her desk. "Class is just about to start." She turned her eyes to Nick and Finnick, the former finally climbing onto his feet.

"We came here to observe," Nick told her, "We're thinking about taking a few art classes next year."

By the look on the teacher's face that was her worst nightmare but she didn't shoo the two foxes away, instead standing up and starting to give instructions to the class. They would be split into three groups, each assigned to a specific model and Judy supposed she didn't mind being assigned to the rabbit model, but by Nick's expression he did as he followed Judy to her easel.

"Hello everyone," the rabbit greeted the group politely but only a few returned the greeting, like Judy they weren't completely comfortable with this assignment.

As the rabbit slid his robe off Judy's vision suddenly turned black.

"Nick, what the hell?" Judy demanded, trying to push the fox's paw away from her eyes.

"I just realized this entire thing is indecent," Nick stated, the model and the rest of the group staring at him. "Carrots, you should be ashamed, I thought you were a lady."

Judy slammed her heel into Nick's foot, making the fox yelp and jump back.

The rabbit model chuckled, "Your boyfriend's not too comfortable with this, I presume."

"He's not my boyfriend," Judy said, unable to hold back her spite. "He's just an idiot."

"Wound me physically and emotionally why don't ya?" Nick replied, rubbing his sore foot. Over by the wall Finnick shook his head at his friend, looking the definition of disappointed.

Though the rabbit's ears had pricked when he heard the 'not my boyfriend' line, "Well, to ease everyone's mind this is completely professional. Just imagine I'm a statue or some such."

Judy started on her portrait, as always starting at the head and making her way down, though she found she wasn't nearly as flustered by this naked rabbit then she had been when Nick was in the nude.

Said fox was standing behind her, glaring at the drawing and Judy resisted the urge to step on his foot again.

"This isn't as good as when you drew me," Nick growled and Judy rolled her eyes.

"Actually I think it's a million times better," she smirked at him, "Of course that could have to do with him being a much more handsome model than my last one."

Nick flinched and turned away from her, Judy's lips turned down into a frown. She had only been joking. Why was the fox acting so weird today? Well, weird _er_.

Judy returned to her portrait, this model was handsome but she supposed he wasn't as attractive as… She quickly shook her head, Nick was _not_ attractive!

Once the hour had passed the models covered themselves with their robes once again while the teacher examined each of her student's portraits.

Judy stiffened when she saw the rabbit model walk over to look at her own drawing. She relaxed when he smiled, "From the way the fox was glaring I thought you had made me look quite haggish."

"Heh," Judy giggled a bit awkwardly. "No, he's just weird."

The model offered her his paw, "I'm Jack."

Judy bit back a laugh as she shook his paw, "I'm Judy."

"And _I'm_ Nick."

The red fox appeared out of nowhere, resting his chin between Judy's ears and placing his paws on her shoulders; Judy felt her ears flush and wondered if either Nick or Jack could notice.

But Judy _did_ notice the way Jack's blue eyes glittered with interest when he looked up at Nick.

"Ah, yes," he smiled, "You're the very opinionated fox who's thinking about taking art classes next year."

"It's crossed my mind a time or two," Nick growled.

"Then I look forward to seeing you again, Nick," Jack smiled and Judy could've sworn she saw the rabbit blush. She covered her mouth to hide her smile.

With a nod to Judy and a flirty wave to Nick Jack headed back to the other models and Nick finally released her shoulders to glare down at her.

"I don't like him," the fox muttered.

"Shame, because he likes you," Judy smirked back.  
"What?"

"Nothing, why don't you like him? Because he was paid to be a nude model?"

Nick glared over at Jack, the rabbit noticed and winked, Nick's eyes turned into green slits. "You don't need to draw any more nude models do you?"

"Why does it bother you so much?" Judy demanded, her annoyance returning. "You had no problems with me drawing _you_ naked."

"That's different," Nick replied, glancing to the side.

" _How_?"

But instead of answering Nick shuffled away and out of the room, Finnick silently following after looking relieved that the taller fox hadn't tried to unclothe himself, Judy watched them go while her foot thumped angrily against the tile floor.

.

That night Judy was doing some late night reading in the library when Finnick found her, "Have you seen Nick?"

Judy looked up from her book, "He's missing?"

"I don't know," the fennec groaned and rubbed his paws over his snout. "I just know he's been moody since your art class and stole some of my beers and ran out and now I can't find him and I'm worried he's going to end up getting run over or stuck on the dorm roof or something."  
Judy found herself closing her book even though she was still annoyed with the fox, "I'll help you look. Two eyes are better than one."

"I'll check the right wing you check the left," Finnick instructed and Judy nodded, walking out of the library and off to find the no doubt drunk fox.

She decided she might as well try the auditorium; Nick was a drama queen he'd feel at home there. Walking inside her ears caught the sound of off-key singing and she smirked at how easy this had been.

Nick was back stage, lying across a couch that would be used for next month's play, beer in paw, but the strange thing was the fox had put on a stage costume, a dress that looked oddly familiar.

She spoke, "Rose?"

Nick stumbled off the couch, Judy's voice having startled him. He sat up and looked around before his eyes landed on Judy, his ears fell back. "Oh, it's you."

She scowled, offended, "Yeah, it's me. Finnick asked me to look for you, he said you were worried."

"Where's Jack?" Nick grumbled, standing up and wobbling to a makeup desk to place his beer can there.

"I thought I was Jack," Judy pointed to herself, "Since your Rose."

"No, I met that other Jack, the model," Nick bared his teeth. "I figured you'd be reenacting the nude titanic scene with _him_."

"Oh my God," Judy's jaw dropped as she came to a realization. She burst into laughter, startling Nick as she held her stomach, tears coming to her eyes. "You're _jealous_!"

Nick's ears flared red, "I am not!"

"Yes, you are!" Judy couldn't stop laughing, "That's why you were acting all weird today, Nicholas Piberius Wilde wanted to be the only boy Judith Laverne Hopps saw naked." She rubbed the tears out of her eyes, "I'm almost tempted to go pay a guy to take his pants off for me."

Upon seeing Nick's horrified expression she laughed again, "But I won't! Is that why you're dressed up as rose?"

Nick held the skirt between his paws, "I was reminiscing of the memories. I told you, Carrots, we'll always have titanic."

"I guess we will," Judy admitted, her annoyance officially gone now that she knew the reason for Nick's bizarre behavior. But the fox still looked a bit down, Judy looked around the backstage and an idea formed in her head.

"Hey, Nick," she smiled at the fox, "Wanna do something fun?"

"Yes," the fox said immediately and Judy had to chuckle again cause clearly he was thinking of a different kind of fun than what she had planned.

Judy ran over to a chest of random props, finding small little pickets she quickly grabbed them and ran to a table that had a fan, fixing them before the device.

"Carrots?" Nick questioned as Judy grabbed a chair and placed it before the table. She then walked over and grabbed Nick's paw, pulling him in front of the table, his back facing the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"You're gonna be the fox of the world," she grinned, flipping the fan's switch on.

Nick broke into an open mouthed grin as the fan blew across his fur. Judy climbed up onto the chair and placed her paws on his hips.

"Ah!" Nick squealed ecstatically, still very much sloshed. He stretched his arms and out and closed his eyes, his expression becoming blissful.

"I'M FLYING!"

Judy laughed again, "Come, Josephine, my flying machine, going up, she goes up, she goes."

Nick snickered in return and Judy found herself snuggling into his shoulder while he started singing 'My Heart Will Go On' yet again. Maybe…Nick wasn't _that_ bad looking and maybe…it made her happy that he got jealous over her.

"Wasn't it around this scene that Jack and Rose shared their first kiss?" Judy lifted her head to ask the fox.

Nick looked at her over his shoulder, his green cheeky, "I'd be happy to fast forward to that car scene if you like."

Judy smiled at him then decided to throw caution to the wind and raised herself onto her tiptoes and kissed him.

Nick turned around and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss which slightly surprised the bunny.

Finally she pulled back having to hold Nick's head between her paws when he went in for another kiss, "Baby steps, Rose. Baby steps."

But Nick only grinned wider, "You're such a tease, Jack."


	30. Chapter 30

Rum on the Lips

"Are you drunk?"

"Well, hello to you _too_ , Cottontail," the fox slurred sarcastically, stepping around her and inviting himself into her apartment. Judy closed the door behind her, nose wrinkling after catching the scent of alcohol that wafted from the fox. "Were you hanging out with Finnick?" The smaller fox got Nick drunk more often than not.

"Yeah," Nick said distractedly, looking around her apartment as if eh had never been there. He then turned abruptly to her, green eyes hazy: "I heard you went on a date."  
Judy winced, "I did." And it was something she wanted to forget as quickly as possible.

"Huh," Nick said flatly. "How was he?"

Judy curled her lip, "Nick, I-"

"Never mind," Nick cut her off, "I don't wanna hear."

He flopped onto her bed and Judy resisted a giggle, he looked so silly lying on his belly on her too small bed. She managed to crawl onto the edge of the mattress to sit beside him, glad her neighbors were off on some trip. They would have a field day over this.

"What was his name?" Nick mumbled into the blanket.

"Jason," she answered, "He-"

"What does he do for a living?"

Judy's brow furrowed, "I actually don't know…"

Nick glanced up at her, his expression unreadable, "Why don't you?"

Judy gave him a weird look then decided to drop the subject, "You want some tea? You need it."

"I do not," he grumbled, sounding like a spoiled child. But when Judy offered him the steaming drink he sat up and accepted it.

He took a sip, "This tastes gross." He took another sip.

They drank their tea in silence and Judy had started to believe talk of her awful date was finished. She was wrong.

"What _do_ you know about him?" Nick asked, "Jason the Date."

"Nothing of importance," she replied shortly.

But for some reason Nick glared at her, "Then what did you do for your date?"

"He kept grabbing my tail and flirting with me," Judy replied grumpily and Nick flinched, his eyes in his half empty mug.

"Carrots, Fluff, Cottontail," Nick began. "I know I'm not the boss of you but you shouldn't let him touch you on your first date."

Judy opened her mouth to tell him she _didn't_ , that the jerk had very quickly overstepped his boundaries but Nick talked over her: "You need to get to know each other; I want to know more about this guy."

Judy's brow furrowed, " _Why_?"

"Because if you're going to leave me for some buck then it needs to be with a guy who deserves you!"

Judy blinked, stunned, "What?"

Nick stood up on his unsteady legs, walking to place his mug on the desk. "I shouldn't have come."

"Nick, you're not making any sense," Judy stood up, letting her cup join Nick's. To her panic the fox was heading for the door.

"I finish work and Del Gato tells me you got a date and I sit there and think, oh he's going to love her and then she falls in love with him right back. I decide to tell Finn and he said you'd go and start a warren with him and then…" His paw on the doorknob he halted and leaned his head against the door. "And then I'd be alone again. I thought I could be happy for you but I can't-I hate it!" He turned to fix her with a blurry-eyed glare, "I'm mad at you!"

He moved to open the door but Judy jumped to his side and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the middle of the apartment.

"You can't leave, you're drunk," Judy said sternly, wrapping her head around Nick's words and wondering if she should take him seriously when she could practically taste the rum on his breath.

Nick sniffed but didn't try to leave, instead lying down on her bed, his snout to the ceiling.

Judy put her knees on the floor, resting her paws on the edge of the bed while Nick refused to look at her.

"Nick," she spoke, "Jason was awful, you don't have to worry about me falling in love with him."

The fox looked at her then, his face brightened with hope again before his expression became withdrawn and he turned around, his back to her.

"You'll fall in love with someone," he pointed out.

Judy's eyes slowly roved across Nick's body before coming back to rest on the back of his head, "Someday…"  
"And then you'll forget all about me," he breathed miserably.

Judy's eyes widened in dismay, "How can you say that?"

"That's what happens," Nick's voice wobbled and Judy's heart clenched. "And then I'll be left alone."

"Nick," she crawled up onto the bed, resting her chin on his cheek. "I'd _never_ leave you alone."  
"You say that now," he mumbled, her chin moving with his jaw. "But then you'll meet a buck who won't want you to hang out with a male fox all the time."

"I don't know who'd say that but it won't be my future husband," Judy said heatedly. "That guy will love you almost as much as I do."

Nick cringed and he buried his face into the pillow, "I'm sorry, Carrots."

"It's okay," she sat up and stroked his neck. "I know it hasn't been easy for you, and you drank too much, but don't worry. You're my best friend and I don't plan on going anywhere."  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled again.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for being in love with you."  
Judy's ears fell and she stared at him in disbelief, noticing how he was shivering with emotion.

He wasn't lying.

Judy smiled softly and laid down, pressed against his back and her arms wrapped around his waist. She smiled against his spine that had gone ramrod still.

"You're in luck," she breathed, though she believed she spoke too quietly for him to hear.

But eventually she felt the fox's breathing even out and she knew he had fallen asleep. She tightened her arms around him and closed her eyes.

.

The next morning she felt Nick shift and she was awake instantly, seeing neither had budged during the night. Nick cursed under his breath, lifting a paw to press against his no doubt throbbing temple.

He then stiffened, noticing the arms around him. Judy quickly closed her eyes when he looked over his shoulder, deciding she'd mess with him.

"C-Carrots?" he breathed in terrified confusion, his voice tight.

She blinked her eyes open and gave him the biggest smile she could manage, "Good _morning_."

"Um…" Nick looked to have gone brain dead. "We're in the same bed together."  
She ran her foot against the back of his knee, "We are."

" _Why_?"

"You don't remember?" she sat up and stretched languidly, sending him her best smoldering look. Nick's ears fell flat against his skull.

"You came over, had had a few drinks, we had a bit of tea and then you…" she faked a giggle and Nick looked ready to expire.

"Then I _what_?"

Judy leaned forward with a smirk, their noses nearly bumping, "To put it mildly you _ravished_ me." Her eyes glanced at his lips, "That tongue of yours is magic, you know. I'm still feeling tender in certain places."

"Oh _God_ ," Nick buried his face in his paws, ears flaring red.

Judy burst into laughter, nearly falling off the bed, "Okay, okay, calm down, Nick! I was just kidding."

He peeked at her through his fingers, "You were?"

"Yes, you came over to enjoy some tea and ended up falling asleep on my bed. And I wasn't about to sleep on the floor.

"Oh," his paws fell, "Phew." Then he glared, "You're evil."  
"I know," she grinned cheekily, lounging across his lap. "But you're still a dumb fox."

"What makes you say that?" he asked through a yawn.

He jolted when she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You actually think there's a sliver of a chance that I'd leave you alone."

"Do I?" he asked softly, his heart beating frantically against her chest.

"Yeah, you're a real dumb fox."  
"I'm sorry."

 _Stop apologizing for being you_. She smiled despite her exasperation.

"Did I do anything else stupid?"

Judy considered for a moment, "Not anything that was new."

She would hold Nick's confession in her heart, holding her own on her tongue and she would wait. She'd be more open with him, show him how much he meant to her, that no one could replace him, and then he'd know he wouldn't need rum to share his feelings.

He could just say "I love you".

And Judy would say the same.


	31. Chapter 31

**Behind the Stacks**

 **This is rated T for a lot sexual talk/jokes**

Judy sat in a little corner seat next to the library's window, trying to focus on the words of her text book so she'd be ready for her final exam in a few days.

But it was hard to do that when she could hear moaning from the other side of the book shelf, along with the books shaking in a continuous rhythm.

It also didn't help that a few feet from her a fox was sitting at a table, trying to read as well but mainly exchanging embarrassed glances with Judy.

When the female behind the shelf told her significant other to go faster she slammed her book closed, giving up on studying. She looked mournfully toward the exit of the library but know if she tried to leave she'd get a good look at the…activity going on far too close and Judy wasn't ready for that level of trauma.

She nearly jumped out of her fur when all of a sudden the fox was right there, practically sitting on her toes.

"Maybe if we make out it would be less awkward," he suggested jokingly.

Judy chuckled softly, "I don't know." She flinched when a book fell to the floor. "They're very vocal."  
"They could have at least found a corner for their midday mating," the fox grumbled. "We can't leave without passing them and seeing them walk out when they finish, which will probably be next year, is already way more than I need."

Judy studied the fox who cringed, eyes on the bookshelf.

If she remembered correctly his name was Nick Wilde and he was a business major, he was in a few remedial classes with her and she sometimes saw him in the cafeteria, but they never talked, never had a reason to. They walked in different circles, lived different lives.

She suddenly broke into a giggle and Nick glanced at her. "That girl's rodeo pun wasn't _that_ funny."  
Judy shook her head, "Oh no, I was thinking of something else actually."

"You can do that with porn in the making over there," Nick looked shocked. He clasped his paws in a beseeching manner, "Tell me your secret!"

"It was just something my grandma said," Judy shrugged. "How the strangest occurrences can bring two completely different animals together. Though I don't think she imagined the occurrence would be not so subtle sex in a college's library."

Nick glanced back at the shaking shelf, "How do you know they're so different."  
"I meant us."

"Oh. _Oh_." Nick looked at her, appearing to size her up. "I don't think we're that different."  
Judy titled her head, "You don't?"

"No, I mean we're both incredibly uncomfortable with hearing moans in surround sound. That's something."  
"Yeah," she let out a chuckling breath, "There's that."

Another book fell to the floor and they both looked back at the shelf. "It's started to sound painful," Nick pointed out.

"Yeah," Judy cringed.

"What kind of animals do you think they are?"

"Probably rabbits," Judy answered honestly. Nick turned his muzzle toward her.

"I-I mean, you know, rabbits go into heat," she stated, feeling her ears blushing.

When he still just stared at her, "Not that _I_ would have sex behind a stack of books if I was in heart, I'm a lady, I swear!"

Nick chuckled at her embarrassed expression, "Should I be worried you're going to jump on me?"

"Of course not," she snapped, then couldn't resist adding: "I have my standards."

"Oh-ho!" the fox chortled, "Sassy bunny, I like it." His smile didn't wane as he seemed to take in ever feature of her face, "Where have you been all my life?"

Judy's brow knit and her ears were hot and that couple were _still_ going. Nick looked back at the shelf, "You think they'd speed things up if we moaned back? Don't scoot away like that I meant _just_ moaning, you know, acting."

Judy glanced at shaking shelf, "I expect me to do a lot of strange things while I'm in college but having a moaning contest with a fornicating couple is not one of those things."

"Pity," Nick stated, "I bet you'd be good at faking an orgasm."  
When Judy scowled at him he held his paws up in surrender, "Don't get upset, that's a compliment."

But before Judy could reply to his 'compliment' there was a long low moan and the couple was finally done. Both she and Nick visibly relaxed.

From the stacks came two deer, the buck zipping up his pants and the doe fixing her shirt.

Judy pulled her eyes to her lap, ready to let them walk off and never see them again.

Nick was not.

"Have you guys heard of the crazy new invention?" he called out, making the two deer jump. By their surprised expressions they had no idea they had had an audience.

Nick continued: "It's called _bedrooms_ and guess what? Most come with _locked doors_." He mockingly widened his eyes and waved his fingers, "Ooo, magic."

The doe blushed and all but ran out of the room, but the buck glared at both Nick and Judy (even though the bunny hadn't said a word). He snapped at Nick, "Don't be petty because the rabbit doesn't want to sleep with you."  
Judy's ears shot up. _Where had_ that _come from?!_

"I do sleep with her, actually," Nick said easily and Judy's jaw dropped. "And we're both very good at it. Toe curling, knotted tails good. Thing is, we don't feel the need to-" he glanced at Judy- "What did you call it, darling? Fornicate?"

Judy could only stare at him in disbelief.

Nick looked back at the stag, "The point is we don't need to have sex in public to prove anything."

The buck grunted and with a roll of his eyes stomped out of the room. As soon as he was gone Judy kicked Nick, sending him to the floor.

"Okay," he said, rubbing the tail he had landed on. "I may have deserved that."  
" _May have_?" she breathed furiously. Unlike the deer couple she didn't wish to draw attention. "Why on earth would you say all that?"

"Because that stay needed to be put in his place," Nick stated. "Thinking he's all that because he's dating a girl of the same species, that _we_ couldn't be a good couple because I'm a fox and you're a rabbit."

"We aren't dating," Judy seethed.

"But if we _were_ ," Nick pointed out, raising a finger, "He was very rude."  
"For some reason that doesn't surprise me," Judy stated. "He _did_ just have sex in a public library, I know I'm not going near that shelf again."  
"But speaking of," Nick pulled himself onto his feet. "That took them _forever_. How did his doefriend handle it?" He looked over at Judy, "How long does it take your buck?"

"I'm not dating anyone," Judy said, deciding it was time to leave this library that she would never see the same way again. She may even avoid it for the rest of the year. "But if I did it wouldn't take him that long."

Nick followed after her, "Then find a guy like me, Carrots. Ask any of my old gal pals I've _very_ good in the sheets."

Judy glanced at him and couldn't help but say, "Sorry, I wasn't clear. It would also take him more than six seconds."

She had to bite her smile as Nick nearly fell to the floor, laughing so hard he had to hold a paw to his gut. " _Damn_ , Fluff!" he bared his teeth in a grin, "That's _savage_."

Judy shrugged while the fox collected himself. "But FYI," Nick began, putting his paws on his hips and lifting his snout proudly, "Six seconds is all I need."

"That talented, huh?"

"I'm like a Vine," he stated, "Only need a handful of seconds to make you smile."

Judy rolled her eyes but her smile refused to waver, "That _is_ impressive. I have to go to class now but later I'm going to hunt down those gal pals and see if it's true."

"Hey, Carrots," he called before she disappeared around the corner. Judy looked back at him.

He was still grinning and Judy supposed he had a nice smile. "Instead of being told why don't I show you?"

She lowered her ears to hide behind her head, hoping he didn't notice how they flushed pink.

Nick winked, "If you're curious hunt me down at the next frat party, I may be talented but I'm also easily flattered. And it gets even easier when the flatterer is a pretty girl."


	32. Chapter 32

Nick stared at his apartment's ceiling as if he could see through the peeling paint and old wood to the room upstairs.

So quiet, it was so quiet.

He recalled sage words from his mother that he had never listened to until now: "You don't know you love something until it's gone."

Change love to like and Mrs. Wilde was spot on.

When Nick had first seen the bunny couple move in he had felt a wave of dread. They looked like those annoying lovey-dovey couples that made him want to gag. And he had been _right_.

All the time he heard the two dancing above his head, singing corny duets, laughing over stupid jokes and taking in hushed whispers into the late hours of the night. They ignored Nick's grumbling, his not too subtle jibes when he passed them in the hall (they were always smiling) and the fox was forced to throw his pillow over his head every night in an attempt to get some sleep. But that was right before he would bang on the ceiling with the broom that was more for décor than actual use, he knew it wouldn't stop them but he hoped it would at least put a gray cloud in their universe of eternal sunshine and rainbows.

Nick prayed and pleaded and even once thought about performing a sacrifice with animal crackers, to make the couple just calm down and _shut up_.

And one day…his prayers were answered. He had opened his eyes and waited for their tell-tale morning routine as he fixed himself some coffee. There wasn't any, just quiet footsteps. Nick didn't dare hope to believe as he left to do his daily hustles that this would last.

But when he arrived home the floor above was silent as the grave, and for a moment the fox seriously consider he might have passed on in his sleep. Or he had become deaf.

He didn't complain, happy to get some take out and eat it in front of his TV that wasn't blaring loud now that there were no cheesy duets sung above his head like some love-struck unwanted angels. His sleep came so easy now that all was quiet as it should be. Nick had savored the day.

And was thrilled when the next day was just as silent, nearly jumped in joy when the third day was the same. But after a week it was starting to feel weird.

The week turned into months and slowly Nick got a clue of what was going on.

For one he only saw the doe anymore, Judy Hopps was her name, and her once permanent smile was long since gone and he couldn't remember the last time he had spotted it.

Whispers from the neighbors filled in the puzzle pieces for him:

"… _just up and left…_ "

"… _they seemed so happy…_ "

"… _Some things just don't work out…_ "

Which led to Nick staring up at his ceiling, his ears twitching as he struggled to hear _something_ , he couldn't believe it but the quiet had become too loud and now that he was thinking of it the singing and laughter had been kind of endearing.

And he had not seen hide nor hair of Judy Hopps in three days now and he was becoming terrified. Words of Finnick whirling in his head: _Bunnies could die of grief when they lose their mate_.

He cursed under his breath and looked helplessly around the room, opening his refrigerator that was mainly empty, empty take out boxes and half empty bottles of beer taking up a bit of space. However he did spot an unopened vanilla moon cake and grabbed it. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

And then he _ran_ up the steps to the next floor, ran before he could lose his courage or logic his way out of this plan. He was at the door when his thoughts shifted to: _Why should you care? You're not friends. She and her buck drove you crazy._

Nick knocked on the door, waited for a few minutes before knocking again. His ears were laid flat by the heavy thoughts that pedaled his heart into overdrive.

 _Bunnies could die of heartbreak._

 _Bunnies could die from loneliness_

 _Bunnies could die from_ feeling _._

It took ten minutes (he counted) of furious knocking and neighbors cursing before the door finally flew open, catching Nick off guard and he tumbled through the doorway, landing on his chin.

Nick looked up to see Judy Hopps, perfectly fine though the light in her violet eyes had faded, staring at him with an expression that was 90% confusion, 10% annoyance.

"Can I help you?" she asked, stepping back and folding her arms, ears draped across her shoulders.

"H- _Hey_ ," Nick, still sprawled halfway into her apartment, halfway in the hall, pulled up to rest on his elbows, smiling at her with his mind having gone blank. "I'm going door to door to see if anyone would be interested in purchasing a membership card for Katee's Grass Juice-"

"You're not a salesmammal," Judy interrupted him, her voice low and a bit raspy as if she hadn't spoken in a while. "You're that con-artist that lives below me."

Nick's mouth was open but no words were coming out, he blinked, extended his arm out to her, "Moon cake?"

Her brow furrowed but she accepted the treat, "Thanks?"

Nick jumped back to his feet, straightening his tie and wondering if he should just run back to his apartment and hide out there. But Judy indicated inside her home, "I just made some tea, would you like some Mr…?"

"Wilde," he explained, walking through the threshold. "Nick Wilde. And yes I would, thank you."

The tea was hot and bitter and Nick made himself at home in her kitchen, getting a number of ice and sugar cubes for his drink before joining her at a table fit for two.

The rabbit studied him, cup between her paws and moon cake by her elbow. "Is there any reason particular reason you decided to knock on my door for ten straight minutes?"  
"Any particular reason it took you that long to answer the door?" Nick shot back.

Judy frowned and turned her eyes back to her tea. Nick mentally cursed himself, he had no idea what he had planned to do upon coming here but being snarky with the sad bunny wasn't it.

"I thought it was time we properly introduce ourselves," Nick stated, trying for a friendly smile. "I mean, we've been neighbors for almost a year now and you didn't even know my name."

"I don't want to talk about it," Judy said with bite to her voice.

Nick cocked an eyebrow, "My name?"

"No, I know you're here because I've…not been myself."

"You scared me." Nick didn't mean to say those words, they had slipped out before he could catch them and now he wondered if he regretted them or not.

Judy looked up at him in surprise, "How could I have scared you? We don't even know each other."

"You don't know me," Nick stated. "But I know you. Miss Judy Hopps, you love dancing to swing, you sing along to Wrangled and Floatzen songs every time you watch them, or when you cook. You think knock knock jokes are comedic gold though I don't know why. And you always-"

He was interrupted by Judy suddenly releasing a broken sob, her eyes filling with tears and her lip wobbling.

"What did I say!?" Nick balked, he was glad he didn't want to cheer animals up for a living.

"How do you know so much about me?" Judy sniffed, rubbing her eyes but the tears still streamed down her cheeks. "And he knew…nothing."  
The next thing Nick knew he was sitting on her couch, listening to Judy sob out her story, her head buried in his shoulder and her paws clutching his arm. Nick awkwardly sipped his tea as she explained how her now ex didn't understand that she longed to be a cop, had thought it was a joke, got mad at her when she explained she had signed up to join the ZPD Academy.

"I never heard you two arguing," was the only thing he could think to say.

"We didn't want to bother anyone with yelling."

The irony of that statement had Nick snorting in amusement, glancing at her with a wry grin, "You never cared before."  
Her ears flared red and she glanced away, her paws still holding his arm, "Sorry."

Nick sighed softly, "He doesn't sound like he's worth all these tears, Hopps."

"I loved him," Judy breathed brokenly. "I thought he was my soulmate."

"It's a good thing you didn't," Nick swished his cup, looking at the dregs of damp sugar. "Otherwise you could've died."

"I beg your pardon?" Judy gave him an affronted look.

Feeling embarrassed Nick tried a shrug, "Well, you know-you know bunnies are all about true love and-and I don't know, don't think you can live without your soulmate?"

Judy stared at him for a moment and Nick braced himself to get kicked out. But then Judy threw her head back and laughed.

Nick could only gawk at her as she held her stomach, the tears forming at the corner of her eyes ones of mirth.

"I never thought," she spoke once she had collected herself. "I'd hear a fox say something like that. You know your rabbits, huh?"

"Technically my friend told me this," Nick explained. "After I told him how quiet you've been."

Judy looked him over, her smile carrying a trace of good-mannered wonder, "I thought we annoyed you. What with your growling at us and banging your broom on the ceiling."

"I thought you annoyed me too," he admitted, "But now...now I think I missed it. I mean, you can't sing at _all_ , and you have footsteps way too heavy for a bunny and you do _not_ know what makes a good joke but...that's all kind of endearing in its own weird way."

Judy giggled, her own light was starting to spark again, and that relieved Nick _far_ more than it should.

She leaned against his side, placing her paw on his knee, "You're sweet."

That was an adjective no one had ever used to describe Nick, still the fox pretended like it was no big deal. "Whatever."

She made no move to pull away from him and he guessed she needed the warmth. Nick could admit to, at least himself, that it had been a long time since he was touched by another animal, he had missed it.

"If it'll make you feel better I can go back to singing," Judy offered after a few minutes of silence.

Nick chuckles, "Maybe you should hear me sing first? Give you a clue on how _good_ singing sounds?"

She smiled softly at him, "I think I'd like that. I've never done a duet with a fox."

Nick was talking more to himself than her when he spoke next: "There's a first time for everything."


	33. Chapter 33

**The Bitter Thespian**

 _Pretend to be my boyfriend,_ she had said. _My parents saw you in a picture and jumped to conclusions. I don't want to correct them. They're so desperate for me to be in a relationship._

 _Come to my family reunion_ , she had also said, _Pretend with me for just one week_.

All this while Judy Hopps had no idea that the fox on the receiving end of this request, Nick Wilde, her partner, her best friend, her _fox_ (cause that would always be the biggest issue), was deeply, madly, irrevocably in love with her. The kind of love that had him falling asleep to her voice on the phone, subconsciously knowing her favorite breakfast foods and buying it before she asks, knowing with a twitch of her nose or flick of her ear what kind of mood she was in because he spent FAR TOO MUCH TIME staring at her. It was the love that never gave you a moment's peace.

Nick had pulled on the causality he wore like a suit of armor, to show the world it couldn't get to him, and accepted. "But if they find out we're just acting I'm throwing you under the bus."  
Judy rolled her eyes. Thanked him sincerely. Smiled. And Nick wondered when chinks had appeared in his armor.

.

They arrived at Bunnyburrow late at night, too late for Judy to give her family a proper hello or Nick a proper introduction. She only hugged her father who unlocked the door for them, Nick waving his paw and led the equally exhausted fox upstairs to her room.

They collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep before they even realized they were sharing a bed.

Nick woke up first, probably because it was new surroundings and softly shook Judy awake. The bunny rubbed her now crusty eyes and looked up, unable to keep her face from pulling into a smirk.

"What?" Nick asked around a yawn.

"I didn't know you got bed fur," Judy chuckled, sliding off the bed and onto her feet with a stretch.

Nick looked down at his wrinkly floral print and then his russet fur that was clumped up and messy. He gave her a wry look, "Oh, like you're ready to walk down the red carpet."

Judy chuckled, rubbing down the fur on her ears. Nick looked so vulnerable with his fur a mess, and Judy decided she liked seeing this unseen side of him.

Judy had let Nick take a shower first but hurried out before he could brush his teeth or fix his still damp fur. Judy hurried with a quick shower, eager to get downstairs to see her family. But pulled Nick in when she was ready to brush her teeth, saying they could do that together. And just like seeing Nick soft-faced and drowsy, standing next to him before a bathroom mirror had her ears perking up and her cottontail giving a twitch.

.

Nick didn't want to travel down the stairs after Judy gave him his orders. He had to touch her. "Not like groping or anything," she quickly explained. "Just put an arm around me or hold paws once in a while, just to give off the 'we're madly in love' vibe."

Nick couldn't help his stomach bubbling with bitterness at those words but he did good at not showing that he wouldn't need to act.

He was surrounded by rabbits almost instantly, names and questions thrown so quickly Nick had a sense of being buried. But when he managed to get the words sorted he saw Judy's eyes widening in panic. They hadn't planned for any questions. But Judy forgot Nick already knew her.

Her ears dropped with relief and her brows rose, impressed, as he answered each question perfectly, without hesitation.

A few minutes later every Hopps was successfully in love with the fox, ushering him and Judy to the breakfast table.

"Slick Nick," Judy breathed, leaning forward and letting Nick catch a whiff of her strawberry scented shampoo along with the natural Judy scent of fresh grass, carrots, and sunshine.

High on the scent Nick said something stupid: "Don't be so surprised, Carrots. We're practically married already."

Judy chuckled with a good-natured eye roll and Nick tried not to choke on air.

They were halfway through breakfast, some rabbits going on about past reunion shenanigans, when Judy clearly her throat subtly. Nick glanced at her and she was giving him a specific look. Realizing what she meant Nick dropped his fork in a frenetic rush and t hen stretched her arms out in an obvious manner and dropped his arm around her shoulders.

Judy smiled, satisfied, and even leaned in closer to his side. Nick swallowed and tried to return to his meal but all he could wonder was how fur as soft as hers felt like needles.

And the pain didn't ease. Not for the rest of the day.

Not when he ran his thumb across her neck, pulling back to see if the pain had caused him to bleed. He was mildly surprised his palm was unscathed.

It stung like a thousand bees when he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close while they chatted with relatives, and watched the kids running across the lawn.

But it _burned_ when it was Judy who touched him. Reaching her paw out to interlace their fingers together as they walked through the fields of blueberry bushes (they both returned with berry stained mouths and paws). And later they curled up with some teens and children to watch a movie in the living room, Judy having burrowed into Nick's side.

And he managed-just somehow-to take a deep breath-and enjoy it.

.

Judy was now hyper aware of Nick as they crawled into her bed that she now realized was far too small. But this was her idea and she wouldn't be flustered, at least, she wouldn't let the fox know she was.

Nick had immediately put his back to her when they lied down and Judy shouldn't have felt the twinge of disappointment that she did.

What, did she want them to talk all night instead of sleep? And odds were Nick wasn't ecstatic about having to share a bed with her in the first place.

"Good night, Nick," she said quietly into the dark, after turning off her light.

"G'night, Carrots," Nick mumbled sleepily.

Bright moonlight was shining through her window and Nick's red fur practically glowed in the ivory light. Judy found herself studying the fox, she had never really been this close, her knees tracing the edges of his spine, her muzzle close enough she could probably count every red hair on the back of his head.

 _Stop it_ , Judy's mind suddenly scolded, her heart picking up pace, just a fraction. _You're being creepy_.

Judy swallowed her mouth bizarrely dry and closed her eyes, trying to drift off into sleep. But it was only a few moments later when she scooted closer to Nick, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

.

It was a few days later when Judy requested something of Nick that nearly made the poor fox run all the way back to Zootopia and hide under his bed.

"Kiss me while everyone's looking."

She had whispered it to him as they left the bedroom but before Nick could respond, before he could register her words and figure out if she had meant _right now_ , a couple of Judy's siblings stumbled upon them and dragged them downstairs.

Through the morning Nick had hoped Judy had forgotten her ridiculous and far too tempting plan. She busied herself with cooking and singing and playing and Nick helped get caught up in the sense of family, he wasn't used to it, but Nick decided he rather liked having millions of rabbits pulling on his paws and chatting in his ears and smiling at him and, while they took a breath, _listened_ to him.

But then Nick ended up in a crowd next to Judy where the main topic became couples, awkward first meetings, messy wedding days, one or two heartbreaks.

And the next thing Nick knew a few teasing cousins told Nick and Judy to kiss, and then suddenly it was a loud chant that beat on Nick's already pounding ears.

Judy had turned to him with an embarrassed smile but an expectant look. It was all part of the big performance. Spotlight was on them. Don't let the audience down.

Nick gently held her shoulders, paws dipping down to trace across her arms. Judy's eyes fluttered shut and her mouth tipped up toward him and Nick tried to remember how to breathe, wondered if kissing her would be as painful as just putting his paws on her.

 _Lights, camera, action_. Nick dipped his head down so quickly their lips crashed together like two boats in a storm. Judy had jolted from the impact but didn't pull away, instead letting her lips slide open and her arms trailed over his neck and Nick wondered how she was so calm.

He then reminded himself that Judy was just play-acting, her heart wasn't pounding against her ribs, ready to break, her lips didn't feel like they had kissed the sun and the sun had kissed back, her spirits weren't both soaring over the sky and buried in a six foot deep grave.

Judy thought Nick was a good fox but she was wrong, a good fox wouldn't let his emotions carry him away, a good fox wouldn't greedily crave more. Nick held her velvety soft face between his paws and took in the taste of carrots and blueberries and _her_. He pulled all his too real too bitter too demanding emotions into the kiss and prayed Judy would just think he was a hammy actor.

They pulled away to loud applause and teasing catcalls but Nick was too preoccupied watching Judy stare at him, expression open and confused, eyes shimmering. And he hoped she would continue to be his dumb bunny and not figure it out.

But another part of him…a small part that dreamed beyond possibilities and logic, hoped she had.

.

Judy realized Nick was in love with her when they kissed.

She had felt it.

She had felt it through the paws that had touched her so gently, through his lips that had kissed her with urgency and a passion she hadn't braced herself for.

And when he pulled away she felt his longing and heartache, his expression begging her not to realize, to never know. And Judy's legs almost gave out.

A few of her sisters had pulled her away seconds later, Judy didn't know why, she wasn't listening. She was realizing how _awful_ of an animal she was.

How had she never realized her best friend's feelings? Why did he accept this ridiculous plan when it would only hurt him?

 _Because he loves you_ , her mind told her the obvious, _He'd do anything for you_.

Judy of course already knew that, had known that for such a long time, she would do the exact same for him. She'd jump in front of a crazy animal for him, she'd pack her things and go to a crazy reunion for him, pretend to be a couple, hold back the pain that it was all fake because she-

Judy halted in the hallway, her sisters taking a few more steps before they realized Judy had stopped.

"What's up, sis?" one of them asked. But then all three panicked when they saw the tears welling in their baby sisters' eyes.

Judy took in a shuddery breath and released it with a confession: "I'm in love with him."

Her sisters reactions were a mixture of relieved sighs and eye rolls ("Of course you do, Jude, he's your _boyfriend_ ).

They continued to pull Judy along with him as the rabbit tried to pull life back into focus, tried to figure out how she didn't know this already when it was now so clear, in her face and demanding to know what she would do next.

Judy had no idea.

.

It was the last night at the Hopps house that Nick joined fathers and uncles to a brew and ended up drinking far too much because it was almost time to go back to Zootopia and he couldn't touch or kiss Judy anymore.

Which eventually led to him calling it a night and stumbling back to Judy's room while she socialized with her family, flopping onto the bed and curling into the blankets and pillows, depressingly breathing in her scent like Judy was going to leave forever and he had to memorize her?

He buried his snout into her pillow and confessed what he couldn't say to her: "I love you." And then, because he could, he said it again: "I love you."

And again and again and again and again, an endless drunken mantra that tumbled into mutterings until Nick had fallen asleep.

He had to have fallen asleep because the dream he had was too bizarre. Judy had come into the room to check on him, sitting on the edge of the bed. And Nick had sat up, blurry eyes blinking at her. And he did something he would never have the guts to do in real life.

He told her he loved her.

He was pretty sure he had kissed her too but memories of that had quickly shifted into dark slumber and Nick decided holding onto the dream wasn't a good thing to do.

This entire week wasn't healthy, and it was time to stop the play-acting.

.

Judy sat in the Zootopia express, her ears down and her head hanging.

Nick had become distant since that morning, waking up and getting ready without rousing Judy like he had been doing.

She had reached for his paw when they headed to the kitchen but he had pulled his paw away abruptly. He hadn't even sat with her at breakfast.

An hour later of hugs and goodbyes from her family she sat next to the fox who might as well have been an iceberg as still and freezing he felt.

 _I get it_ , she sadly thought to herself. _He's mad at me, probably feels betrayed, I used him. And he thinks I didn't catch on to how he feels_.

Judy glanced from the corner of her eye at the stony faced fox who's eyes were glued to the wall across the car.

 _I do know, Nick. And I feel the same I just…I'm_ scared.

Too many times the truth had balanced on the tip of her tongue, ready to fall out and let him know that his feelings were mutual, that it was okay. But she always bit the confession back because she wasn't sure it was okay. She didn't know if she was worth it. And the last thing she wanted was for Nick to ever regret her.

The train came to a stop at the station and Nick grabbed his bag and made a beeline for the doors that slid open.

"Wait," Judy hurried after him.

"There's some thing I need to do," Nick grumbled lowly, his tail bristling. "See you later."

He walked onward and Judy stared after him, her insides twisting into knots. She was scared, it felt…it felt like if Nick left now they'd lose something they'd never get back. And hearing the word _loss_ next to the word _Nick_ filled her with the kind of courage that would have her jumping into a lion's mouth.

"Nick!" she yelled out, dashing after him.

The fox turned and jumped, eyes widening, when he saw Judy charging to him. "What is it?"

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and looked him dead in the eye as she hopped into the awaiting jaws: "I love you."

He flinched, stepped back so swiftly he yanked his shirt out of Judy's grasp. His eyes were narrowed and his expression was angry, "I'm done acting, Judy."  
Judy. Not Carrots, not Fluff, _Judy_.

Her lips were a thin line, "Neither am I."

It was amazing how Nick, a fox that was usually so charming and confident, could look so unsure and vulnerable and scared. It made Judy feel braver, because if she wasn't there to protect Nick who would be.

"I know you're in love with me Nick," Judy began. "And not just because you drunkenly confessed to me last night."

He looked horrified but she hurried on: "I realized you were when you kissed me. That-that wasn't a fake kiss, Nick. And then I suddenly realized, kinda out of the blue, that I loved you too."  
She looked up at him with beseeching violet eyes, "But I wouldn't have made you pretend like that if I had known before hand. Nick, I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you."

"Carrots…" he breathed, his expression pained. "I should've…I should've told you a long time ago."

"You should have," she agreed, taking a step forward. Nick didn't move away. "But I understand why you didn't. I almost didn't myself."  
"What changed your mind?"

"It felt like if I let you leave you wouldn't come back," she admitted but then let out a squeak of surprise when Nick wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I could never do that," he breathed against her ear, his hold tight and unrelenting and comforting.

"I just," her muzzle was buried into his neck like when they had shared her bed. "I'm not sure if I'm worth it."

"You're worth everything," he assured her. She felt his lips touch her shoulder and her heart felt like it had expanded. "You're worth everything."

Judy returned the hug, trying to put all her feelings behind it, her relief that everything was okay, her sorrow for putting him through so much pain, her love for him that was too powerful to ever wane.

" _You're_ everything."


	34. Chapter 34

**The Magic of Locked Doors**

 **This is a sequel to Behind the Stacks and is rated M for NSFW**

It wasn't that Judy hadn't forgotten that awkward yet amusing day at the library, or Nick Wilde's offer.

She had just thought he was _kidding_.

Her best friend Clawhauser had invited her to the party for some good old fashioned boy hunting. Judy had just went along because she had nothing better to do.

But she stepped into the house and almost instantly lost sight of the cheetah in the crowd. Something she found sort of ridiculous considering the feline's size. But Judy was fine in accepting a red solo cup of beer and mingling, taking small sips as she passed by friends and couples who were either having the time of their lives or wishing they were anywhere else.

Judy had moved to the kitchen and aimlessly stood there for a few minutes before a voice spoke up behind her: "So you came?"

Judy whirled around, a smile unconsciously curling her lips as she saw Nick standing before her. "Or do you plan on doing that later?" he winked.

"Shut up," Judy laughed, lightly punching his arm. "It's been a while."

"And it has been a cold, lonely while Carrots," Nick bemoaned, finishing up his own cup and tossing it in a nearby trash can. "I thought I'd never see your fluffy little tail again."

"There's no need to be looking for my tail," she said with an eye roll before placing her still full cup on a counter. And apparently that was all the flirting a less than sober Nick Wilde could stand for.

"Wanna Vine?" he asked, his thumbs resting in his pockets.

Judy furrowed her brow, "Excuse me?"

"You know, Vine. The six second thing we talked about last time."

Oh. _Oh_. He was asking her to…Judy felt her skin burn.

"If you'll remember me saying I was a lady," Judy reminded a little breathlessly, "And I thought you were joking."

"I like you, Fluff," he stated simply. The four words made her heart swell.

"If you did you'd be fine with just talking," Judy pointed out.

"I like to talk," he replied, his ears pricking with enthusiasm.

"Oh…okay," Judy looked toward the living room that was overcrowded with loud, drunken animals, that wasn't a good place to talk. And it looked like a drinking game had just started up between a lion and a cape buffalo in the kitchen and it was getting an audience.

"Let's go upstairs," Judy told Nick, "To _talk_." She added the last part because going upstairs meant finding a bedroom to talk.

Nick followed her with a lazy smile up the steps and then proceeded to help her look for a nice place to talk. Problem was all the rooms were taken, either locked or not, some full of sleeping animals, some with adjoining bathrooms where loud gagging noises could be heard. And even, of course, some animals mating.

"Oh _come on_!" Judy slammed the door shut, her eyes shut tight while Nick burst into laughter.

"Wanna set up a petition for a college course that teaches its class how to lock doors?" he grinned as they continued the search.

"Yes please," she moaned before finding an unlocked bathroom. She stepped inside but before she could say anything Nick spoke up: "Oh, oh! Can we talk in here?"

Judy looked at him with an arched brow, "Why?"

"We could be like in the movies were two characters talk and bond while sitting in the bathtub during a party," he looked as excited as a child on a holiday at the prospect.

Judy giggled, "Okay, we can sit here." But before they could Nick locked the door and Judy couldn't help giving him a weird look.

"Odds are we're going to open up about some personal and traumatizing things, Carrots," he pointed out. "Do you really want some drunken frat guy to stumble in and pee in the middle of that?"  
"Good point," Judy replied.

Nick sat in the tub, his legs and arms hanging on from the lip of the white oval. He patted the space next to him and Judy crawled in to join him, holding her legs to her chest.

"So what's your life story, Carrots?" he asked.

"Well…I grew up in Bunnyburrow," Judy started off, not sure what would interest the fox. But she knew right away she wanted to impress him, for some odd reason.

"Funnily enough I guessed that," Nick quipped with a teasing smirk. "You're not like city bunnies."

"What are city bunnies like?" she asked, having only met a hare or two since she moved to the college.

"Shallow," Nick said flatly, "Artificial. Think they're too good for other mammals."

Those words gave her pause, "It sounds like you've tried to date bunnies before."

"Take that as a compliment," he winked.

"Why?"

Her question made him frown slightly, "What?"

"I just mean…take your insistence for liking me for example," Judy explained. "You barely know me."

"I think you're pretty," he stated and Judy blushed, "That's enough for me to like you."

"Hmm," Judy said, turning her eyes to her toes that pressed against the wall of the tub. She didn't mind being called pretty (better than cute) but she felt a twinge of disappointment that that was all Nick saw of her.

"But," he continued, "I actually do know a few things about you little miss criminal justice major."

Judy's eyes grew as she turned her head to look at him, "How on earth did you know that was my major?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Have you been following me?"

"Of course not," Nick replied with faux dismay. He placed his paw over his heart, "What do you take me for? A creep who gets busy in a library?"

"Okay, then how _do_ you know?" Judy asked.

"You're the only rabbit," Nick pointed out.

"No, I'm not," she said. "There's a hare I know studying to be a lawyer."

"But _you're_ studying to be a cop," he replied, "You don't think that piece of gossip hasn't made the rounds."

Oh. Judy supposed she should have figured that, it had been a few months now and she was still getting weird looks when she arrived (early) for lessons. "What else made the rounds?"

"Nothing else that caught my ear," he replied, then gave her a look like he wouldn't know how she'd react to his next words, "I didn't follow you around, but I did ask about you."

Judy's nose twitched with curiosity, "Who did you ask?"

"Your friends of course, like that cheetah Clawhauser. FYI, from the looks he kept giving me while we talked he _may_ have a crush on me."

"Ben has a thing for bad boys," Judy informed him. "What did he say about me?"

"The same thing Fru Fru and Emmitt and Bucky and Prong said," Nick replied. "That you're sweet and smart and funny and athletic and wise and clever and a bunch of other verbs that are telling me you're the most perfect little bunny in all of Zootopia."

Judy's lips were pulled up into a smile, "They like to exaggerate."

"By how much?" Nick asked with a teasing grin, "I was starting to think I found the girl of my dreams."

And _there_ was the blushing again, "You say stuff like that all the time, don't you?"

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "I'm a romantic."

.

A few minutes later the two were relaxing against the tub and swapping firsts.

"First kiss?" Judy asked, feeling the throb of the music down below.

"Vixy Duncan, second grade," he answered. "Wait, are we talking about peck on the cheek or passionate making out?"

"Passionate making out."

He nodded, "Then yeah, Vixy Duncan, second grade."

Judy thought for a moment then decided to get _that_ question out of the way, "First time you had sex?"

"Vixy Duncan, second-" he broke into a laugh when Judy kicked his thigh. "Kidding, kidding. How about you answer that one first? I'd like to know if I'm in a tub with a virgin like in all my fantasies."

"Sorry," Judy shrugged a shoulder.

He pouted but she couldn't tell if it was genuine or not, "When was this?"

"Last year, actually," Judy replied. "I was taking a year off before I moved from high school to college and went to a party and thought-might as well cross that off so I no longer have to worry about it. His name was Rupert Longfoot."

"Prude," Nick replied and Judy sent him a glare that held no venom. He jerked a thumb to his chest, "Marian Evans, junior year of high school."

" _Slut_ ," Judy quipped and Nick burst into a round of laughter that was so contagious. She let out a giggle, her heart picking up its pace. There was something incredibly exhilarating and satisfying about getting Nick Wilde to laugh.

But her heart only picked up to a more frantic speed when Nick suddenly leaned over and rested the back of his head against her chest. It was like the blood pumping organ wanted to get away from the sudden embarrassing situation.

"I can't tell you you're wrong," he admitted, looking up at her. "It's no coincidence my last name is Wilde."

"I'm from Bunnyburrow," she tried to chuckle but it came out as a hysterical exhale of breath. "Experienced animals are a norm there-except for Jude the Prude."

He chuckled a bit then gave her a thoughtful look, "Does this position make you uncomfortable Carrots?"

"A little," she didn't lie. Immediately Nick sat up and she felt grateful for respecting her wishes. She knew plenty of bucks that wouldn't have done the same.

"Let's ask how our firsts went," he suggested, maneuvering himself so he faced her, Judy followed suit. "And don't try to wiggle out of this. I mean the first time you had sex not your first kiss."

"How was _your_ first time?" Judy shot back.

Nick answered bluntly: "Awful."

That had her blinking, "Excuse me? I thought you said you were good in the sheets."

"I am _now_. Not when I was seventeen and didn't know anything about knotting."

Judy shuddered in sympathy, "Oh, that."

"You know about knotting?"

"I paid attention in health class."

"Heh," Nick said, for once looking a tad bit flustered. "I _am_ much better at it now. I haven't knotted in years."

Judy wouldn't call that a good thing, when a fox knotted that meant he cared for who he mated with. Hadn't Nick ever loved anyone?

"How was Rupert Longfoot?" Nick asked, eager to turn the attention off himself. He kept acting like Judy was the more interesting of the two when she knew she was clearly not.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure." When Nick gave her a weird look she continued: "He was my first, I mean, I don't think he was _awful_ but I don't have anyone to compare him with."

Suddenly something slammed into the door and Judy jumped, looked toward the white rectangle that hadn't budged.

"It's locked," a voice said on the other end, sounding breathless and impatient."

"Let's just find a closet or something," another voice answered.

Judy looked back at Nick to see the fox had never taken her eyes off her. The couple in the hall kissed and moaned loudly as they moved on to find a closet.

"No one to compare, hmm?" Nick asked, his voice low and his tongue traced the black of his lips. "That's the saddest thing I've ever heard."

.

Judy breathed in the scent of Nick's natural musk, finding it matched him. As did his coarse fur that sent sparks through her fingers.

But she was surprised she managed to take note of anything with Nick's tongue ravaging her mouth and his paws under her shirt.

He let out a hiss of pleasure as her paw that wasn't massaging his neck stroked him, her gray wrist standing out against the blue rim of his jeans. "You're good at that," his growl rasped against her throat. "Done it before?"

"No," her voice rose in pitch as his teeth massaged her neck. "I just-just read a bit."

He chuckled under his breath hot and moist against her fur, "A dirty bookworm, I like that."

Judy unbuckled the first few buttons of his shirt to expose his chest, her fingers running through the creamy fur while she nuzzled into his neck. Nick massaged circles against her belly and spine, his lips trailing up her ear and she felt herself shiver.

He breathed against her ear, "Sensitive there, huh, Fluff?"

"My most sensitive spot," she mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true," Nick teased and before Judy could respond he slipped his paw under her pants. The bunny let out a yelp of surprise, unable to hold back a moan as his fingers massaged her core. Judy stroked him harder in payback and she was rewarded by the throaty noise that erupted from the fox's lips.

"You're evil," he grinned at her.

"You're one to talk," she shot back with her own sultry smile. The moan she made next was high pitched when Nick unbuckled her pants to slip his other paw in, his nails lightly tracing the soft of her flesh.

"Carrots…" his voice was a growl, "If this keeps up…"

"We can go farther," her small pink nose pressed against his own, "But under one condition."

"What?"

"I want you to knot."

He tensed underneath her, "What?"

"I want you to knot," she repeated.

"Why would you want that?" he demanded in disbelief, "It's not a _good_ thing."

"Those are my terms," Judy said, pulling her paws away. "If you can't agree I'm going back downstairs."

Nick's expression was torn but he was far too gone to get up and walk away.

"Fine," he replied. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

A few moments later Judy was straddling him, she was on his lap but he was in her. And of course it felt different from mating with a rabbit, but not in a bad way. It was warmer for one thing, Judy's flesh felt on fire as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his paws on her hips as he moved her up and then down. They couldn't think straight to toss out some teasing banter, instead breathing out moans into each other's ears. Their paws ran over each other's fur and Judy temporarily wondered if her fur was soft enough and then Nick let out a growl that sent shivers down her spine.

She couldn't hold back a breathless giggle, "You okay?"

Nick pulled her closer, making her suck in a sharp breath. She felt so full. "Never better," he rasped, nuzzling into her neck. "This was a good idea…best idea, actually."

"You're just saying that," she replied before grinding against him. The friction kept him from replying to her words; instead he focused on bucking his hips against hers.

A few seconds later and Judy felt her muscles go rigid as Nick moaned low in his throat as he burst.

Judy dug her blunt nails into his shoulders as stars and needles overwhelmed her. She buried her head in his neck, shivering, as she and the fox came down, leaving them panting and sated very much stuck together.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his paws resting on her hips where he had pinched her flesh with his claws.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, "That wasn't as bad as you acted like it would be."

It hurt yes, she was incredibly sore now, probably would feel worse tomorrow. But it was worth it. Having sex with Nick Wilde? That was _amazing_.

But there was no need to tell him that right away when she could tease him, "Kinda disappointed."

He flinched and Judy quickly went on: I mean, that was longer than six seconds."

"Oh," he relaxed under her. "I guess you just threw em off my game, sly bunny."

Judy pulled her head back to meet his eyes, "So then I'm a very talented Jude the Prude?"

"Very," he flirted with a growl. "But this was about you getting some experience. So? Who was better, Longfoot or Wilde?"

Judy pretended to contemplate the question for a few moments before giving a loose shrug, "I guess you're a little better."

He rolled his eyes, "And my friends say _I_ can't give a decent compliment."

"Thing is Nick, I don't want to make this awkward," she spoke with purposeful casualness. "I could tell you that was amazing but it seems a little pointless when this was a one time thing and we're gonna be stuck together for a while."

Her words were meant with silence and Nick blinked at her, Judy's ears fell. Maybe bringing that up hadn't been a wise choice?

"Huh," he looked up, his expression thoughtful, "Huh…"

"What?" Judy furrowed her brow.

"I've never been someone's booty-call," he stated simply. "I'm trying to figure out how to feel about this-besides heartbroken."

Judy's ears flew back up, "No, I meant… Didn't _you_ think this was a one night stand?"

"What kind of impression have I left on you?" he asked and then shrugged, "I didn't think we'd move in together but I was hoping my charm could at least get me a date after this. Or should I have upped my romantic game a bit more?"

"Your game was fine," she replied, "I just didn't think…well, you _did_ say you liked me."

"I did," Nick nodded. "So…do you want to go out some time? Cause I don't know about you but I'm feeling incredibly awkward right now."

"Oh, s-sure," she felt her lips turn up, "I don't mind. We could go for coffee or something."

"Great," he visibly relaxed and leaned back against the tub. "That's great."

They dwindled into a relatively comfortable silence until Judy let out a thoughtful hum.

Nick heard it, "What's up, Fluff?"

"Considering we just had sex in a tub…maybe I'm not as lady-like as I thought," she admitted.

"You could've done worse," he replied. "Remember, this could've been a library."

Judy chuckled, "At least we locked the door."

"Yeah, at least we locked the door. And I'll say it again-" he waved his fingers dramatically-"it's magic."


End file.
